Conexión Perdida
by LETTHE
Summary: Hay un dolorosa obscuridad que se ha asentado en el corazón de Abigail Lincoln y por mas que intente no se la podrá sacar o al menos eso cree ella, sin embargo el universo tiene sus maneras. Historia de universos alternos con toques de romance
1. Marshmallow

La mañana es fría, son los primeros días de invierno pero incluso cuando entre sus cobijas sigue cálida ella no se siente bien ahí, se remueve entre el tibio calor incómoda por el dolor en su pecho que la obliga a levantarse, sabe que no es un mal sueño del cual despertarse, sabe que no ha acabado, que ahora está despierta

Se despabila los ojos aun llenos de las lágrimas del sueño, del verdadero sueño del que se ha despertado y suspirando pesadamente se sienta a la orilla de su cama, repasando lo que debe hacer hoy.

La casa sigue obscura aun cuando ya amaneció y la tenue luz del sol se cuela bajo las cortinas, Abigail despeja su revuelto cabello negro al levantarse desganada para abrir las cortinas en un infructuoso intento de iluminar su cuarto, si bien la luz entra todo sigue oscuro y frío, como ella, mira su ropa tirada en el piso resaltando justo la que ayer usó, entonces llora sin poder contenerse, trata de calmarse a sí misma yendo al baño a lavarse la cara sin embargo no logra parar; está cansada de llorar pero no puede detenerse, encerrada en la ducha intenta lavarse y tal vez conseguir calentar su cuerpo bajo la regadera, aunque no importa cuánto tiempo pase ahí dentro sintiendo la cálida agua recorrer su piel nada cambiará.

Aun decaída sale arreglando su cabello, acomodándolo en su antigua trenza buscando parar, sabe que sus padres no están en casa hoy es lunes y ambos deben estar trabajando por lo que baja lentamente la escalera, con desgano, lo hace mecánicamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se detiene frente la primeras ventanas yendo de un lado a otro abriendo las cortinas en un intento de disipar las pesadas sombras dentro de ella, sin conseguirlo, de pie en la sala ve una foto familiar

El funeral fue ayer y ella no recuerda nada, solo vago como entumida entre los asistentes evitando hablar con alguien, incluso se rehusó a hablar con sus amigos, cualquier cosa que le dijeran la haría sentirse peor, ellos no la entendían, se sentía culpable y aun así buscaban consolarla, desesperada se encerró en su cuarto negándose a verlos sin otro deseo más que hundirse en su cama y despertar de esa pesadilla, desea despertar.

Sin embargo la noche pasó y sigue ahí, con el peso en su pecho, llorando sin parar y mirando la foto de su familia se siente molesta, claro que entiende que sus padres tienen responsabilidades pero le parece frío que solo se vayan a sus trabajos así sin más, como si solo fuera otro día para ellos, es increíble, pasa sus dedos sobre el retrato deseando que Cree estuviera aquí, que nada de esto hubiera pasado que bajara por las escaleras ahora, incluso intenta imaginar lo que su hermana mayor le diría aunque pronto recapacita, no, su hermana no es para nada amable niega con la cabeza sacándose esas ideas, la muy egoísta ni siquiera vino al funeral, con la excusa de sus estudios.

– **Cómo si su universidad estuviera tan lejana –** se queja la menor de solo pensarlo, sabe que no eran amigos pero casi pasó media infancia en su casa, diablos incluso jugaron juntos antes que ella cumpliera trece y ahora estaba muy ocupada para ir ¿Estaba demasiado ocupada para despedirse?

Abigail paró de llorar lanzando el portarretratos al sofá sintiéndose harta e irritada de Cree y de sí misma, había llorado por días sin poder entender nada, dejando todo de lado sin importarle nada más pero no tenía sentido, fue por su mochila sabiendo que no tenía caso ir al colegio ahora, ya sabía perfectamente lo que dirían, incluso los falsos pésames que le darían fingiendo sentir pesar cuando la semana antepasada se burlaban de ambos, lo sabía pero no quería estar ahí sola, cargando ese pesar y culpa, sin importarle nada cargó su mochila al hombro tomando la perilla de la puerta lista a salir

Aunque su mente y el corazón siguen muy turbados, su desconcierto aumenta al encontrarse con una obscuridad absoluta del otro lado y sin poder ni reaccionar es jalada dentro por una potente fuerza, tras ella la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Cayó al frente totalmente adolorida, la brillante luz del día ilumina demasiado todo** – Diablos –** dice apoyándose en la puerta para levantarse, tal vez fue mala idea tratar de salir sin comer algo, realmente no recordaba su última comida así que volvió dentro de la casa para descansar sin embargo al entrar encontró todo extraño, miró a su alrededor desconcertada, despabilando sus ojos pues tal vez la intensa luz la ha confundido pero nada cambia, mira el papel tapiz y esa mesita para el teléfono cerca de la entrada que no estaban antes, es más ¿Había un teléfono cerca de la puerta? ¿Desde cuándo? Sí, tiene muy irritados los ojos tanto que casi no vio nada afuera, por la intensa luz, pero ¿Tanto como para no notar nada de eso antes?

Camino confundida dentro de su casa mirando lo increíblemente diferente que está el lugar, escucha unos pasos arriba sorprendiéndola, los pasos de que alguien bajaba la confundieron más "¿Mamá está en casa?" se preguntó al acercarse **– Creí que habías ido a trabajar –** exclamó alegre antes de quedar atónita de ver quien bajaba

– **¿Quién diablos eres? –** le preguntó con repentino disgusto la joven deteniéndose al verla, Abigail hilo algunas ideas rápidamente dándole lógica a todo

– **No sabía que viniste, Cree –** dice intentando sonreír a su hermana mayor, aunque está algo impactada por su cambio de look, su cabello es más corto y el ligero maquillaje es algo extraño en la mayor, además su ropa es oscura y formal, tal vez lo único que ahora tiene sentido **– ¿Llegaste anoche? No te vi, me hubieras despertado –** agrega apenada y agradecida de ver a su hermana mayor pero la mirada de la otra no cambia

– **¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma pesada? –** exclama la mayor, molesta y bajando rápidamente

– **¿Eh? –** musita Abigail, sin saber qué hacer, retrocede nerviosa ante esa extraña actitud **– Cree ¿Qué te pasa? –** le pregunta insegura pero es sorprendida cuando la mayor la jala del brazo

– **¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Te parece gracioso burlarte de mí? –** grita Cree, alterada y llevándola a la cocina **– Se perfectamente que he hecho, no necesito que uno de ustedes venga a pasarse de listo –** amenaza y Abigail no sabe qué hacer, intenta resistirse sin embargo la mayor tiene más fuerza moviéndola sin problemas, ella logra suponer algo en esta situación y sin importarle las consecuencias intenta calmar a su hermana

– **Cree para por favor, soy YO Abigail, tu hermana… Número Cinco ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¿Quién te hizo esto? Tú eres... no, solías ser Número Once la mejor agente KND de su generación ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Qué te pasa? –** intenta hacerla entrar en razón mientras forcejeaba tratando de rehusarse a ir, aunque eso no detiene a la mayor, al contrario parece alterarla más

– **Basta, cállate, es una máscara ¿cierto? es imposible que alguien se parezca tanto –** grita deteniéndola por ambos brazos al sacudirla desesperada **– Voy a sacarte esa máscara –** amenaza frenética mirándola fijamente, sonríe casi demente tratando de arrancar el rostro de la menor presionando sus largas uñas en ella

Abigail busca detenerla con su brazo libre sin embargo apenas si puede interponerse **– ¿Estás loca? suéltame –** pide asustada al forcejear e intentar sacársela de encima, no hay forma de que esta sea su hermana, la puerta se abre de golpe y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar Cree es tacleada contra la pared, la menor cae sin entender nada, en cambio "su hermana" patea a su agresor sacándoselo de encima

– **Malditos –** grita Cree arremetiendo contra el intruso, que resulta irreconocible para Abigail, el atacante viste un grueso uniforme de tipo militar negro, trae guantes y cubre su rostro con una tosca careta, muy similar a esas que usan los equipos tácticos o de ataque en las películas, este intenta detener a la mayor reteniendo sus patadas y tratando de tirarla a puñetazos

Abigail se levanta vigilando a ambos buscando entender qué pasa, atónita y entumecida los mira pelear pero claramente el intruso está siendo sometido, su traje luce pesado y aunque tal vez trae protectores los constantes ganchos de Cree parecen mellar en él o ella, la menor no puede aseverar su sexo en este momento, ese uniforme no se parece a ninguno que ella conozca y con las rudas botas negras o esas correas que lo ajustan al cuerpo del "tipo" es difícil suponerlo, Cree le mete un codazo en el estómago al agresor haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, aunque temblando parece buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos

– **Lárguense tú y tu amiga **– grita la alterada mayor respirando agitada, mirando tanto a Abigail como al desconocido **– O no saldrán de aquí –** amenaza

Abigail tiembla al verse considerada un enemigo por su propia hermana, ya fueron contrarias de chicas pero esa mirada es completamente diferente, desequilibrada y tenebrosa, al punto de que realmente teme por su vida, brusco y repentino el otro se lanza sobre Cree tirándola estruendosamente, la menor sigue los movimientos de ambos **– Basta ¿Qué pasa? –** exige ella aun dudando que hacer, sigue mareada y entiende que Cree no parece en sus cabales pero no comprende quién es el otro

Entonces en esa confusión nota la pequeña pistola blanca en la mano del desconocido y corre a ellos para separarles, de momento no sabe que disparará pero seguro dañara a su hermana, puede que esté afectada pero aún es su hermana, veloz atrapa justo el brazo que trae el arma forcejeando para tomarla sin embargo el otro no es fácil y de un codazo es rápidamente lanzada contra el piso, el arma también cae y Cree aprovecha la distracción del enemigo para empujarle, tirándole de espaldas y encimandose, un fuerte crujido suena, alterando al intruso que se voltea sobre la mayor presionando su brazo contra el cuello de esta, desesperada Cree trata de luchar o sacárselo de encima pero todo el peso del rival la retiene en el piso, Abigail corre y se lanza contra el intruso buscando empujarlo no obstante aunque le mete rodillazos y golpes en el costado este aguanta firme, sin soltar a su hermana

– **Para, déjala –** grita golpeándole constantemente pero solo se lastima ella, los protectores son muy gruesos o demasiado duros

Cree lucha e intenta levantarse con todo y su agresor, alza sus piernas forzando al otro sobre ella pero cede al peso de este sin embargo en el brusco movimiento logra meter sus rodillas entre ambos, el contrario se impacta en ellas con todo su peso, golpeando su esófago y totalmente sofocado libera el cuello de la mayor, la mayor lo tira a un lado al levantarse con dificultades del suelo, el enemigo tose con clara dificultad para respirar sacándose la careta, en cambio Cree lo voltea a ver y sin darle tiempo le patea continuamente contra en el piso

Abigail retrocede buscando el arma a su alrededor oyendo de nuevo el crujir de piezas a los pies de su hermana pero no puede ni pedirle que pare cuando su hermana es tacleada, otra vez, y estrellada contra el muro de la cocina, todo pasa tan rápido que apenas la aterrada menor lo nota va a ayudarla pero su hermana cae al instante inmóvil al piso, Cinco corre veloz para alejar al nuevo "tipo" que se inclina sobre la mayor de las Lincoln con la extraña pistola blanca en su mano.


	2. Orange Soda

Al ver el arma Abigail corre contra el alto intruso** – Maldito ¿Qué le has hecho –** grita yendo a él en cuanto ve que se aproxima a su hermana, lanza una patada para alejarlo y lo consigue aunque es porque el agresor esquiva, veloz y fácilmente, sin siquiera voltear a verla demasiado atento a la joven en el piso, ella aprovecha impactando un puñetazo a su nuca aunque solo lastima sus nudillos en la gruesa protección del "tipo", este no solo es más alto que el otro, luce bastante imponente sin llegar a ser tosco, calcula que incluso usando gruesas protecciones debajo de ese uniforme militar debe ser bastante fornido, retrocede un poco buscando impulso para el siguiente golpe cuando "él" al fin se voltea hacia ella, lenta y levemente, ella queda aterrada al ver el rostro blanco y esquelético

Pero pronto cae en cuenta que es solo una vistosa máscara de cráneo con cuernos, tras un rápido vistazo supone que tal vez es similar al del otro, solo un protector adaptado o decorado, posiblemente para amedrentar al oponente

Cinco reacciona rápido e insistiendo lo ataca con patadas altas, su especialidad, sin embargo aunque impacta cada golpe no parece dañarlo o mermarlo, él solo retrocede dándole espacio, tal vez, no puede estar segura pero él mueve levemente la cabeza, como si mirara tras ella, indicándole a la chica que el otro tipo está detrás entonces inesperadamente el cornudo lanza la pistola a espaldas de Cinco, veloz interviene ella y la atrapa rápidamente retrocediendo a un costado, expectante a ambos, mientras le apunta al más bajo, aunque atónita e inmóvil ve su cara, los pequeños mechones de cabello rubio rozan sus enrojecidas mejillas y apenas si ocultan la furiosa mirada de la chica frente ella

– **¿Rachel? –** musita Abigail desconcertada pero la rubia arremete sin dudar, sin poder reaccionar Cinco aprieta el gatillo, dispara y la rubia logra esquivarlo agachándose a la vez que va hacia ella tan ágil y rápida que se cuela en la defensa de la morena, golpeándola bajo las costillas, Cinco se tambalea mareada y sin perder de vista a la rubia le dispara, al instante, aunque la otra apenas si interpone instintivamente su brazo, atajando el pequeño dardo plateado que emite el arma, dejándolo encajado en la protección de la rubia, en cambio la morena cae disparando por última vez al techo

– **Diablos... es... buena –** se queja dificultosamente, la rubia **– Aguantó... un golpe directo –** agrega atenta a la menor, que permanece mareada en el piso, incluso se inclina sobre ella para recuperar su tranquilizador

– **Aléjate –** amenaza Abigail con patearle pero es presionada rudamente por la rubia, que apoya su rodilla sobre el pecho de la morena de tal forma que no puede pararse o respirar fácilmente, aun así Cinco intenta zafarse pero oye el movimiento del otro y aterrada voltea al tiempo que ve como el tipo de negro le arrebata el arma blanca para revisarla

– **Rompieron la mía, dime que traes más – **pregunta la rubia pero el otro niega en silencio, yendo por Cree, que sigue en el piso

– **Déjala, no... la... toques – **grita Abigail jadeando sin embargo parece solo animar a la rubia que se le encima aún más, buscando retenerla o sofocarla mientras la aplasta

– **Verifica si alguna dosis sirve –** ordena seriamente la rubia al otro, lanzando un puñetazo a Abigail, la morena apenas tiene tiempo de cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula

– **Atalá, sin marcas – **suena la grave voz del otro, abrupta y cortamente, Abigail abre los ojos olvidándose de que será golpeada viendo solo de refilón cuando él suelta al brazo de Rachel, que sin golpearla parece haber sido detenida, el tono serio y autoritario del tipo definitivamente es de un hombre pero también es totalmente desconocido para ella

– **Solo lleva a esa idiota a su cuarto –** ordena la rubia sacando un par de cintillas de su traje **– Tal vez eres su tipo – **sonríe burlista atando al frente las manos de la morena, sacando de otro bolsillo una gruesa cinta adhesiva que usa para taparle la boca

Abigail no puede resistirse apenas si respira semiconsciente, la rubia se endereza para buscar los "dardos" del tranquilizador, disparados por la habitación mientras ella impaciente intenta deslizarse a la puerta, sin embargo en su pesado arrastrar se encuentra con el otro bajando las escaleras, se rueda rápidamente pero es jalada por él, su grito es acallado por la cinta en su boca no obstante él la levanta casi cuidadoso para subirla a su hombro

– **Oh, que dulce eres –** se mofa la rubia reintroduciendo las dosis al inyector

– **Las puntas están dañadas –** musita el otro, Abigail puede sentir y oír claramente su voz atravesar su cuerpo, escalofriantemente

– **Qué importa – **se queja la rubia sujetando la pierna de la morena

– **Estamos excediendo el tiempo –** recalca el otro, al apartar la mano de la uniformada, alejándose

– **¡Hey! pero va consciente –** lo llama su compañera mientras él sale por la entrada del frente, Abigail cierra los ojos con la intensa luz apenas ve la enorme camioneta negra al frente **– Me has estorbado todo el rato, el plan era muy exacto ¿sabes? –** reclama la rubia tras el silencioso tipo, que abre la puerta lateral para meter a Abigail al asiento trasero, ella intenta levantarse para huir pero la rubia cierra la puerta, siendo la fachada de su casa lo último que la morena ve** – Será tu culpa si algo sale mal –** recalca Rachel al subir al frente, con el tipo enmascarado al volante

– **Le diré todo a Chad ¿Entiendes? todo –** insiste la rubia en quejarse y Abigail reacciona "¿Chad Dickson? ¿Trabajan con él?" se pregunta moviéndose en el asiento trasero golpeando la puerta al intentar zafarse **– ¿Vez? Es mejor si la noqueo – **asegura la otra brincando ágilmente al asiento trasero aplacando a Abigail, el repentino acelerón de la van evita que la golpee – Hey ¿Qué diablos? – la mayor se sujeta del respaldo, claramente irritada

– **Nos siguen –** responde el otro, monótono

Entonces su compañera salta a la parte trasera de tal forma que patea a Abigail al piso **– Oops –** ríe asomándose por la ventana, la morena se remueve para evitar el frío piso metálico del auto, sin embargo el constante movimiento del auto le dificulta todo **– Si serán idiotas, solo se atraparan a sí mismos –** ríe Rachel volviendo al asiento, pasando sobre la morena, pisándole** – ¿Eres muy especial? –** le pregunta, aunque Abigail solo puede verla de reojo

– **¿Intentan emboscarnos? –** cuestiona el otro

En cambio Rachel niega **– No creo, solo es uno –** responde apoyándose más en la menor, que se queja cómo puede

– **Tu pase –** pide el otro y por el movimiento de la rubia sobre ella parece buscarlo entre su uniforme **– Cúbrela –** agrega reduciendo la velocidad, momento que la rubia aprovecha para levantarse, Abigail también lo intenta pero una pesada lona cae sobre ella, siente como la mayor extiende esa cubierta pero ella lucha para sacarse la cinta, lista a gritar

Sin embargo Rachel se le encima** – Si te oyen estas muerta –** susurra, aterradora, no por la posibilidad, sino por oír ese cruel y divertido tono que tiene al decirlo, es la voz de su amiga pero suena tan desalmada y la mira tan amenazadoramente que se pregunta si realmente es Rachel McKenzie, no, es imposible que sea ella, ayer la vio y no lucía así

Puede recordar su dulce sonrisa, su lacio y rubio cabello que apenas si le llegaba a los hombros, y no puede evitar lagrimear, ayer la evito porque no quería oír cómo intentaba reconfortarla o ser tratada compasivamente por ella, en cambio ahora le estremece ver lo agresiva e insensible que es esta chica, recordando los últimos días se queda quieta sintiéndose culpable y merecedora de tal maltrato mientras oye las voces de otros afuera, no le importa nada, llora contra el piso del auto con los ojos cerrados recordando todo, repasándolo una y otra vez, sintiéndose impotente.

El auto se detiene y el motor se apaga por lo que el súbito movimiento la sorprende, un ligero vacío se hace en su estómago bajando la presión a su alrededor entonces el leve zumbido resuena alarmándola, asustada se levanta destapándose impulsiva

– **Es el ascensor –** la detiene el tipo, aunque Abigail no puede ver nada de lo oscuro que está dentro de la van, pero seguro es la misma voz

– **Estará furioso –** murmura Rachel algo divertida, apenas iluminada unos segundos por las luces de seguridad entre los pisos, puede distinguirla levemente inclinada sobre el otro, sobre el sitio del conductor

– **Seguro –** contesta él, siendo sólo una silueta en la rápida luz **– Buen trabajo, es lo que dirá –** musita acomodándose para conducir mientras la rubia se separa volviendo a su lugar, Abigail apenas si puede distinguirlos en esa obscuridad y apoyándose en el asiento se acomoda sin poder ver algo más dentro de la camioneta **– Ya estamos aquí, qué más da – **suelta él con un tono casi desinteresado, aunque por su movimiento y sombra está colocándose su protector facial, con sumo cuidado, eso llama la atención de la morena **– Cálmate, nosotros somos la única forma en que vuelvas a tu mundo –** exclama al fin cuando el ascensor se detiene y las compuertas se abren frente la camioneta.


	3. Jelly Beans

Rachel se voltea a ella y Abigail retrocede pero la rubia tira de su cabello para detenerla, jala su trenza mientras la morena la aparta bruscamente en cambio la mayor ríe enseñándole la liga que le acaba de quitar usándola para atar su propio cabello trenzado en cuatro gruesos mechones, al terminar lo pasa sobre su hombro mirando fijamente a la morena, el auto avanza suavemente entrando bajo la tenue luz de aquel amplio cuarto blanco, algo que de alguna forma calma a la adolescente y tal vez también a la rubia que sonríe viendo afuera

El tipo baja de la camioneta sin darle más explicaciones aunque la morena intenta detenerlo, pero se cohíbe al verlo de pie afuera del auto, su extraña máscara y el fuerte contraste entre la iluminada habitación blanca contra el oscuro uniforme del tipo le resulta atemorizador, además de las cargadas protecciones y guantes que usa, que le dan un aire sospechoso, la rubia por otro lado no parece preocuparse por volver a ocultar su rostro

– **Vamos –** le llama Rachel pasando al asiento trasero, abriendo la puerta para que salga **– Sé que te has soltado – **sonríe mirándola aunque ella pretende seguir con las manos atadas **– Como quieras –** dice bruscamente al ver su renuencia, saliendo antes

Abigail duda pero la sigue abajo, realmente le intriga lo que él dijo, sabe que es imposible que esa sea su amiga Rachel aunque el parecido es asombroso sin embargo esta chica tiene el cabello más largo y una horrenda actitud, fuera de la negra van mira el cuarto, este es bastante amplio para calcular sus dimensiones pero luce muy profundo y alto, el mobiliario en cambio parece reducirse a algunos gabinetes o alacenas blancas en el fondo que le dan mala espina, recordando a los laboratorios o clínicas que ha visitado

Sin embargo le llama la atención una mesa blanca en el centro, apoyado de espaldas a ellos alguien parece esperarlos cabizbajo o mirando algo entre sus manos, ella se aproxima interesada, viste un uniforme negro que parece de alto mando militar incluso ese gorro de gruesa y lustrosa visera negra la desconcierta pero cuando el tipo en la mesa se lo quita puede reconocerlo al fin **– ¿Chad? ¿Chad Dickson? – **pregunta sorprendida avanzando a él, ya ha aceptado que ese no es su mundo pero esto es demasiado, ESE Chad Dickson no solo es mayor al que ella conoce también la perturba verlo con ese uniforme negro de fría apariencia, con una cinta amarilla en el brazo resaltando un extraño triángulo

– **¿También lo conoces a él? ¿Quién diablos eres? –** pregunta Rachel asustándola al llegar tras ella, el rubio desinteresado va a un gabinete sobre el que pone su gorra

– **¿Pueden decirme dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –** pide Abigail, sería, encarando a ambos rubios

Sin embargo "McKenzie" pasa de ella **– No es mi culpa que esté despierta –** se excusa rápidamente ante el mayor, parando repentinamente al verlo **– ¿Dónde está tu protector? Dijiste que no debía ver nuestras caras – ** le pregunta nerviosa, mientras él saca y acomoda una pequeña mochila negra en la mesa

– **No lo encontré ¿Qué pasó con el tuyo? –** cuestiona el supuesto Chad, desinteresado de que la morena los oiga

– **¿No lo encontraste? – **sonríe la rubia mirándolo divertida, al llegar a su lado

– **No, tiene mucho que lo no uso y no puedo solo ir a pedir otro así como si nada– **responde él, dejando lo que hace para acariciar el rostro de la rubia **– Ya no importa – **le murmura

Rachel sonríe más cariñosa reteniendo su mano** – Pude prestarte el mío –** susurra al acercarse a besarlo, el suave beso entre ambos desconcierta a Abigail ya que no parecen preocupados por que huya, ella misma no sabe si debería, las palabras del otro tipo aun mellan su decisión

– **No me quedaría, tu rostro es muy pequeño –** contesta Dickson, rompiendo el beso y mirando a la morena exhaló pesadamente** – ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Y cómo nos conoces? –** cuestiona a la adolescente, corriendo el cierre de la cuadrada mochila negra, la rubia se aleja al fondo de la habitación hasta uno de los gabinetes abriendo su puerta, el traqueteo de sonidos alarma a Abigail que dispone un plan rápidamente **– Hey –** exclama el rubio, llamando su atención

– **Ella es una KND –** suena la grave voz tras ella, sorprendida se gira sin perder de vista a los rubios, deja la mesa a su espalda mirando donde el muro

– **¿Cómo? – **duda Chad

– **Es de un universo donde Grandfather no ganó, donde los Kids Next Door existen – **responde el tipo de cornuda máscara de cráneo, asombrando a ambos, Abigail lo había olvidado, de hecho cuando salió de la camioneta no lo vio en el cuarto, sin embargo no sale del asombro mirando como el tipo entra desde una compuerta en el muro, por su uniforme y voz debe ser el mismo que la trajo, no obstante tan pronto avanza la entrada se sella confundiéndose de nuevo con la lisa y blanca pared

– **Eso es imposible, nadie puede vencer a Grandfather –** rápidamente interrumpe la rubia, con disgusto, volviendo sin molestarse en ocultar el nuevo inyector en su mano, tensa Abigail intenta retroceder pero la fija mesa no la deja

– **¿Es en serio? –** cuestiona Chad cada vez más interesado, avanzando hacia la morena

– **Sí, soy Número Cinco y… –** la morena para dudando en darles más información incluso nerviosa se pone en guardia

– **Realmente no nos importa tu nombre –** interviene la agresiva rubia, entregando el inyector al desconocido que aún usa su calavérico protector facial, la mirada de hartazgo que Rachel le da a la menor es muy pesada **– ¿Crees que te queremos aquí? te mandaremos fuera lo más pronto posible –** agrega molesta, apenas prestándole atención, más interesada en ver como el otro ajusta el aparato

– **¿En verdad no hay KND en este mundo? ¿Cómo puedo volver al mío? ¿"El abuelo" me trajo aquí? – **pregunta apresuradamente Abigail, sin bajar su defensa

– **¿"**_**El abuelo**_**"? Que irrespetuosa –** reclama la rubia volteando a regañarla** – Deberías disculparte además ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo en mi vida te había visto ¿Acaso me conoces? –** cuestiona más seria

– **Entonces ¿Sí te llamas Rachel McKenzie? No lo puedo creer – **Abigail la mira desconfiada

– **¿Incluso sabes mi apellido? ¿Cómo demonios?– **se mosquea la mayor **– No finjas más, tú no eres de otro mundo –** reclama agresiva mientras va a ella, entrando en guardia

– **Pronto pasarán lista –** exclama el otro, tal vez refiriéndose a la rubia, mientras pega un código de barras en el inyector, todo a la vista de la morena

– **Lo sé pero quiero saber, tal vez solo miente y está volviendo de otro mundo–** replica Rachel molesta, manteniendo sus sospechas sobre la menor

– **No es conveniente saber mucho de otros mundos, debía irse inconsciente – **al fin interviene Chad, más autoritario

– **Todo es su culpa, Él fastidió el plan –** la enfadada rubia señala al enmascarado **– Perdimos un inyector y causó un alboroto en la casa de los Lincoln–** insiste pero rápidamente cambia su molestia por fragilidad **– Mi brazo duele, tendré que ir a la enfermería ¿Qué les diré? Esto no pasaría si tu hubieras venido –**, Rachel se quita la parte superior de su traje, sacándosela como una chamarra, descubriendo las gruesas protecciones alrededor de su cintura, son entre un chaleco antibalas y una faja metálica que tan pronto se quita cae un pedazo roto

– **Wow –** se sorprende Chad claramente preocupado al ir a verla

– **Fue esa maldita perra –** se irrita la rubia, recordando el suceso

– **¿Lincoln? –** cuestiona el rubio, volteando rápidamente hacia el enmascarado

– **Cree –** grita Abigail al reaccionar ** – ¿Dónde está Cree? – **pregunta desesperada, casi despertando del shock

– **Está bien pero no tienes que preocuparte, esa no es tu hermana – **contesta el desconocido, irritando a la morena

– **¿Hicieron un escándalo en una casa de élite? – **pregunta Dickson con tono autoritario al tipo, ignorándola

– **Sí –** responde el otro, con claro tono calmo casi formal, en cambio el rubio va a él extremadamente serio **– Está bien, no recordara nada y borre las cintas –** explica el desconocido con notoria seguridad

– **Buen trabajo –** contesta Chad relajado ante la respuesta, volviendo hacia la rubia **– Ten más cuidado –** le pide gentilmente a Rachel

– **Puede irse ya ¿cierto? – **le pregunta ella, interesando a Abigail

Sin embargo Chad niega **– Llegaron tarde, la sala está llena de guardias ahora, tendrán que esperar – **explica con cierta molestia en su voz, mientras revisa con cuidado el brazo de su novia

– **Revisaré las lecturas –** responde el otro

– **Tal vez en la noche –** lo detiene el estricto rubio

– **¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde se supone que la ocultaremos? –** cuestiona Rachel

– **Pueden dejarla aquí –** señala Dickson al cerciorarse que no son graves sus heridas

– **No entiendo, expliquen qué diablos pasa –** exige Abigail avanzando a ellos algo alterada, su cabello se destrenza lentamente mientras y cada vez que se mueve

– **Ya te lo dije, no te diré nada, es más seguro para ambos –** responde Chad tajante.


	4. Cherrys and pineapples

Rachel ríe divertida al ver la molestia de la morena y está decidida intenta atacarlos, les sacara las respuestas si es necesario, pero es interceptada por el otro que la ataja rápidamente reteniéndola ante los rubios, ella lo empuja y reafirma su defensa con la mirada fija a las negras cuencas del absurdo protector, tétrica mezcla entre máscara antigás y cornudo cráneo

Entre más lo mira nota detalles raros como que parece estar tallado en hueso real o algo así, eso la perturba demasiado, siente la presión de ser observada e intentando enfrentarlo cierra más la defensa, realmente le asusta lo imponente que encuentra al tipo, no solo es esa "máscara" también está el hecho de que le gana en peso y fuerza, casi tiene los dos metros y ella apenas puede adivinar su edad o algo que le indique que es humano, la falta de información le desconcierta demasiado

Él mueve el brazo hacia ella y Abigail apenas si puede atraparlo sujetándolo con su mano derecha sin embargo él ya retiene su medio deshecha trenza en su mano, la hala ligeramente alterando a la morena que lo golpea en el brazo y patea las piernas pero él solo aparta el puño de la chica

– **Solo queremos regresarte, este no es tu mundo y no te conviene saber más que eso, guarda silencio mientras preparamos todo **– él es muy serio al decirlo, soltando el cabello de la chica, sus manos siguen cubiertas por los gruesos e inusuales guantes que hacen lucir a las de la menor muy pequeñas, al menos a Abigail le parece así ya que al soltarlo roza las suaves puntas de sus guantes sorprendiéndose porque le parecían muy duras, metálicas y frías

– **¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – **cuestiona ella mirándolo insegura, pero la rubia interviene bruscamente alejando al tipo de un empujón

– **Yo hago las preguntas ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –** exige Rachel mirándola agresiva

– **En mi mundo somos amigas, bueno, la Rachel que conozco es mi amiga, desde niñas –** responde Abigail revisando su cabello, una liga negra ata su trenza antes que se siga deshaciendo

– **¿Amigas? – **musita la rubia, incrédula **– ¿Quién más? – **cuestiona interesada

– **Para –** la llama el desconocido, con cierta gentileza pero McKenzie niega

– **No te das cuenta, es recopilar información, ella incluso podría decirnos nombres de los rebeldes –** explica confiada pero el otro niega

– **Ya no y en todo caso serían los de su mundo –** aclara él, desinteresado va a la mesa a revisar el pequeño maletín que ha sacado Chad, y por la tranquilidad que tiene ante las órdenes de la rubia Abigail cree saber quién es

– **¿Patton? ¿Tú eres Patton? –** cuestiona esperanzada, tiene bastante tiempo que no ve al pelinegro y no recuerda muy bien su voz, él pará claramente sorprendido

– **¿Quién? –** se extraña Rachel** – Dinos el nombre completo –** sonríe con falsa dulzura

– **No creo que toda la gente que conozcas en tu mundo existan aquí –** responde el desconocido sin remover su careta volteando a ver a Chad que asiente ligeramente

– **¿Qué? Ya he viajado a un universo alterno y ahí todos mis amigos existían – **refuta Abigail rápidamente sorprendiendo al rubio que mira al inmóvil enmascarado

– **¿Ya has viajado? ¿Cómo? – **pregunta la rubia interponiendo el brazo para que no avance

– **Atravesamos un portal cuando éramos niños, mis amigos y yo –** responde Cinco, cuidadosa de medir lo que dice

– **¿Ustedes lo crearon? –** cuestiona Dickson menos reacio

– **No, creo que alguien lo hizo desde el otro lado pero fue por la piscina de Cuatro –** explica la morena al recordarlo

– **¿Una piscina? –** ríe Rachel divertida** – No niña, eso fue un sueño – **se burla al ir con su novio **– Es imposible, las ecuaciones son muy complejas para que cualquier niño las haga –** desestima a la morena, abrazando al rubio

– **Fue real incluso intentaron conquistar nuestro mundo –** explica la Cinco comenzando a irritarse

– **No importa, cada universo es diferente en algún sentido – **interviene el desconocido apartándose de la mesa, tal vez dispuesto a explicar más pero Chad lo detiene tomando su brazo

– **¿No importa? Son mis amigos ¿Mi mundo estará bien? O ustedes planean invadirlo ¿es eso? – **Abigail se altera repentinamente al pensarlo recordando que en su mundo sus amigos están solos, pronto su mente es arrastrada rápidamente por todos los recuerdos de los últimos días

–**No te aceleres, el portal que atravesaste ya fue cerrado y en cuanto a la maquinaria la estamos buscando ¿ok? –** interviene Rachel **– Sí Grandfather quiere tu mundo lo tomaremos –** sonríe amenazante

Pero Cinco limpia sus lágrimas, **– Inténtalo –** la desafía, apretando los puños irritada

– **¡Hey! Paren –** pide duramente el rubio

– **Déjenla descansar –** exclama el desconocido alejándose para salir pero Rachel lo detiene

– **Tendrás que cuidarla tú, yo iré a mi revisión –** se adelanta Chad** – Veré que más descubro mientras tanto mantenla en el edificio, no creo que se atrevan a entrar – **sonríe al tomar el gorro de su uniforme yendo a la compuerta que se abre tan rápido él se acerca

– **Espera, debo pasar revisión y… –**

– **Yo te cubro –** le interrumpe el rubio

– **Yo también debo pasar lista – **recalca Rachel recogiendo la parte superior de su uniforme para subirla a su hombro, el rubio detiene la puerta esperando que ella entre

– **No la pierdas de vista –** sonríen juntos mientras se toman cariñosamente de las manos, el otro permanece inmóvil apoyado en la mesa viendo cómo se cierra la puerta

Abigail aun lagrimea pero ve cómo se van sin entender porque no le explican nada, sin embargo lo que más le turba es ver al indescifrable hombre frente ella, él permanece inmóvil tanto que ella se cuestiona si es humano

– **¿Tienes hambre? –** le pregunta repentinamente el tipo levantándose

Ella duda nerviosa **– ¿Qué hora es? – **cuestiona, recordando que al salir de su casa eran casi las ocho, así que aunque no sabe a qué hora llego quiere calcular el tiempo que ha pasado

– **Son las 10 de la mañana, te duele la cabeza ¿cierto? –** insiste el tipo yendo al fondo de la habitación, algo zumba desde él llamando la atención de la morena, que mira como él parece buscarlo en su uniforme sacando claramente un Smartphone, algo grande pero por su forma es claramente igual a los teléfonos que ella conoce, eso la hace reaccionar buscando el suyo entre su ropa pero no lo trae encima

– **Tus cosas están en la van –** exclama el tipo mientras va al fondo para sacar algo de una "alacena" y ponerlo en la mesa, ella asiente al caminar hasta el auto subiendo con cuidado revisando en la parte trasera donde ve su mochila roja, bajo la lona, la jala pero se atasca con la tela tal vez por sus pines o figuritas, intenta removerla cuando la puerta de la camioneta se cierra detrás, alarmada voltea y la puerta del conductor se abre entonces la mochila cuadrada cae sobre el sitio de pasajero

– **Saldremos –** anuncia el enmascarado al subir lanzando otras cosas en el asiento trasero

– **¿Qué? Chad dijo que nos quedáramos aquí –** intenta reclamar la chica pero él le pide silencio mientras cierra la puerta y teclea algo en la consola del auto

Abigail ve por primera vez el tablero de la van, dos pantallas con varios medidores, el teclado luce más avanzado que cualquier computadora que ella haya visto, pero el auto entra en reversa al ascensor, que se activa al instante **– Cúbrete con la lona – **ordena él cuando la compuerta cierra totalmente

– **¿A dónde vamos? – **pregunta Abigail sin obedecer

– **No importa, si quieres salir debes hacerlo – **él insiste, como una orden y sin intención de explicar más

– **Tal vez no quiero salir –** contesta la desafiante morena dejando su mochila para avanzar a él

– **Si alguien de aquí te ve, te mataran –** contesta él sin mirarla, solo teclea rápidamente antes de encender el motor mientras bajan, ella lo mira fijamente, es imposible saber si es enserio pero algo en su forma de moverse le da una sensación nostálgica, como inclina la cabeza y tensa los hombros la llena de una extraña tristeza haciéndola lagrimear, apenada se voltea despejando sus ojos

– **Rápido –** insiste él y ella se cubre con la fría tela sin pensarlo.

Notas: ¿Preguntas? No, aún no puedo responderlas, la paciencia es una gran virtud.


	5. Strawberry Jam

El ascensor se detiene bruscamente y el auto avanza despacio, Abigail puede escuchar que alguien habla afuera pero no comprende que dicen, no quiere moverse pero la desagradable sensación de la helada lona es muy incómoda, desearía traer un suéter o algo más grueso pero esta mañana tomó la ropa más cercana a ella

El auto se mueve de nuevo pasando un pequeño tope y su mochila choca a su lado, agradecida la toma con cuidado buscando su móvil, con mucho cuidado lo encuentra y saca sigilosamente evitando moverse demasiado no por el ruido es más por la detestable sensación, sin embargo al prender su pantalla ve la hora 10:20 a.m. pero no tiene ni señal ni internet, la ubicación que se marca en la pantalla cambia constantemente hasta detenerse en "desconectado" ella checa cualquier aplicación que pueda darle algún dato pero ninguna responde es como si el teléfono se congelará o no pudiera funcionar, el auto avanza mientras ella sujeta el móvil en cada tope, aferrada a el aparato como su único medio de posible comunicación con su mundo, el largo silencio con las sacudidas del automóvil al moverse la ponen nerviosa

– **Puedes salir –** exclama el tipo, tan repentinamente que el corazón de la menor da un vuelco, ella se destapa rápidamente frotándose la piel para quitarse la desagradable sensación, lo mira de espaldas mientras él conduce por una sobre-saturada calle, los enormes edificios grises la sorprenden

– **¿Dónde estamos? –** Abigail pregunta asombrada, sin soltar su móvil llevando su mano al pecho

– **El sector V –** contesta él, impactándola aún más

– **¿Qué? No, este no puede ser nuestro sector, mi barrio es un suburbio con una enorme mansión al final de la calle –** incrédula avanza pasando sobre los asientos traseros para llegar al de acompañante

– **No, sigues en nuestro mundo y este es el sector V de aquí, donde apareciste es el lado norte de la ciudad, las casas de los más cercanos a Grandfather –** le aclara él, con un tono tan serio que llega a ser lúgubre

– **¿A dónde vamos? – **cuestiona ella, más insegura por lo que esa respuesta implica

– **A un escondite –** responde él pidiendo que se siente bien, Abigail duda pero lo hace **– Será útil tu ropa negra–** comenta, dando vuelta en una concurrida calle que da a una zona más tranquila

Entonces ella reacciona mirando su atuendo y lo nota por primera vez, esta mañana tomó instintivamente la blusa negro jaspe de cuello alto y el pantalón de ayer **– Sí –** musita cabizbaja generando un largo silencio

– **Tal vez no deba decirte esto... pero... lo lamento –** comenta él, suavemente pero aun con su tétrico protector ella lo oye claramente, oye el pesar en su voz

– **¿Exactamente qué? –** cuestiona Abigail, temiendo la respuesta y lista a atacar si es necesario, no debe bajar la guardia

– **Que estés aquí es nuestra culpa, alguien te trajo por nuestra falta de atención y... ahora no puedo regresarte como planeamos –** explica él, acelerando un poco para adelantarse a unos autos, entrando en un túnel

Atónita ya no presta más atención al camino, ni siquiera le importa calcular dónde estaría este inusual túnel en su ciudad solo lo mira atentamente mientras habla, oye la culpa en su voz y desea saber quién es, se siente arrastrada por una extraña mezcla de emociones, su terror inicial pasa a una intriga incesante, hay algo en esa intensa voz que le da no solo una fuerte nostalgia también una clase de serenidad, no puede reconocer ese tono de alguno de sus amigos o enemigos de su mundo por lo que ese "_No todos los que conoces en tu mundo existen aquí_" la consterna aún más.

Él no habló más después de eso, quedo un raro silencio que alargó más el camino, al parecer a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde terminaba el sector V, pero ella fue mirando el paisaje, completamente diferente al que conoce aunque incluso con las calles llenas de altos edificios grises puede distinguir las viejas carreteras y montañas, que ahí son minadas agresivamente **– No se ve el parque de diversiones –** musita sorprendida cuando cruzan el camino de la pequeña loma que permitía verlo desde lo lejos, en lugar de un enorme simio arcoíris ahí resalta un gran estadio o algo que se le parece

– **¿Qué? No, nunca existió uno aquí, ese es el centro de entrenamiento – **responde él sin mirarla, Abigail se asombra porque por un segundo ella misma olvido con quien iba, además él le ha contestado casi humano, a diferencia de cuando estuvieron con el otro par, ahora suelta información despreocupadamente

Sin comprender por qué, lo mira demasiado interesada mientras él conduce extremadamente atento al camino, es como si algo en ella la forzará a descifrar quién es, mira sus manos fijas en el volante y la forma en que lo afirma se parece un poco a como lo hace Maurice, sus movimientos se lo recuerdan mucho, aún cubiertas por esos guantes, sin embargo la excesiva impetuosidad con la que conduce no concuerda con el tranquilo chico que ella conoce

Pronto su atención se va al resto de autos en el camino, sus gruesos acabados asemejan a los vehículos militares incluso aquellos tripulados con familias son así, grandes jeeps de colores opacos pero con protecciones extra, las aceras en cambio lucen casi vacías e incluso sombrías aún a esa hora de la mañana, si es verdad que "el abuelo" ganó en este mundo " ¿Cómo podría contactar con mis amigos en este lugar?" se preguntó, incluso suponiendo que estos tipos digan la verdad no se imaginaba que el KND desapareciera tan fácilmente

– **Pararé un instante –** le anuncia él, estacionando

– **¿Para qué? –** cuestiona Abigail rápidamente, nerviosa e inquieta al notar la extraña reacción de la gente que miran la van detenerse, la prisa y el temor de los pocos transeúntes la alarman más

– **Comida, aún no desayunas ¿cierto? –** responde él, casi despreocupado

Abigail no puede estar segura pero así suena** – Espera, creí que teníamos prisa – **intenta detenerlo pero el tipo guarda sus llaves girándolas en su mano, casi jugando, movimiento que a la morena le recuerda a Wally, él juega así sus llaves pero no, Cuatro no sería tan alto

– **No tardó – **él dice suavemente al cerrar la puerta, ella lo miró alejarse notando como algunos transeúntes se detuvieron firmes mientras entraba al local que posiblemente era una tienda, las caras de los mayores son casi de miedo y ella lo entiende el tipo es el único que lleva ese uniforme negro con esa aterradora máscara, sin embargo rápidamente intenta descifrar cómo funciona ese vehículo, aprieta las teclas pero el único mensaje que aparece en ambas pantallas es de error para después volver al menú, sin embargo aun con las teclas de dirección no logra activar ninguna función por más que lo intenta, las teclas están dispuestas de forma diferente a la que ella conoce y le dificultan mucho la tarea, bruscamente la puerta se abre y pillada se aleja un poco para dejar entrar al enmascarado

– **No funciona así, necesitas una contraseña –** explica él, al pasarle la bolsa de papel blanco, que ella toma con ambas manos para volver a su lugar, dejándolo entrar e introducir la llave del vehículo para arrancar

– **Una contraseña ¿Eh? ¿Puedo saber cuál es? – **ellabromea atenta a él mientras mantiene la cálida bolsa en su regazo, él la mira unos instantes o eso piensa la morena, por la forma que se detiene, le sonríe nerviosa aunque no sabe bien que siente, así que inquieta revisa el contenido de la bolsa

– **AX617 – **contesta él al arrancar de vuelta a la carretera

Incrédula decide tomárselo a broma buscando en la bolsa algo más que aderezos **– Genial – **exclama con gusto al sacar una gran hamburguesa y encontrar las papas, tiene bastante hambre ya que estos últimos días no ha comido mucho, además que la presión de las últimas horas le pesan físicamente, casi se siente desfallecer al morder ávidamente la especiada carne, disfrutando cada bocado, cuando su mente se llena de memorias y culpabilidad, apenada lagrimea mientras pasa el alimento sin prestar atención al desconocido

Él encamina el auto a una zona semi industrial y girando entre los edificios antiguos va hacia una enorme bodega, al fin, la puerta se abre automáticamente y tan pronto entra detiene el auto, sin embargo ella sigue cabizbaja, inmersa en sus pensamientos, incluso cuando el motor se apaga ambos permanecen en silencio, Abigail le pasa la humedecida bolsa de papel llegando a rozar las suaves puntas del guante, sintiéndose confundida aunque él solo toma la bolsa cuidadoso

– **¿Hace cuánto murió? –** cuestiona repentinamente el desconocido, alarmándola

– **¿Cómo? – **se asombra Abigail intentando descifrar la emoción de su voz

– **Tu amigo ¿está muerto? ¿Cierto?–** insiste dispuesto a tomar su hombro pero se detiene, ella lo nota e incluso siente alguna clase de compasión en él, en su actitud

– **¿Quién eres? –** le pregunta preocupada

Y él se aleja** – Olvídalo, no es correcto que sepas tanto – **contesta retomando su frialdad, bajando del auto con todo y las bolsas** – Puedes bajar o quedarte ahí –** concluye al dejar la puerta abierta

– **Tú sabes muchas cosas y yo nada –** replica Cinco, siguiéndolo y dejando su comida de lado **– No me dañara entender dónde estoy y mucho menos haré algo para dañarlos ¿Cómo podría? Volveré a mi mundo ¿cierto? Eso dijiste –** agrega alterada, en ese enorme bodegón hay un par de oficinas a las que el enmascarado se dirige

– **Sí, te irás en cuanto Dickson lo arregle pero si tienes muchos recuerdos al llegar sería problemático para ti– **responde él, dándole la espalda mientras abre la puerta

– **¿Cómo? –** cuestiona la morena apresurándose a alcanzarlo **– Ya conozco a Chad y a Rachel, y he visto otro universo paralelo antes, además soy la antigua líder supremo del KND, se manejar situaciones difíciles, explícame que pasa–** lo detiene del brazo, pero su nula reacción la inquieta demasiado, así que lo suelta rápida y nerviosamente

– **Supongo que sí pero no te voy a contar más allá de lo necesario –** responde él, entrando y dejando la puerta abierta

– **Entonces dime ¿porque el KND no existe? y ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Realmente necesito saber eso –** Abigail lo sigue dentro pero se detiene algo impactada de ver el lugar, otro cuarto pintado de blanco con muebles minimalistas metálicos, donde resaltan un par de pantallas sobre un cromado escritorio

Él se abre la pesada chamarra negra desabrochando las cintas mientras deja la bolsa de papel en una mesa, inesperadamente bajo la gruesa prenda trae no solo el chaleco blindado también otra prenda negra que lo cubre completamente hasta los guantes y cuello de forma que ella no puede ver ni un poco de su piel **– Tú se lo dijiste a la chica que te ataco, Cree Lincoln –** responde dejando la mochila cuadrada y negra en el escritorio, donde están los dos monitores que enseguida enciende, demostrando que son parte de una computadora

El sonido de inicio es totalmente desconocido para ella, sin embargo ahora está más interesada en esa insatisfactoria respuesta **– Sí, le dije mi nombre y número a Cree, pero no hay forma que sepas todo lo demás solo por eso –** reclama yendo a él, deteniéndose frente el escritorio atenta a los monitores, aunque él teclea desinteresado a que ella observe su trabajo **– ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¿Cómo? Fueron ustedes ¿cierto? – **insiste golpeando el escritorio con su mano para recalcar su molestia

Él ríe bajo y para ella es escalofriante, es la primera vez que oye su risa y dada la situación solo la perturba más, él pretende cubrirse la boca levemente tal vez olvidando que trae la careta, pero Cinco no da más rodeos ve las llaves y tomándolas veloz corre a la van, sube e introduce la llave, asegura la puerta mirando nerviosa afuera al mismo tiempo que teclea la supuesta contraseña, de inmediato se activa la van, un mapa se despliega en la primera pantalla y ella toma el volante, aún no tiene su licencia de conducir pero estuvo practicando un par de meses antes de... no, en este momento no tiene tiempo de llorar, da la vuelta a la van con cuidado notando que los compuertas no se han abierto, incluso cuando avanza nota que no se mueven pero aprieta el volante y acelerando, se llevará la puerta si es necesario

– **Es acero reforzado – **exclama él al salir, Abigail puede verlo llegar ante la compuerta, justo en su camino, aterrada frena presionando el pedal con toda su fuerza, oyendo el brusco rechinido de las llantas y el sonido de todo el auto forzándose para parar.


	6. Raspberry Slush

Rechinando los neumáticos y con los ojos cerrados Abigail se aferra al volante presionando el freno con todas sus fuerzas, el auto se detiene bruscamente con un golpe, horrorizada baja rápidamente corriendo al frente de la van pero él la espera de ese lado **– Maldito imbécil – **grita harta a punto de golpearlo

Él detiene su mano firmemente al tiempo que con la otra le exige las llaves **– Es demasiado gruesa, te ibas a lastimar ¿A dónde ibas? –** cuestiona con monotonía

Exasperada y harta le avienta las llaves bajo el vehículo **– Al verdadero sector V, a la casa del árbol o la Base lunar ¿Qué importa? Solo quiero ver a mi familia y amigos –** jala bruscamente su propio brazo poniéndose en guardia

Pero él sólo exhala pesadamente, mirando a donde han caído las llaves **– No te tenemos secuestrada ni cautiva ¿sabes? –** dice pasando de ella para agacharse y tomarlas **– Pero te equivocas, escapar sin sentido no te ayuda –** lasguardarlas en su bolsillo **– Preparar el portal es complejo y se corren varios riesgos –**

Abigail no baja su guardia, ya ha estado demasiado dócil **– Explícate –** exige harta de bailar a su ritmo

Él parece prestarle atención **– Dices que ya has viajado a otro universo ¿cierto? –** cuestiona casi intrigado

– Sí – replica ella de inmediato, toscamente

– **Entonces sabes que se necesitan unas enormes máquinas ¿O no? –** insiste él, impacientandola cada vez más

– **¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Fuiste tú? Dime –** exige decidida, desearía sujetarlo y bajarle lo misterioso a golpes pero tampoco quiere acercarse mucho

– **No, yo no haría tal... sin sentido –** contesta cortante, tal vez pensado **– Existe, un proyecto para atravesar a los diferentes universos para… – **se detiene y ella sospecha que él puede estar considerando demasiado lo que le responde

– **Para conquistarlos, eso lo entiendo pero ve a lo importante –** Abigail ya ha asumido eso pero ahora su prioridad es saber cómo volver, aunque algo parece llamar la atención del tipo de tal manera que voltea casi ignorándola, ella busca que mira u oír algún sonido sin embargo no percibe nada

– **Alguien consiguió un equipo de... del proyecto, para traerte –** él parece pensar cada palabra pasando rápido de aquello que vigilaba, generando más dudas en la morena

– **¿Para qué? –** pregunta incrédula aunque una idea le llega a la mente** – Porque en mi mundo "El abuelo" no ganó – **musita asombrada de la posibilidad, por un instante sus dudas no importan y lo mira, si fue traída por la resistencia entonces este hombre quiere detenerlos, él sirve al abuelo, al entenderlo retrocede** – Si mis amigos no existen en este mundo es por culpa de él ¿verdad? –** insiste atenta a sus movimientos, bruscamente el muro trasero de la bodega sale volando en pedazos con un fuerte estallido que la asusta, preparándose brinca hacia atrás entrando en guardia

No obstante él se adelanta interponiéndose frente ella **– Abajo –** le ordena, señalando el espacio entre la camioneta y el piso pero al instante un pesado blindado entra pasando sobre los restos del muro, es algún tipo de camioneta de valores claramente modificada para llevar esas toscas llantas, totalmente pintado de un blanco brillante, esta se gira chirriante al frenar y él retrocede para proteger a la morena pero ella se levanta emocionada cuando las puertas se abren y un esbelto chico de alborotado cabello rubio sale, de baja estatura y con la deportiva sudadera naranja, los desgastes y marcas de las peleas anteriores la hacen dudar pero es esa amenazante sonrisa la que solo puede pertenecer a un chico

– **Wally – **lo llama Abigail, alegre y emocionada aparta el brazo del tipo, el motor del auto ruge mientras el joven rubio corre a ellos, ella sale de la "protección" del otro buscando llegar al chico

El revoltoso rubio corre a ella intentando tomar su mano pero el enmascarado interviene pateándolo rudamente, en cuanto está a su alcance, al mismo tiempo aparta a la morena tirándola al piso, Wally apenas si puede bloquear las fuertes patadas del otro mientras ella se levanta evadiendo al enmascarado para ir al blindado, el rubio retrocede y lo esquiva consiguiendo romperle el ritmo al enemigo y apartándose saca su arma apuntándole, dispara al instante sin embargo el otro avanza veloz siendo impactado un par de veces, pero sin detenerse va por la morena, tira de su brazo pasándola fácilmente tras él a la vez que con la otra mano le impacta un puñetazo en la cara al chico

Wally no cae, al contrario se lanza sobre el enmascarado atrapando su brazo usando su peso en un rápido giro, catapultando al contrario contra el piso levantándose ágilmente para apuntarle, sin embargo el otro tan pronto cae se rueda en su costado, adolorido se alza para correr hacia el chico que dispara a su "cara" y tórax sin dudar aunque esta vez el tipo brinca cayendo ante el revoltoso rubio, que apenas apuntaba arriba, un codazo en el rostro del chico lo tambalea lo suficiente para que el tipo le quite el arma lanzándola lejos, golpea al rubio atrapándolo en un constante ataque, Abigail sigue la pelea buscando intervenir sin estorbarle a Wally sin embargo el tipo atrapa al chico del hombro, golpeándolo, la morena corre por el arma mientras el motor del auto resuena girando en claro intento de arremeter contra el enmascarado

Wally logra atrapar el brazo del militar, apoyándose en él para asestar un rodillazo en sus costillas, el enmascarado no logra reaccionar, entonces afirmándose del oponente el rubio se balancea tomando la mano del otro sobre su hombro, alineando hábilmente ambas rodillas para brincar y golpearle el mismo punto con ellas, el crujido en el traje del mayor y la repentina ligereza de su agarre confirman el daño

– **Suéltalo –** amenaza Cinco, apuntando el arma del rubio en la nuca del enmascarado, su voz es firme por lo que el desconocido libera lentamente al revoltoso rubio mientras alza las manos en señal de rendición, Wally sonríe y ella retrocede sin dejar de apuntarle entonces el blindado gira frenando cerca de ellos, el rubio patea con todo al tipo tirándolo dolorosamente al piso, ellos aprovechan para subir al blindado cerrando veloces las puertas

Al volante una sonriente chica asiática de largo cabello negro acciona la palanca de cambios** – Abróchense el cinturón –** les pide aunque no les da tiempo, girando salvajemente el volante, redirigiendo el blindado y acelerando para salir, sin embargo un golpe suena al costado y luego sobre el techo, una y otra vez suena pero la pelinegra de enorme chaqueta verde aumenta la velocidad para brincar los escombros

El enmascarado cae sobre el parabrisas asustándolos, en especial cuando logra aferrarse de él y golpea insistentemente el vidrio para romperlo, sin embargo la conductora gira y zigzaguea bruscamente para tirarlo **– Joder, qué hijo de… – **exclama el rubio bastante pasmado

– **Wally –** le reclama la asiática con voz aguda, sonríe pero esa sonrisa se incrementa al tiempo que acelera aún más, para luego cambiar la velocidad y retroceder de un momento al otro, avanzando dando una vuelta brusca, el tipo cae con un impresionante giro a un costado del blindado pero aun cuando la chica acelera retoma el rumbo

Abigail que ha estado con el corazón en la boca mientras veía todo, se aterra al verlo levantarse e intentar seguirlos, lleno de rasguños en su traje y máscara corre tras el auto, Wally ríe viéndolo desde las ventanas traseras, pero la asiática que lo ve por el espejo lateral está tan preocupada como la morena, Cinco se levanta del asiento al que se aferraba y va a las puertas traseras para abrirlas totalmente, el tipo viene algo lejos pero acelera al verla, ágilmente ella le arrebata el arma al rubio y le apunta al enmascarado mientras se sujeta del techo del auto, los chicos la miran incrédulos pero ella le dispara, solo lo quiere disuadir en cambio pueden ver las chispas de la bala al impactar contra el protector del tipo, tumbándolo

– **¡WOW! EN TU CARA UNO –** celebra Wally bullicioso y ella siente un terrorífico escalofrío volteando a ver al otro, pero el rubio cierra las puertas y la conductora acelera, Abigail desesperada va a la ventana para verlo, él se levanta lentamente sacándose la careta para lanzarla entonces ella puede ver su rostro que aun mientras se alejan puede distinguir, su calva cabeza que le recuerda un poco aquella vez que lo vio de adulto, ellos se alejan y él queda ahí respirando agitado, con sus inconfundibles claros ojos mirándola irse, y aun con las heridas en el rostro es claramente Nigel Uno.

Notas: Creo que esto toma forma...

Espero que sea fácil de leer y entender, porque no soy muy buena explicando. Gracias por leer


	7. Lollipop

Abigail sigue en shock, se mantiene junto a la ventana aunque hace mucho que se alejaron de la zona, el joven de alborotado cabello rubio va a ella y la acerca a su asiento señalándole el cinturón, la morena asiente completamente confundida, mirándolo nota sus verdes ojos atentos en ella **– Es más seguro si lo abrochas – **bromea el chico, tratando de enderezarse y deteniéndose del techo

– **No te preocupes, somos amigos –** sonríe la chica asiática de largo cabello negro, acelerando tan pronto ella se abrocha

En cambio el chico apenas si puede detenerse evitando caer **– Diablos, conduce con cuidado –** le reclama molesto** – No queremos llamar la atención –** agrega al tomar su asiento

– **Tampoco queremos tardar mucho ¿cierto? – **cuestiona la conductora volteando a verlos, pero ellos solo miran el camino que el acelerado blindado recorre, aterrados

– **Solo mira al frente –** pide el preocupado rubio

– **Sí, sí, claro pero no te alteres– **ríe despreocupadamente la asiatica, esa risa suena igual a la que Abigail recuerda y añora de su dulce amiga **– Bunny-chan sabe andar en la ciudad – **insiste la pelinegra, tranquila y confiada al dar vuelta en un pequeño callejón, por el que apenas cabe el blindado y que termina con un altísimo muro, un callejón cerrado

– **Para –** grita Abigail, alarmada, pero el muro se mueve cual puerta corrediza dejándolos entrar **– ¿Cómo? –** musita antes de comprender todo y sonreír emocionada **– Ustedes son KND ¿verdad? –** pregunta intentando levantarse aunque el cinturón le estorba

– **¿Qué? –** se desconcierta el revoltoso rubio, confundiendola por su sincero desconcierto

– **Kids Next Door–** le aclara Cinco pero pronto recapacita **– Bueno… Teens Next Door – **corrige avergonzada aunque sonriente, en cambio ninguno de los chicos parece entender, la asiática estaciona al fondo de aquel oscuro lugar, que parecen ser el estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio bastante grande, en especial por las gruesas columnas que lo sostienen

– **Lo siento pero no – **la chica apaga el motor, volteando a verla mientras desabrocha el cinturón **– Somos de la resistencia –** aclara **– Pero ya te diste cuenta de eso ¿no? –**

– **¿Qué? ¿Entonces no eres Wally Beetles? – **pregunta la nerviosa morena al chico

– **Claro que soy yo pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Viste nuestros expedientes? Creí que eras de otro mundo – **cuestiona el incrédulo rubio, totalmente extrañado

– **Ah, yo soy Abigail Lincoln, Número Cinco del KND y… –** duda un poco al mirarlos** – En mi mundo somos amigos –** agrega apretando la tela de su pantalón, angustiada

– **¿Lincoln? – **cuestiona él, retrocediendo

– **Mucho gusto, yo soy Kuki Sanban – **sonríe la asiática estrechándole la mano con sinceridad

– **¿Kuki? No, tú eres mucho mayor, ella es menor que yo... unos meses pero... yo… – **duda Abigail, desconcertada y tomándola del brazo para acercarla a ver su rostro **– No, no es posible que tú seas… –** murmura apartando el cabello de la chica y alzándose para verla mejor

– **En serio soy Kuki Sanban –** sonríe la joven, levantándose con cuidado del asiento delantero para que la morena la vea

Sus claros ojos son exactamente como los que Abigail recuerda y esa resplandeciente sonrisa sigue ahí pero su piel algo bronceada y ese ligero cambio de facciones la hacen dudar, el dulce rostro redondeado de su amiga no encaja con el de esta joven que es ovalado y demasiado delgado, aunque sus finos labios y largas pestañas tienen las mismos modos que la menor **– Pero –** murmura al soltarla

– **¿Cuántos años tienes? Cinco –** cuestiona la asiática con interés, mientras amarra su cabello en una coleta alta

– **15 –** responde cortamente la adolescente

– Ah, entiendo, veras yo tengo 20– comenta Kuki señalándole que por su altura está algo encorvada adentro del auto **– Es más claro ahora ¿cierto? Ven bajemos, arriba estaremos más cómodos –** sonríe y abre las puertas, bajando de un brinco, el preocupado rubio mira a la menor

En cambio Abigail duda al seguirlos **– ¿Ustedes me trajeron? ¿Y por esa atacaron a...? – **quiere preguntar pero se detiene confundida, no soporta pensar que ese tipo es Uno, aunque tal vez es por haberlo herido

Kuki que iba al frente regresa **– No te preocupes, no está muerto – **le sonríe tomando su hombro para calmarla, claramente esa es su intención pero el irritado resoplo del chico suena al oírla, mientras se aleja hacia las escaleras del fondo, la morena tiene cientos de preguntas sin embargo esta liada y nerviosa, sin saber por dónde empezar **– Solo conozco rumores del Kids Next Door, pero mi padre siempre dijo que eran muy hábiles y valientes – **le sonríe la mayor, expectante

Cinco lo entiende y se calma, sabe que ahora no es ella pero debe serlo para volver** – ¿Rumores? Entonces ¿El KND existe secretamente? ¿Tu padre los conoció? ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlos? –** esta imparable, interrogando mientras van a las escaleras

Y aunque la mayor escucha cada pregunta con tranquilidad, parece pensarse la respuesta **– No, el KND fue destruido por Grandfather –** contesta al fin **– Mi padre los vio hace años, cuando era pequeño, lo salvaron de una fábrica... de Grandfather pero esos niños fueron... capturados –**

Las constantes pausas desconciertan a la menor, no son de indecisión, parece demasiado seria al decirlo como si en el fondo no quisiera alterarla más, en silencio Cinco la sigue intentando comprender **– Los KND ya no existen, viste la ciudad ¿no? No existe ninguna casa del árbol y el resto del mundo no es muy diferente – **Kuki para, mirándola seria y la molestia en su voz es clara

– **No, no es posible, tú no entiendes, no hay forma de que no existan, los chicos del barrio resisten, siempre lo hacen y siempre lo harán – **se exalta Cinco, sus emociones están revueltas ahora mismo le es imposible pensar que eso les pasará a ellos, a ella y a...

Wally no entiende, ve a ambas e intenta acercarse pero Kuki lo detiene **– No, existen lo sé, si ustedes están aquí entonces… – **la menor parece enredarse en sus pensamientos y la joven le toma el hombro

– **No entiendes, todos los chicos que eran de esa resistencia y todos los que intentaron detener a Grandfather ahora trabajan para él, son terriblemente crueles, sonriendo destruyen a todo lo que se interponga para complacerlo –** la frustración de la asiática se cuela en su voz, tensa parece contenerse para intentar explicárselo a la menor

– **Son solo sus "encantadoras" marionetas – **suelta con disgusto el revoltoso rubio, adelantándose, helada Cinco no puede imaginarse a todos los anteriores líderes supremos al servicio del villano

– **Dicen que algunos lograron huir, pero nosotros no tenemos tanta organización para buscarlos o llamarnos de otra forma más que "la resistencia" – **Kuki luce inconforme al decirlo, molesta aunque algo animada le insiste a la menor a avanzar – Esta es nuestra base, un viejo edificio que solía ser una dulcería – sonríe al llegar a los primeros escalones, antes de subir

– **Dijeron que ellos no me trajeron ¿Fueron ustedes? –** continúa preguntando Abigail mientras Wally ya va bastante arriba dando la vuelta para entrar al primer piso

– **Escucha, vamos a subir y ahí está lleno de adolescentes ¿Podrías ser cuidadosa con tus preguntas? –** pide Kuki en voz baja a lo que la morena asiente, no entiende muy bien pero supone que la mayor tendrá buenas razones

La desgastados maderos de la escalera le dan una idea de cuánto tiempo llevan ahí sin embargo conforme sube oye el bullicio en el nivel iluminado, varios chicos discuten y ríen en el primer piso, que ligeramente amueblado parece más un área común de dormitorios escolares que la base de un grupo de oposición, aunque tan pronto ellas entran los chicos van sonrientes y emocionados **– ¿Es cierto que mataron a Uno? –** pregunta un chico castaño, Abigail retrocede atónita al oírlo

– **No, para nada, él no morirá tan fácil, no bajen la guardia –** les llama la atención la mayor

– **¿Qué? Pero oí que… – **intenta decir una chica sin notar a Wally volver del fondo

– **Ese imbécil no se moriría tan fácil, no lo olviden – **la interrumpe el revoltoso rubio, molesto y despejando al grupo solo con su presencia, su acento australiano resalta mucho en ese momento

– **Ojalá estuviera muerto, así Sanban sería… – **murmura otro chico pero es interrumpido por el codazo de otro adolescente, ambos miran al australiano mientras se alejan rápidamente, el grupo se dispersa fingiendo no haberlos oído

– **Si no fuera él sería otro –** resalta Wally volviendo con un par de sodas, siendo su acento más evidente cuando se irrita

– **¿Cuándo llegaste de Australia? No llevas mucho aquí ¿verdad? ¿Allá también gobierna "el abuelo"?–** pregunta Cinco interesada, seguramente esa es una pregunta que puede hacer

– **¿Lo notaste? Eres muy astuta – **responde el rubio algo más animado, el resto pasa de ellos volviendo a sus labores **– Llegué hace seis meses y no, creo que el viejo le teme a mi país– **se jacta al entregarle una de las latas de soda

– **¿Por qué? – **cuestiona la morena, tomandola y reaccionando a lo fría que está

– **La mayoría de los animales son venenosos – **sonríe el chico al abrir su propia soda **– Aunque intentó reclutar "ciudadanos" hace años –** parece recordar con desagrado

– **¿Ciudadanos? – **cuestiona Cinco

– **Sí, así le dice a sus soldados, los civiles son... civiles –** el revoltoso rubio parece confundirse solo

– **Igual le costó trabajo llegar desde allá ¿No es cierto? –** bromea Kuki con él, pasando a su lado y revolviendole más el cabello **– Ese y otros países están sitiados, es muy difícil salir de ellos – **le comenta a la menor, señalando que la siga al siguiente piso **– Tenemos los primeros seis pisos pero más arriba son solo escombros, este edificio soportó la guerra con Grandfather, creo que un antiguo líder KND vivía aquí ¿Entiendes? –** la mayor lo explica como si fuera un tour turístico, mirando constantemente a su alrededor y ella también lo hace, tal vez sospechan de infiltrados o algo así Abigail no está segura pero decide seguirles

El siguiente piso parece ser el de inteligencia, los pocos computadores tienen los monitores encendidos aunque sus puestos están desocupados, claramente la pelinegra acaba de desalojar el sitio para ellos, un par de viejos sillones discordantes y desgastados son lo único frente la enorme pantalla al fondo, ellos parecen ir ahí **– Ven, te explicare lo que sé –** le invita Sanban a sentarse en el mullido sofá

Ella va con dudas aun cuando _esta Kuki_ le parece sincera** – Ok, dime ¿Qué pasa en este mundo? ¿Realmente "El abuelo gobierna aquí? –** pregunta directa, de pie ante la joven

Esta insiste en que se siente a su lado **– Sí, pero no todo el mundo, Él y Father controlan gran parte, aunque el resto de países no tienen recursos para seguir sobreviviendo – **explica, su chaqueta verde militar parece demasiado grande para ella siendo que las mangas a veces cubren sus manos, por momentos a Abigail le recuerda a su alegre contraparte sin embargo aun cuando esta chica le explica todo con un rostro relajado y manteniendo su tono serio, resuenan en su voz la molestia y frustración

– **Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? –** para ella nada tiene sentido, aquella vez que lo enfrentaron pudieron ganarle en poco tiempo, incluso pensando que Cero y Uno no pudieran vencerlo debió haber más quienes lograran detenerlo.


	8. Mints

Cinco está tratando de tomarse en serio todo pero le parece imposible, un universo donde Grandfather haya ganado y gobierne es absurdo, sin embargo Kuki intenta explicarle pacientemente el horror de su mundo **– Fue a finales de los sesentas… creo, no estoy segura, no he encontrado suficientes datos de antes y los pocos archivos que vi aquí no son muy específicos, además no puedo confiar en lo que enseñan en los centros de formación ¿entiendes? según sé mis padres no vivían aquí entonces, verás yo soy japonesa, bueno, no exactamente, mis padres son de Japón, después de la victoria de Grandfather en Tokio cientos de niños fueron traídos y criados en América, como futuros miembros de su comité internacional –** la joven intenta ser concisa o algo así, ella no lo sabe pero le parece difícil de creer

– **Como rehenes –** agrega Wally disgustado, Cinco lo mira esperando algo más y la mayor también pero al verse observado él se voltea

– **Bueno sí, aunque la mayoría de sus soldados también eran niños, los espías, los técnicos y trabajadores de sus fábricas son todos niños –** continúa Sanban, la repulsión que siente al pensarlo resuena fuertemente en su voz

– **Espera ¿Las fábricas? ¿Las de tapioca? ¿Gano con eso? – **se sorprende Abigail, por más que lo piensa no puede creerlo, puede oír el desconsuelo de ambos y aun así…

– **¿Qué? No, tenían cientos de armas, aviones y bombas, podían amarlas con lo que fuera como si tuvieran otra clase de tecnología a su disposición – **Kuki luce confundida al decirlo dejando claro que solo lo ha oído

Pero Cinco se siente aterrada al comprenderlo** – Tecnología 2x4 – **se lleva las manos a la boca, pensando en lo terrible que sería si los adultos tuvieran acceso a ella, considerando esa posibilidad al fin se sienta** – Pero… ¿Y Cero o los agentes KND? ¿Dónde están? – **insiste, no quiere ser terca o insensible pero...

– **Ya te lo dije, ellos están allá –** señala Kuki más allá del grueso muro y eso desconcierta a Cinco pero también la esperanza **– En Las Torres, con el comité de Grandfather, cada uno gobierna un sector diferente –** remata la pelinegra, tan desesperanzada y sombría que a la atónita morena la recorre un profundo escalofrío

– **Les lavaron el cerebro o algo así, mi padre los admiraba pero al volverlos a ver –** Wally hace una pausa negando molesto **– Ellos son muy crueles – **concluye lagrimeando aunque rápido sacude su cabeza alborotando su rubio cabello para cubrir su rostro **– Pero tenemos una estupenda idea ¿cierto Kuki? – **exclama con exagerado entusiasmo, asombrando a Abigail **– Ah ¿Verdad Sanban? –** ruborizado rectifica al notarlo, pero la mayor sonríe dulcemente al verlo

– **Claro, abriremos un portal para aventar fuera a cada uno – **ríe Kuki con algo de inocencia, que Abigail no sabe cómo tomar

– **Espera ¿es en serio? ¿Me trajeron solo por eso? – **cuestiona levantándose

Pero la pelinegra ríe relajándose **– No, la verdad queremos saber cómo lo vencieron en tu mundo –** aclara, más decidida

Su repentina seriedad intranquiliza a Cinco **– Bueno, yo no estuve ahí la primera vez y sobre la segunda tampoco se todo – **explica o eso intenta, es sincera sin embargo la incredulidad de los chicos es clara

– **¿La segunda vez? –** musita Wally, pensativo

– **Ya. Claro, debe ser muy difícil vencerlo a la primera… pero nuestro plan es muy bueno – **analiza Kuki en voz alta, tal vez para tranquilizarlo **– Dime ¿En tu mundo hay algún arma que funcione contra él? – **insiste, aunque la menor no entiende la duda **– Verás, aquí es imposible acercarse con un arma, te sonará absurdo pero todo se oscurece y... las armas sin importar el material se desintegran –** la asiática palidece al decirlo y cerrando los ojos retrocede para despejarse la mente, Abigail lo nota, el temblor en sus manos y la agitación en su respiración, así que comprensiva se mantiene a su lado, calmada

– **No importa, ahora nadie puede acercarse y menos con el bastardo de Uno alrededor – **gruñe Wally con agresividad

– **Creí que lo habían terminado –** cuestiona una chica desde la entrada, Cinco se alarma, su negra ropa de apariencia militar le recuerdan al par que la retuvo al llegar

– **Esos idiotas exageran todo, yo solo dije que ella le voló la máscara –** se queja el australiano cruzando los brazos al dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá, el que está frente ellas

La recién llegada lleva un gorro tejido que cubre su cabeza sin dejar salir un solo mechón de cabello, claramente es mayor a ella pero mucho más que _esta Kuki_, además usa maquillaje muy ligero pero bastante contrastante con sus oscuras cejas, de piel apiñonada con difusas pecas en las mejillas resaltan sus verdes ojos, fijos en la morena **– ¿Fue ella? ¿Es ella? ¿Cierto? –** pregunta, muy interesada, acercándose sin prestar atención a la asiática, que apenas si asiente

– **Estuviste en Las Torres ¿Cierto? ¿Viste sus planos? ¿Sabes alguna de las contraseñas? ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Qué oíste? –** la apiñonada la interroga algo brusca, sin darle tiempo a ninguna de contestar, e inclinándose sobre Cinco **– ¿Oíste a Uno decir cómo te regresarán? ¿Sabes en qué piso está el portal de Grandfather? –** insiste, presionando

– **Espera, no preguntes solo así, dale espacio –** la llama Kuki con paciencia

– **No hay forma que ese imbécil suelte información, ese hijo de la gran… –**

– **¡Wally! –** lo regaña la asiática algo estricta, él la mira receloso y ella se voltea rápidamente, esquiva

– **¿Y? – **le insiste la recién llegada a la menor, pasando de los otros

Abigail se levanta molesta, obligándola a retroceder y alejarse **– Para un poco ¿Quieres? No he oído nada de eso y tampoco tu nombre –** la encara, la desconocida es más alta y claramente más agresiva pero Cinco ha enfrentado cientos de adultos antes, así que no se dejará intimidar

En cambio la apiñonada rueda los ojos y se da vuelta dejando a la chica a su espalda **– Sí, claro, seguro –** sonríe, alejándose

– **¿Qué pasa? –** cuestiona Cinco pero la otra niega

– **Mientes, ellos te llevaron dentro de su base –** reclama la joven **– ¿No sabes nada? – **se mofa, mirándola fijamente, la menor se siente presionada e incluso acorralada, claro que oyó algunas cosas pero no sabe su veracidad y esta chica no le da confianza

– **Escucha, yo también quiero derrotar "al Abuelo" aun cuando no es mi mundo, pero necesito saber que pasa y dónde están mis amigos, Hoagie, Fanny, Patton y Maurice –** explica, zanjando lo otro, los tres chicos la miran entre confundidos y extrañados

– **¿Tus amigos? Según sé sólo tú vendrías por el portal –** duda la apiñonada mirando a Kuki

– **Sí, así es, vino sola –** le aclara la asiática **– Se más amable, quiere ayudarnos – **agrega conciliatoria pero la otra no cambia su actitud

La menor ve su obstinación e intenta comenzar de nuevo** – Soy Abigail Lincoln… –**

– **¿Lincoln? ¿Cómo el médico de cabecera de Grandfather? ¿El Doctor George Lincoln? –** interrumpe rápidamente la chica

– **¿Quién? –** Wally no capta que pasa

– **El jefe de médicos del comité, profesor en la facultad, ya sabes –** la desconocida busca que la asiática y el rubio recuerden pero ninguno parece reaccionar** – ¿Nunca leen los informes? –** grita con una estruendosa e irritante voz

El sonido cimbra en Abigail reconociéndolo al instante **– ¿Fanny? ¿Fanny Fulbright? –** pregunta asombrada, pasando del otro tema, Kuki mira a ambas enredada en cambio Wally está cada vez más perdido

– **No, Fulbright está muerta –** la desconocida la voltea a ver, muy seria **– ¿Entonces a "esa" Fanny te referías? – **cuestiona interesada, llegando frente la menor

– **¿Qué? No, No es cierto ¿Cómo murió? –** musita la morena impactada

– **No lo sé, solo oí que intentó rebelarse a Grandfather y la guardia militar de Las Torres la acorralo, antes de que huyera, entonces su capitana Rachel McKenzie la mató, hemos visto las fotos pero los videos estan bloqueados – **su mirada indiferente y la frialdad con la cuenta todo deja perpleja a la menor, siente un vacío formarse en el estómago como si todo empezara a pasar de nuevo y quiere llorar pero...

– **Entonces ¿No viste nada útil?–** insiste la desconocida en su interrogatorio, acercándose repentina y casi brusca

Cinco se alarma, entrando en guardia **– Solo estuve poco tiempo en ese sitio y no me explicaron nada –** responde medio confundida, intentando centrarse en el aquí, aunque sigue incrédula de la posibilidad de sus amigas enfrentándose, recordando la agresividad de aquella rubia (_la Rachel de este mundo_) piensa en lo terrible que pudo ser **– ¡Ah! Pero dijeron que la máquina estaba custodiada – **recuerda repentinamente saliendo un poco de su shock

– **Claro, sus lectores deben estar volviéndose locos por el alboroto que causamos –** ríe la apiñonada, sacándose el gorro revelando su cabello negro, tan corto que apenas si puede pasarse los dedos entre este, su complexión esbelta no concuerda con la gruesita y ruda Fanny que ella conoce sin embargo su voz suena muy similar

– **No pudo haber oído nada, pasaron muy poco tiempo dentro y solo porque la movieron de lugar pudimos actuar ¿Cierto Wally? –** Kuki sonríe relajando el ambiente

– **Fue ella quien derribó al asno de Uno ¿puedes creerlo? – **ríe el rubio emocionado, levantándose de golpe para ir a la apiñonada de difusas pecas** – Hey ¿Oíste sus comunicaciones? ¿Sabes qué tan herido está? – **le pregunta muy interesado, él es bajo incluso ante esta chica algo que resalta mucho estando tan cerca

La apiñonada en cambio exhala negando** – No, ellos están ocultando todo, incluso de los suyos –** explica aplacando un poco la coronilla del rubio, que irritado se aleja para alborotar su cabello

– **¿Eh? No lo entiendo pensé que estarían las calles llenas de patrullas o algo así ¿Abby no les importa o qué? –** cuestiona Kuki, jugando con el cabello del chico a sus espaldas mientras él arregla el frente preocupado, ambas se comportan familiarmente y ver eso extrañamente relaja a la morena

– **Oí que fue su error pero no sé sobre qué – **acota Abigail acercándose al grupo, es raro pero se empieza a sentir parte de ellos

– **Claro, ellos perdieron la máquina y si Father se entera seguro perderán sus puestos, de mínimo – **entiende Wally, separándose de ambas chicas yendo a la menor, ante ella es un poco alto y eso parece darle gusto, tomando su hombro sonriente **– Nosotros la tenemos y podremos conseguir armas en tu universo, para acabar con el viejo –** le comenta alegre **– ¿Entiendes? Solo necesitamos el arma que ustedes usaron —**, expectante

Entonces Abigail entiende y se alarma a la vez **– ¿Lo dicen en serio? no, no puede ser… – **exclama alterandose **– El módulo recuperador fue destruido y la cámara de destitución está en la luna, es tecnología KND y no hay forma de desmontarlo o traerlo –** explica más centrada

– **¿Qué? Pero alguien debe tener los planos o saber cómo ganarle – **pregunta la preocupada asiática

– **No creo –** contesta la morena, siendo Nigel uno de sus ayudantes no puede pensar en alguien más, repasando la vez en que los atacó y ninguno de ellos pudo detenerlo excepto…** – ¡Ah! Claro, Número Cero –** grita emocionada **– Cero es quien lo venció, él y… –** se detiene bruscamente al entender todo, es como un balde de agua fría en la cara

– **¿No lo sabes? Cero es Father, es la mano derecha de Grandfather –** la desconocida intenta explicárselo

– **Imposible él es una leyenda, Cero es el más grandioso KND, él creó cientos de armas y los codificadores, nunca caería ante "El Abuelo" – **la voz de Abigail tiembla, quiere afirmarlo aunque suena más como una pregunta qué otra cosa, su miedo y desesperación crece al ver la indiferencia de la chica

– **No lo sé, mira no tengo tiempo o interés en explicarte qué pasa, si no hay algo en que puedas ayudarnos debemos regresarte –** concluye la joven de corto pelo negro

– **Espera –** pide Kuki mientras Wally aleja a la morena

– **Todavía puedo ayudarlos – **exige la menor **– Ya estoy aquí, con Kuki y Wally podremos organizar algo ¿cierto? –** les pregunta a ambos** – Si puedo encontrar al resto de mis amigos, idearemos un gran plan –** le propone a la otra, se siente absurda suplicando poder quedarse cuando hace poco quería irse pero también le preocupa la situación de este mundo

– **Esos chicos de los que hablas, tus amigos, los de tu mundo ¿podrías reunirlos? –** pregunta la desconocida, en este momento parece que ella tiene el mando y Abigail centra su atención en ella

– **Sí, claro, sería genial y si encontramos al resto aquí, duplicaría nuestra fuerza de ataque – **sonríe la morena, auto convencida con la idea, la última vez les fue bien así que tiene esperanza

– **Claro, dime sus nombres, los encontraremos – **la apiñonada va a un escritorio para tomar una hoja y pluma para entregarlos a la menor **– Dame sus nombres – **pide, la menor la toma y escribe rápidamente mientras ellos hablan

– **¿Es buena idea? –** duda Kuki

– **Es la mejor hasta ahora – **responde la chica de corto cabello negro, su tono tranquilo brinda confianza a los chicos

– **Ellos son los mejores –** le sonríe Cinco, algo emocionada al darle la lista

La chica asiente** – Los buscare –** dice mirando la hoja **– Soy Jennifer Hale, siento no haberlo dicho antes – **apenas si se presenta, pues su atención sigue sobre el papel, su actitud lejana deja mucho que pensar pero Abigail la comprende, ella misma está tensa por la situación, la apiñonada mira de arriba abajo la lista ** – Estos chicos trabajan para Father – **dice al rayar unos nombres, ella quiere ver quiénes son pero un gran estruendo viene desde las escaleras, el fuerte sonido de pisadas y gritos la alarman **– Atrás –** ordena Jennifer, tomando su gorra y sacando un arma de entre sus ropas

– Dame un arma – pide Cinco, en guardia y sin retroceder

Kuki niega sacando su automática rosa **– Wally sácala de aquí –** ordena, sonriendo emocionada, el rubio va rápidamente por la adolescente, tomándola del brazo

– **Abby –** la llama a gritos una voz conocida para ella, avanza emocionada al oír su agradable y ligeramente grave voz, que la llena de una potente nostalgia** – Abby –** grita un chico, al frente del grupo que entra desde las escaleras

Pero rápidamente Kuki sobrepasa a la morena para interceptar al escandaloso chico, interponiendo su brazo para detenerlo **– No solo llegues gritando – **le regaña, casi seria pero el chico claramente disgustado intenta apartarla, Wally se relaja liberando a la menor mientras Jennifer guarda su arma

– **Lo sentimos, intentamos detenerlo pero… –** trata de explicar uno de los chicos que lo perseguían, respirando agitado

– **¿Y se llaman resistencia? –** los regaña la irritada pelinegra pecosa, su escandalosa voz resuena en el cuarto **– En verdad son unos inútiles, no lo puedo creer, seguro estaban con sus videojuegos ¿cierto? –** reclama harta, Abigail no puede evitar sonreír, suena igual que Fanny aunque asegura no serlo

Los chicos avergonzados se disculpan con Kuki, que aún retiene al intruso, este exhala pesadamente mientras la otra reniega apartándose **– No importa, revisen de nuevo las entradas ¿Ok? – **pide la asiática mandándoles abajo, pero su seriedad vuelve mirando al visitante inesperado** – ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –** le cuestiona casi agresiva

– **Creías que tus defensas eran impenetrables ¿verdad? –** se sonríe el chico, es más alto que la pelinegra 1,80 aproximadamente, robusto de cabello castaño y redondos lentes azules** – Pero te equivocas Sanban, tu "Resistencia" es inútil –** agrega el chico, altivo

– **¿Inútil? ¿Quién fue él que vino a nosotros llorando? – **ríe Kuki, más relajada regresando cerca de la morena

– **Oye –** grita el robusto castaño, molesto al seguirla pero Wally lo ataja esta vez, su mirada agresiva detiene al chico que nervioso traga saliva, retrocediendo

– **Yo lo llame –** exclama Jennifer, pidiéndole al rubio que lo deje en paz

– **¿Cómo? "**_**El trato**_**" era una colaboración mutua, no que ustedes podían entrar y salir cuando quieran ¿Están rompiendo el acuerdo? –** cuestiona la asiática, bastante molesta e interponiéndose entre ellos y la menor, el movimiento es muy sutil pero le da ventaja, Wally también está atento a sus respuestas, preparado

– **Claro que no, nunca me aliaría con él si tuviéramos otra opción – **aclara Jennifer acomodando su gorra tejida **– Necesitamos hacer funcionar la máquina ¿No? – **pregunta seria

La asiática asiente, algo renuente **– Vale, pero nada más ¿entendido? –** recalca para el robusto castaño, este murmura molesto algo pero ninguno del grupo llega a entender pero tampoco reparan en ello, Wally se aleja aún vigilándolo

A ella no le importa lo que las chicas hablen solo mira al chico recién llegado **– ¿Tú me conoces? –** le pregunta nerviosa, delineando cada facción de su rostro con la mirada

– **Abby soy yo Hoagie ¿No me reconoces? –** sonríe el robusto castaño removiendo sus lentes, ignorando a los otros, mirándola fijamente

Incrédula lo mira en silencio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblorosa y confundida intenta reconocer esos claros ojos azules, agitada va a él y sin decir palabra lo abraza, Sí, es un poco más alto y claro que es mayor pero es él, su novio y mejor amigo **– Hoagie – **llora entre sus brazos, es él, incluso si esto es otro sueño no importa es él y está vivo, Hoagie está vivo.


	9. Cotton Candy

Entre los brazos de Hoagie, ella puede oír su corazón latir muy rápido y se deja envolver por la sensación junto con su calor y aroma **– Abby –** susurra él al sostenerla

El aroma especiado de su loción le llena la cabeza a la menor, sin embargo la emoción no es reconfortante ni agradable, al contrario siente un incómodo nerviosismo volverse una sofocante angustia **– No –** niega Abigail intentando alejarlo pasivamente** – Tú no eres Hoagie –** llorosa se aparta suavemente, retrocediendo confundida

– **NO ABBY, SOY YO –** recalca el robusto castaño, desesperado y aferrándose a ella, reteniendola pero temerosa se resiste

– **Das miedo, cálmate –** le pide Kuki apartandolo de un empujón, alejando a la menor, seria y protegiéndola, aunque Abigail no entiende porque él le da esa terrible sensación

– **Sanban –** reclama él, en tono muy áspero casi como una amenaza, avanzando listo a cumplirla

– **Cállate –** gruñe Wally deteniéndolo agresivo** – Recuerda donde estas – **insiste, Hoagie retrocede cohibido, el rubio apenas ronda 1,70 pero lo mira feroz y fijamente como una bestia encrespada

– **Yo la traje aquí, Sanban... y sabes bien porque – **titubea al hablar, el robusto chico reclama pero pronto cambia esa desafiante expresión mirando a la menor** – Espera Abby, lo siento fui muy efusivo –** le sonríe cariñoso **– Ya lo sé, es porque soy algo mayor ¿Cierto? Pero no te preocupes apenas tengo veinte ¿No es mucho verdad? Él tenía ¿Qué? ¿16 o 18? –** trata de explicarle aunque después del susto Abigail no puede engañarse más, esos ojos no tienen la dulce calidez de Hoagie, aquella que la hace sentir amada y segura, para nada, incluso el inocente brillo de su querido amigo de la infancia no parece existir en estos, además la forma en que la llama la incómoda demasiado

– **No tienes que restregarlo, todos sabemos que tú lo hiciste pero ¿Realmente lo puedes presumir? –** se burla Jennifer tomándolo del hombro, tal vez para calmarlo o algo más, la morena no está segura de esa interacción sin embargo él se altera más

– **¿Cómo? ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes sabia usarla? ¿Hubieran hecho algo más que quemarla? No lo creo, porque es lo único que consiguieron ¿Saben cuánto tardaré en repararla? –** grita harto y desesperado, completamente fuera de sí, hasta que ve a Abigail, entonces avergonzado solo baja la cabeza llevándose la mano al rostro alejándose a las escaleras** – Lo siento, no te puedo regresar a tu mundo – **se disculpa, su voz temblorosa le cala en la menor, al punto que siente más preocupada por él

– **¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? –** cuestiona Jennifer yendo a él

– **La máquina, el generador se ha quemado – **murmura Hoagie, casi confidencial

– **No, no es posible, mira tengo una lista de aliados para destruirlo –** la joven le enseña la hoja pero el chico llora levemente negando** – Repárala, roba otra ¡Lo que sea! NO PODEMOS PERDER –** exige Jennifer frenética, tanto que su rostro se enrojece resaltando sus pequeñas pecas

Wally está inmóvil mirando a ambos para al fin mirar a Kuki, en busca de esperanza, pero pálida y atónita solo aprieta los puños de su chaqueta tipo militar, aferrándose a las gastadas orillas de la deslucida prenda verde, pronto su mirada recae en el rubio que por primera vez no desvía sus vibrantes ojos azules de ella **– Debe haber una forma – **musita la asiática, recobrando color y oprimiendo más la tela **– Sí –** asevera al soltarlas y avanzar** – Ya estamos todos aquí– **agrega sonriente **– Tienes una lista ¿cierto? Busquémoslos a todos, incluso si sirven a Grandfather no es seguro que estén de acuerdo con él ¿verdad? – **su voz tiembla un poco al final

Sin embargo Cinco se convence al instante **– Claro, hagámoslo, les ayudare a derrotar al abuelo –** asegura, tratando de animar al otro par **– No te preocupes – **le dice al robusto castaño, que la mira culpable y apenado **– Ellos tienen una máquina ¿Verdad? Cuando ganemos podremos usarla, puedo volver a mi universo –** aún incómoda trata de calmarlo, aunque es ella quien se tranquiliza al pensar así, no quiere acercarse mucho pero le sonríe amistosa

– **Sí, sería genial –** musita Hoagie levantándose** – Pero creo que ellos me la quemaron, no lo sé –** explica o eso intenta, sus ojos están fijos en la ella y eso la escalofría, en cambio él avanza al sofá cuidadoso casi temeroso de que la menor reaccione mal

– **¿Cómo harían eso? Tu escondite es seguro – **duda Wally avanzando a la par, claramente delimitando el movimiento del otro

– **Bueno, la onda que el portal genera es única y cada una es registrada en el laboratorio principal, desde ahí pueden calibrar y generar una igual u opuesta para contrarrestar o incluso sobrecargarla –** Hoagie no explica mucho pero ellos pueden entenderlo

– **¿Había mucha conmoción? –** le pregunta Jennifer a la menor, la chica de corto cabello negro luce más en sus cabales pero su mirada aún es intranquila

– **No vi nada, yo... realmente solo... estuve en un cuarto blanco, ni siquiera sé dónde estaba –** Cinco repasa lo sucedido

– **Ya, pero ¿Tienes la máquina?– **pregunta Kuki al robusto castaño buscando verle la cara, Wally permanece al lado de ella, dándole espacio al otro, Jennifer en cambio va al descansa brazos del sofá negro sentándose cerca del interrogado científico

– **Sí, aunque está inutilizada, no sirve ni de refacción – **contesta Hoagie cabizbajo ante la menor** – ¡Ah! Oí que te salvaron de Uno ¿No estás herida? –** se levanta repentinamente, preocupado

– **¿Eh? No –** contesta la morena algo ofuscada, por su extraña angustia

– **Llegamos justo a tiempo –** sonríe Kuki con satisfacción

– **Nunca creí que el mismo iría ahí –** murmura Jennifer, sonando culpable

– **Sí, es cierto, eso fue extraño –** la asiática misma parece quedarse pensando en algo

– **Lo siento, no esperaba que ellos llegaran antes, creí que yo podría traerte aquí –** se disculpa Hoagie, un poco más tranquilo

– **No importa, estoy bien –** Abigail intenta sonreír relajada y sincera pero no lo logra, no sabe porque él le da esa terrible sensación de intranquilidad

– **No, es mi culpa pudo herirte o sabe dios que, está muy loco, es demasiado peligroso –** insiste el robusto castaño en disculparse y por primera vez el grupo parece estar de acuerdo

– **El muy hijo de perra salto arriba del auto – **exclama Wally demasiado alebrestado, tanto que olvida el regaño de Kuki **– Joder ¿Qué mierdas pensaba? Por un segundo temí que trajera una granada y nos volara con él encima–** dice, muy incómodo al pensarlo e incluso se frota la nuca, nervioso

– **Seguro haría algo así, odia perder –** murmura Jennifer al levantarse

– **Él Uno de mi mundo también es muy impulsivo, pero no creo que llegara a tanto – **comenta Abigail jugando sus dedos, nostálgica al punto de las lágrimas

– **¿Impulsivo? No, no entiendes, él está demente, mata a la primera sin preguntar –** refuta Jennifer exaltada

– **¿No exageras? – **cuestiona la morena incrédula de un Nigel así, incluso el otro alterno que conoció era muy tranquilo casi tonto, sin embargo ellos la miran impactados

– **¿Exagerando? ESE IMBÉCIL ha desaparecido cientos de chicos, incluso sus amigos y primos, todos lo saben ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo – **grita la apiñonada irritada, yendo a la menor

– **¿Para qué ocultarlo? Es el nieto del viejo ¿no? es totalmente intocable por la ley – **gruñe Wally con hastío

– **Esperen ¿Sus amigos y sus primos? No es posible, deben ser rumores –** Abigail se niega a creerlo

– **No, es verdad, te lo aseguro – **la sombría voz de la asiática y su mirada firme la hacen dudar sin embargo no puede aceptarlo

– **Oye ¿Eso no es?...–**

– **Yo lo oí de él – **la interrumpe Kuki, el grupo guarda silencio tensos **– Viste que no tiene cabello ¿Cierto? –** se le acerca **– Yo sé cómo lo perdió todo–** afirma casi confidencial, el resoplido molesto de Wally las incómoda y aunque Abigail está por explicarle en su mundo él también es calvo, y en parte por su culpa, la mayor no da tiempo **– Yo no lo vi pero recuerdo exactamente sus palabras... y sus ojos, dios... – **el rostro de la joven palidece aterrado o sobrecogido, ella no lo sabe solo la ve cerrar los ojos, intentando calmarse **– Si los hubieras visto no tendrías dudas, eran mucho más chicos que él... y mientras jugaban encendió la máquina y... los lanzó, los cinco fueron absorbidos, nadie los volvió a ver, no lo ves ¿Quién haría algo así? eran niños, de no más de 5 años –** la mayor la mira fijamente y angustiada o tal vez temerosa intenta tomar su mano

– **¿Fue un accidente? Le pregunté, realmente... estaba preocupada ¿entiendes? – **aun en ese estado de alteración Kuki parece considerar al revoltoso rubio, o tal vez es otra cosa **– No, fue lo único que respondió pero… – **parece abstraerse mientras su mano tiembla, es demasiado y la misma adolescente siente ese miedo o turbación colársele **– No mentía y no creo que sienta culpa, él los mató, no con sus propias manos pero solo los abandono en dios sabe qué universo –** luce demasiado alterada y se lleva la mano al rostro como para mantener la calma, su angustia oscila con la ira, en cambio Abigail niega confundida, sí, él chico que conoce también desapareció a los de la otra cuadra pero ellos eran malvados ¿Quién los va a extrañar? Sin embargo la forma en que ellos reaccionan la fuerza a pensarlo dos veces

– **No lo tomes a la ligera Abby, él es muy cruel, yo sé muchas cosas pero creo que no es correcto alterarte más – **Hoagie parece serio, casi afligido así que ella misma para de cuestionarlo, esta es una realidad diferente y ese chico no es su amigo ¿cierto?

Jennifer parece aceptar eso relajándose un poco **– Iré a checar esta lista con mis agentes de inteligencia –** le explica a Kuki que aún nerviosa asiente **– Nos tomará tiempo pero los encontrare –** le comenta la apiñonada a la menor cuando pasa a su lado, Cinco solo la mira de reojo prestando atención a su fino rostro que no puede evitar comparar con 86, por un momento la uniformada se detiene **– No tomen más riesgos – **dice antes de irse, siendo más una petición que alguna orden

Wally parece sonreír hasta ver a Hoagie **– Ya informaste ¿no? ¿Qué más esperas? –** pregunta irritado, levantándose de golpe

– **Vine a hablar con Abby –** responde el robusto castaño, menos pasivo

– **No la dejaré a solas contigo –** Kuki es directa al levantarse con ella **– Ven, necesitas descansar – **la lleva pero él es persistente

– **Sanban, tú sabes todo ¿Puedes ser tan cruel? –** la llama, cuidadoso de no alterar al rubio que ya se alista

– **Sí, y puedo serlo incluso más –** la asiática es fría y casi brusca aparta a la menor

Sin embargo es ella quien se detiene esta vez **– Él me trajo ¿Cierto? ¿Puedo al menos saber porque? – **Abigail cuestiona con tranquilidad, No, no quiere estar a solas con él pero quiere saber ¿Porque ella? o si fue un accidente

Kuki parece entender, no obstante mira el lugar, insatisfecha **– Bien, pero no aquí y NO SOLOS–** decide al señalar el siguiente piso

– **¿Arriba? No–** se queja Wally

Pero ella afirma su decisión acompañando a la menor **– El cuarto de invitados –** le explica al rubio, ambos sonríen en armonía aunque él se gira ruborizado yendo por el robusto castaño

– **Rápido, Dos – **el australiano se burla del chico

Abigail lo nota, y voltea interesada **– ¿Dos? – **le pregunta a la mayor

Sanban ríe levemente, subiendo frente ella y pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello **– Él era el teniente en el equipo de investigación de Grandfather – **responde con algo de burla en su voz

Abigail ve atrás sonriendo triste, incluso en este mundo Hoagie es muy inteligente **– ¿Quién es el Capitán? ¿El profesor triple extra grande? – **cuestiona más curiosa

Y la sonrisa de Kuki es algo nostálgica al oírla **– Estuviste cerca, pero no, Nigel Uno, su mejor estudiante – **ríe levemente, el fuerte bufido molesto de Wally no se hace esperar, aunque es más inesperado oírlo acelerar el paso para alcanzarlas

– **Hey, cuando le disparaste fue genial, espero que le quede una horrenda cicatriz en la cara –** el revoltoso rubio ríe con malicia mientras sube** – Vamos, segundón ¿No que te urge hablar? –** apresura al otro al sobrepasarlas, a Abigail le sabe amargo el comentario desviando la mirada sutilmente aunque se encuentra con la incómoda y casi dolida expresión de Kuki

En cambio Hoagie sube sonriente** – Seguro odiaría que sus ojos se dañen, los adora –** comenta siguiéndole el juego al otro, el pesar de la chica de verde chaqueta militar es más evidente, no obstante ambos chicos ríen **– Entonces nunca se quitaría su horrenda máscara –**

– **Claro, seguro tiene tanta vergüenza de ser calvo que por eso la usa –** agrega Wally entre varios ademanes

– **BASTA –** pide Kuki, sería y subiendo rápidamente, sus pasos resuenan en el pasillo sobrepasando al rubio, yendo a la primera puerta **– Pasa – **le ordena a Abigail, que la ha seguido muy de cerca

Wally se voltea molesto y va a sentarse al filo de la escalera, reacio** – Yo los espero aquí – **musita con desagrado, evitando mirarlas

– **Bien –** la corta y brusca respuesta de la asiática sorprende a la morena, que no recuerda haber oído tal tono en su amiga **– No intentes nada raro –** recalca Sanban para el robusto castaño, enseñándole el arma rosa que ella porta bajo su chaqueta, la frialdad en los ojos de la japonesa les hiela la sangre a ambos.


	10. Sprinkles

Abigail entra al cuarto insegura, justo ahora se siente más encerrada que cuando estuvo con aquel tipo, que resultó ser Uno, sin embargo su mirada analiza primero esa pequeña habitación que tal vez en otra época fue un cuarto de bebé o algo así, pero ahora con la mesa atornillada al piso y esas dos sillas es claramente un cuarto de interrogatorios, Hoagie entra detrás sonriendo apenado y alejándose un poco

– **Tú a esa silla –** Sanban le ordena al chico señalando la fija al piso, yendo a un rincón de la habitación **– Finjan que no estoy aquí–** sonríe al fin y aunque su pose parece despreocupada se mantiene atenta a ambos

Abigail mira el techo por tercera o cuarta vez buscando cámaras o algún micrófono pero es más la rutina de un TND que real desconfianza sobre ellos** – ¿Y bien? ¿Me escogiste o fue un error? Conoces a la Abigail de este mundo ¿cierto? –** pregunta directa, no tiene tiempo de organizar un interrogatorio

– **Eres muy lista Abby, sí yo te escogí, verás tú fuiste líder supremo del KND además conoces bien a Father, Uno y Grandfather, eso sin contar que Sanban es tu amiga en tu mundo, eres la mejor opción de todas–** sonríe él extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa para que ella la tome

En cambio Abigail lo mira reacia **– ¿Dónde está la Abigail Lincoln de este universo? –** insiste preocupada

– **Ella… –** él intenta contestar pero su respiración agitada lo altera demasiado, la morena busca mirar sus ojos, angustiada **– Está muerta… – **musita Hoagie llorando y apretando los dientes para no gritar, se lleva las manos a la cara sollozando dolorosamente mientras Abigail siente que se hunde en un negro abismo y no es por oír de su muerte, es por lo doloroso que suena la culpa y pesar de él, ella se siente igual, sabe perfectamente cómo es esa desolación, entonces en un arrebato de emociones toma su mano para tranquilizarlo, para reconfortarlo si es que ella puede **– Fue en un terrible accidente… –** murmura sin poder respirar, ahogado en su propio llanto

– **¿Qué?–** pregunta Abigail lagrimeando al sentir la mano de "_Hoagie_" otra vez junto la suya

– **No, estoy seguro que fue Uno quien la mató –** la mano del chico la afirma temblorosa y ella no puede creerlo

– **¿Qué? –** musita Kuki sorprendida

– **Sí, eso del accidente seguro es falso, fue él, estoy seguro, sabía que nos amábamos y... que ella… –** insiste Hoagie, aferrado a la mano de la menor, que aun en el shock puede notar esa desagradable sensación comenzar a recorrerla

– **No, Nigel no es así –** grita exigiendo que la suelte

– **Él mató a mi mejor amigo – **exclama Hoagie agobiado por su incredulidad **– ¿Porque no me crees? tú no lo conoces –** grita desesperado y Abigail no lucha más queda inmóvil al oírlo, sí, lo sabía pero justo en este momento su corazón no tolera la idea, está demasiado confundida, el funeral de ayer y los constantes cambios que debe asimilar desde que llegó aquí la tienen saturada de emociones, completamente turbada permanece en silencio mirando la mesa sin prestar atención al chico que solloza silencioso sujetando temblorosa y cálidamente su mano, todo el cuerpo de Abigail está frío como si estuviera entumecida **– Lo siento, lo siento –** él murmura una y otra vez sin soltarla, avergonzado **– Pero Maurice... no merecía eso… –** llora agotado y ella no soporta más

– **¿Qué? ¿Maurice Payton? –** jala su mano, alejándosela bruscamente **– No es cierto –** grita sujetando el cuello de la camisa del chico, agitándolo con todas sus fuerzas** – No, Maurice está vivo, él es muy fuerte y listo, es nuestro amigo, estás mintiendo Nigel nunca lo heriría–** su voz se quiebra ha gritado desgarradoramente, aquí no tiene a nadie, este no es Hoagie, No podrá volver a casa y Maurice está muerto porque Uno lo mato, NO, ya no aguanta más sacude al chico para soltarlo bruscamente y caer sobre sus rodillas llorando desesperanzada, ya no le importa nada, este mundo puede estallar si quieren

– **Es verdad, YO lo vi, es cierto –** Kuki toma su hombro delicadamente esperando calmarla pero ella no quiere oír nada

– **Abby – **la llama él, su voz es cariñosa mientras se acerca **– Abby, yo te entiendo –** insiste, su cara duele y sus ojos le arden pero no quiere verla así **– Ven Abby, vamos a casa, puedes descansar–** sonríe acercándose, no puede ver sus ojos pero sabe que lo oye **– Te sentirás mejor después de dormir –** agrega temblorosamente al tomar su hombro pero la morena aparta bruscamente su mano

– **Ah, lo siento–** se disculpan ambos retrocediendo

Tal vez son sus voces o el simple hecho de que no se reconoce a sí misma lo que la hace reaccionar, Abigail recapacita y se calma a sí misma, este no es momento de ser un bebé, ella es una Teen Next Door y debe ser valiente **– Perdóname – **susurra levantándose, Kuki que la mira atentamente e intenta ayudarla **– Lo siento, estoy... perdónenme, ustedes quieren ayudarme ¿cierto? –** se siente turbada pero debe ser fuerte, más calmada se endereza acomodando su ropa

– **Yo... lo siento esto, todo es un shock... para mí, Hoagie era mi novio pero la semana pasada también tuvimos un accidente y… –** lagrimea triste cerrando los ojos unos segundos **– Él está muerto, por eso yo... lo siento –** exhaló pesadamente tratando de secar sus ojos

– **No te presiones–** sonríe Kuki abrazándola** – No queríamos dañarte, lamento haberte traído tan egoístamente –** le susurra sincera, Abigail la abraza de vuelta reconociendo su dulce calor, reconfortándose en esa nueva y nostálgica sensación

– **No importa, haré lo posible para ayudar – **responde Cinco recuperando su ánimo** – ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – **le pide a la mayor, es un poco más baja por lo que debe verla hacia arriba y no quiere pero usará ese tono rogón si es necesario, la pelinegra duda un poco mirando al chico

– **Abby, en casa están tus cosas, tu ropa y maquillaje – **comenta Hoagie limpiándose el rostro, pasa su mano por su castaño cabello para aplacarlo a su peinado anterior pero las puntas se curvan un poco hacia arriba dándole un look extraño

Pero la morena niega, apartándose** – Esas son las cosas de la Abigail de aquí ¿no? Prefiero... necesito un poco de tranquilidad y entender cómo funciona este mundo – **explica renuente a ir, los claros ojos del chico la miran fijamente

– **Es mejor no moverla mucho, en especial si eres fácil de rastrear –** Kuki va a la puerta para abrirle a la chica

– **¿Crees que aquí es seguro? Yo entre fácilmente – **replica él con notoria frustración

– **Tú ya sabías donde estábamos, créeme está segura con nosotros – **la asiática suena convincente y la menor exhala relajada contagiada de esa atmósfera de confianza

– **No, no me importan tus estúpidos planes Sanban – **grita Hoagie repentinamente, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas pero cambia igual de rápido al ver sus reacciones

– **Ah, lo siento–** sonríe disculpándose apenado **– Pero creo que estaría mejor conmigo –** tanto su voz como su actitud son más educadas, eso inquieta a Abigail, él insiste demasiado y eso le crea sospechas

– **No me opongo a que te quedes, pero no los voy a dejar solos – **recalca la pelinegra tomando la mano de la menor guiándola afuera **– De hecho tengo un cuarto aquí donde puedes descansar –** agrega para la morena, cabizbajo él las oye hablar pero la tensión de sus hombros intriga a ambas, Kuki permanece en la puerta atenta a él, que guarda silencio

– **Vamos, abajo hay una gran pantalla y los chicos encontraron viejas películas, están geniales –** la dulce y tranquila voz de la asiática intenta animarlo pero él levanta lentamente la cabeza, con una mirada dura en el rostro

– **Iré a mi laboratorio –** responde serio

Abigail lo oye mientras sale primero pero le llama más la atención el rubio sentado en las escaleras **– ¿Cuántos años tienes Wally? –** pregunta amistosa, llegando a sus espaldas en cambio el chico se levanta extrañado

– **Solo ella puede llamarme así –** le reclama señalando a la asiática, la morena ríe levemente por lo parecido que ha sonado

– **Entonces ¿Cómo te llamó? –** le cuestiona más divertida

El chico la mira y luego desvía la mirada confundido **– Bueno...ya no importa –** responde Wally incómodo, rascando su nuca fingiendo indiferencia **– Tengo 20 ¿Por qué? Tú eres menor ¿cierto? – **dice señalando que es más baja y ella asiente sonriendo, tras recalcar que es más pequeña su buen humor parece volver** – ¿Cómo te dicen a ti? – **pregunta amistoso

– **Cinco –** responde ella orgullosa

– **Oh, eso es lindo, yo soy Tres pero no preguntes porque – **sonríe Kuki de forma juguetona, pasando del robusto castaño

La morena ríe más tranquila, ellos se parecen mucho a los que ella conoce** – Es por tu apellido ¿cierto? –** contesta y ambos chicos se sorprenden,

La pelinegra asiente alegre **– Creo que nos llevaremos bien –** asegura la mayor, esperanzada

– **Claro –** Abigail es sincera al decirlo y aunque sonríe siente un fuerte pesar al ver al robusto castaño salir, su camisa azul de finas rayas blancas está completamente acomodada pero las pequeñas marcas que ella dejó en su arranque de desesperación lucen dolorosas e hinchadas

– **Abby, iré a mi laboratorio pero no te preocupes conseguiré regresarte a tu mundo –** sonríe Hoagie tomándola suavemente la mano, ella asiente agradecida aunque se acongoja por lo fría que le parece su piel **– Aún es temprano, vendré en la tarde y veremos ¿de acuerdo? –** se despide dirigiéndose a las escaleras solo

Wally va a acompañarlo y el ligero suspiro de Tres confirma lo que Abigail sospecha **– ¿Qué pasa con Cuatro? – **pregunta

– **¿Cuatro? ¿Hablas de Wally? – **cuestiona la pelinegra, claramente confundida

– **Si, lo siento, en mi mundo su número es cuatro –** Cinco intenta explicarse pero la incredulidad de la otra la cohíbe

– **Bueno, es complejo –** sonríe la chica llevándola por el iluminado pasillo, los muros están llenos de coloridos grafitis que alegran el lugar

– **Tengo tiempo, si tú tienes ganas –** sugiere la menor sin presionarla

– **Vale, ya sabes que llego hace poco... y bueno, es muy lindo aun con todo –** la mayor ríe dulcemente **– Pero... esta Nigel, no me mal entiendas, él no me gusta solo que...–** su corta pausa intriga a la menor, pues no solo parece meditarlo, pronto llegan ante una puerta casi al final del pasillo

– **¿Eran cercanos? – **cuestiona la preocupada morena, justo cuando la otra toma el pomo de la puerta, vacilando

– **Tal vez... – ** exhala abriendo** – Fuimos a la misma escuela y... verás, mi madre es parte del consejo de Grandfather–** la joven pretende esperar que ella pase, pero ante la atención de la menor continúa **– ¿Has oído de los matrimonios arreglados? Bueno, Nigel Uno es el chico que… el sistema me asignó –** la voz de Kuki no indica frustración, de hecho, para la menor suena triste

– **Wally lo sabe y le cuesta entenderlo –** la mayor camina por el cuarto mientras ella lo mira, es algo simplón para ser el cuarto de la asiática pero este claramente lo es, por los pequeños peluches antiguos o las decoraciones coloridas, **– Salía con Nigel desde niña, bueno si le puedes llamarlo así cuando estás obligado a hacerlo – ** sigue explicando al ir al closet** – Pero no me casaré con él, estoy segura de eso–** afirma sacando un par de prendas** – Toma puedes usar esto –**

– **¿Es necesario?– **cuestiona Abigail, incómoda, mira las holgadas y coloridas prendas extrañada por sus anticuados diseños, seguramente de finales de los 60's

En cambio la mayor sonríe extendiendo la blusa de manga ancha **– Claro, está es preciosa y tu ropa huele a humo –** señala los pequeños desgarros en la ropa de la adolescente, que duda mirándose y a la prenda **– Oh y un baño te vendría bien – **sonríe la pelinegra más bromista señalando otra puerta** – Debe haber agua caliente ahora –** agrega hincándose al buscar una toalla en el guardarropa,

Abigail no puede negar que es extraño lo del tema de Uno **– ¿Realmente crees que lo de sus primos pasó? –** insiste, sabe que es una pregunta incorrecta sin embargo la duda persiste en ella

– **Sí, puedes pensar que estoy exageración pero yo sabría si miente, aquella vez cuando me lo dijo, ni siquiera lloro, no me lo dijo como una confesión o como si sintiera culpa... además su padre siempre lo dice con orgullo ¿Puedes creerlo? –** el pesar de la mayor es claro, parece querer llorar al guardar silencio cabizbaja, le da esa impresión

– **Sé que decía la verdad, a veces incluso pienso que se jactaba... pero no, él no lo haría – **esa pausa o vacilación le dan una extraña esperanza a la morena **– No importa – **sonríe triste y forzadamente Kuki levantándose **– En fin, pensar así o el poder anticipar lo que hará por conocerlo es lo que me trae problemas con Wally, él es muy dulce intentando superarlo pero mientras sigamos luchando contra Grandfather esto será más doloroso para él –** aun cuando actúa tranquila no logra convencer a la menor, Abigail la "conoce" demasiado para eso

– **No conozco una pareja más linda que ustedes y estoy segura que cuando eliminemos al abuelo podrán... ¿casarse?–** duda un poco pues realmente no sabe sus deseos

– **Con estar juntos me basta – **sonríe la mayor aunque acaricia el rostro de la chica **– Me temo que esto es más difícil que solo eliminar al jefe –** responde entregándole gentilmente la toalla **– Tomate tu tiempo, estaré afuera –** agrega al dirigirse a la puerta

– **¿Por qué no confías en Hoagie? Lo apoyaste con material para la máquina ¿no?–** Abigail permanece con la ropa y toalla en las manos dispuesta a escuchar incluso si es malo

– **Te da escalofríos ¿cierto? A mí también, ya te dije que era la mano derecha de Nigel Uno, los tres fuimos a clases juntos por más de diez años –** la asiática la mira desde la puerta **– Nunca me dio esa sensación tan extraña, además… no me creo que "ellos" hayan peleado como dicen, es solo eso, no tengo razones para confiar plenamente en él –** Kuki espera otra pregunta

Pero Abigail solo sujeta nerviosamente las prendas** – No tardó –** responde al entrar en el baño

La mayor sale a cuidar el pasillo y si puede a contactar al resto de su equipo, quiere ese sitio lo más vigilado posible **– Todo esto da mala espina –**.


	11. Gummy Bears

Abigail no está segura de bañarse pero es cierto huele a humo y sudor, con el agua lista se desviste cuidadosamente revisando no tener heridas, deja su gorra de lado tras checar que siga en buen estado pero mirándose al espejo se detiene en su cabello a medio trenzar, la pequeña liga negra que lo sujeta la hace dudar si realmente quiere soltarlo, lentamente pasa sus dedos deshaciendo el amarre para liberar su largo cabello, pequeñas piedritas y polvo caen pero guarda la liga sobre su ropa entrando en la ducha, intentando relajarse

Las últimas horas ha ido de un sitio a otro alterándose cada vez más, por lo diferente que es este mundo o debería decir universo "Ah, los Galactic Kids Next Door ¿Existirán en este sitio?" se pregunta esperanzada "No, si estuvieran aquí ¿el abuelo sería una amenaza?" los devenires de la morena no cesan incluso al acabar su ducha, extendiendo la suave ropa limpia la liga negra llama su atención de nuevo, así que la toma entre sus dedos

– **Pareció amable entonces –** murmura jugando el sedoso material mientras cepilla su cabello cuidadosamente, tras secar su cabello lo más posible y ponerse la ropa limpia que Kuki le dio sacude su gorra para ponérsela, sus cosas se han quedado con el otro así que por ahora solo trae su teléfono que es inútil y lo poco que traía en sus bolsillos, abre la puerta sorprendida de ver a la pelinegra dormitar sentada al lado

– **Shh –** levemente la llama el australiano, apoyado en el pasillo un par de puertas antes

– **Eres muy ruidoso Wally –** sonríe Kuki al abrir los ojos lentamente **– No te preocupes te cuide todo el tiempo –** le aclara a la morena, mientras estira su cuerpo

– **Gracias, ¿Tendrás una mochila o algo donde guardar mi ropa? – **la morena quiere ser agradecida, aun así le inquieta el paradero del resto de sus cosas

– **Claro, tengo una muy linda blanca con arcoíris –** propone la alegre mayor entrando a buscarla

– **No soy tan chica ¿sabes? –** le comenta Abigail sonriente, pasando de su incomodidad

– **Oh claro ¿15 verdad? Vale veré si tengo alguna deportiva, ese es tu estilo ¿cierto?– **la mayor busca al fondo, sacando un bolso rojo algo antiguo y desgastado, tal vez de algún hippie aunque no huele raro, Abigail agradece y mete su ropa con lo demás en la mochila de lona

– **¿Qué es eso? –** dice Wally desde la puerta, señalando el dispositivo de vistosa funda

– **Es mi teléfono celular ¿nunca has visto uno? –** la menor se lo enseña, su duda es real, le vio uno a Nigel por lo que no entiende

El chico lo toma, apretando los botones **– Wow esta pantalla es tan pequeña y oscura – **divertido lo mira ** – Esto es casi un juguete – **ríe abriendo aplicaciones

– **Aquí no sirve mucho –** responde ella algo mosqueada, su teléfono es el más nuevo **– ¿Tú tienes uno? –** cuestiona más interesada

– **No, en mi país no hay, aquí los fabrica Grandfather y sus piezas son costosas además de fáciles para rastrear, nadie en la resistencia tiene pero esas cosas son increíbles, de hecho, al llegar aquí le quite uno a un ciudadano, esa cosa era casi una computadora pero muy compleja –** el rubio se lo regresa, entretenido por la diamantina del protector

– **Así nos conocimos –** sonríe la pelinegra

– **¿En serio? –** insiste la menor, animando al chico

– **Sí, los teléfonos son fáciles de rastrear entre ellos y ella creyó que yo era el general Spankulot o algo así –** sonríe él al recordarlo

– **Pero gracias a eso conseguimos mucha información –** la mirada que la mayor le da al rubio va más allá del agradecimiento

– **Abajo habrá otra reunión ¿Quieres venir? –** Wally pregunta nerviosamente a la chica, evitando la mirada de la mayor

Hay algo en su tono llena de recuerdos a la adolescente **– Sí, claro, si es sobre el plan voy –** asegura interesada guardando el móvil y colgándose el bolso

– **Puedes dejarlo aquí –** comenta Kuki al salir tras ella

– **Lo siento me siento mejor llevando todo conmigo, mi mochila se quedó con… –** su pausa revisa la reacción de ambos chicos

– **Ah la olvidamos ¿cierto? ¿Traías cosas valiosas? –** Sanban muestra un educado interés mientras Wally saca la lengua y se adelanta

– **No, bueno, personales, mis libretas y eso –** la menor se lamenta levemente mientras va con la pelinegra

– **Luces muy diferente con el cabello suelto, casi siento que ya te he visto antes –** comenta la mayor

– **Aún está muy húmedo pero lo trenzare después –** Cinco la mira intrigada, duda si alguna vez su yo de este mundo conoció a la chica

– **En combate será necesario, por cierto eres muy buena y la forma en que usaste el rifle fue genial –** la asiática es sincera en sus halagos

Pero la menor sonríe incómoda, de saber que era Nigel no habría disparado, aunque igual baja tranquila con los chicos** – Dijiste que tu padre conoció a los KND ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas? –** cuestiona

Wally para de golpe, inseguro de voltear, en cambio la pelinegra baja suavemente y su coleta se balancea** – No, Cinco, mi padre está muerto –** su rostro tranquilo desconcierta a la menor que intenta disculparse **– Verás, mis padres llegaron de Japón un poco antes que los matrimonios arreglados se instauraron, por eso cuando les arreglaron la boda no se opusieron pues ya se amaban –** incluso suena un poco alegre al decirlo **– Pero, el día que les dijeron que yo debía casarme con Nigel Uno mi padre se negó, y fue arrestado como rebelde –** la molestia e impotencia se reflejan en su rostro, tanto que Abby misma se siente turbada y buscando apoyo mira a Wally , pero este guarda silencio, cabizbajo e inmóvil

– **Así que él pensó, "**_**Si ya soy un rebelde ¿porque no hacerlo en serio?**_**" pero aunque varios se fugaron e intentaron crear una rebelión... al final fue capturado y ejecutado –** Kuki es seria incluso dolida pero no llora, sincera anima a la menor a seguir, ella la sigue aunque no puede más que solo imaginar lo doloroso que sería para ella perder a su padre **– Esto es todo lo que me queda de él –** sonríe la mayor, señalando la verde chaqueta militar de largas mangas – Oh claro y este enorme edificio que encontró y adaptó, así que esta vez tengo que ganar– exclama decidida, la menor dudaría pero esa determinación y fuerza son iguales a las de su amiga, la llenan de esperanza

– **¡VAMOS A GANAR! –** grita Wally emocionado alzando los brazos con ánimo al voltear a ellas, su mirada intensa y sonrisa cálida alegra a la pelinegra

Los tres bajan al piso de los sofás donde Jenny y un par de chicas hablan muy concentradas** – ¿Encontraron algo? –** cuestiona Kuki bromista

– **Claro, vengan, de hecho tengo algunas preguntas para la nueva — **sonríe una linda pelirroja de alta coleta

– **¿Ella es la nueva? ¿De dónde vienes? – **cuestiona una delgada castaña clara, de rizado cabello en coletas y analitica mirada, a Cinco le parece conocida pero no le cae el nombre

– **Ella es de aquí Naomi, Abigail ¿cierto? –** aclara Jennifer, sin darle tiempo de inventar _su historia_

Aún no decide si debe pensar más detalles pero igual se presenta, como puede **– Si, llámame Cinco –** de momento solo le interesa ver todos los papeles que las chicas revisan y comparten

– **Ok ¿ya tienen un plan? – **Jennifer es directa

Pero Kuki que niega **– No hemos pensado nada, Hoagie fue a su laboratorio y espero que arregle la máquina, o se entere de algo –** apenas si explica mientras va y toma un bonche de notas que la rizada de coletas le pasa

– **¿Fue solo? –** duda Jennifer mirando a la pelirroja, que asiente en alguna clase de código interno

Sin embargo para Abigail es visible su pequeño lunar junto al ojo **– Número Diez –** susurra asombrada, llamando la atención

– **¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes ya nos conocemos? –** cuestiona la joven, incrédula o… pero la morena niega

– **Diez –** le llama la atención la apiñonada y esta asiente saliendo rápidamente a las escaleras

– **Espera ¿irá a vigilarlo? – **cuestiona Kuki preocupada

– **Como hagas tus cosas no me incumbe pero yo haré lo mío a mi modo –** responde tajantemente Jennifer, la tensión es obvia, entre ambos grupos

– **Una pregunta ¿Qué tan intocable es el abuelo? –** Cinco retoma el tema, la razón por la que cree que ambos "_bandos"_ están ahí

– **Demasiado, está en la torre principal, custodiado por un equipo de los mejores de su ejército –** la pelinegra de difusas pecas saca un mapa de la ciudad, el cambio de las calles y edificios confunden a Cinco, que intenta examinarlo a fondo

– **Dicen que no envejece y por eso no sale más al público, nadie lo ha visto por años – **afirma la más joven del grupo de Jennifer, una adolescente rubia, delgada y demasiado temerosa, ella ni siquiera la había notado pero mirando como sujeta sus manos asustada e insegura cree saber quién es

– **Eso es solo un rumor, no puedes creer tal cosa –** se mofa Naomi, la de rizadas coletas, demeritando a la rubia por su ingenuidad

– **No, yo también he oído que una niña había sido vista por años en la vieja escuela – **explica Kuki

– **¿Leona? –** pregunta Cinco sorprendida

– **¿Eh? ¿Tú la conociste? –** dudan las chicas interesadas

– **Sí, ella encontró la fuente de la juventud – **comenta la morena, insegura de que sea la misma pero…. podría ser

– **¿La fuente de la juventud? Que idiotez –** se queja Wally,

– **No es imposible, cientos de lugares misteriosos han sido encontrados y ocultados por ellos, Grandfather tiene muchos secretos –** Tres es muy estricta con él al decirlo y el chico la mira incrédulo

– **¿Dónde está el edificio principal? –** pregunta Cinco buscándolo en el mapa

– **Aquí –** señalan los tres jóvenes el mismo punto

– **Ahí solía estar la escuela primaria – **afirma la menor sacando su teléfono, los mapas guardados confirman la posición **– No cabe duda, ellos la encontraron –** exhaló pesadamente

– **Diablos ¿Es enserio? ¿Puede hacerse joven eternamente? –** pregunta Jennifer, tan pasmada como su equipo

– **Sí, bueno... no, necesita tomar constantemente de ella, estar cerca de la fuente lo debe tener encerrado en el edificio –** concluye Abigail dándole vueltas al asunto, las chicas la miran confundidas

Wally en cambio no parece tan impactado **– Eso es genial ¿cierto? Solo hay que explotarla y solo será un viejo más –** propone emocionado

– **No entiendes, él tiene un extraño pero muy poderoso poder, la vez que recuperó sus memorias convirtió a todos en ancianos zombis –** la morena es seria aunque el rubio está por reír

– **Definitivamente puede avejentar cosas, lo sé pero ¿recuperar sus memorias? Si le borramos la memoria ¿sería un anciano normal? – **Kuki intenta entender la situación e incluso planear algo

– **Sí, no sé cómo fuera primera vez pero en la última vez usaron la cámara de destitución de la base lunar – **Cinco quisiera explicarse mejor pero no puede dar muchos detalles de su mundo o el KND

– **Solo hay que pedirle a Hoagie que cree algo – **decideJennifer, parece muy segura al decirlo y eso intriga a la menor

– **Claro, puede que encontremos algo en los "archivos" que dejaron los niños –** Kuki parece estar de acuerdo, o al menos aceptar la versión de Cinco.

Abigail duda sobre lo que está pasando, mira a ambas chicas hablar completamente enfocadas en crear ese nuevo plan, revisando el mapa ambas chicas discuten nombres de sus agentes para cada misión pero la morena siente una incesante inquietud, la menor ha intentado descubrir más cosas sobre la supuesta muerte de Maurice o algo sobre su familia en este mundo sin embargo el grupo está muy ocupado organizándose, ella solo puede hacer observaciones de su mundo y aquí no es de mucha ayuda **– ¿Qué hora es?– **pregunta al fin, después de largo rato, su teléfono ya no marca nada

– **Serán las 4 – **supone Kuki haciendo reír a Jennifer

– **Son las 6:38 ¿Por qué tienes planes? –** se burla la apiñonada, bastante divertida, sus verdes ojos son nostálgicos para la morena

En cambio Wally también es más impaciente** – Tienes hambre ¿cierto? –** le sonríe, expectante

– **¡Ah! Claro – **se emociona Tres **– Vamos a cenar, celebremos –** sonríe invitando a las chicas

– **¿El qué? – **cuestiona Jennifer

– **Que estamos juntos –** ríe Tres, despreocupada y guiándolas al primer piso, pero la apiñonada niega suavemente

– **Lo siento, solo festejo las victorias –** bromea ordenando a su equipo salir** – Iré a ver a Hoagie y te hablo –** explica al retirarse

– **Sin teléfonos –** pide la asiática **– Podrían rastrear la señal –** aclara

Sin embargo Jennifer saca un delgado smartphone de su bolsillo **– Toma, no es rastreable – **se le entrega sin mayor pretensión pero joven no lo toma

– **No te preocupes tenemos como comunicarnos –** se disculpa Kuki, dejándola ir

– **Claro –** se despide la chica acomodando su gorro tejido, el trío baja silenciosamente las escaleras yendo al sótano, donde ellos dejaron el blindado, aunque para la morena es extraña el cuidado que ellas muestran al salir, pero puede que esta situación sea necesario esa clase de sigilo

Por otro lado Tres y Wally van al primer piso, donde varios adolescentes y jóvenes se preparan para el futuro enfrentamiento, ponen esos antiguos cartuchos de munición en las armas que son ligeramente diferentes de las que ella ha visto, sus diminutos cañones y los desgastados gatillos dan la impresión no solo de ser antiguas sino también caseras, "el comedor" está al fondo y pronto comienza a llenarse de chicos que traen platos de panques, papas fritas y demás botanas con cubiertas de queso con chile

– **Genial, la cena –** se emociona Wally al traer las sodas, los pocos vasos son llenados y los chicos comen a puños de los tazones compartiendo las bebidas

– **Vamos o se acabaran todo – **la anima Kuki mientras los demás comen alegres, Cinco sonríe tomando algunos nachos contenta de compartir esta calma con esos chicos pero mirándolos comer divertidos y despreocupados la inunda el pesar de no volver a ver a sus amigos

Wally toma un par de pastelillos de crema pasándole uno a la asiática que sentada a la derecha de la morena sonríe al tomarlo **– Son los últimos –** ríe el rubio y ambos brindan con ellos** – Por la victoria –** se emociona levantándose abrupto y brincando, alegrando al resto.


	12. Donuts

Tras la cena y conocer un poco el edificio Abigail vaga por el tercer piso ligeramente confundida sobre cómo sentirse ahí, los pocos cuartos están adaptados como dormitorios para los chicos que se han fugado del sistema de Grandfather, el sótano funciona como estacionamiento aunque ahora solo tiene el viejo blindado blanco en el que llegó, se siente inquieta y ha caminado varias veces por el lugar mientras Kuki revisa a sus jóvenes reclutas en compañía del enérgico Wally, que propone crear explosivos para entrar en las torres, según le explicaron los tres enormes rascacielos son a grandes rasgos la base de Grandfather aunque estos ocupan los terrenos de la antigua escuela primaria, el más importante es el del norte

Cinco no se siente segura de atacarlos intempestivamente y preferiría organizar un plan más detallado con ayuda del _Hoagie_ de este mundo, tal vez si él es la mitad de buen estratega que el de su mundo puedan crear una distracción para entrar, piensa en eso cuando las alarmas suenan

Sorprendiendo al grupo **– ¿Qué pasa? – **pregunta Wally corriendo a la entrada pero todo el edificio se cimbra al tiempo que el fuerte sonido de una explosión los asusta

– **Diablos, al otro edificio –** ordena Kuki tomando las armas que puede al correr hacia el siguiente piso señalando la pared del fondo, los chicos corren hacia el muro mientras otros bajan a detener a quien sea que los invade, la compuerta se abre revelando un pasadizo por donde los más jóvenes entran, Tres pasa las armas a Cinco** – Ve con ellos – **le pide

Pero Cinco toma una de las pistolas** – No, voy a ayudarte – **decide, segura

– **No, ni de broma – **la empuja Tres dentro el túnel, su firme mirada insta a la menor a seguir al grupo abrazando las armas sin embargo mientras corre dentro del túnel mira atrás y se detiene para guardar un arma en su mochila

– **Voy a volver –** le avisa al chico de no más de 14 que va frente ella

– **No puedes –** intenta detenerla el chico, confundido bajo su gruesa gorra de cacería, que apenas deja ver la mitad de su rostro, ella le entrega el resto de armas llenándole los brazos

– **Vienen por ti ¿no entiendes? –** la cuestiona una chica del frente

– **Exacto –** responde Abigail corriendo de regreso

– **No espera –** la llaman los adolescentes

– **Más vale que salgan o Kuki estara molesta –** ella les recalca regresando todo el camino recorrido, pero al topar con la puerta no sabe cómo abrirla, no puede solo golpearla porque haría un gran escándalo y no sabe si afuera hay enemigos, no hay ni un haz de luz que le permita saber dónde está la compuerta o algún teclado en la pared para abrirla por dentro "Maldita sea" piensa apoyada en la pared

Sin embargo la puerta se abre casi al instante, casi milagrosamente, ella cae de espaldas sorprendiendo a otro grupo de adolescentes que llevaban cajas entonces se aparta veloz, dejándolos entrar **– Gracias–** dice al irse corriendo rumbo el primer piso

Aunque no tiene mucho caso, los rebeldes no pudieron resistir mucho, el tercer piso está lleno de soldados de Grandfather, en uniformes negros con la llamativa cinta amarilla en el brazo derecho y alineados disparan desde abajo intentando avanzar, en cambio los adolescentes resisten defendiéndose desde sitios cubiertos, para detenerlos, Cinco corre cuidadosamente buscando con la mirada a Tres o a Wally pero de repente las luces se apagan, dejando a los chicos confundidos mirando nerviosos a su alrededor, en cambio ella aprovecha para correr hacia las escaleras, los contrarios siguen disparando denotando que quitar la luz es parte de su ataque y pueden verla

Pero no es infiltrada en los Teen Ninja por nada, así que brinca ágilmente hacia el techo impulsándose en el para sobrepasar la improvisada barricada del enemigo, llamando su atención, un par de soldados le apuntan aunque ella los golpea al caer, mientras avanza ataca a los pocos que quedan en el pasillo usándolos al mismo tiempo de escudos, los soldados no pueden disparar sin herir a sus compañeros

Llegando al primer piso distingue a los chicos detenidos y alineados por los soldados de Grandfather, e intrépida toma una de las armas del piso disparando varias veces, no quiere matar a nadie solo lastimarlos lo suficiente como para que los chicos recuperen el control, algunos soldados caen heridos facilitando a los lastimados adolescentes y jóvenes abalanzarse contra ellos en cambio los pocos enmascarados enemigos comienzan a dispararle a ella

Cinco corre abrumada por las balas reales, esquivando de acrobática manera disparando únicamente cuando está muy cerca y puede asegurarse de que no les matara, brinca contra uno impactándole el casco con las rodillas, tumbandolo e impulsandose en él para lanzarse y barrerse por el piso, tirando al resto, los jóvenes arrancan los protectores del enemigo dejándolos tan a obscuras como ellos sin embargo ella no puede quedarse a ayudarlos, apresurada va al primer piso

Pero en este no puede ver claramente, está excesivamente oscuro y apenas si distingue formas lo suficiente como para evitar silenciosamente a los soldados, que alarmados suben las escaleras, el brusco sonido de algo golpeándose contra el muro la alarma y astutamente brinca a la pared corriendo un par de pasos sobre ella para llegar abajo donde una pequeña luz de emergencia ilumina el último cuarto del lugar, los tazones que antes rebosaban de comida están regados en pedazos mientras los pocos muebles grafiteados son solo coloreados añicos, los sortea evitando hacer ruido aunque al fondo ve como Wally cae al piso en un doloroso quejido

– **No seas terco –** lo regaña pacientemente la gruesa voz que ella reconoce de inmediato, no obstante apunta decidida, no puede verle el rostro en esas espesas sombras pues la pequeña luz no llega hasta él pero por la altura y esa forma de moverse entre cauteloso y casi sutilmente elegante no tiene dudas, sabe que es Uno, el Nigel Uno de este mundo

– **Aléjate –** le ordena Cinco apuntando a su hombro

– **Dispara –** grita Kuki, detrás de ella, saliendo dificultosamente de los destrozos de la cocina pero él corre hacia la morena que aprieta el gatillo al instante, de inmediato el rubio se repliega al muro mientras Cinco dispara una y otra vez retrocediendo aunque el soldado solo corre hacia ella

– **Huye –** grita Tres al reconocerla, lanzándose a atajarlo, brinca sujetándose de su cuello quedando a sus espaldas, rudamente aprieta el agarre de su brazo intentando frenarlo, Cinco no puede disparar

– **Vete – **exige la pelinegra forzando su agarre para hacerle una llave de lucha, el joven calvo ni siquiera se resiste, toma el hombro derecho de la asiática evitando que cuelgue todo su peso y avanzando con dificultad, aunque la morena aún no puede ver su rostro apunta al costado derecho del tipo suponiendo que no herirá a Tres

– **Solo sal de aquí, ve –** insiste la asiática golpeando la espalda del enemigo y usando su agarre para encimarse más e interponer entre ambos sus rodillas, presionando dolorosamente la espalda de Uno mientras tira con su peso hacia atrás tratando de tirarlo

– **Hey, hijo de puta –** gruñe Wally levantándose temblorosamente del piso, ayudándose del muro **– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creíste que esos golpes de niña podían conmigo? –** le provoca pero Nigel no se detiene, ni siquiera voltea y Tres está perdiendo agarre

– **Wally las piernas –** grita la chica jalándose para tirarle antes de que ella caiga, el rubio corre con todas sus fuerzas para barrerse a sus pies sin embargo increíblemente Uno brinca con todo y Kuki, tan rápido que ella cae estruendosamente al piso y él aplasta a Wally que no tiene tiempo de huir, ambos gritan heridos

– **Lo lamento, creí que serias más rápido –** dice Uno pateando lejos al rubio, el chico cubre su magullado costado respirando con pesadez

Kuki en cambio apenas si puede girarse a verlos **– Dé... ja... lan–** jadea con esfuerzo, Cinco dispara nerviosamente impactando en el contrario, y atravesando su costado, posiblemente bajo sus costillas, de fondo suenan los disparos y gritos imparables de los chicos de la resistencia

El edificio entero resuena con ellos, tal vez ganando, tal vez perdiendo, Cinco no lo sabe pero se siente reanimada, alebrestada incluso **– Hey imbécil –** lo llama lista a pelear contra él

– **No... te dejes atrapar… –** murmura dolorosamente Wally escupiendo de lado al ir a ellos, su pesada respiración y la forma en que se tambalea incita más a Cinco

– **Tú no aprendes ¿cierto? Cuatro –** lo desestima Uno hablando demasiado claro y tranquilo para alguien que casi es estrangulado

– **No me llames así –** grita el rubio abalanzándose a puñetazos contra él, fieramente le acierta pesados ganchos sin darle oportunidad de responder, la herida de Uno sangra salpicando el piso a cada golpe que el rubio impacta y de un golpe el australiano lo arrodilla abruptamente, cabizbajo el contrario parece exhalar pesadamente, sin perder la oportunidad Wally lanza una contundente patada al rostro, el sonido es tremendo haciendo al rubio sonreír hasta que lo nota

El joven calvo retiene su pierna, antes que lo tocara **– Ya te di el gusto ¿no? –** dice casi burlesco, el rubio se esfuerza para no caer sin embargo queda helado al verlo directamente a la cara, sin su máscara** – "**_**Cuatro**_**" es como de les llama a los ciudadanos inútiles para Grandfather, habitantes de la cuarta región, los grado cuatro, sub humanos ¿Como más te voy a llamar? –** le recalca Uno, levantándose sonriente con todo y el chico

Wally forcejea e intenta patearlo con la otra pierna, el sonriente joven calvo aún tiene las rojizas heridas de esta mañana en su rostro, más algunos nuevos moretones de ahora, su piel es tan pálida como la del decidido niño que Cinco recuerda pero sus intensos ojos azules tienen una frialdad que la abruma, ella le apunta y él la mira de reojo afirmando al rubio **– Yo no soy un jodido número de mierda como tú –** grita el australiano pateándolo con su pierna libre, pero solo le dificulta el blanco a Cinco

– **Claro que no –** Uno lo levanta y lanza bruscamente contra el piso, el chico derrapa entre los escombros a la vez Cinco le dispara a Nigel, sin miramientos, aunque tan rápido lo hace él le patea el arma de las manos **– No me hagas perder más tiempo –** le advierte extendiendo su mano con la palma boca abajo, tal vez es indicándo que se calme pero ella retrocede

– **Cinco –** grita Kuki lanzándole algo, que llama la atención de su enemigo en cambio la menor corre al sótano dejando que el objeto caiga al piso **– Tonto –** se burla la pelinegra enseñándole la lengua al enderezarse, la distracción le da ventaja a la menor **– Ve, hay un pasadizo especial –** ordena buscando lentamente algo en el bolsillo su chaqueta, finge para mantener la atención del contrario y poder darle instrucciones a la chica

Mientras tanto Cinco corre por los despojos de la destrozada escalera, apenas distinguiendo un cacho blanco entre los restos de pared desmoronados sobre lo que alguna vez fue el blindado de Tres

Casi sin equilibrio la pelinegra mira al medio consciente rubio tratar de levantarse, ambos deben darle tiempo de huir a la menor sin embargo ella apenas puede mantenerse en pie

Desesperada Abigail busca en los muros ennegrecidos algún indicio, pronto distingue entre todas las manchas de limo una marca de mano, apenas visible, que es sin duda la pequeña huella de la mano de un niño, tal vez es muy obvio pero ella va esquivando las grandes rocas del piso para llegar y presionarla con su mano, la huella se hunde abriendo la compuerta en el falso muro **– No, espera –** se oye el grito de Tres desde arriba, voltea nerviosa y ve a Uno venir hacia ella

– **Sígueme, idiota –** lo reta entrando rápidamente al túnel, ella es la campeona escolar de 100 metros planos y espera poder alejarlo lo suficiente para que ellos se escapen, ni siquiera tiene que voltear para saber qué viene atrás, puede oír sus pesados pasos, que suenan dos o tres metros atrás y eso la agita, debe acelerar un poco aunque se lastime, quiere alejarlo para darles oportunidad de huir a los chicos, debería ser fácil que salgan de ahí

Corre sin saber el final y apenas si puede ver el camino o buscar su otra arma en el bolso, llega a una iluminada sección donde el pasadizo termina al parecer dentro de otro edificio, va jadeante por los ruinosos corredores mirando por los ventanales de aquel lugar que tal vez fue una oficina o algo así, lo único que ocupa los grandes cuartos son podridos y polvosos escritorios que parecen haber sido abandonados de improvisto, derrapa mirando las puertas de un ascensor descompuesto notando que está en el sexto piso, por lo que debe bajar si quiere salir

Oye las pisadas de su perseguidor y, cada vez son más cercanas **– Eres muy lento Nigie – **grita, asegurando que la siga por las escaleras, al bajar lo escucha acelerar y claramente se aproxima, nerviosa brinca varios escalones decidida a entretenerlo lo más posible, espera que sus soldados se desconcierten y desorganicen con su desaparición, suponiendo que él es su comandante, incluso los mejores equipos suelen depender de su líder o al menos al sector V solía pasarle

Consigue adelantar un par de pisos y puede verlo bastante más arriba sin embargo al verla él decide tomar un atajo lanzándose por el hueco de las escaleras, aterriza al filo del barandal, apenas retenido por sus toscas botas negras atascadas al grueso tubo metálico, veloz afianza su mano izquierda, que enguantada se sujeta mejor del tubo, justo entre ambos pies, el tubo cruje y Cinco retrocede asustada corriendo de vuelta, rumbo la salida de emergencia que dejó atrás

El inmueble se cimbra y es Uno quien brinca hacia la menor, pero ella sale por la puerta roja que da al exterior, las oxidadas escaleras de emergencia le permiten bajar al siguiente piso por los desgastados pasamanos, no sabe en qué piso iría pero la calle está a solo unos metros, el viejo edificio desbarrancado parece también estar algo hundido en el suelo o en sus propios escombros

Cinco no tiene tiempo de averiguarlo, los pasamanos se acaban y ella duda, fácilmente podría brincar a la vacía calle para huir pero entonces él la atraparía fácilmente ya que ahora no está en toda su condición, se ha forzado por al menos 80 metros por lo que sus muslos duelen, para huir en serio debe perderlo antes, él aún la sigue aunque dificultosamente pues con su tamaño y peso le es complejo mantenerse en la dañada baranda, ella toma la ventaja de conocerlo bien y volviendo dentro del edificio se cuela por una ventana, planeando una trampa entra en la primera puerta que ve

– **Espera –** le llama él desde atrás solo viendo la puerta blanca cerrarse tras ella, Cinco se detiene asombrada de lo amplia que es esa "sala de juntas" extrañada de ver esas dos puertas al final, ninguna está marcada como salida de emergencia o algo en particular, repentinamente él entra acorralándola frente ambas salidas, "¿Izquierda o derecha?" se pregunta ella sin para** – No las toques – **grita él para detenerla

Pero ella ya tomo la perilla de la derecha y la gira para entrar **– Adios idiota –** lo alienta, sin embargo de la puerta sale velozmente una pieza metálica que se cierra sobre el picaporte, atrapando la mano de la morena a la vez que la jala, la puerta se corre a la derecha dejándola apresada a la perilla que junto ella es conducida por una cadena hacia un agujero en el muro

Un clic suena desde ese obscuro orificio y el rechinar de maquinaria tintinea, aterrada ve el brillo de los filos de las navajas moviéndose rápidamente, puede ver las tres piezas de metal cerrarse sincronizadas dejando únicamente el espacio de la cadena que la arrastra, intenta resistirse pero no tiene ni un metro de cadena del cual tirar, inesperadamente su brazo es retenido por Uno que la mantiene alejada del agujero mientras jala con fuerza la cadena chocándola contra el filo de dos navajas al sacarla

Salen chispas junto con rebabas y él la aleja con la mano izquierda reteniendo la cadena con la derecha, mantiene los filos sobre el mismo eslabón hasta que se mellan desgastando la pieza metálica lo suficiente para romperse bajo la presión del choque, los fragmentos salen volando y Cinco se cubre con sus brazos, pero de golpe es lanzada atrás por Uno – Maldito – se queja al caer, voltea a verlo pero ante ella solo esta el dorso de su puño derecho, cerrado

– **Ven, te enviaré a tu universo – **dice Uno, mirandola y hablando suavemente como si intentara no alterarla, pero ella se levanta rápido corriendo a la entrada aun trae la "trampa" en su mano y debe tener cuidado pues de esta aún cuelga un pedazo de cadena que al dar vuelta para salir del cuarto la desbalancean, puede oírlo correr tras ella y debe asegurarse que no la atrape de esos eslabones o podría jalarla

Ve el camino de manchas de sangre, señalando por donde han venido y confirmando que él está herido por sus disparos, quiere forzarlo al acelerar en cambio son sus agotadas piernas las que tropiezan haciéndola caer estrepitosamente por el piso, desgastada se apoya en el muro cercano para levantarse

– **Vamos –** pide él aproximándose, ella apenas controla su apresurada respiración intentando hablar o correr cuando desde arriba alguien se la avienta al mayor, pateandolo a la vez que se lanza de las escaleras, claramente sorprendido Uno retrocede

– **Prometiste no atacar mi casa –** le reclama Kuki atacándolo con otra patada, el constante ataque de patadas y puñetazos de la asiática lo hacen retroceder pero tras esquivar una patada alta él aprovecha barriéndose contra la pierna de la chica

– **Tu casa, donde vive tu familia, está a salvo – **responde Uno, tal vez para distraerla

En cambio Kuki brinca hacia atrás, ágilmente** – Mis compañeros también son mi familia – **afirma, atacando, los rápidos golpes que le impactan también usan el largo extra de sus mangas como arma, siendo sus metálicos botones los que golpean fuertemente a Uno, causando más daño por la velocidad que el peso del objeto

No obstante él no se deja y lanza una patada, que la chica logra evadir** – Entonces no los pongas en peligro –** sonríe Uno limpiándose la sangre de su labio, recién dañado por la asiática **– ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor eres si llenas de trampas el lugar sin avisar? – **comenta enseñándole el fragmento de eslabón en su mano derecha **– Es muy buena por cierto–** la felicita lanzando el pedazo de metal tras él

– **Aun no, debió arrancarte el brazo –** amenaza Kuki con fría mirada, sonriendo casi cínica, Cinco se escalofrío con solo oírla, no puede reconocer esa cruel y fría voz como la de Kuki Sanban; hay algo en lo denso de su tono que se aleja de cualquier broma pesada

– **La regresare a su mundo – **apenas musita él antes que Tres lo patee con toda su fuerza

– **No hasta que ustedes caigan –** el fuerte sonido del golpe sacude a la morena, mirando como el piso se salpica de densas gotas rojas con cada impacto que la pelinegra logra acertar, reanudando su ataque logra alejarlo de Cinco

La morena aprovecha para que levantarse e intentar sacar la automática con una sola mano, aunque Uno ya le ha tomado el ritmo a la asiática y atrapa uno de sus puñetazos, entonces Wally lo taclea y estrella contra el muro, ha corrido a ellos mientras Uno estaba distraído con Kuki

El rubio lo tumba arrinconándolo en el piso y golpeándole repetidamente el rostro, incluso sujeta su nuca para un rodillazo **– Vaya mierda, sin cabello tu cabeza es muy resbaladiza – **se burla esforzándose en agarrarlo mejor pero Uno le toma de su chamarra sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo jala bruscamente con ambas manos estrellándole un potente cabezazo que tira al rubio de espaldas, mareado el australiano se afirma del piso

– **Esa es la idea, idiota–** musita el joven calvo enderezándose, Kuki apenas se saca un arma cuando él corre a ella y sin darle tiempo de apuntar se la patea, ella cae y la pistola también aunque él no la busca, mira a la pelinegra **– Va a volver a su mundo –** exclama estricto

– **No –** responden ambas, Cinco alcanza el arma y la mayor la mira esperanzada

– **Es peligroso que esté aquí y lo sabes –** Uno ignora a la menor incluso cuando esta lo mira, fijamente, está frente él pero duda en disparar **– Tú lo sabes, como ex miembro del instituto conoces las consecuencias ¿Ganarnos merece destruir ambos universos? – **pregunta él, tensando a la menor al oírlo

– **Eso no pasara, Hoagie hizo los cálculos, solo tienes miedo de perder –** refuta Tres desesperada e impaciente de que Cinco dispare, su antes tranquilo y sonriente rostro ahora trae los rasguños de las peleas, cubiertos de gotas de sudor y sangre del enemigo, su mirada está llena de miedo sin embargo no es por él, parece confundida casi como si se luchara contra sus emociones

– **Él no es el mismo de antes– **Uno respira despacio, casi con dificultad **–Te da escalofríos ¿cierto? Vamos Sanban los tres nos conocemos desde la guardería ¿Alguna vez lo viste actuar así? ¿Te dio esa terrible sensación antes?– **cuestiona saliendo de esa indiferencia, sus ojos azules e intensos permanecen fijos en la joven asiática y distraen de las marcas dejadas esta mañana en su rostro, sin contar los pequeños moretones que comienzan a aparecer causados por Wally o Kuki, sin embargo lo que estremece más a Cinco es ver su negro uniforme húmedo de sangre

Kuki duda nerviosa** – No entiendes, tengo que ganarles – **responde al correr a Cinco quitándole la pistola tan rápido que la tira y le dispara a Uno a la vez, la morena apenas si puede reaccionar **– Es un truco, solo quieres que me rinda, ante ti y tu familia, no, no voy a creerte – **la calculada ráfaga de disparos ahoga sus reclamos, Cinco ve a Uno acercarse veloz, temerario o demente ante la chica que lo encañona tan pronto llega

Tal vez no son sus amigos pero al oír el tronido de la percusión Abigail cierra los ojos, el doloroso zumbido dura unos instantes pero no se compara al sonido de la caída de un cuerpo, temiendo lo peor la menor no puede abrir los ojos

– **No voy a perder –** musita seria y pesadamente Uno, Cinco abre de golpe los ojos mirando a la pelinegra en el piso, se sujeta su tórax mirando llorosa y culpable a la menor

Mientras él levemente encorvado sobre Kuki aún agarra su hombro, tiene el arma en la mano derecha, al lado de la asiática, cerca de donde ella se cubre **– No voy a casarme contigo – **grita Tres llorando, apartando su mano para sacárselo de encima

– **Eso ya no me importa –** exclama Uno fríamente alzando el arma frente ella cuando el rubio se le avienta encima, tirándolo a un costado para sacarle el arma, Cinco lo ha visto todo sin poder reaccionar, ambos chicos luchan en el piso pero de un codazo en la quijada el mayor remonta apuntando la pistola en la frente del rubio **– No puedes ganarme, Cuatro – **le advierte

– **No, por favor – **pide Kuki, respirando pesadamente y apoyándose con dificultad en el piso sin embargo él no para, impacta tremendo golpe con la empuñadura del arma en el chico, noqueándolo, desmayado Wally lo suelta y el mayor se levanta dejando al rubio en el suelo, las manos del australiano manchan el piso donde caen con las sangre que las salpica, la de Uno

Él sujeta su costado herido avanzando con la automática en la otra mano **– Vamos –** le llama Cinco

Ella mira el estado de Kuki y Wally, ambos vencidos y llevados al límite por protegerla **– ¿Los dejaras ir? –** pregunta o pide, no sabe, esta confundida

– **Espera, no – **Tres comienza a levantarse para detenerla, la menor puede verla bien, luce cansada, molida e incluso temerosa pero no sangra, no tiene ningún disparo en ella, Kuki va al frente lentamente interponiéndose en el camino del uniformado

– **Él te necesita –** la frena Uno, soltando su costado para apartarla con gran facilidad, la asiática cae cerca del desmayado australiano

– **Lo siento –** susurra Cinco al irse con el enemigo, ella misma no está en condición de pelear y su plan sigue siendo alejarlo de ellos aún si se deja atrapar, Kuki niega insistiendo en seguirlos sin embargo no logra ni levantarse, llorosa los ve irse, desarmada, herida e impotente toma fuertemente la mano de Wally aferrándose a él

– **Lo siento –** murmura Uno llevando del hombro a Abigail, sorprendida pronto nota que esa disculpa no es para ella pero no mira atrás, lo acompaña a la siguiente salida de emergencias, sobre el marco de la roja puerta Nigel Uno deja el arma con la última bala lista a usarse.

Notas: Me está costando escribirlo (＞﹏＜) espero que se entienda.


	13. Pop rocks

Abigail pensó que volverían a la base pero no, han caminado al menos 10 minutos entre los edificios abandonados alejándose del lugar, el paso de Uno es un poco más lento y a ella los muslos le duelen menos por lo que supone que debería poder correr al menos unos 50 metros antes de agotarse, lo vio dejar el arma en el marco de la puerta y está segura que Kuki también pudo verlo por lo que conociéndola ahora debe estar despertando a Wally y tendiendo una trampa, esta es su zona entonces seguro la conoce muy bien

De repente ven una difusa y veloz sombra pasar corriendo a un par de calles frente ellos tan rápido que Cinco se pone en guardia, esperando algún ataque sin embargo la lenta respuesta de Uno la anima a salir corriendo, dando vuelta en la primera calle a la derecha corriendo recto hasta que oye los pesados pasos tras ella, por ahora no puede acelerar así que da vuelta a la izquierda para ganar distancia

– **Abigail –** grita su perseguidor, con una voz estridente, odiosa pero femenina que la morena reconoce fácilmente

– **Genial ¿Te mando Tres? –** voltea la menor aguantándose el nombre de su amiga pues aún la confunde con ella, pero la apiñonada de difusas pecas la mira confundida **– Vamos rápido, Uno viene detrás – **la morena le explica y apura, avanzando nerviosa

– **Espera ¿la base está bajo ataque? –** pregunta la chica, sujetando su tejido gorro al seguirla

– **Si, deberíamos volver ¿cierto? demos la vuelta aquí – **señala Cinco la siguiente esquina al frente

– **No, te sacaré de aquí primero, dices que Uno viene detrás ¿no? –** Jennifer logra alcanzarla, corriendo a su lado** – ¿Y Sanban? –** pregunta expectante

– **Kuki y Wally están heridos, se quedaron atrás –** responde Cinco adelantándose un poco

O mejor dicho es la apiñonada quien disminuye el paso volteando atrás** – Nadie nos sigue –** musita, Cinco voltea intrigada pero solo puede ver a la chica correr a ella, algo en lo brusco e inesperado le hace esquivarla, no puede ver sus ojos por culpa de la visera del gorro pero logra divisar esa estilizada navaja de caza, que trae en la mano** – ¡Diablos! eres buena –** murmura molesta la mayor, agachándose levemente para avanzar atacandola con navajazos ascendentes, como si boxeara

Cinco apenas retrocede esquivándolos e intenta dar la vuelta en la siguiente calle pero la otra no da espacio, Jennifer la patea contra el muro del edificio al frente, presiona su hombro y alza la navaja enfilando a matarla, aterrada mete el brazo pero el filo del arma queda a unos centímetros, atrapada por la mano enguantada de un agotado y pálido Uno que interpone su mano izquierda, sujetando el arma y manteniendo el filo contra su guante, incluso contiene a la apiñonada tomando su hombro con la derecha pero es su expresión de dolor lo que cala en Abigail

– **¿Qué diablos haces? – **reclama la pecosa apiñonada soltándose y jalando su arma sin importarle herirlo **– Las órdenes son matar a cualquiera que atraviese un portal –** exclama molesta preparándose a atacarla de nuevo

– **La regresare a su mundo –** responde Uno manteniendo a la menor tras él, con la misma mano que detuvo la navaja, Abigail mira esa mano y confundida mira a ambos

– **¿Estas siendo emocional? –** cuestiona la apiñonada incrédula y molesta, poniendo lado su arma **– Ya es muy tarde, sabes que esto es peligroso y no pienso dejarla aquí –** grita estruendosa al intentar apartarlo y llegar a la menor sin embargo él no se mueve, Jennifer luce furiosa e insiste casi ruda

– **Fanny –** le llama Uno al apartarla decidido, ambas chicas retroceden sorprendidas pero aunque Abigail queda atónita la chica parece solo haber tomado impulso y lo golpea con el mango del arma

– **No me llames así ahora, Fanny Fulbright está muerta –** grita empujándolo para alcanzar a Cinco pero él la toma de los hombros rápidamente, con tal fuerza que el gorro de la mayor cae

– **Fanny, la tengo que regresar – **exclama serio sujetándola firmemente, su voz llena de convicción merma el deseo de la menor por huir, aunque tal vez es por su tono, suena una clase de desesperación en él, sin embargo estando a su espalda solo puede mirar la indecisión en el rostro de la chica que hasta hace un par de minutos era toda coraje y astucia

– **¿Qué harás si Grandfather te descubre? –** cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo fijamente, cesando su resistencia** – Nigel este no es momento de hacerte el héroe ¿Sabes que podría matarte? Father no lo dudara aunque seas tú – **intenta disuadirlo

Él niega suavemente **– No importa –** responde al soltarla y darse vuelta hacia la morena, su media sonrisa es algo triste para Abigail que sin darse cuenta le da la mano atrapada aún en la perilla contrariamente a lo pensado él la toma **– Hey ¿sabes cómo quitar esto? –** le pregunta a la apiñonada

Jennifer busca su gorro **– Ya veré –** se endereza tras levantar su tejida prenda, sonriendo intenta pegarle con ella pero su rostro palidece cuando ve las crecientes marcas de sangre en el uniforme de él** – ¿Qué diablos pasó?–** asustada ignora a la morena, que aún le extiende su atrapado brazo

– **Nada ¿Tienes la llave? o ¿Cómo romperlo? – **él redirige su atención o eso intenta ya que la joven de corto cabello negro se molesta

– **Al diablo con eso, ven te llevare a una base –** pide más reacia a ceder en eso

– **No importa, ya vienen por nosotros –** el tono de él es suave, muy sutil al decirlo casi susurrándolo con afecto, la chica contrae disgustada su cejas mordiendo levemente su rosado labio **– Ve, están atacando ¿No es tu deber alejar a esos dos de problemas? –** agrega casi bromista

– **Mi trabajo es más que solo ser la niñera de tu ex novia, ¿oíste Uno? vamos YO te llevaré –** insiste algo autoritaria al tomar el brazo del chico

– **No, en serio necesito a nuestra 86 ahí –** responde él con ese tono que Abigail no puede descifrar "¿Es cariño?"

– **¿Me sigues comparando con ese tipo? –** se molesta Fanny con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, aún no suelta al chico y su expresión de insatisfacción no ha variado

– **Están en el edificio enterrado, solo tienen una bala y pocas vías de escape – **indica Uno, volviendo a ese tono de lejano y frío

– **¿En serio eres Fanny? –** duda en voz alta Cinco mirando a la chica apretar la manga del otro, en especial en este momento, mirándola cabizbaja y reacia a dejarlo ir

– **No, ya te lo dije, Fulbright está muerta, Rachel McKenzie la mato –** responde rudamente la apiñonada soltando bruscamente al otro, la mirada recelosa que le da a la menor la hace cuestionarse que pasa, es cierto su voz es idéntica pero sus facciones son distintas, la pequeña nariz de Fanny o su rostro redondeado no concuerdan nada con el estilizado aspecto de esta chica sin embargo su firmes e irascibles ojos verdes son los mismos

– **Pero… –** vacila Abigail, demasiado confundida

– **Lárguense, pronto mi equipo rodeara el lugar–** afirma la mayor colocándose el gorro e inclinándolo, ocultando su rostro

– **Cuento con eso –** contesta Uno sonriendo algo engreído mientras agarra a la menor del hombro alejándose, ambos mayores lo hacen

– **Será mejor que huyas Uno – **Jennifer sonríe de esa única y soberbia forma que Cinco reconoce, dirigiéndose a la base de la resistencia, sujetando su tejido gorro gris y corriendo sin recibir respuesta

– **¿86? –** cuestiona Cinco titubeando del significado de su número en este mundo

El pálido rostro del chico se ilumina por un segundo** – Es un viejo programa ¿Nunca lo viste? Era un Agente secreto, un espía cómico, el super agente –** responde escuetamente

Aunque su leve sonrisa hace a la morena suponer algo más** – Entonces ¿Fanny fingió su muerte? – **insiste ella mientras camina a su lado, realmente quiere saber qué pasa pero él la mira intrigado **– No le diré a nadie, incluso si trabaja para tu abuelo –** es sincera pero él toma su brazo haciéndola avanzar **– Me regresaras a mi mundo ¿cierto? ¿Qué dañaría que sepa la historia completa? –** insiste Abigail aceptando ir

– **Ya, igual no te sirve saber ¿o sí? Esa historia no afecta tu regreso – **Uno es firme pero solo su voz es tan estricta, sus pasos ligeramente lentos y sus ojos algo opacos llaman la atención de la menor

– **Tal vez pero... parece que Hoagie y ella son... cercanos... o algo así – **Abigail duda si debe preguntárselo a él sin embargo le dio la impresión que algo pasa entre ellos

El mayor suaviza su agarre aunque siguen caminando **– Hoagie ¿eh? –** una pequeña sonrisa altera su seriedad y entonces exhala mirando enfrente **– Ok, de aquí a la avenida – **musita, ella lo mira confundida **– No sé qué tan cercanos sean ahora aunque no creo que él... hable mucho con ella – **la leve pausa interesa a la menor pero no hay algo que la haga desconfiar

– **Fanny no fingió su muerte, no, ella realmente estuvo a punto de morir esa noche, su padre hizo todo por salvarla incluso hicimos un quirófano improvisado, en tu mundo es tu amiga ¿verdad? –** es extraño pero casi suena divertido al decirlo** – Luce muy diferente ¿cierto? –** Uno mira al frente caminando forzadamente como si quisiera llegar a esa avenida lo antes posible

– **¿En serio fue Rachel quien la...? – **ella duda, bueno, no está muerta así que ¿Cómo debería decirlo?, realmente no quiere pronunciarlo

– **Sí, pero no sé qué pasó, ambas guardan sus secretos, la versión oficial es que se fugaba y Rachel solo cumplía su deber... da igual, de todos modos Fanny dejó toda su vida atrás, refugiándose entre los rebeldes –** él no da muchos detalles y aun así Abigail puede entenderlo en especial por su expresión, luce tenso en una mezcla de preocupación y agobio que ella pocas veces le vio a su amigo

– **Entonces ¿no es infiltrada? – **cuestiona Cinco, preocupada después de todo Jennifer trata con Tres y su grupo

– **No, no exactamente –** responde él parando al llegar a la avenida

Molesta lo encara para reclamarle pero ve el sudor de su frente y la extrema palidez de su rostro **– ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? –** le pregunta preocupada, sujetando su brazo e intentando revisar las heridas pero el escandaloso rugido de un reluciente Jeep yendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos la interrumpe, alarmada entra en guardia cuando el auto negro frena violentamente frente ellos, ella retrocede manteniéndose frente Uno que exhala pesadamente

De golpe la puerta del Jeep se abre y un soldado con oscura máscara antigás baja **– ¡ Aléjate de él y tírate al piso ¡ –** grita amenazante al sacar su arma rápidamente, apuntandole a la menor

– **Oblígame –** lo reta Cinco decidida, intentando ingenuamente proteger al Nigel tras ella, este soldado no trae los emblemas del abuelo y su máscara aunque negra no tiene el mismo diseño por lo que supone es de la resistencia o algo más.

Notas: No sé qué tan conocidas sean en otros países las Pop Rocks así que trataré de explicarlo, son ese polvito granulado y dulce que truena en la boca, sé que hay varias marcas pero... no sé, para mi esta es más popular e identificable.


	14. Rice Krispies Treats

Cinco permanece decididamente feroz, manteniendo a Nigel tras ella, el soldado trae un protector atemorizante y completamente negro, da mala espina pues no trae una insignia ni de la resistencia o del abuelo

– **De hecho, es a Ella a quien debes proteger –** exclama Uno tomándola sorpresivamente del hombro avanzando al auto

– **¿Qué? –** se sorprende el soldado e incluso el conductor del Jeep, que también trae una de esas caretas protectoras pero luce menos agresivo que el primero** – No pienso llevar a una de "**_**la resistencia**_**" –** se niega el soldado, manteniéndose fuera del auto, con el arma en su enguantada mano y un tono de molestia, permanece en una actitud casi despectiva con la menor, el traje militar tiene muchas similitudes al uniforme que Uno usa, son completos de tal manera que ni un centímetro de su piel queda expuesta, conforme se acerca la chica nota lo similares que son sus guantes y protectores sin embargo es su voz lo que la desconcierta

– **No es del grupo de Sanban –** aclara el joven calvo al llegar frente él

– **Joder, ¿Quién te hizo eso? Luces terrible –** comenta el soldado, tratando de agarrarlo del brazo

– **No importa – **apenas si contesta Uno, desinteresado y adelantando a Abigail al Jeep

– **Claro que a mí tampoco me importa, solo me da gusto que alguien logró apalearte –** el tono burlista y despreocupado del soldado le hace pensar a la menor que bromea, aunque también los mira consternada mientras este les abre la puerta

– **Sube –** le indica Uno y ella duda

– **Te la hizo grande esta vez, debe ser hábil, tienes tantos rasguños que podría jugar gato en tu cara –** insiste el otro en mofarse, el conductor solo le pide a la menor abroche su cinturón, su traje es más simple, casi como los soldados de grandfather, sin embargo ella no puede pasar de la voz del otro

– **Claro, llévala a la puerta Este, Dickson pasará por ella –** le ordena Uno al conductor, que mira todo sorprendido

– **¿Tú qué harás? –** cuestiona el bromista enmascarado

– **Aun no termino, veré que salgan todos –**

– **¿Qué? No –** gritan al unísono Cinco y el soldado

– **Estás buscándotela –** gruñe el enmascarado, irritado y presionando al otro para que entre, son igual de altos y fornidos así que le es fácil empujarlo dentro, a ella le extraña ver esa interacción entre ambos pero más que nada su actitud y movimientos le recuerdan a alguien, sin embargo reacciona rápido reteniendo a Uno dentro el auto

El soldado asegura la puerta mientras Uno lo ve con clara intranquilidad en su rostro **– Oh, ¿estás molesto? –** ríe el otro, algo burlista **– Estarán bien – **dice indicando al conductor que avance y este lo hace acelerando bruscamente

– **Lo siento, manchare tus asientos de sangre –** le advierte sarcásticamente Uno apoyándose en ellos, con falsa comodidad

– **No importa, para mí son buenas noticias, linda –** bromea el otro volteando a verlos, pareciera que su ánimo ha mejorado aunque siendo su expresión completamente desconocida bajo la máscara la menor solo puede suponerlo, sin embargo por más extraño que le parezca le da una sensación de nostalgia oírlo e incluso se siente cómoda **– Y… ¿esa es una clase de moda? – **pregunta señalando la trampa en la mano de Cinco

Ella está por molestarse pero Uno la toma suavemente de la muñeca, sorpresivamente** – ¿Sabes cómo quitarla?–** pide el británico, su tono es algo seco y aún luce tenso, puede que incluso disgustado

– **Claro que sé, algunos de los míos han caído en estas – **el soldado no suena molesto al contrario da la impresión de estar divertido al tomar la trampa mientras la examina y presiona las metálicas uniones, Abigail siente la presión sin embargo lo mira atenta, demasiado interesada en esa actitud

– **Parece tener un cerrojo eléctrico –** murmura Uno, intentando ayudar pero la trampilla chispea tronando, asustada Abigail se aleja al tiempo que el mayor intenta cubrirla pero las piezas solo caen rotas al piso

– **Lo sé, y se sobrecarga fácilmente –** el soldado suelta a la chica, señalándole al joven calvo que todo está bien, ella en cambio revisa su mano, no duele pero esta como entumecida **– Esa pudo ser mortal –** señala el enmascarado la herida en el costado del pálido joven, el soldado parece centrar su atención en él pero el otro ni se inmuta

– **Hazte a un lado –** le ordena el desconocido a la menor que apresurada se desabrocha moviéndose al siguiente lugar **– ¿Quién te hizo esto?–** musita molesto el enmascarado intentando abrirle el traje a Uno

– **Iré a las torres, déjanos cerca –** ordena el británico al conductor, apartando la mano del otro

– **¿Te parezco un taxi? –** reclama el soldado atrapando fuertemente su brazo, jalandolo cerca él** – ¿Qué mierdas creías que hacías? –** le exige intentando sonar serio aunque en su voz suena la preocupación **– ¿Sabes lo que nos costó llegar aquí? Están en un basurero ¿Y si hubieras muerto antes de que llegáramos? –** insiste soltándolo bruscamente e inclinándose al tablero del auto

Abigail duda oyendo la desesperación y molestia en la voz del soldado sintiéndola conocida, demasiado familiar pero no solo el hecho de ser regañada así, es más como… la voz, ha oído esa preocupada voz antes, sin embargo el sonido de cosas en la guantera la sacan de sus pensamientos, a la par que él encuentra un pequeño estuche de lámina metálica, su forma de lapicera desconcierta a la menor pero la cruz roja al frente la tranquiliza

Pero el enmascarado se acomoda veloz ante el joven calvo** – Pasa al frente –** le ordena a la chica, entonces ese tono serio pulsa en ella, activando todos sus recuerdos de la infancia y… de hace días, se queda mirando al chico nerviosa, esperanzada casi insegura pero puede sentirlo, no solo los movimientos de sus hombros son iguales, su voz tiene ese dejo que de niña admiraba e incluso llegó a adorar, al punto de querer protegerlo más allá de la amistad, incrédula lo mira preguntándose porque usa esa careta y porque su tono de voz es algo áspero **– Rápido –** exige él, agresivo y removiendo la primera capa de sus guantes sin embargo la firme mano de Uno lo detiene, su azul mirada permanece fija en el enmascarado **– Pudiste morir –** susurra el soldado entregando la cajita de primeros auxilios sin apartar su mano

– **No importa –** sonríe el pálido joven

– **¿Cómo? ¿Qué diablos haremos si te mueres? – **se exalta el otro reteniendo firmemente la caja

– **Si muero, solo me pondré otra máscara –** ríe Uno tomando de la nuca al otro para acercarlo, uniendo ambas frentes

El desinterés o tranquilidad de la risa del británico chocan con la tensión y renuencia del enmascarado, clara para la menor que lo ve aferrarse a Nigel **– No es gracioso –** grita el soldado al fin intentando separarse y empujando al herido chico con todo y el mini botiquín

– **Si algo grave pasa solo ponte mi máscara, nadie notara la diferencia –** concluye el joven calvo tomando la cajita al soltarlo

Ella se cuestiona si debe confirmar la identidad del soldado cuando mira el extrañamente sonriente rostro de Uno, rociado de sudor frío pero despreocupado, aun con sus múltiples heridas en él, presurosa toma la caja de su mano para abrirla con cuidado encontrando solo algunos analgésicos en ampolletas junto a unas jeringas **– Yo sé ponerlas – **le aclara a los sorprendidos chicos

– **No te preocupes, solo pondré un poco en la superficie, para caminar mejor – **le sonríe Uno, intentando tranquilizarla pero para nada funciona, la menor se escuece más

– **¿Quien se cree eso?–** cuestiona el soldado retomando su actitud agresiva, el auto pasa rápidamente las solitarias y apartadas calles para llegar a las primeras secciones habitadas mientras este toma torpemente la jeringa

Pero Abigail aleja las ampolletas **– ¿Siquiera puedes agarrarlas bien con esos guantes? –** le cuestiona con autoconfianza preparando una jeringa

– **Es este idiota quien no quiere que me los quite, no te creas ¿quieres? –** refuta el soldado señalando a Uno, con la inyección lista la menor se enfila a usarla

– **Yo lo hago –** afirma el británico extendiéndole la mano pero la menor no se la entrega

– **Ábrete la chamarra–** pide decidida

– **Wow ¿de dónde sacaste a esta niña?–** pregunta el otro, divertido

– **Es del experimento –** responde Uno sin retirar su mano, el soldado permanece inmóvil y silencioso

– **¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? –** murmura el conductor, acelerando un poco

– **Exacto, no se quiten los protectores, sería problemático –** el joven calvo indica lo último al soldado, interesada en eso Abigail mira al enmascarado, momento que Uno aprovecha para tomar en un rápido movimiento la jeringa de sus manos, ella apenas si puede reaccionar al verlo inyectarse directamente en la herida de bala

– **Diablos al menos limpia la herida – **se queja el soldado intentando ayudarlo

– **No es gran cosa –** musita el pálido joven al inyectarse en la otra

– **¿Salió la bala? –** cuestiona más firme y exigente el enmascarado

– **La sacaran en las torres –** sonríe forzadamente Uno, y es obvio para la menor que solo lo hace para tranquilizarlos porque su tono de piel ha decaído drásticamente en los últimos minutos eso sin contar que el sudor se agolpa cada vez más en su nuca

– **Wow –** se asombra el conductor **– Es la primera vez que veo así al General –** musita mirándolos levemente

– **¿Herido? –** cuestiona el soldado atento a su respuesta

– **¿Eh? No... más bien… olvídelo –** murmura volteándose avergonzado

Uno toma el resto del botiquín de las manos de la disgustada chica regresándolo al soldado **– Detente aquí –** ordenó al conductor

– **¿Qué? Sí –** responde el confundido chico al obedecer

– **No, imposible aún faltan cuadras –** se sobresalta el enmascarado señalando que no pare

– **¿Eh? – **se queja el conductor, enredado y mirando a ambos nervioso

– **Caminaremos, será extraño que lleguemos en una patrulla sin numerar –** aclara Uno señalándole al otro donde detenerse

– **Esta está numerada, tiene códigos y placa ¿No los viste afuera? – **recalca el soldado instando al otro a seguir conduciendo

– **Esos números no existen en la base del sector ¿sabes? –** duda Uno alzando una ceja, su rostro parece sinceramente intrigado, el soldado retrocede un poco en su asiento

– **CLARO –** afirma rápidamente **– Pero solo te dejaremos en frente, ni siquiera entraremos –** insiste, la decisión en su voz cala completamente en Abigail que asiente con él

– **Si, debes estar agotado–** agrega decidida para detenerlo

La mirada de Uno titubea ante ellos, sin embargo su sonrisa desaparece **– Detente en esta calle – **ordena serio y firme de tal manera que el conductor obedece al instante** – Nos vemos –** se despide al salir del auto tan pronto para, el soldado intenta detenerlo del brazo sin poder sujetarlo siquiera

Ella es conciente de eso pero baja tras él, disgustada de su terquedad **– Gracias de todas maneras… –** intenta agradecer a ambos pero nota que no sabe sus nombres o algo para identificarlos, es decir sospecha el del mayor pero por lo que dijo Uno no sabe si se llama igual aquí o si lo meterá en problemas al pronunciarlo, confundida por su propia duda se cuestiona si realmente es necesario, indecisa de seguir con el agradecimiento baja avergonzada de su comportamiento "Yo no soy así" se regaña a sí misma tratando de encarar el tumulto de sucesos

– **No hay de que ¡Ah! Puedes llamarme "Nueve" es mi número –** ríe despreocupado el soldado cuando el auto arranca

– **Diablos –** asustado, el conductor acelera antes que Uno pueda regañarlos, da vuelta rápido alejándose por una calle aledaña, pero la llorosa y sonriente Abigail no puede apartar la mirada.


	15. BonBon

Mirando algo embelesada el camino Abigail acompaña silenciosamente al mayor, en su corazón brilla la esperanza de volver a su mundo sabiendo que sus amigos de alguna forma siguen vivos en este, aunque estén en bandos contrarios de alguna forma aún cabe la posibilidad de que se concilien, sin embargo rápidamente se llena de dudas "¿Si ese es Maurice Payton? Y está vivo ¿Por qué Hoagie dijo que estaba muerto? Y ¿A quién vio morir Kuki? Además ambos creen que Fanny también murió ¿Realmente no lo saben? ¿Maurice también tiene una cirugía? ¿Uno sabe que conoce a ambos? Todas sus dudas la alteran lo suficiente para ir a alcanzarlo, él va unos pasos adelante caminando algo lento pero sin tambalearse y concentrado en su móvil

– **Oye ¿Cómo sabes que yo conozco a Maurice? –** le pregunta directa al acercarse

Él la mira sorprendido **– ¿De qué hablas? –** cuestiona guardando su teléfono, mirándola fijamente, pronto esa mirada parece recorrerla

– **¿Qué? –** pregunta nerviosa pasando su largo cabello tras su hombro, su ondulado cabello esta algo esponjado y estático, enredándose ligeramente en sus delgados dedos, disgustada intenta arreglarlo pero él tomó suavemente su gorra, sorprendiéndola

– **La mochila también –** pide Uno extendiendo la mano pero ella niega aferrándose a sus cosas, él la mira otro poco, sonriendo ligeramente y en sus ojos la menor cree ver un atisbo de ternura e intrigada se acerca más, deseando asegurarse de que es así** – Tienes razón, no funcionaría –** responde él colocando su roja gorra algo inclinada al frente

Con la visera le obstruye la vista a la chica **– ¡Hey! –** se ríe Abigail acomodando su gorra** – Ten cuidado –** agrega volteando a verlo pero él ya ha avanzado hasta el final de la calle **– Hey –** lo llama, molesta con su actitud pero pensándolo bien ¿No es ella la que está mal? ¿Espera bromear con él? "¿Qué pasa conmigo?" piensa disgustada al seguirlo

Pero él se detiene en la esquina **– No hables, lo que sea que pregunten yo contestare –** le ordena serio, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo para ir juntos, el suave calor cubre la espalda de Abigail confundiéndola, atónita asiente caminando inexplicablemente cómoda

Cruzando la vacía avenida está el imponente edificio de inmensa entrada, es tan alto que la menor apenas puede contar algunos pisos, los enormes ventanales de espejo le dan una vista futurista que mezcla armoniosamente las cubiertas metálicas con el cristal sin embargo la amplia entrada de arcos cuadrados resulta algo siniestra

El grupo de robustos guardias voltean al instante, apuntando, aunque las bajan al momento de reconocer a Uno, a diferencia del resto de protectores faciales que la menor ha visto ellos tienen la parte de los ojos de un tono amarillo claro permitiendo ver sus ojos y la sorpresa en ellos **– Buenas noches, General Uno –** alineados lo saludan al instante, en posición de firmes reaccionando ligeramente a la presencia de la menor

– **Llamaré a un especialista de inmediato, Señor –** exclama el oficial de mayor rango separándose de la fila

– **Son superficiales, no quiero perder más tiempo –** responde Uno avanzando con la chica

– **¿Cómo te llamas Civil? Identifícate –** exige el oficial yendo a la ventanilla, tomando una Tablet de grueso protector para voltear a ellos de nuevo

– **Es una visita fuera de registro – **obvia Uno, incrédulo de su actitud alzando una ceja

La sorpresa o escepticismo del oficial es clara al ir a él **– Señor… –**

– **Invitada, apuntala así –** interrumpe el británico casi condescendiente **– ¿Eres nuevo? – **cuestiona, tomando el dispositivo de sus manos

– **¿Eh? No señor, fui transferido esta tarde por la comandante McKenzie –** responde el grueso soldado mientras Uno parece escribir en la Tablet **– De todos modos necesito su huella digital –** pide el oficial

– **¿Recibieron los informes de esta tarde? –** cuestiona el británico con tono estricto, llamando la atención del oficial

– **Llegaron hace unos minutos Señor–** responde rápidamente el grueso soldado **– ¡Ah! Pero creí que usted fue al ataque en las ruinas del sector V, General –** recuerda el hombre

– **¿Ataque? –** el británico pará de escribir mirándolo fijamente, el oficial parece dudar nerviosamente, desviando la mirada **– Fue el arresto de peligrosos anarquistas –** explica Uno fríamente, irritando a la menor sin embargo los guardias se tensan por su respuesta y esa seria actitud **– Estamos para proteger a los ciudadanos, no para atacarlos, no lo olviden –** les ordena más estricto, volviendo a su reporte, lentamente los guardias regresaron a sus puestos evitando mirarlos mientras Abigail permanece molesta bajo el brazo del británico, mirando al oficial, que incomodo y en posición de firmes permanece esperando órdenes

– **¿Cómo ha vuelto? Señor ¿Ninguna patrulla ha regresado aún? –** cuestiona el grueso soldado extrañado, fijando su mirada en la morena

– **El equipo llevó a los arrestados ante el consejo pero yo he venido a relajarme un poco – **explica desinteresadamente Uno, escribiendo, el oficial parece reaccionar a eso y Abigail le desvía la mirada comprendiendo lo que el mayor intenta insinuar sin embargo no está incómoda o molesta solo avergonzada

– **¿Los rebeldes serán interrogados, Señor?– **el corto silencio incómodo es roto de nuevo por el oficial, atento a la reacción de la menor

– **Eso lo decide el consejo ¿De qué división eras? –** el británico pregunta inquisitivamente, parando de escribir, el hombre traga nervioso dejando en paz a la irritada menor y enfocándose en su superior

– **Inteligencia, Señor –** responde levemente el grueso soldado

– **Ah claro ¿Rachel eh? Haz sido degradado ¿cierto? –** insiste el joven calvo en presionar al oficial **– Si quieres tu puesto de vuelta deberías informarte más de cómo funcionan las cosas –** le aconseja, mirándolo fríamente **– Terminaré mis reportes arriba –** agrega al firmar con la pluma táctil en el dispositivo

– **Sí, señor –** responde el hombre con incertidumbre

– **Si necesita saber algo más oficial Herbert puede leer los informes de los turnos previos – **concluye Uno entregando el dispositivo al hombre

– **Gracias, así lo haré, Señor –** asiente el oficial, completamente atemorizado al tomarlo, el grupo se despide militarmente cuando ambos van a la plateada puerta mecánica que se abre al instante

El rostro frío del mayor inquieta a la chica mientras atraviesan el silencioso primer piso del edificio, caminando al ascensor del fondo apenas mira el lugar intentando recabar la mayor información posible, ahora sabe que está en las torres y aun si no vuelve a ver a los Kuki y Wally de este mundo quiere saber qué pasa aquí

En su mundo este sitio lo ocupa la escuela y sus campos de juegos sin embargo aquí están los tres enormes edificios del abuelo, por lo que sabe este edificio debe ser el centro de operaciones, oficinas y eso, lo que significa que el edificio de al lado de idéntica forma y apariencia es donde el consejo del abuelo trabaja, dejando por último la torre que cierra el triángulo; donde Grandfather vive y donde está la fuente de la eterna juventud.

El ascensor no tiene nada de especial, en cuanto a información, y Abigail no pudo recabar gran cosa de muros grises o pasillos vacíos, son casi las ocho de la noche por lo que es extraño que el sitio esté tan solo "¿No se supone que es el centro de actividades?" se pregunta mientras mira los números del elevador encenderse

Al parecer este sitio tiene 40 pisos sin duda una cantidad extraña para cualquier oficina pero al ver la placa de botones nota el 10 presionado, claramente el sitio a donde van sin embargo aún desconoce si es el piso donde la máquina se encuentra, espera todavía con el brazo del chico sobre ella mientras él revisa su móvil ligeramente apoyado en la pared trasera desinteresado de en qué piso van

– **Oye –** ella le llama la atención quitando bruscamente su brazo, sigue molesta por lo que dijo de Kuki y Wally sin embargo el mayor apenas si reacciona alejando su brazo, totalmente centrando en el aparato, ella está por quejarse cuando el elevador pará e instintivamente retrocede, las puertas se abren y consternada de que esto sea una trampa o algo así se mantiene alerta a su alrededor pero se detiene al ver a Chad Dickson entrar, tan asombrado como ella, el rostro del rubio se relaja tan pronto está dentro y las puertas se cierran

– **Buenas noches Dickson –** lo saluda Uno tomándola de la cintura y aunque ella no entiende la situación se deja "abrazar" ruborizada y nerviosa

– **¿Toma un descanso? General Uno –** responde el rubio sonriéndole a la chica saludandola levemente, tan pronto ella lo mira él mira la esquina del techo como una señal que Cinco logra interpretar "Hay cámaras" piensa sonriendo al acercarse a Uno

– **Sí, bueno, hoy tuvimos mucho trabajo y estas oportunidades son escasas –** sonríe el británico

– **Claro, sin embargo tengo unos datos que quisiera que revises –** comenta el rubio en tono más serio, parando el ascensor en el siguiente piso, las puertas se abren pero ninguno de los dos mayores baja, Abigail mira a ambos insegura de sus intenciones

– **Ahora estoy ocupado –** exhala Uno con desagrado, guardando su móvil

– **Lo veo pero esto es para mañana, General – **parece que al llamarlo por su rango Chad espera alguna respuesta favorable **– No tardará mucho –** agrega más suavemente

Uno mira a la chica que lo voltea a ver nerviosa "¿Qué se supone que te diga?" piensa confundida – No quiero que te pierdas – susurra él, en un tono grave profundamente seductor, que la morena encuentra atractivo al punto de asentir bobamente

– **Vamos –** sonríe él saliendo con ella del brazo y el rubio detrás, completamente enredada en sus ideas Abigail los acompaña a una puerta a la cual no ha sabido cómo llegó sin embargo lo que más le llama la atención en ese momento es la blancura del sitio

Al detenerse frente la puerta Dickson presiona el muro y su mano es escaneada, la compuerta mecánica se abre subiendo al instante, la menor mira todo impresionada no solo por el singular mecanismo también por descubrir el interior del cuarto, que resulta ser el primer lugar a donde fue llevada** – No es posible –** se gira incrédula a ellos sin embargo apenas si le prestan atención

Recién se cierra Chad sujeta a Nigel por bajo los brazos llevándolo a la mesa **– En ese gabinete hay un estuche médico –** le señala a la menor, que corre a buscarlo volviendo veloz, el joven calvo sonríe sentado en la blanca mesa del centro mirando al molesto rubio **– Demonios Uno, desapareciste por horas –** lo regaña Dickson mientras le ayuda a quitarse la parte superior de traje **– Creí que estabas muerto, no tuvimos noticias ni nada –** insiste sujetando su brazo, evitando que se saque bruscamente su playera negra

– **Necesitaba que ellos bajaran la guardia –** sonríe Uno acariciando el rostro preocupado del mayor, el otro descansa exhausto su frente en el cálido hombro del chico exhalando pesadamente **– Perdóname –** susurra abrazándolo, pasa sus dedos entre su rubio cabello, permaneciendo en silencio

Abigail sigue al costado de la mesa donde dejó el equipo mirándolos intranquila, esa calidez entre ambos le resulta extrañamente dolorosa, desvía la mirada al resto de la habitación identificando el sitio donde esta mañana estuvo la van negra que la trajo, oye los murmullos de los chicos hablando mientras va al lugar y aun cuando no quiere voltear lo hace lentamente, viendo atónita y ruborizada el intenso beso entre ambos

Chad pasa su mano del cuello a la nuca de Uno que se deja recostar suavemente, con el torso descubierto, el joven reacciona por la fría superficie de la blanca mesa** – Diablos –** susurra el mayor, interrumpiendo el beso y mirando las heridas en el costado del joven **– Deberían revisarte los doctores –** agrega al abrir el estuche medico, sacando un par de guantes de látex

– **Tú fuiste de los servicios médicos –** sonríe el británico recostado, respirando algo agitado

– **Solo ponía gasas, nunca saque una bala –** se queja el rubio con disgusto al preparar la jeringa de anestesia y aplicándola rápidamente **– ¿Quién te hizo esto? –** cuestiona mirando demasiado serio al chico calvo, mientras abre el paquete de pinzas esterilizadas

– **¿Acaso importa? –** responde el británico, intentando regular su respiración

– **Claro, solo te han lastimado cuando bajas la guardia – **murmura el otro al introducir las pinzas en la herida, Uno aprieta los dientes pegando su cabeza a la mesa resistiendo a levantarse, la anestesia parece no hacer efecto aún pero Chad luce presionado por el tiempo, escarba bruscamente en la piel abierta sacando toscamente la bala que deja a un lado antes de ir por la siguiente

– **Ten más delicadeza –** pide Abigail al ver el tupido sudor en el rostro del agitado chico, que apenas si respira

– **No tenemos tiempo –** musita roncamente el británico, asintiendo para que el rubio que continúe

– **Espera al menos que haga efecto la anestesia –** insiste la menor llamando la atención del rubio

– **¿Podrías tomarle la mano? – **le pide Dickson a ella, asombrada asiente insegura notando que tiembla levemente, nervioso exhala en un intento de controlarse** – La siguiente es difícil – **intenta bromear aunque claramente está muy preocupado al sujetar las pinzas

– **Hazlo –** Uno toma su mano animándolo, la corta mirada que intercambian parece convencer al mayor, el británico lo suelta para apoyarse en la mesa, sin embargo pronto se nota sujeto por las tibias manos de la morena que afirma su brazo suavemente, preocupada intenta ayudarlo con una leve sonrisa, él aprieta su pequeña y nerviosa mano afirmándose de ella, la suave presión de su mano sorprende a la chica, es cálida en la palma sin embargo la punta de sus dedos se mantiene fría por más que ella lo rodea con las suyas.


	16. Red Hearts

Las pinzas escarban dolorosamente la sangrienta e inflamada herida, Abigail se esfuerza en retener su mano mientras Nigel aprieta los dientes aguantando el dolor en lo que el anestésico actúa, respira demasiado rápido y su cuerpo se enfría aterrando a los otros dos pero Chad logra sacar la última, rápido prepara aguja e hilo presionando cuidadoso la piel y aguja al suturar los pequeños puntos incluyendo un par para el corte de la mejilla del joven calvo

La leve sangre que brota de las heridas es limpiada por la menor que asombrada mira la entereza de ambos, ella ha tenido que hacer un par de puntos a los agentes adolescentes y aguantar sus quejas sin embargo las batallas con los adultos jamás han llegado a tanto

Admira la seriedad con la que Chad trabaja e incluso se fija en las múltiples heridas que marcan la piel de Uno, algunas actuales y otras que aún no terminan de cicatrizar, nerviosa analiza cada una de las cicatrices demasiado enfocada en imaginar como o que pudo hacerlas, sin notar cuánto tiempo pasa, repentinamente la presión del agarre la libera y aunque ella no quiere soltarlo relaja levemente su mano al verlo sentarse en la mesa, lo mira dejando que él decida, siendo Uno quien rápidamente saca su mano de entre las de ella

– **¿Y bien? – **cuestiona el rubio recogiendo las gasas y demás utensilios

– **Sanban y su australiano estaban ahí – **responde el británico revisando las curaciones

– **¿Ese niño? – **con incredulidad Chad señala muy por debajo la estatura del chico, intrigando a Abigail

– **Sí, es cada día mejor –** sonríe el joven calvo buscando su ropa

– **Dijiste que no nos servía, y que era inútil para los planes –** insiste el mayor tirando las cosas usadas y guardando su estuche medico

– **¿Eh? No es exactamente lo que dije, pero es claro que Sanban lo ha entrenado –** contesta Nigel, poniéndose su playera negra sin mangas mientras va a un gabinete y saca un paquete de lo que parecen ser toallitas húmedas **– Cuando llegó no parecía tener un objetivo, solo atacaba con fuerza bruta... es raro, me pareció más listo antes –** conversando con el mayor le ofrece de las toallitas a ella

Y Abigail toma una para limpiarse el rostro **– ¿Ha mejorado mucho? –** pregunta sinceramente interesada

– **No exactamente, ahora piensa más sus ataques sin embargo necesita entrenar con alguien más aparte de Sanban –** el británico limpia su brazos rápidamente pasando incluso sobre sus heridas

– **Se quedaran sin munición si la desperdician así, este calibre no se fabrica desde los setentas –** Chad le enseña al joven las balas que le ha sacado y puso en una bolsa hermética

– **Para nada, hay una pequeña fundidora en las afueras de Canberra, estoy seguro que por eso ese koala está aquí –** musita el joven calvo casi en confidencia con el mayor

– **Ya veo, será peligroso si son defectuosas – **duda el mayor algo pensativo cuando el celular del otro suena

Uno lo saca lentamente de su bolsillo mientras Chad le pide a la morena silencio y el británico cubre la cámara del móvil aceptando la llamada **– ¿Estás ahí? Hey Uno… ¿Uno? – **grita la molesta y estruendosa voz grave de un enfadado hombre **– Tu cámara no sirve ¿Estás ahí? –** insiste

Uno sostiene el celular con cuidado, cubriendo la cámara delantera con el pulgar y la trasera con el resto de la mano, de tal forma ella no puede ver la pantalla sin embargo la diversión del chico es clara y contagia un poco a Abigail, que entretenida lo mira

Hasta que el británico contesta con un pequeño suspiro, demasiado sensual **– Si... te escucho… – **gime suavemente, sorprendiendo y ruborizando a la chica que reteniendo su impacto cubre su boca **– Ahora estoy... algo... ocupado – ** jadea apasionadamente, insinuante, dejando callado a su interlocutor, los pequeños gemidos del chico se intercalan con sus respuestas, ruborizada y nerviosa por lo insinuante que suena Abigail mira de reojo al rubio a su lado, que apoyado en un gabinete lejano sonríe igual de ruborizado

– **Ah – **suspira dulcemente Chad, cubriéndose la boca al instante sonriendo avergonzado

– **Diablos–** murmura el hombre al teléfono **– Tendremos una junta, deja eso y ven rápido, maldición –** gruñe pesadamente con su grave e imponente tono que resuena amenazante

– **Claro... recién termine –** suspira intensamente Uno, su tono jadeante y el gruñido de esfuerzo calan en la morena sin embargo él aleja un poco el teléfono, su rostro de diversión vigila que el otro cuelgue pero con clara sospecha lo voltea a Chad, el mayor sonríe yendo a colgar pero Abigail no tiene tiempo de ver al interlocutor, aunque presencia esa mirada cómplice entre ambos antes que el menor ría

– **Sería más fácil si le dijeras que tu cámara falla o simplemente aceptaras donde estas –** le comenta el rubio, yendo a él

– **No, veras, me vieron entrar con ella y por eso me ha llamado ¿Aún no sabes cómo piensa? –** explica tranquilamente el chico sonriéndole al tomar su mano** – Los guardias de la entrada suelen informarle –** susurra íntimamente, animando al rubio que acaricia su rostro

– **Dios, están muy rojos –** comenta Chad rozando sus magullones

– **Mañana desaparecerán –** musita Nigel atento al mayor sin embargo la compuerta se abre y el rubio se retira rápidamente alarmando a Cinco, que atenta a la entrada se pone en guardia

Pero es Rachel quien entra con clara molestia al verla **– ¿Sigues aquí? –** le pregunta con hartazgo, antes de pasar de ella, Uno sin embargo le señala a la menor que guarde silencio **– Hey, tu padre me envió a buscarte–** le comenta la rubia a él, que desinteresado seca sus dedos uno por uno **– Están todos esperando arriba, incluso El general 100 está ahí –** agrega interesada en su reacción

– **¿Steve está aquí? Pensé que seguía en su gira por Europa –** cuestiona Uno revisando la chaqueta de su uniforme

– **No iras con eso ¿verdad? –** pregunta el rubio volviendo del fondo, con un par de botellas, la forma del envase le recuerda a la morena a las bebidas deportivas pero la transparencia del líquido es inusual **– Bébelo despacio – **le pide a la menor

– **¿Tienes una extra? –** Rachel toma la otra bebida, dándosela a Uno

– **Tengo una chamarra al fondo –** le sonríe dulcemente el mayor a su novia, mientras Rachel va cerca el británico

– **El general 100 volvió en cuanto no oímos de ti, no te reportaste por horas, estaba vuelto loco – **sonríe la rubia mirando las heridas de su rostro

– **De gusto, supongo –** Uno bebe del extraño líquido, despreocupadamente, interesando más a Abigail sobre elmismo

– **Claro, todos de hecho –** ríe McKenzie pendiente a que su novio traiga el cambio de chaqueta** – Estuviste en el operativo de hoy ¿cierto? –** le pica juguetonamente las puntadas de la mejilla

– **No quiero que crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran –** mira él a la morena, serio e indiferente a los actos de la rubia, Abigail duda nerviosa sin saber que decir desviando la mirada, mientras Chad busca en el gabinete del fondo

– **¿Sanban escapó o la dejaste escapar? –** cuestiona Rachel, presionando rudamente en su herida del hombro, tensando los puntos de sutura** – Estaba ahí ¿cierto? ¿Eh? dime – **insiste, encimandose sobre su espalda

– **Mi misión es regresar a la niña a su casa –** responde él, bebiendo sin mayor reacción

Irritada Abigail mira como la chica lo hostiga, tensa e incómoda recuerda a la dulce chica de su mundo sin embargo queda atónita al verla besarlo, Rachel le chupa intensamente los labios y Uno no se resiste o sorprende en cambio la menor apenas si puede pasar el trago y volteando nerviosa busca a Chad, sin embargo el mayor sigue al fondo revisando en los gabinetes, completamente de espaldas a ellos

– **Por cierto, la Lincoln te estuvo marcando por horas, ingresó al hospital a las tres, segura de haberse intoxicado– **ríe Rachel llamando la atención de la menor que voltea, aunque está harta de oírla, pero la descubre con la vista fija en ella **– Ya me la imagino, desesperada por que tú le contestes –** dice totalmente sonriente, besándolo constantemente

Abigail se levanta de golpe, harta y con el rostro rojo **– ¿Tú contestaste? –** pregunta Uno volteando a verla, sorprendida por su repentina atención solo puede ver sus azules ojos fijos en ella, confundida por su propia agitación le esquiva la vista en silencio

– **No, nunca haría eso, prefiero dejarla en esa incertidumbre –** ríe la rubia lamiendo sus labios jactándose ante la menor

– **Le marcare después –** responde el británico, indiferente

– **¿En serio? ¿También irás a tomarle la mano después de que fuiste tú quien la noqueo? –** se burla Rachel aunque para Abigail suena enojada, ella también se siente indignada de oírlo no obstante la pesadez en su pecho es otra cosa

Uno se toma de golpe el resto del líquido recuperando algo de color **– Claro, es más, justo por eso debería ir ¿no? – **le responde audaz, desubicándola** – Iré así –** dice levantándose

– **Ya lo tengo –** responde el Chad volviendo** – Creo que te puede quedar – **dice serio lanzándosela bruscamente, el británico la atrapa pero Rachel se le encima pesadamente por sobre los hombros, Abigail sabe que sus heridas son en el abdomen por lo que el peso de la rubia podrían abrirlas sin embargo en este momento está muy enojada con él

Removiendo su rubio cabello McKenzie le sonríe a la chica **– ¿Cuándo la regresaran?–** se queja hincando su codo en el hombro del joven

– **Hoy en la noche –** responde Dickson mirando al otro, que asiente extendiendo la prenda limpia

– **La máquina está custodiada ¿saben? –** sonríe burlona la rubia soltando al joven calvo para que se ponga la ropa

– **¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – **verdaderamente sorprendido Chad saca su móvil para checarlo

– **Todos están ahí ahora –** recalca su novia sacando su propio celular enseñándole la pantalla

– **Lo sé, activó de nuevo la máquina hace unas horas y los lectores deben estar rebosando de datos –** responde Uno arreglándose

– **Entonces ¿no podré regresar? – **cuestiona Abigail

– **Si, no te preocupes –** contesta él mirándola, de alguna forma ver su seguridad la tranquiliza, sin embargo no puede pasar de esa desagradable sensación

– **Tú también eres un riesgo para nosotros –** se queja Rachel, reclamando

– **¿Vamos ya? No quiero perder más tiempo –** exige al joven calvo** – ¿Te la puedo encargar? – **le pregunta al mayor, respetuosamente pues este parece disgustado

– **Tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes? –** responde Chad serio y con un tono irritado, para la menor es muy real, claramente enfadado

– **Vamos, volveré pronto –** le sonríe Rachel, conciliatoria, y solo así el rubio asiente desganado

– **Ok, no tardes –** dice más cariñoso cuando ambos salen por la compuerta, aunque la rubia se abraza de Nigel para disgusto de la morena

– **Increíble –** se queja Abigail enfadada al beber su desconocido energetizante dándole la espalda a ambos

– **¿Qué? –** pregunta Chad atento a la pantalla de su móvil, obviamente sin haberlos visto, pero a la chica le salta una duda "¿Será que él sabe? Realmente no sé si ellos lo engañan, Chad también beso a Uno ¿Serán una pareja abierta?" se pregunta mirando al rubio, no solo es más alto que el de su mundo también parece musculoso e incluso serio, todo eso la hace sentirse incómoda, nerviosa juega la holgada manga de su revolcada blusa

– **No tengo ropa para chicas –** comenta Dickson notando que está muy atenta a lo que hace

– **¿Qué? No... Solo... ¿Rachel es tu novia? –** pregunta ella sin pensarlo

– **Sí –** responde escuetamente el rubio sin mirarla, atento a su celular

– ¿Y Nigel? – para Abigail es importante saber qué pasa con ellos, es una clase de incertidumbre molesta porque de hecho lo que quiere oír es una negativa, que de alguna forma explique o desestime aquel beso que se dieron, la sensación que le dejó le inquieta e incluso la hace sentir insegura, aunque tal vez es más molestia o enfado, no sabe bien que siente sin embargo tiene la certeza de que esto no le agrada

Puede que la pregunta parezca fácil pero él se toma su tiempo, en silencio la mira dejando el móvil de lado, visiblemente incómodo** – Eso ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? –** cuestiona él a la defensiva, acercándose

– **Los vi besarse y bueno… – **murmura enfadada, sí, está enfadada aunque no está segura de porqué o con quien, mira nerviosamente a los lados intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarse** – Uno es mi amigo... en mi mundo y... yo... oí que él y Kuki... no lo sé ¿Puedes explicármelo? Quiero al menos saber que pasa aquí –** está demasiado liada entre su molestia y cansancio pero quiere darle sentido a sus dudas

El silencio del mayor es preocupante sin embargo le señala la mesa **– ¿Tienes heridas? Puedo ponerte unas gazas –** le sonríe algo amable y ella asiente, aunque solo trae algunos rasguños **– ¿Él no quiso contestar? –** pregunta él, con cierto interés, pero ella apenas si se acerca

– **Yo... no le pregunte –** dice cohibida, nerviosa juega un poco su propio cabello, los pequeños rizos le envuelven los dedos mientras se extraña de su repentina inseguridad

él sonríe y tal vez ella lo tomaría como una mofa pero parece tan incómodo como ella **– Impone bastante ¿verdad? –** dice y a ella le cuesta captar bien su actitud, casi juraría que es vergüenza sin embargo esa sonrisa es más de orgullo **– Igual, no debería contarte nada –** duda mirándola y ella no puede evitar levantarse impaciente

– **Ya he oído la mitad, solo quiero darle sentido, ellos... ellos son... son como mis amigos, yo solo quiero ayudarlos –** no está segura de cómo, no tiene ningún plan, solo necesita saber si puede hacer algo por ellos, lo que sea, lo ve ir por su estuche médico y quiere ir por él pero pronto lo ve volver, se queda frente ella mirándola casi analítico

Abigail ve sus ojos notando su inusual color verde azul, totalmente diferente al azul del Chad que ella conoce** – No es correcto que yo te lo diga pero creo que sé cómo te sientes, tal vez, supongo –** dice él, con clara obstinación

– **¿Supones? No eres humano o algo así –** refuta irritada **– Estoy muy confundida, aquí mis mejores amigos se pelean a muerte y el chico más inocente que conozco es un... –** se detiene avergonzada de solo pensarlo

– **No lo mal entiendas –** pide Chad intentando calmarla

– **¿Cómo? –** duda ella tomando su manga asiéndose de él para encararlo, él sonríe levemente y ella duda, tal vez ahora luzca muy inmadura o algo así

Sin embargo el mayor prepara las torundas para limpiar sus pequeños raspones **– Aunque no lo parezca Uno aún es muy inocente, cuando toma mi mano solo es para reconfortarme – **sonríe ligeramente ruborizado

– **Ja, seguro ¿y te besa para que no llores? –** pregunta incrédula, indignada de ser tratada como tonta

– **Algo así –** ríe el rubio poniéndole unas banditas **– Yo también atravesé un portal, no soy de aquí –** agrega sorpresivamente

– **¿Cómo? ¿Eres de otro universo? ¿Es en serio? –** Abigail sigue incrédula pero puede notar como él parece relajarse, confiando en ella

– **Sí, realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando Uno dijo que venías de un mundo donde existe el KND –** intenta explicarle mientras la cura

– **¿Por qué? ¿En tu mundo ya no hay? –** preocupada lo detiene, necesita verlo a los ojos, realmente quiere creerle

– **Hace años había, cuando yo era muy chico, antes de la guerra... una guerra entre los adultos –** la leve sonrisa del mayor confunde a la chica, luce afligido y lentamente se medio sienta en la mesa, junto a ella **–No pasó mucho antes que mi padre tuviera que irse... como soldado –** exhala mirando al frente, absorto en sus pensamientos, parece costarle abrirse o recordarlo y ella duda si debería preguntar

– **Al principio no había muchos cambios, nuestra ciudad seguía activa, los niños aún íbamos a la escuela y a jugar pero un día algo estalló, en el centro de la ciudad, iluminó el cielo de rojo... –** su rostro se tensa, cerrando los ojos angustiado **– Diablos... ese maldito color duró días en el cielo... y mi madre no volvió –** exhala pesadamente **– Realmente no había adónde volver, aislaron la ciudad y nadie estaba a cargo –** el pesado silencio que el rubio deja al mirar sus manos cabizbajo la sobrecoge, no sabe qué decir o pensar puede oír su angustia y dolor, incluso imagina cómo sería

– **No sé cuánto duró, perdí la cuenta, estaba muy asustado, había huido por días, corrí, tenías que esconderte y correr si querías sobrevivir, los adultos estaban tan desesperados como nosotros... entonces cuando creí que ellos… –** niega cerrando los ojos, muy suave y tragando saliva levemente **– Caí tratando de entrar en un viejo edificio, caí aquí, en un enorme cuarto blanco lleno de lectores e indicadores... dónde está el portal – **señala arriba sin levantar la cabeza y la menor siente un escalofrío al mirarlo, al recordar la primera sensación y su confusión inicial **– Uno estaba ahí, corrió a mí con tal gusto y alegría que yo llore de felicidad ¿Sabes cuánto pase huyendo? En ese momento solo sentí alegría de ver a un humano… –** la leve sonrisa del rubio al recordarlo abruma a la menor, incluso cuando él no la mira, él no parece buscar apoyo o comprensión de ella sin embargo es sincero, Abigail lo sabe y puede sentir su dolor, en especial con lo último

– **Aunque sé que no es a mí a quien buscaba –** suspira Chad, intrigando a la menor pero **– Doy gracias de haberlo encontrado –** exhala animándose un poco, volteando por fin a verla mientras se limpia rápidamente las leves lágrimas de sus ojos y por primera vez Abigail se percata de las múltiples y pequeñas marcas rojas que se esparcen en sus manos, siguen como un patrón o dibujo incluso pasaría por tatuaje o al menos eso piensa ella ya que el resto queda oculto bajo sus mangas** – Grandfather me permitió quedarme, tengo un alto cargo e incluso el sistema me asignó a Rachel ¿Qué más podría pedir? – **sonríe intentando convencerla

Pero para ella es algo forzado, lo sabe porque hace minutos mientras hablaba con Nigel esa sonrisa era más brillante y natural **– Entonces ¿no quieres volver a tu mundo y saber que paso? –** cuestiona incrédula a lo que él niega suavemente

– **Ese lugar está... destruido, Nigel lo sabe, me lo mostró, él puede conseguir datos de los mundos a donde ha abierto el portal ¿Sabías que su padre inventó la máquina? – **le comenta intentando pasar del tema **– Debe ser algo de familia, porque Uno diario rastrea universos y mundos, realmente está muy absorto en eso– **ríe extrañamente relajado, ella lo mira sin comprender su repentino cambio **– Él es muy listo, creó varios lectores y sistemas cuando era niño, desde los 7 ¿puedes creerlo? –** la forma en la que él lo cuenta resalta todo el orgullo y gusto que siente, pero ella no puede compartirlo

– Entonces, tú lo conoces de más tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Qué tanto sabes de la historia de sus primos? ¿Es cierta?– cuestiona interrumpiendo

Él se detiene y su alegre rostro pronto cambia, mirándola fríamente entonces se levanta ante ella** – ¿Por qué siempre me preguntan sobre eso? ¿Crees que puedes definirlo solo por eso? –** cuestiona agresivamente

– **No –** responde insegura, se siente molesta y culpable por pensar mal del chico, aunque ¿Es válida su duda, cierto? **– Hace horas dijeron que mis amigos estaban muertos y ya los he visto, vivos ¿Por qué en este mundo hay tantos enredos? Solo quiero saber... si eso es real –** explica o cree hacerlo, realmente está muy confundida

– **¿Para qué? Tú te irás pronto ¿Qué diferencia hace? –**.


	17. Milkshake

El Chad Dickson de este mundo no solo es muy directo al hablar, también es de otro universo y claramente Abigail no podría imaginarse el caos del mundo de dónde proviene pero cuando le contestó** " **_**¿Para qué? Tú te irás pronto ¿Qué diferencia hace?**_**"** casi con alegría o esperanza, no lo sabe, pero ella pudo entender su propia inquietud **– Quiero volver, sí –** respondió rápidamente** – Pero no quiero dejar al abuelo gobernar este universo –** agrega convencida, intentando hacerlo entender

Pero él solo la mira incrédulo **– ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Nigel? –** cuestiona más interesado

– **Ya te lo dije, él es mi amigo – **ellareplica segura, sin embargo la molestia del mayor es clara en su rostro

– **En tu mundo, aquí no sabes nada de él ¿Crees realmente que los empujo? –** le pregunta enfadado

– **No, no lo sé, por eso te pregunto ¿Él lo hizo? –** está preocupada, no por saber si realmente lo hizo es más por las intenciones con las que pudo hacerlo, si, en su mundo también tiró a los encantadores niños de la otra cuadra al enorme retrete pero ninguno de ellos sabía que no volverían a salir, pensaron que sería como tantas veces que los dejaban atrás y regresaban

– **Nigel nunca lo haría a propósito –** asegura Chad, demasiado serio

– **No, pero ¿entonces sí pasó? –** ella no quiere pensarlo de más solo necesita oír la verdad, no más rumores

– **No lo sé –** musita Chad cortamente, pero esa leve respuesta no es suficiente para que ella le crea **– Cuando yo llegué, él ya tenía los primeros escáneres y rastreadores, diario iba a la sala para hacer pruebas, Father siempre lo dejo, incluso cuando salí del hospital y desde que entré a la escuela él siempre lo ha hecho, por eso es su dirigente, no hay nadie que conozca mejor cada máquina o consecuencia de la misma –** asevera el rubio con pesar, mirándola tenso** – Escucha, no importa lo que tu quieras, volverás hoy y eso es todo, Nigel ya lo decidió–** concluye dándose vuelta desinteresado en seguir conversando

– **¿Qué? él no puede decidir eso, si yo me rehusó no puede detenerme –** se rehúsa, deteniéndolo

– **¿No lo entiendes? No puedes estar aquí, creas paradojas, dos objetos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio –** él es serio e intenta alejarse pero ella no acepta eso

– **¿Y tú? Tú puedes estar aquí ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Dijiste que… –** intenta refutar

– **No, tú yo de este universo ya murió, debes volver a tu mundo o morirás –** la detiene el rubio seriamente preocupado, ella duda mirándolo en silencio **– Es preciso regresarte hoy – **recalca soltándola

– **¿Por qué tú puedes estar aquí? –** se aferra Cinco, no es terca solo quiere encontrar la manera de ayudar a detener al villano

– **Es complicado pero eso no importa – **responde Chad pasando su mano por su cabello, masajeando su cabeza, cansado **– Yo podría morir aquí o en mi universo eso no me importa ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a morir aquí? En tu mundo solo desapareciste ¿cierto? Tus padres deben estar buscándote– **intenta hacerla recapacitar

– **Tal vez –** musita la menor pensándolo, por primera vez **– Pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos sufriendo por su culpa –** insiste decidida

– **Escucha, ellos no son tus amigos, solo se les parecen –** el rubio exhala agotado de su terquedad

– **No, ahora los conozco, he oído sus historias y ellos se preocuparon por mi ¿Debería dejarlos solos únicamente porque no crecimos juntos?–** le cuestiona Abigail, intentando aclararle que no es necedad, no es solo porque se parezcan

En cambio él la mira con una expresión difícil de descifrar **– Si quieres morir absurdamente no es mi asunto pero Nigel te quiere regresar y eso haremos –** reafirma, dándose espacio

– **Así que todo se trata de lo que quiera Nigel ¿Eh? – **sonríe ella mirándolo ruborizarse ante la insinuación **– Volvemos al tema – **agrega pícara

– **Ah ¿Sí? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –** renuente a seguirle el juego Chad rehúye intentando cuestionar

Pero ella está decidida a quitarse esa fastidiosa sensación de encima, y tomará cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo hablar y sacarle la deseada negativa de una relación, este Chad es mayor al mustio chico de su mundo sin embargo también es más sincero en sus reacciones al hablar de Nigel **– ¿Por qué es su error que yo esté aquí? ¿Lo sabes? –** continúa preguntando mientras él revisa un cajón dándole la espalda, atenta a sus reacciones no se mueve de su lugar notando como relaja los hombros tras oír el cambio de tema

– **Es el director del departamento de investigación, si algo se pierde es su responsabilidad, también lo es si algo pasa por el portal ¿no es obvio? –** aclara él sacando un pequeño pastillero del cajón **– Tómatela– **le entrega la pequeña caja plástica blanca

– **¿Qué es? –** cuestiona ella, sospechando

– **¿Eh? No preguntaste cuando te di el suero –** él sonríe bromista y recién ella lo nota, ha bebido casi todo sin darse cuenta y tras mirarlo intranquila se vuelve al rubio** – No te preocupes, es un compuesto médico proteínico, ayuda a acelerar tu curación y este comprimido evitará que te afecte el forzar tu sistema, aun eres una niña ¿cierto? –** luce sincero pero Abigail no se lo cree

– **¿Qué pasa si no lo tomo? –** cuestiona

– **Bueno, podrías sufrir una hemorragia nasal por exceso de glóbulos o desmayarte por agotamiento, es casi un multivitamínico – **él es paciente e incluso recoge los utensilios, desechando lo usado **– Fue mi error darte un suero para adultos pero aquí no tenemos para niños – **le comenta al ordenar de nuevo todo

– **¿En serio este es el centro de operaciones? Casi no hay nadie aquí –** Abigail toma la píldora entre sus dedos para mirarla, en ninguno de los libros de su padre ha visto alguna así y mucho menos ha oído de tales efectos por beber un energetizante

Él ríe al oírla, dejando lo que hacía para verla** – ¿Estás reuniendo información para los rebeldes?–** cuestiona casi disgustado, aunque sonríe

– **No, para nada – **ella miente, simulando tomar la píldora **– Aunque qué más da, me regresaran pronto ¿verdad? – **agrega despreocupada, incluso se da el lujo de acomodarse en la mesa como si solo charlará tranquila

Él la mira y niega suavemente **– Es problemático que sepas mucho de otro universo –** afirma, aunque igual luce menos renuente **– Pero... yo también tengo unas preguntas –** comenta volviendo cerca de ella

– **¿Intercambio de información? Claro ¡Genial! –** efusiva, la morena le indica que se siente a su lado

– **No exactamente solo… tú dices que nos conoces ¿cierto? En tu mundo ¿Cómo es Nigel? **– pregunta el rubio, deteniéndose frente ella, su ligero rubor y mirada insegura instan a la menor a tomárselo más ligero

– **¡Ah! ¿Así que esa es la prioridad? –** bromea mirándolo reaccionar insatisfecho de su actitud **– Ok, ya, tranquilo –** ríe relajándose **– Bueno, no sé cómo sea ahora pero seguramente no habrá cambiado – **duda pensándolo

– **¿Por qué? Dijiste que eran amigos –** Chad luce desanimado con la respuesta pero se mantiene expectante

– **Somos amigos pero a los diez años... él se fue... con los Galactic Kids Next Door –** Abigail quiere explicarle pero aún le duele, es decir solo han pasado cinco años ¿Cómo se supone que superes que jamás lo volverás a ver?, no llora, no tiene por qué "él lo decidió y seguro estará bien" piensa animándose un poco

– **¿Galácticos? Demonios jamás oí hablar de ellos, así que existen galácticos –** el mayor queda un poco pensativo mientras la menor ríe levemente recordando el escándalo que hizo el otro, sin embargo él cambia su ánimo rápidamente, quedando algo desanimado **– ¿Fuimos amigos? Ya sabes antes de que se fuera –** pregunta algo consternado, sus ojos reflejan una clase de tristeza que inquieta a la chica

– **Claro, eran buenos amigos –** contesta incomoda desviando un poco la mirada **– Nos llevábamos bien aunque no vivíamos muy cerca – **agrega amistosa, se siente apenada porque no puede estar segura de lo primero, ella lo cree, el rubio asiente entristecido intentando alejarse pero ella lo detiene **– Lo siento, nosotros somos amigos pero no sé muy bien su relación con Nigel, solo que… Uno lo admiraba mucho, todos lo hacíamos –** le retiene e incluso lo quiere alegrar pero **– Realmente te gusta hablar de Uno ¿verdad?– **pregunta confidente

– **No es eso, solo es raro hablar mucho de otro hombre ¿sabes?–** él pretende frialdad o indiferencia mientras rasca su nuca, sin alejarse

Pero Abigail identifica esa costumbre de Wally, que lo hace cuando está fingiendo** – ¿En serio? en mi mundo es normal, de hecho cuando Uno te conoció no paraba de hablar de ti –** le insiste sonriente

Chad sonríe ruborizado acercándose **– ¿Tratas de engañarme? –** cuestiona incrédulo

– **¿Qué? No –** responde sinceramente sorprendida

– **Sí, claro –** él se mofa retirándose un poco

– **Es en serio –** recalca ella pero él niega** – Te estoy respondiendo la verdad ¿ya no preguntaras nada? –** insiste mirándolo apoyarse en un mueble cercano, cruzando los brazos

– **No, tu mundo no me interesa – **responde sincero

– **Oh ya veo, ya obtuviste lo que querías ¿no? –** ahora es ella quien se siente insatisfecha y eso es claro para el rubio, que parece animarse

– **Ok, pregunta lo que quieras pero solo una cosa –** suena casi como si se burlara pero ella toma la oportunidad en serio

– **Sabes cuál es mi pregunta – **afirma Abigail, decidida

Pero él no parece interesado** – Otra, esa no la pienso responder –** aclara bruscamente

– **¿Qué tal Fanny? ¿O Hoagie? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –** la menor pregunta lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, tal vez después de un rato pueda volver al tema, eso espera

En cambio Chad confundido destensa su postura **– ¿Fanny? –** se extraña

– **Si, Francine Fulbright –** aclara e insiste ella

– **Sí, ya sé ¿También la conoces? – **él duda mirándola asentir **– Realmente nunca trate con ella, solo sé que era la mejor amiga de Rachel –** la interrumpe antes que hable **– Se conocieron en la academia ¿creo? No estoy seguro pero ella intentó huir o algo así –** intenta explicarle pero todo es muy superficial para convencerla

– **¿Cómo? ¿Eran amigas? –** se levanta Cinco sorprendida

– **Sí – **afirma él yendo a ella tomando suavemente su hombro para sentarla **– Tal vez lo eran, no lo sé pero la pequeña pelirroja la traicionó y Rachel no pudo con eso –**

Chad no da detalles y esa actitud indiferente la irrita **– ¿La traicionó? ¿Fanny? No, te equivocas – **protesta **– Ella es muy leal –**

– **¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah claro, ella es tu amiga en tu mundo ¿cierto? –** sonríe el mayor, disgustada y tensa la morena se da vuelta dándole la espalda

– **Olvídalo – **murmura enfadada

– **Fanny Pennywhistle le hubiera quedado después de todo –** sonríe él sarcástico** – Par de traidores – **farfulla con resentimiento

– **¿Qué? –** exige ella colmando su paciencia

– **Ya sabes, ese idiota es su viudo, aunque personalmente creo que ella era muy linda para él –** Chad no puede seguir, es empujado por la furiosa chica

– **¿Qué dijiste? – **le reclama

– **Ellos eran pareja, el sistema los eligió – **responde Dickson sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa y tomando las delgadas muñecas de ella la aparta

– **Ellos no son traidores – **recalca Abigail antes de reaccionar a la respuesta del rubio **– ¿Eh? ¿Eran pareja? –** incrédula busca un signo de que él miente pero parece casi harto

– **El sistema los emparejo y creo que se llevaban bien, no lo sé, eran amigos de Rachel y yo no trataba con ellos –** se mantiene tranquilo esperando que ella se calme

– **No, él dijo que… –** Abigail estácompletamente enredada en sus pensamientos y lo que le dijo "_Hoagie_", ya no sabe que desmentir

– **Tal vez el chico que conoces es genial, correcto y leal pero… –**

– **Está muerto – **ella no lo deja terminar, no puede seguir oyéndolo describir a un chico que no conoció, es casi una burla, llorosa retira sus manos

– **Sí... por supuesto, tenía que estarlo –** él la suelta y se pasa la mano por el cabello, tal vez para serenarse

– **¿Cómo? – **riñe ella** – ¿A qué te refieres? – **insiste jalándolo de su chaqueta

Serio la mira y cuando parece que va a contestar su actitud cambia, la retiene firmemente del hombro **– Basta, no voy a contestar tus preguntas ¿entiendes? Solo quédate quieta y callada –**

**E**s amenazante y tosco, tan bruscamente que solo la irrita más **–¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Quién te crees? –** sin entenderlo e impaciente Cinco insiste furiosa **– ¿Crees que solo seguiré tus ordenes? No puedes simplemente decir lo que se te antoje de mis amigos ¿Explícame a qué te referías? – **reclama exaltada levantándose para encararlo

– **Que niña más linda –** exclama Rachel entrando por la compuerta, sorprendiendo a la menor **– No tenemos que explicarte nada, si fuera por nosotros estarías muerta en cuanto atravesaste el portal –** la rubia se acerca agresivamente, con la compuerta cerrándose tras ella **– ¿No lo sabes? Es una orden de Grandfather, matar a cualquiera que atraviese el portal, aún si es un niño, incluso si es alguien de su familia –** amenazante la aparta de su novio con un empujón

La morena retrocede mirándolo incrédula pero él la ignora totalmente, dirigiéndose en su prometida **– ¿No estabas en la junta? –** le pregunta cariñoso, jugando las puntas de su cabello

– **Solo rangos altos –** la rubia suena claramente molesta sin embargo pronto cambia su humor** – Tal vez deberías subir –** le sonríe cariñosa llevándolo al fondo del cuarto

– **No, seguro quieren regañarlo a solas, después de todo si hay errores en las lecturas es su culpa – **sonriente Dickson la abraza, para la menor es absurdo ver su repentino cambio ahora incluso suena despectivo hablando de Uno y extremadamente cariñoso con Rachel

– **Será genial cuando gobiernes un sector y yo tenga un alto rango por supuesto –** le acaricia cariñosamente el brazo la rubia, rodeándose con el

– **Claro –** ríe Chad levemente al besarla, incomoda Abigail permanece sentada en la mesa evitando mirarlos sin embargo aún necesita conseguir información para entregársela a Tres, así que los escucha disimuladamente, sí, sabe que es peligroso pero ya lo ha decidido, no puede dejar solos a sus amigos.


	18. Waffles

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y el suave calor de la habitación la tiene adormilada, se siente agotada pero tal vez es por lo agitado del día, en cambio ellos siguen abrazados cariñosamente apoyados sobre un gabinete del fondo, conversando a murmullos

Abigail no sabe cuánto ha pasado pero siente que es mucho pues después de oír un rato de sandeces sobre los inconvenientes de la rubia, perdió el interés en intentar encontrar algún código en su plática, además se siente cansada tanto así que apenas oye los pasos de alguien entrar, voltea somnolienta descubriendo al joven calvo y sonríe

Uno camina completamente enfocado en su móvil apenas mirándola al entrar yendo directo a los chicos sin embargo a ella no le molesta incluso usa ese tiempo para verlo mejor, sus frescos rasguños siguen ahí pero por la forma en que sujeta su "teléfono" puede notar que su mano no está tan herida como pensó inclusive parece que el resto de las heridas no lo molestan tanto pues su andar es como al principio, apresurado y enérgico hasta podría decirse que altivo **– Tendrá que ser más noche de lo que planeamos – **exclama el británico llamando la atención de la pareja

– **¿Qué? ¿Sigues con ese estúpido plan? La máquina está custodiada ahora mismo ¿no lo viste? –** cuestiona Rachel molesta y separándose de su novio **– Solo mátala y la desapareceremos, no necesitamos correr más riesgos –** exige yendo al menor de los tres, claramente enfadada

– **Espera, esta es una gran oportunidad de saber si podemos estabilizar el portal un largo tiempo –** responde Uno tranquilamente aun cuando la rubia lo mira furiosa, ser más baja que él no parece intimidarla

– **Si la quieres de conejillo de indias porque no solo la entregas a Grandfather y programas la "prueba" en un horario razonable –** lo increpa sarcástica

– **Ya, y decirle que a falta de una supervisión competente alguien robó una replicadora y ha traído a una KND – **el británico lo dice casi con indiferencia **– ¿Sabes cuánto odia su sola mención? – **agrega más interesado en su reacción, la cara de la rubia muestra una clara frustración al oírlo

– **Tú sabías quién se la llevó –** interviene Chad, defendiéndola con un tono más agresivo

– **Hoagie no es el problema –** asevera el joven calvo

– **¿Cómo? él la robó ¿no? La llevó a los anarquistas ¿cierto? ¿Cómo no va ser el responsable de todo esto? –** reclama la rubia exasperada **– Solo debimos ir a su departamento y dispararle – **agrega harta

– **Eso no importa ahora –** Uno le señala a la menor, que más despierta sigue atenta todo lo que dicen

– **Esto es tú culpa, como siempre –** lo acusa agresivamente la rubia, su pose cambia al ataque y casi es despectiva, alarmada Abigail solo se mantiene al margen en especial por el pasivo silencio del joven calvo, que desinteresado solo mira a Rachel

– **¿Cómo se supone que pasaremos la vigilancia? –** interviene Chad, cortando un poco la tensión de ambos

– **Eso no es problema, en un par de horas solo quedaran los guardias usuales – **contesta el británico, pasando de la actitud de la mayor

– **¿Qué? La sala estaba llena cuando salí, Father está investigando con todo su equipo –** insiste McKenzie, más serena pero con desconfianza

– **Están haciendo pruebas pero se cansaran cuando ni siquiera encienda –** sonríe Uno, sorprendiendolos

– **Imposible ¿No enciende? Estaba bien esta mañana ¿cierto? –** Rachel es toda preguntas, la morena también está confundida aunque no los quiere interrumpir, menos cuando el británico saca una pieza de su traje, pequeña y de cristal con llamativas terminales metálicas **– ¿Un bulbo? –** lo observa la rubia

– **Un transistor receptor infrarrojo, tardarán meses para saber qué falta –** la corta explicación que él da no convence a las chicas

– **¿En qué nos beneficia que le estés desmontando piezas? – **crítica agresivamente la militar, mirando a su novio y esperando la apoye aunque él solo mira al joven

– **Ya –** sonríe Uno **– Si no la hacen funcionar deducirán que los lectores no están bien calibrados ¿Cómo puede mostrar lecturas y datos si ni siquiera enciende? permitirán a mi equipo verificarlos, hoy en la noche – **aclara algo animado

– **Entonces... las lecturas de hoy son las de la replicadora ¿verdad? – **cuestiona Chad, demasiado interesado

– **Exacto, por eso necesito acceder a los lectores para rastrearla, además que si la máquina no enciende él no podrá crear otro portal por ahora –** una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción ilumina el rostro del británico

– **Espera, Hoagie dijo que ustedes la inutilizaron, que no podía activarla de nuevo –** interviene al fin Abigail, los rubios la miran casi sorprendidos, como si hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí

– **No, de hecho aún está rastreando entre universos, supongo que sabe que te atrapamos – **responde Uno con decepción, retomando rápidamente su frialdad

– **No te creo, él dijo que su máquina fue quemada y yo no podría volver –** Abigail insiste, preocupada, claro que lo está ¿Cómo podría creerles si desde el principio se han negado a contarle la verdad?

Sin embargo Uno pasa de ella, irritándola aún más cuando se voltea a los rubios **– Tomará un par de horas, iré a revisar algunos informes, vigílala –** pide serio a la mayor

– **¿Qué? No, nunca –** se queja Rachel **– Llévala a tu cuarto, no sería la primera chica ahí ¿cierto? –** agrega mirándolo acusante, confrontándolo casi amenazante **– Tú la trajiste, al menos cuídala –** le insiste empujándolo **– Además, no dispongas de nuestro tiempo caprichosamente, tenemos casi el mismo rango ¿sabes? – **le recalca firme

– **¿En serio? –** le cuestiona el suspicaz joven, crispándola aún más

– **Hoy es mi noche libre – **Chad abraza a su novia sobre los hombros para calmarla **– Y no voy a pasarla de niñera, mucho menos de ella –** su mirada directa y fría hacia Uno no pasa desapercibida para Abigail que se cuestiona esa singularidad

– **Exacto –** lo apoya su prometida, mirándola a la menor con desagrado** – Además, iremos a una importante cena –** sonríe presumida afirmando el brazo de su novio junto ella, tal vez alardea ante el joven calvo, Abigail no podría asegurarlo pero se siente incómoda de verlos

– **¿Importante? –** se extraña el británico revisando su móvil

– **Mi madre la organizo, es una cena familiar muy importante –** ríe Rachel al verlo confundido,por otro lado Chad evita mirarlo y la menor lo nota

– **Ah, ya – **sonríe Uno con satisfacción, desconcertando a la rubia **– A las tres de la mañana ¿podrían? –** pregunta suavemente a la pareja

– **No, idiota, queremos pasar la noche juntos –** recalca la rubia con hartazgo

– **A la una está bien –** contesta Chad sorprendiéndola

– **¿Eh? –** exclama incrédula su novia

– **Tenemos que sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible, esa noche y esta mañana estaba tu guardia a cargo ¿no lo entiendes? si Grandfather se entera todos seremos ejecutados –** Dickson es claro pero su tono suave y cariñoso parece ser lo que termina convenciendo a su prometida

– **No todos ¿cierto? –** le pregunta ella al joven calvo, "Claro, siendo Uno su único nieto, estaría perdonado" supone Abigail en cambio él sonríe

– **¿En serio crees que eso les importa? Father estaría más que contento de deshacerse de mí –** es extraño pero parece animado al decirlo **– No solo nos salvaremos –** insiste a la pareja, con la misma actitud audaz **– Esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos – **agrega claramente emocionado

Rachel asiente alegre incluso relucen sus brillantes ojos verdes en cambio Chad solo lo mira resignado con una sonrisa complaciente **– Sí –** responden ambos **– Debo arreglarme – **sonríe la rubia más motivada zafándose del mayor **– A la una ¿cierto? –** confirma al ir a la compuerta

– **Sí –** responden los chicos antes de que ella salga

– **¿Realmente funcionara? –** duda el rubio volteando a verlo menos renuente

– **Claro ¿Te estás preocupando? – **bromea Uno casi fraternalmente **– No importa que pase ¿De acuerdo? –** agrega alejándose para ir a la menor **– Ve a arreglarte, sus padres son muy exigentes –** la clara voz del chico no contiene ni un poco de duda

Abigail puede notarlo y también el pesar que eso genera en Chad, él desvía la mirada del joven a la salida** – Espéranos, no intentes nada solo –** le pide al irse

El británico no llega a contestarle, apenas logra ver a la compuerta cerrarse **– Debí pedirle ropa a Rachel –** musita mirándola a ella

– **No la necesito –** responde Abigail, rebelde

– **Nunca he cuidado niños ¿Te portaras bien? –** le pide el joven calvo señalándole que lo acompañe

– **Nunca, no obedezco a los adultos –** responde ella renuente, en cambio él sigue alejándose hacia la puerta, ella toma la mochila que Tres le dio pues sus cosas siguen dentro del maltratado bolso **– ¿Adónde vamos? –** le pregunta al ir tras él

– **Arriba –** él se quita la chaqueta para cubrirá, la cálida prenda arropa agradablemente a la intrigada menor

– **¿Tu cuarto está aquí? –** cuestiona Abigail, buscando quitársela de encima

– **Shh –** murmura él acomodando la prenda para pasar su brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros **– Vamos –** indica abriendo la compuerta y guiándola bajo su brazo, ella lo acompaña nerviosa viendo el largo pasillo, siente su corazón acelerarse y ofuscada se aferra al bolso, parecen volver al ascensor sin embargo le alarma oír unos leves pasos desde el corredor cercano y voltea de inmediato, buscando saber quién viene pero él acelera su paso resonando sus pisadas, deteniendo al par de soldados

– **Buenas noches, general –** lo saludan tensos y demasiado espantados, la menor solo ve un segundo a los impresionados gemelos que pretenden no notarla

– **Sigan con su ronda –** responde él llevándola al ascensor, dejándolos atrás, tan pronto llegan las puertas se abren, ambos esperan que alguien salga pero el elevador está vacío, la sospecha en el rostro de él no pasa desapercibida para la menor, que intrigada lo analiza atentamente mientras pasan

Uno presiona el botón del piso 38 entonces ella intenta salir de su abrazo pero recuerda las cámaras así que se acerca, avergonzada mira los números cambiar deseando salir pronto de ahí pues ese contacto la incómoda, no es que sea desagradable y es eso lo que más la perturba, lo cálido y reconfortante que es la sensación o incluso que su fragancia le resulte relajante con todo y el ligero aroma de sangre

– ¿Realmente estará todo bien? – musita temerosa acercándose más, mira atentamente su rostro pero al notarlo se aleja ruborizada

La pesada mano del chico acaricia la cabeza abrazándola mientras cubre su cara para la cámara **– Lo estará, te lo prometo –** él susurra suavemente, su profunda voz rebosa de seguridad, pero para la chica hay un tenue dejo de dolor, ella misma está confundida, claro que quiere volver a su casa sin embargo irse solo así le produce conflicto, quiere asegurarse de que hace lo correcto y también que de alguna forma él está triste, como suena su voz, llorosa lo mira pero el rostro del mayor no refleja esa emoción sigue casi indiferente mirando al frente, frustrada intenta apartarlo pero su mano la afirma suavemente **– Ya estamos aquí –** le sonríe cariñosamente

"Finge para las cámaras" piensa disgustada cuando el ascensor se detiene y sus reflejantes puertas se abren, al salir le sorprende la pequeña estancia aunque no tiene tiempo de mirarla bien ya que él va directamente a la cristalina compuerta al frente

El blanquecino material parece un grueso cristal, él solo levanta su mano frente la compuerta y entonces esta se abre, asombrada intenta analizar lo que pasó resultándole incomprensible hasta que ve el delgado brazalete negro en la muñeca del mayor, pensándolo bien no lo podía notar ya que había traído sus guantes todo este tiempo, pero pensándolo mejor tal vez ha visto esas pulseras negras en los demás, no está segura, no llega a aclararse cuando él ya los lleva dentro del lujoso departamento

Bueno tal vez lujoso es una exageración sin embargo es bastante grande e impresionante, sus minimalistas muebles de acabados negros o cromados definitivamente van con él, al contrario del inusual piso y techo, cubiertos con largas piezas de nacarado material que se parece demasiado al de la compuerta

Mirando lo grueso que aquel es no le sorprende que este resista sus pesos, le recuerdan alguno de esos pretenciosos clubs llenos de espejos o luces neón aunque aquí parece combinar bien con el resto de los muebles, tan pronto se cierra la compuerta él la suelta separándose casi brusco **– ¿Ya cenaste? –** pregunta secamente, casi con tono monótono mientras va la sala

– **Si, bueno... algo así –** responde ella sacándose su chaqueta entregándosela

– **Déjala ahí, me iré a bañar –** despreocupado parece ir a su alcoba** – Espera ¿algo así? –** voltea serio alzando una ceja **– Seguro solo fueron botanas ¿no? –** cuestiona

– **No, bueno… –** duda la morena extrañamente insegura

Él pasa a su lado yendo a la cocina **– Aun me pregunto ¿cómo no se desmaya? –** comenta casi con preocupación

– **¿Kuki? –** pregunta interesada y sorprendida

– **¿Qué? –** él se detiene repentinamente volteando a verla, tal vez no notó que lo dijo en voz alta o no esperaba que ella preguntara

– **¿En serio vives aquí? –** nerviosamente Abigail intenta cambiar el tema y relajar el ambiente

– **Sí, soy más eficiente así –** el joven sonríe retomando su camino al cromado refrigerador **– Abajo está la cafetería –** lo abre mirando su interior **– Podría pedirte algo –** agrega mientras busca entre los sonoros frascos

– **No, gracias –** se acerca la morena lentamente para ver qué hace cuando él saca una caja blanca, como las de pasteleria

– **No es la gran cosa pero podría gustarte –** él le sonríe, pero empieza a notarse su cansancio

– **¿Qué es? –** cuestiona sinceramente interesada, dándole un respiro a ambos

– **Pastel de trufulla –** responde Uno metiéndolo al microondas, o al menos eso le parece ese aparato a la menor

Aunque no termina de comprender qué tipo de pastel es **– ¿Tiene carne? –** cuestiona confundida

– **Claro o sería demasiado dulce –** responde el chico antes que el aparato suene **– ¿Haz comido miel de abeja? –** lo saca con cuidado del horno, el vapor aromático llega a la chica que asiente **– Pues es un poco más especiada, ten cuidado está caliente –** él sirve la gruesa rebanada en un pequeño y elegante plato rojo poniendo un tenedor cerca

– **Hay jugos en la heladera –** le señala al alejarse, ella lo sigue con la mirada mientras el suave aroma de la comida le abre el apetito **– No escapes –** recalca el mayor deteniéndose cerca de la puerta a su cuarto

Abigail se siente extraña porque todo él le recuerda a su amigo **– No, no lo haré – **sonríe acomodando su gorra, ignorándola entra a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.


	19. Caramel Popcorn

Abigail mantiene la vista en la cerrada compuerta mientras se sienta a la simpática mesa para dos, es raro verlo ser tan distante y tener el deseo de acercarse, como si fueran amigos, este Nigel Uno es muy difícil de entender porque su frialdad le incomoda en especial en esas veces que le da pequeñas muestras de afecto o cercanía y sin embargo cambia muy pronto, apartándose, solitario

Mira las sillas y la mesa, ambas con pocas señas de haber sido usadas, analizando el lugar incluso parece extraño que haya dos sillas, el tenedor también es inusual no solo por su forma redondeada con los separados dientes triangulares, también están esos incomprensibles símbolos en el mango o incluso el absurdo agujero triangular que tiene en su parte cóncava le resultan anormales

Por más que lo analiza no parecen tener importancia así que decide comer un pedazo pequeño del pastel tratando de saborear los ingredientes, comiendo el suave relleno de dulce carne nota el orden casi intacto del apartamento, sabe bien que él pasa poco tiempo ahí pero lo limpio del sitio la desconcierta

Caminando junto el librero tras el sofá mira interesada la enorme pantalla incrustada en la pared aunque es el ventanal al fondo le es más atrayente, se detiene asombrada por vista a la ciudad, cientos de luces brillan entre los sombríos edificios que altos se imponen bloqueando su vista a más allá del centro, e impiden crear un mapa mental, por más lejos que intenta ver son solo azoteas sin embargo el cielo luce increíblemente claro y estrellado, a diferencia de su ciudad.**– Wow –** exhala cerca del cristal, añorando aquellos años que fue líder supremo y se pasaba todos los días en la luna, termina el pastel dejando el plato de lado e intenta salir al balcón pero la puerta está cerrada con llave

– **Quedamos que no huirías –** susurra Nigel apoyado en el marco de su puerta, relajado la mira forcejear con la gruesa puerta de cristal

– **No prometí nada –** sonríe Abigail parando avergonzada

– **Ya – **contesta él con la vista fija en ella

– **¿De verdad te bañaste? – **bromea Cinco esperando no sonar tensa, él trae una ligera remera carmesí y lo que parecen ser otros pantalones limpios, aunque idénticos a los anteriores, negros de tipo militar algo ajustados, la fresca fragancia del jabón mentolado la pone inexplicablemente nerviosa

– **¿Quieres que lave tu ropa? –** pregunta él rompiendo el silencio, los leves cortes en su rostro ya no parecen haber sido hechos esta mañana, sin contar que los múltiples magullones que han perdido su tono intenso, incrédula lo mira nerviosa **– No querrás volver con eso ¿cierto? –** señala él, ya que ella parece perturbada **– ¡Ah! tus cosas están abajo, haré que las traigan –** parece acordarse e ir a la entrada

– **No –** responde efusiva intentando detenerlo pero mareada trastabilla, cayendo, apenas si mete el brazo para no golpearse en la cara, manchando la blusa que Kuki le dio

– **¿Estás bien? – **Uno corre a ayudarla

– **Sí –** responde Abigail sentándose mareada, sintiendo el calor de su propia sangre salir de su nariz

– **Diablos – **él corre por unos pañuelos **– ¿Chad no te dio una pastilla? – **pregunta molesto, al volver y tomar cuidadosamente su nuca mientras ella intenta asimilar que pasa **– No es grave –** musita más calmado apretando la parte blanda de su nariz, su mano evita que ella levante la cabeza bruscamente

– **No la tome –** murmura la morena, apretando los pañuelos usados, frustrada de su situación actual

En cambio él ríe, negando levemente** – Creo que tengo un par –** presiona levemente la nariz de la menor para que ella la sujete

– **Aun la traigo –** Abigail intenta alzar la cabeza pero la cálida mano de Uno la detiene

– **Ya, iré por un jugo entonces –** le indica él para cambiar de lugar y ella lo hace, deteniendo su propia nariz la chica lo ve ir al refrigerador** – ¿Fresa o mango? –** pregunta el británico algo amable

– **Da igual –** responde reacia mientras busca el medicamento en su bolsillo, con una mano es difícil en especial sentada sobre sus piernas, sin poderse parar

– **Ayúdame un poco ¿quieres? –** le pide Uno yendo a ella y rodeándola con los brazos para alzarla

– **¿Eh? No –** se queja ella empujándolo

– **No lo sueltes –** exclama él dejando la botella sobre ella al levantarla, nerviosa la toma mientras con la derecha aprieta su nariz apoyando su cabeza en el pectoral del mayor

– **Lo siento –** se separa increíblemente ruborizada chocando la visera de su gorra contra su rostro

– **No importa –** musita Uno

Abigail no logra ver su expresión y si levanta más la cara solo lo volverá a golpear, se siente intrigada con esa respuesta pero sorprendida ve que la lleva a su cuarto** – ¿Qué haces?–** reacciona molesta

– **Los sillones son de cuero –** aclara él apoyándola en su cama

– **Oh, lo siento ¿No se manchara tu precioso cobertor? –** cuestiona entre ofendida y bromista

– **Claro pero quiero uno nuevo –** le sonríe él al pasarle un almohadón, esa sonrisa sincera la relaja

– **Cuando sonríes así se parecen mucho –** ríe al rozar delicadamente su clara oreja

Asombrado por el toque Uno la mira atónito sujetando su mano** – ¡Ah! lo siento –** se disculpa, sus azules ojos dudan en mirarla y avergonzado se aleja de ella

– **Eh... no yo... perdón este… Nigel sonríe así –** se disculpa asombrada de sus actos **– Pero actúas muy diferente –** murmura sin saber cómo explicarse

– **¿Ah sí? –** cuestiona el joven calvo levantando el jugo de la cama, ella recuerda la píldora volviendo a buscarla mientras él va a su cómoda sacando un frasco **– Solo una –** indica al entregárselo

– **¿Tomas muchas? **– pregunta ella mirando el frasquito anaranjado, sacando una mientras busca leer la etiqueta pero él se lo quita rápidamente

– **No es mío –** él lo guarda veloz en su bolsillo, su leve nerviosismo la hace sonreír **– Sobre tu ropa ¿ya decidiste? –** cuestiona cambiando el tema

– **¡Ah! está rota –** responde la menor, abriendo el viejo bolso sacando su blusa negra, señalándole los desgarrones causados por su persecución

– **Está también –** él le señala la rasgadura en la manga izquierda

Ella también nota la manchada de su sangre en la manga derecha e incluso el frente **– Cierto – **musita revisandola en silencio, él va a la puerta de su armario cuando algo zumba entre sus ropas

– **Diablos –** chasquea Uno alejándose y señalando que se mantenga quieta al irse a la sala

Abigail asiente pero tan pronto él sale se voltea al cajón, ansiosa revisa su contenido hallando pocas cosas, la mayoría de uso personal aunque al fondo un delgado estuche rojo apenas se puede distinguir, soltando su nariz usa ambas manos para sacarlo, lo gira cuidadosamente interesada en su forma rectangular y su poco peso

La tersa cubierta de rojo cuero sintético parece nueva, siendo plano lo único que diferencia una cara de la otra es la pequeña plaquita negra de cristalina superficie, que ella toca cuidadosamente encontrándola plástica y lisa, repentinamente el estuche se abre cual libro, asustandola pero dentro hay una delgadísima pantalla con su correspondiente teclado **– Una Tablet ¿eh? – **la mira desde varios ángulos

Entonces se desliza del estuche una pieza de papel que cae sobre su regazo y la menor la toma cuidadosa de no mancharlo con su sangre, dándole vuelta al grueso papel blanco queda atónita al ver la imagen, deja la Tablet de lado parándose presurosa al ir en busca del chico desesperada por oír una explicación pero tan pronto llega a la entrada oye esa familiar voz **– La vi, lo juro –** llora la chica en la pantalla, la compuerta se ha abierto automáticamente y Abigail se mueve lentamente intentando ver sin ser vista

Pegada al muro cercano se asoma cautelosa, mirando a la alterada morena de pelo corto **– Parecía tan real –** los labios de la joven tiemblan mientras sus ojos llorosos se mantienen en él

– **Solo cálmate –** susurra Uno de pie frente su pantalla en la sala, atento a la nerviosa mayor e intentando calmarla

– **No, no entiendes YO LA VI –** grita la alterada mujer llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera contenerse **– Solo ven –** ruega con desesperación, demostrando su cansancio

– **Ahora no puedo... yo... iré mañana –** responde él, pendiente de su reacción **– ¿Revisaste tu sangre?–** cuestiona suavemente

– **No, no fue un sueño y no estoy volviéndome loca – **responde intranquila la mayor, su rostro tenso y preocupado consterna a Abigail que mira a su desesperada hermana, sintiéndose totalmente incapaz de ayudarla

– **Escucha, solo descansa, toma algo para dormir, mañana iré...lo juro –** la preocupación del británico suena sincera sin embargo no logra calmar a ninguna

– **Yo... ella lucia tan... asustada, no fue un sueño, Nigel, yo sentí su piel –** Cree intenta explicarle pero está demasiado liada, su voz se ahoga en los lamentos, se abraza a sí misma en claro intento de calmarse **– Yo la… – **se aleja de la cámara con la vista perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, luce tan pálida que Abigail se asoma angustiada

– **¡Cree escúchame! –** grita Nigel firmemente sacándola de ese estado **– Toma un calmante, voy para allá –** exclama llamando su atención **– Estaré ahí en poco –** asevera dándose la vuelta viendo a Abigail que pillada retrocede rápidamente temiendo ser vista por la mayor

– **No estás solo… –** musita Cree impactada

– **No, espera... esto tiene una explicación –** intenta aclararle el joven

– **Claro… estás muy ocupado ¿cierto? –** la mayor recrimina con decepción

– **No Cree, ella –**

– **No me importa – **grita Cree interrumpiendolo** – Diviértase mucho y tenga una cómoda y larga vida Señor Uno –** agrega más exaltada

– **Ella no es… –** insiste el otro

– **Espero que al menos sea bonita –** el furioso rostro de mayor al colgar es lo único que Abigail puede ver cuando sale.


	20. Twinkie

Cabizbajo y de espaldas a la menor Uno exhala pesadamente, pasando su mano por su cuello destensándose **– No deberías espiar a los adultos –** musita extrañamente tranquilo al voltear

Abigail permanece inexpresiva y cerca de la puerta insegura de qué contestar, sujetando el rígido papel reaccionando al oírlo crujir** – ¿Por qué tienes esto? –** pregunta al fin, sujetando la imagen, la sostiene firmemente aunque está demasiado preocupada

– **¿Y también esculcas cajones? –** cuestiona él menos paciente, exigiendo de vuelta la foto

– **Fuiste tú ¿no es cierto? Tú me trajiste ¿verdad? ¿Hoagie y tú están aliados? ¿Dónde me tomaste esta foto? –** grita exasperada, mostrándosela y empujándolo con ella

– **Esa no eres tú –** responde él tomando la foto

Pero la menor se la arrebata rápidamente **– Está soy yo –** le señala harta, sin importarle reiniciar su hemorragia

– **No, sus ojos son ámbar claro y los tuyos café avellana –** recalca Uno pasando su mano sobre su lesionada calva, descansando en el respaldo del sillón

– **¿Eh? –** ella mira de nuevo la foto, el intenso verde del jardín decorado con pequeñas luces dificulta saber el color de ojos de la delgada chica de la foto

Sonriendo levemente y distraída de la cámara Abigail luce una blanca blusa de encaje con resaltadas rosas, que la KND no recuerda haber usado o siquiera visto antes, su cabello café obscuro casi negro esta peinado solo de un lado con pequeñas flores nacaradas que se entretejen en él, la parte suelta se riza larga y sedosa mientras en lugar de sus arracadas favoritas trae un par de pequeños broqueles de perla **– Tu rostro es un poco más redondo e infantil, Abby tenía 17 ahí –** comenta él, interesado en recuperar la imagen

– **¿Cómo voy a creerte? –** reclama ella mirando la pantalla apagada

– **¿Tienes un vestido así? O ¿has ido a una cena en el centro médico? –** cuestiona Uno mirándola, no frustrado, no molesto, sino triste, sus azules ojos apenas la miran pero ella puede reconocer esa tristeza, tan clara como la suya **– Regrésamela –** pide suavemente, en un susurro doloroso de oír, le tiende la mano permaneciendo lejano e inmóvil

Abigail duda, mirándola puede reconocerse, aún si no recuerda ese lugar o haberse arreglado así **– Es… la Abigail de este mundo –** reacciona sintiéndose aún más confundida **– ¿Por qué tienes tú esta foto? –** le cuestiona al silencioso chico, sus llorosos ojos azules le evitan la mirada** – ¡Oh por dios! Hoagie lo dijo ¿tú la mataste? ¿Por eso tienes la foto? Ella era rebelde ¿cierto? – **asustada retrocede nerviosamente

– **No... ¿Hoagie cree eso? –** Uno voltea angustiado, no avanza ni retira su mano, dolido de la acusación niega lagrimeando, despejando sus ojos rápidamente** – Ella era mi prometida – **asegura calmándose un poco y mirando al fin a la menor

– **No –** asevera Abigail sin creerle** – Hoagie era su novio creo que incluso vivían juntos –** afirma **– Y Kuki es quien se debía casar contigo, ella me lo dijo –** agrega más segura avanzando para encararlo

– **¿Qué? No, no entiendes, lo decidimos nosotros, Abigail y Yo lo decidimos –** él toma la muñeca de la chica llevándola de vuelta al cuarto, no es brusco y ella lo sigue expectante, viéndolo recoger el delgado dispositivo abriéndolo y pasando su índice sobre el lector interno del aparato, la pantalla enciende al instante **– Mira las fotos, si quieres también los videos –** teclea para desplegar las imágenes **– Esa es la verdadera Abigail Lincoln de este mundo – **aclara señalando la foto donde ambos sonríen juntos, los ojos de la chica brillan cariñosos con la sonrisa más alegre que la menor se ha visto, resaltando sus ruborizadas mejillas mientras es abrazada por él

– **Si, debía casarme con Sanban pero ella se negó hace años, antes que conociera a Abby –** la manera en que Nigel dice su nombre la sorprende, su voz se suaviza, tierno, rebosante de cariño, es como si cada sílaba le costara y al mismo tiempo brotará llena de memorias, toda ella tiembla extrañamente alegre de oírle decirlo aún si no se refiere a ella

– **¿Cómo?–** pregunta, levemente ruborizada, al entregarle la foto

– **¿Qué? –** él luce confundido

– **¿Cómo se conocieron? – **insiste Abigail tomando su mano

Pero él revisa la imagen sin apartarse de ella **– Eso no importa – **dice desganadamente, tomando la Tablet

– **¿Por qué? –** ella se aferra deteniéndolo, Uno sonríe triste suspirando agotado o tal vez mermado emocionalmente

– **En un cumpleaños de mi abuelo, normalmente se hace una fiesta en el estadio principal –** el mayor parece renuente a contarlo pero ella le da tiempo, comprendiendo su dolor con solo ver sus llorosos ojos **– Aún éramos estudiantes, nosotros del Profesor Triple Extra Grande y ellas de su padre... eran las mejores en todo el instituto de desarrollo médico... Cree incluso postulaba para ser directora de un departamento de ingeniería reconstructiva –** su tono se mantiene serio o al menos eso intenta pues las leves pausas junto los pequeños suspiros cuelan su pesar y como si cediera al peso del recuerdo se sienta en la cama mirando las imágenes del dispositivo **– Pero Abby era más decidida, iba por el puesto de su padre, realmente se esforzaba mucho – **sonríe melancólico pasando las fotos, ella las mira pero cae en cuenta de algo

– **¿En un cumpleaños de tu abuelo? –** pregunta Cinco extrañada de que tal evento se lleve a cabo, recordando que según Kuki no había sido visto en años

– **Sí, sé que suena estúpido pero debemos ir a un evento llevando presentes aun cuando él no va –** responde él cerrando las diapositivas

– **Porque no puede alejarse de la fuente de la juventud ¿cierto? –** cuestiona Cinco interesada en su reacción

En cambio él no parece sorprenderse, sólo se deja caer a la cama casi indiferente **– Sí, entonces ¿Sanban lo sabe?–** lo dice tan leve que la menor duda de haberlo oído **– Ya eso da igual –** sonríe decepcionado **– Abby está muerta y ahora solo estoy yo –**

– **Y Chad ¿cierto? –** recrimina Abigail, irritada de verlo sonreír después de esas muestras de dolor por la muerte de su otro yo, bueno no, de su antigua novia, está hecha una maraña de sentimientos pero la ira de verlo con el rubio remonta todas

– **¿Qué? –** él no parece entender su tono y eso la cabrea más

– **Ella murió ¿Y tú sales con alguien más? ¿Qué hay de Cree? No parecen solo amigos y ¿Rachel o Fanny? – **recalca molesta, sin saber qué hacer, quiere llorar pero no sabe porque

– **Tienes razón, Cree no es solo mi amiga, es la hermana de mi prometida, la chica que nos ayudó a salir a escondidas, la única que sabía de nuestra relación y futura boda, es casi mi hermana –** él se sienta en la cama, explicando todo con tranquilidad pero ella mira sus ojos con atención, decididos y sinceros, puede recordar esa mirada del Nigel que conoce, sin embargo es claro que él está molesto

Uno nota la reacción de la menor, atento toma la pequeña y temblorosa mano de la agitada chica, sigue sentado en la cama con ella en frente, de pie, la mente de la menor es un caos y apenas nota el contacto cuando él habla **– Escucha Cinco, tú y ella no son la misma persona –** le susurra al acercarla

– **No, ya lo sé pero… –** intenta mirarlo pero perturbada nota como la ha llamado, es extraño pero no se siente conforme en con el tono, simple y burdo, no, ella no quiere ser tratada así, sus amigos nunca lo dirían tan plano, confundida apenas si se aproxima a él

– **Lo de Chad es complicado –** él la acerca a la cama, suave y calmadamente

Ella se sienta llorosa e intenta captar una emoción de su rostro pero él es difícil, justo ahora siente que solo fuerza sus emociones en él **– ¿La amabas? –** susurra temerosa, no sabe porque solo siente una fuerte angustia al verlo insensible

– **Claro, la amo, yo aún la amo –** responde Nigel sin dudarlo

– **¿Entonces porque? –** aferrada a su mano Abigail exige una respuesta, sí, lo exige, ¿la amó?, amó a la Abigail Lincoln de este universo y ahora simplemente ¿puede estar con cualquier otra persona?

– **Todos necesitamos ser amados, tú, yo, Chad – **responde él sin retirar su mano, no, incluso sus ojos siguen fijos en ella pero ella lo aparta

– **Y Rachel también ¿verdad? –** reclama molesta, claro que esa respuesta le molesta, esa es la peor respuesta que pudo oír e intenta irse pero él la retiene del hombro

– **Si, incluso ella ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarme solo para siempre? –** Nigel pierde la calma, la presiona o aparta ella no puede saberlo solo ve la desesperación en sus ojos

– **¿Qué? No puedo creerlo – **grita sin intimidarse** – ¿Cuánto esperaste? ¿Tanto te costó guardarle luto? ¿Simplemente corriste a sus brazos? ¿O ya salías con él antes de que muriera?–** Abigail es algo cínica al final, exasperando al mayor

– **No, nunca, joder, estaba solo y asustado, todo fue mi culpa ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que yo quería entrometerme en su relación? No, obvio no, yo quería que se quedaran juntos –** grita Nigel molesto soltándola, alterado niega casi recriminándoselo, a sí mismo, le evita la mirada a la morena que tensa por su inesperado estallido quiere alejarse sin embargo él exhala pesadamente volteando la vista al techo **– Arruine el plan –** musita casi para sí

– **¿El plan? –** duda la menor, suponiendo algo más grande, algo que Uno haría

– **Chad solo está nervioso porque pronto será su boda, lo oíste ¿cierto? él y Rachel se casaran entonces justo como está planeado por el sistema serán felices juntos, se olvidaran de mí y tendrán una hermosa familia, solo están asustados –** con inseguridad y un deseo de certeza en sus palabras él sonríe más sereno

– **¿Y si no? –** cuestiona Abigail, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al oírlo

– **No tendrán opción, está decidido – **asegura afligido, tocando levemente su costado herido

– **¿Entonces para ti es mejor seguir las órdenes de tu abuelo y su sistema que luchar por la persona que amas? –** pregunta indignada

– **¿Qué? No, decídete ¿Qué quieres? Ya luche por la persona que amo, nos íbamos a casar, una semana antes del accidente y no pudo ser ¿Ahora quieres que le arruine la vida a Chad por una relación sin futuro?–** él solo niega cansado, confundido e incrédulo

– **¿Sin futuro? –** duda, intrigada

– **Eso no tiene que ver contigo –** recalca Uno llevándose la mano a la cara intentando calmarse, entender o lo que sea

– **¿Qué? yo... – **insiste ella acercándose

– **¿Por qué tengo que explicarte esto a ti? ¿Solo porque te pareces? ¿Porque crees que ustedes son la misma persona? NO, te equivocas, Abby nunca le dispararía a alguien, nunca le cuestionaría a otra persona si debe o no amar a alguien, era dulce y amable, se preocupaba por los demás y hacia lo que fuera por ayudarles, me comprendía, teníamos los mismos ideales y aun con lo que soy jamás me lo recrimino, era la mujer más perfecta del mundo – **harto y desesperado intenta detenerla, está cansado de oír sus reclamos, tenso la aparta apresando su hombro, no es brusco ni agresivo es como si solo quisiera mantener esa distancia** – Basta, por favor solo quédate aquí hasta que abramos el portal –** exclama a punto de levantarse pero ella lo evita, reteniendo su mano sobre ella

– **Lo siento –** susurra apenado sin embargo ella no lo suelta

– **Perdón pero no puedo verte sin dejar de pensar en Nigel, mi amigo, sé que no somos los mismos pero de alguna forma nosotros… –** la menor no puede aclararse a sí misma **–Tu suenas como él, te vez como él pero eres tan diferente, Uno jamás le serviría al abuelo –** sigue abrumada, no obstante tiene que explicárselo a él y a sí misma, pero su voz es la clara mezcla entre reclamo y culpa

– **Escucha, sé que esto es confuso pero tú tienes que aceptar esto, este no es tu mundo y yo no soy ese chico –** Uno usa esa seria y grave voz que resuena en la memoria de Cinco

Sí, ya oyó antes ese tono desilusionado y resignado del adulto, ya estuvo antes a punto de perderlo **– No, tal vez no eres el mismo pero eres Uno, tú eres Nigel Uno –** está segura y quiere insistir pero él niega **– No es lo mismo, no soy él, seguro tu Nigel es un chico intrépido, que hace lo que quiere pero yo tengo obligaciones, ya no soy un niño jugando. Hay gente valiosa para mí que peligra si fallo –** recalca sobrio dejando esa indiferencia de lado, sus ojos desbordan convicción, su mano sigue sobre ella, firme y cálida transmitiendo esa fuerza en la voz que la morena reconoce y añora, aun cuando sus palabras la contradicen

Cinco quiere refutar sin embargo piensa en Chad, Fanny e incluso "Maurice" claramente cada uno escapa del sistema del abuelo, también Kuki y Wally quienes siguen siendo enemigos no obstante él no los mató y puede ser que hasta los esté encubriendo **– Ya –** sonríe, sin deseos de insistir, está fatigada de presionarlo, sigue incrédula pero también ve el cansancio en sus ojos, "Esto no lleva a nada" piensa soltándolo entonces contrario a lo que pensaba él no se va

– **Perdona –** musita Uno estirándose para tomar la Tablet, tal vez, el asombro de la chica es demasiado obvio al mirarlo y tal vez por eso él se queda a su lado **– Tu eres una KND ¿Cierto? – **pregunta recogiendo cuidadosamente la foto, mirándola atentamente delineando cada detalle de la imagen **– Debe ser difícil – **susurra, sin apartarse de su recuerdo

Absorta en la reconfortante sensación que le transmite Abigail se toma una diminuta libertad **– Luce hermosa –** dice avergonzada de decirlo pero lo cree,_ esa_ Abigail Lincoln parece feliz y satisfecha, aunque tal vez es solo porque estaba frente alguien que amaba** – ¿Tú la tomaste? – **pregunta impulsiva

– **Sí, era hermosa –** responde Nigel suavemente, el leve tono rebosa de ternura aunque pronto exhala dolorosamente para la menor** – Esa noche le pedí matrimonio –** sonríe temblorosamente, como si supiera que ella desea saberlo sin atreverse a preguntar, ella retiene la mano aún sobre su hombro asintiendo en silencio, sintiendo esa pesada angustia como propia

– **Parecía un sueño, brillaba entre el jardín y los invitados, no podía apartar mis ojos, con esas pequeñas rosas blancas que parecían solo brotar de ella, como si divinamente floreciera pura y perfecta, llena de amor – **sus dedos afirman la foto alejándose tan pronto sus lágrimas brotan, Cinco lo abraza y sin pensarlo acaricia su rostro para calmarlo sin embargo él detiene su pequeña mano, la calidez que desprende abraza suavemente la tibia piel de la morena, su corazón se agita al mirarlo a los ojos en un intento de comprenderlo e inmersa en esa necesidad lo besa impulsivamente, sin entender cómo o porque no se detiene y él no se resiste.


	21. Ice cream

Atrapa sus labios suave y tiernamente delinea con cada movimiento la boca de Uno, que entre dulce e intenso cada vez va más profundo, chupa sus rosados labios jugando con su tierna lengua, Abigail se deja llevar por la placentera sensación que cálidamente la nubla la cabeza, siente que se derrite deliciosamente cada que él se mueve dentro de su boca

No quiere pensar en nada, no quiere recordar a nadie sólo desea sentirse cálida por dentro y dejar de llorar, sus manos lo acarician mientras se apoya en él para acostarse lentamente encima de su cálido pectoral, afirmándose, deseosa de olvidarse del mundo mientras lo acaricia sin embargo antes que su mano se cuele bajo la ropa de Nigel él la detiene

– **No, pará –** suspira, respirando agitado, ella también lo está y sus labios rojizos e hinchados de chupar y ser chupados arden agradablemente intentando besarle** – Espera – **pide él suavemente, bajo sus caricias

– **No –** se queja Abigail besando su oreja y cuello, ansiosa

– **Pará –** grita él, volteándose veloz quedando sobre ella, sujetándola de ambas manos

Abigail llora confundida y aterrada, no por él sino por lo que hacía** – Lo siento –** llora intentando cubrir su cara** – Yo… – **no logra pronunciar palabra, atónita por sus acciones se lamenta avergonzada

Uno suelta sus manos apoyándose de rodillas en la cama dejándola bajo él **– Lo sé, tú Hoagie murió hace poco ¿cierto? Y ahora esto... ¿debes sentirte muy sola y confundida? –** musita intentando calmarla, acariciando el brazo que la chica usa para cubrir su rostro **– Abby murió hace más de dos años y sí, tienes razón, yo cometí el mismo error que tú, lastimando a las personas que me aman –** la leve voz del joven expresa el dolor y la culpa, aun intentando consolarla

Ella sabe que la empujo su desesperación pero también siente que hay algo más ahí, dentro de ella, no lo entiende pero comprende la preocupación del mayor, calmándose a sí misma asiente dispuesta a descubrirse el rostro

– **¡Uno! –** grita repentinamente la pantalla de la alcoba encendiéndose sorpresivamente, Nigel apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirla con el cobertor de la cama **– ¿Qué diablos haces? –** insiste el hombre al gritar, Abigail se oculta tras el mayor y bajo la tela, oyendo a ese reclamante adulto que por la agria y molesta voz le resulta fácil reconocer

– **No enciendas las cámaras de mi cuarto cuando quieras – **le reclama Uno irritado

– **¿Sigues con eso? –** se queja el otro con claro enfado de descubrirlo acompañado

– **Sí, y queremos privacidad –** exige seriamente el joven calvo **– O tal vez quieras venir y verlo en persona –** sonríe más insinuante, Abigail puede ver lo relajado que luce y le asombra su actitud incluso en momentos así, moviéndose cuidadosa y esperando poder ver sin ser vista, logra mirar el rostro del irritado hombre

– **Olvida eso y ven de inmediato –** ordenó el castaño obscuro sujetando sus lentes para que no caigan por su exaltación** – Esto es urgente – **agrega notando la indiferencia del otro, sin perder de vista el movimiento de la cama, Abigail nunca pensó en ver al irascible y vil adulto con ese obscuro uniforme militarizado que todos parecen usar, sus gruesas gafas de marco rojo no combinan con él además de ese extraño tono que usa con Nigel, entre frustrado e inepto

– **¿Qué? Dijeron que la cámara estaría sellada hasta mañana –** cuestiona Uno fingiendo buscar su celular

– **Algo pasa con los lectores, solo ven aquí –** indica estricto el castaño obscuro, casi pelinegro

– **Ya, claro, veré –** responde el joven sin insistir en su móvil **– Juntare a mi equipo y ahora vamos –** asegura a modo despedida pero el mayor niega

– **No, no entiendes, Father está aquí, ven ahora –** su tono desesperado y tenso parece hacer reaccionar al chico que cambia completamente de actitud

– **Sí –** responde el joven calvo yendo por la parte superior del uniforme, ella se arropa con el cobertor, ocultando su rostro del adulto

– **Uno, no quiero ajenos paseándose dentro del edificio –** ordena pasivamente Benedicto

– **Claro, señor no se preocupe – **asiente Uno firmemente, vistiéndose rápido, desconecta la pantalla sin darle tiempo al mayor de contestar y va al armario abriendo un cajón, sacando otra de esas máscaras extrañas

– **¿Tienes que usar eso? –** pregunta Abigail inesperadamente

– **Claro –** sonríe Uno al ponérsela** – Las cámaras están apagadas –** murmura al ir a la menor, para ella es incómodo verlo así pero despreocupado se hinca cerca de Abigail removiendo un poco la máscara** – Aquí no hay micrófonos ni más cámaras que la del monitor –** le señala **– Duerme un poco, traerán tus cosas pronto pero las dejarán en la entrada –** suena animado y casi ansioso de ir sin embargo ella solo asiente

– **Pronto volverás a casa –** le sonríe Uno acomodando su careta al alejarse **– Tomate la pastilla –** agrega más estricto cuando cierra la compuerta al salir, ella se destapa al fin, molesta y avergonzada de ser tratada como una niña.

Tras un largo rato de intentar conciliar el sueño, completamente a solas y en la oscuridad de ese cuarto acepta al fin que no podrá hacerlo, sigue ansiosa, sintiéndose culpable de lo impulsiva que fue, nerviosa medita sobre ello pensándolo de nuevo, sabe que la desesperanza e inseguridad fueron en parte lo que la empujó a hacerlo sin embargo tiene esa incertidumbre sobre cómo se sintió "_Yo cometí el mismo error que tú, lastimando a las personas que me aman_" recuerda las palabras del mayor "¿A quién se refiere? ¿Chad, Rachel, Fanny?" la duda le desconcierta, es verdad que preferiría que fueran los dos primeros pero tampoco vio gran química entre él y la pelirroja, a no, ahora es pelinegra

Trata de darle sentido a esa maraña de emociones mientras se remueve entre la cobija, huele levemente a él pero también hay un tenue toque de otra fragancia, intenta percibirla cuando entre la cobija su pie choca con la Tablet que sigue en la cama, rápidamente se sienta sobre el cobertor, sorprendida de hallarla aún abierta y prendida la toma con cuidado, tal vez es incorrecto pero revisa las variadas carpetas y archivos mirando los múltiples trabajos, esos programas son tan parecidos y diferentes a los que ella conoce, sin embargo por su uso intuitivo resultan fáciles de manejar descubriendo que es cierto, la Abigail de este mundo estudiaba para ser médico cirujano y por lo visto esta Tablet era suya, revisa los nombres de los archivos pero uno en especial le llama la atención

– **¿PASTEL? –** murmura abriéndolo interesada, aunque parece un archivo de texto resulta una carpeta con varios documentos, planos y fotografías, Abigail lee cada uno rápidamente analizando las imágenes e intentando asimilar todo, los primeros escritos y fotos son de hace cinco años y los últimos de unos días atrás, confundida analiza los planos pero no puede creerlo, si le manda todo esto a la Kuki de este mundo seguramente solucionaría todo o ¿no es así? o ¿Hay algo más detrás de este complejo plan?

La menor no entiende nada y no sabe cómo enviárselo a los rebeldes de este mundo, por lo que solo le queda memorizar lo más posible para salir de ahí a entregarlo, sin embargo queda Uno "Esto es una traición ¿cierto?" se cuestiona que incluso si lo puede ayudar "¿Sera malo si ellos se enteran?" duda al tomar el dispositivo y meterlo en "su" bolso para salir, aún no sabe cómo hallarlos pero siendo Tres su líder seguro pronto encontrara alguna pista, es entonces cuando va a la entrada del departamento que ve la silueta de alguien frente la blanquecina compuerta de la entrada

Alerta se aferra al bolso manteniéndose ante la puerta, esperando que el otro entre, con las luces apagadas solo puede ver la difusa silueta inmóvil "¿Y si es quien trae mis cosas? ¿Por qué se queda ahí parado? solo déjalas y vete" piensa retrocediendo al cuarto, incluso si es esa persona ya ha tardado bastante desde que Nigel se fue, inesperadamente la puerta se abre

– **¿Cinco estás ahí? –** pregunta una animada voz femenina, las luces siguen apagadas y la menor se mantiene alerta ocultándose cerca del armario **– ¿Estas dormida? Soy Rachel, Uno me envió a vigilarte –** exclama la visita, repentinamente se encienden todas las luces del departamento, incluso las del baño y asombrada por el hecho Abigail sale confundida

– **¡Oh! ahí estás – **le sonríe la rubia desde la entrada al cuarto** – Nigel me pidió que te acompañara mientras no está, los sistemas de seguridad no están funcionando bien esta noche –** le comenta casi amable entrando despacio

– **¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Tienes un mando a distancia de las luces o es una aplicación? – **pregunta Cinco dándole un analítico vistazo a Rachel

– **¿Dormías? –** cuestiona amistosamente la rubia, mirando el cuarto y en especial la cama

– **Ah, sí –** sonríe Abigail retrocediendo un poco, ahí está, en su muñeca derecha, ese extraño brazalete negro de cristalina apariencia, no puede afirmarlo aún pero parece demasiado importante **– ¿Traes mis cosas? – **cuestiona más para hacer platica, sin embargo la asombrada rubia le sonríe **– Nigel dijo que alguien vendría a dejarlas –** aclara la menor casi con molestia

– **¡Ah! Sí, seguro no tarda – **contesta Rachel acercándose e intentar tomar su hombro** – ¿Te desperté? lo siento ¿Quieres dormir otro rato? Uno tardará un poco –** le cuestiona amistosa

– **No, ¿No estaban en una cena familiar? –** Abigail la mira intrigada pues repentinamente la chica es muy tranquila, su rostro suavemente maquillado y el elegante peinado resalta que definitivamente salió esta noche

– **Sí pero Father nos llamó de vuelta –** comenta Rachel sobando su cuello relajándose, o al menos eso le parece a la menor porque antes de que se dé cuenta la rubia le tira bruscamente al piso, y sacando un arma de su espalda le apunta, al instante Cinco toma su brazo desviando la pistola y pateando la pierna de la mayor, la rubia aprieta el gatillo antes de caer a su lado sin embargo la KND no ha soltado su mano y la tuerce a la vez que la aleja de ambas, Rachel se abalanza sobre ella y Cinco se gira volcando sobre la rubia, azotando sus rodillas en el brazo armado

– **Perra –** gruñe Rachel acertándole un puñetazo y sacándosela de encima, Cinco se rueda recogiendo el arma, apuntándole a la mayor** – Eres buena, lo reconozco –** sonríe la rubia sobándose su brazo y en cuclillas **– Pero aun eres una niña –** grita lanzándose contra ella

Cinco dispara sin ver si la ha dado cayendo tras el puñetazo de la rubia, rodando sobre su espalda aparta a la encimosa chica entonces un patadón impacta en el piso, cerca de su rostro, apenas logra esquivarlo y apartarse antes que el siguiente la golpee, poniéndose en pie intenta recuperar la Mustang pero la mayor es muy agresiva cerrándole el paso con patadas altas que la morena esquiva por poco, dejándole gruesas raspaduras en los brazos, la soldado acelera sus ataques acorralándola veloz y logrando impactar una dura pata en el estómago de la menor** – Cuando me deshaga de ti –** grita Rachel ante la mareada KND** – No tendremos que preocuparnos de más problemas – **sonríe al lanzarle un puñetazo en el rostro

Aunque su brazo es retenido por la desafiante morena que sonríe **– Eso si puedes –** Cinco la sujeta bien al torcerlo y patear su abdomen sin soltar la extremidad de la mayor, dispuesta a dislocarlo, en cambio la rubia se avienta sobre la morena encajándole el codo

– **Claro que puedo –** sonríe sacando una navaja desde su bota, Cinco logra interponer el brazo, apretando los dientes cuando el filo lo atraviesa, conteniendo el dolor empuja a la rubia que sin alejarse saca bruscamente la navaja re apuntándola rápidamente contra el cuello de la menor, resuena el estruendo de un disparo y Rachel cae al costado de Cinco, que atónita, temblorosa y salpicada de su propia sangre voltea hacia la entrada

– **¿Está muerta? –** pregunta la pálida chica de negro traje militar, por su peinado alto y la atemorizada expresión a Abigail le cuesta trabajo reconocerla de inmediato

– **Eso quisieras Sanban –** sonríe Rachel levantándose claramente adolorida y lanzándole la navaja tan rápido que es pura suerte que la asiática la esquive **– Apunta a la cabeza – **grita al brincar y atraparla del brazo a la vez que le da un fuerte cabezazo

– **No te muevas –** amenaza Wally apuntándole desde la sala

– **¿O qué? – **la rubia jala frente si a Kuki, cubriéndose con ella mientras tuerce su brazo para que suelte el arma **– Esa mierda es una antigüedad –** se burla McKenzie reteniendo a Sanban como escudo

Abigail sujeta su brazo herido buscando el arma de la rubia sin embargo, ella suena el barril preparando otro disparo **– ¿Qué tan hábiles se creen? –** cuestiona Rachel aventando a Sanban frente ella y saliendo al tiempo que un disparo suena, Cinco corre tras ella paralizándose al ver a Kuki en el piso de la sala mientras Wally forcejea con la mayor

– **Basta, paren –** pide corriendo a detenerlos, la asiática se levanta sangrando de la nariz limpiándose rápido y golpeando a Rachel, la rubia cae

– **Busca el arma –** ordena Tres al australiano que agitado asiente mientras ella retiene a la soldado contra el piso, intentando contenerla a golpes

– **Dispárale –** grita Jenny viniendo del ascensor

– **No, esperen –** intenta detenerlos Cinco pero la chica se lo impide **– Ellos planean lo mismo que nosotros –** grita la morena jaloneándose de la apiñonada pecosa, interponiéndose entre la rubia y la asiática

– **¿Qué? –** pregunta Kuki confundida

– **Es mentira – **Wally incrédulo le apunta a Rachel, esperando que la menor se quite

– **No, yo los tengo – **Cinco pide que se alejen de la rubia **– Tengo los planos –** señala el bolso

Entonces Tres aparta un poco al rubio **– Vigílala – **le pide a Jenny, que furiosa mira a la aturdida enemigo en el suelo

– **Hey – **musita Rachel irritada sujetando levemente a Cinco pero ella saca el rojo estuche pasando el dedo sobre el lector frontal para abrirlo, asombrada la mayor le afirma con más fuerza **– ¿Cómo diablos? –** le pregunta antes de recordar al chico que le apunta

– **A la cabeza ¿cierto? –** cuestiona amenazante el australiano, en cambio Kuki toma el dispositivo y teclea aceleradamente

– **PASTEL, en mayúsculas –** indica Cinco acercándose a ayudarla pero le parece increíble ver que la chica ya ha desbloqueado incluso otros datos** – Wow, eres muy buena – **admirada sigue cada movimiento

Pero Rachel se mofa levemente **– Ella creó el sistema operativo –** dice, sorprendiendo a Cinco y Wally **– Pero son solo baratijas para niños –** se burla despectiva

– **Cállate – **ordenó Jenny avanzando pero tras ella de entre las sombras le atrapa una enguantada mano que la estrella contra el muro.


	22. Skittles

Las lámparas parpadean y solo las luces de la ciudad iluminan la habitación, Jenny ha caído ante el intruso mientras Wally se interpone protegiendo a Kuki, que retrocede, pero no tiene ni tiempo de apuntar al frente cuando es bruscamente sujetado y levantado de los brazos recibiendo tremendo rodillazo, todo pasa muy rápido y aun cuando Cinco intenta interponerse o detenerle, es lanzada al piso lastimando más su brazo

– Al fin – grita Rachel levantándose con dificultad, la menor también se levanta adolorida pero incrédula ve a la rubia inmóvil totalmente atónita, casi en shock, frente ella Uno permanece quieto únicamente detenido por la mano de Kuki, que ni siquiera lo toca

Tres lo mira llorosa, asombrada y con la Tablet aún abierta en su brazo izquierdo **– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – **cuestiona casi en un susurro, Cinco avanza a ellos despacio y esperando la respuesta del chico pero él solo toma el dispositivo

–**Salgan rápido, antes que los guardias los vean – **ordena el británico cerrando el aparato

– **No, Uno mátala, ella es una traidora o ¿es que aún la amas? –** estalla Rachel histérica intentando golpear a la asiática pero él la detiene

– **Cálmate –** le pide alejándola, pateando el sofá se hace camino a su habitación llevando a la rubia, que no puede comprender que pasa

– **Unetenos, Nigel – **pide Tres sorprendiendo a todos

– **¿Qué? –** cuestiona Wally entre tosidos, bastante molesto

– **Nunca –** reclaman al unísono Rachel y Jenny, que apenas se pone de pie

– **Queremos lo mismo entonces ¿Por qué no? –** insiste la pelinegra yendo a por el rubio, hincándose para ayudarlo, las luces dejan de parpadear permitiendo que lo vea mejor

– **No, nosotros no queremos lo mismo –** asevera Uno mirando a Jenny, reconociéndola, los tres chicos usan uniformes completos de soldados apenas dejando descubierto su rostro, la pecosa los mira a ambos dudando

– **¿Por qué no? El plan de destruir la torre principal es suyo ¿cierto? –** cuestiona Cinco saliendo a confrontar al mayor pero él niega

– **No, ustedes quieren destruir a todos, nosotros queremos tomar el poder y no necesitamos niños corriendo como idiotas en un edificio lleno de soldados –** exclama Uno señalando al revoltoso rubio, a quien aún le cuesta trabajo respirar

– **Eso no es cierto, tengo medio escuadrón infiltrado dentro de esta torre –** le responde Kuki levantándose casi jactándose

– **¿Cómo? – **se alarma Rachel buscando su móvil, levemente mareada

– **Solo entraron porque el escuadrón 13 perdió unidades en su arresto, y los sistemas aún no bloquean sus códigos, así consiguieron los uniformes ¿cierto? – **recalca el joven calvo usando su extraña pulsera negra para resonar las que los chicos traen puestas

– **Las oportunidades se toman Uno ¿no lo sabes? – **sonríe Kuki viendo a Wally recobrarse, sin importarle el zumbido en su brazo

– **Exacto Uno, esta es la noche perfecta – **exclama Jenny (Fanny) acercándose **– Todos los altos mandos están en la torre central ¿Esperaras otro año? –** le cuestiona más decidida, con una mirada casi retadora

– **No lo entienden, esto requiere un mejor plan que solo entrar y volar la fuente, Grandfather y sus hijos son muy poderosos incluso siendo viejos –** niega el joven calvo **– El edificio está lleno de su comité ¿cuentas con eso? –**

– **¿Te estás acobardando? –** le bromea Sanban, sonriéndole y él alza su ceja, desafiado

– **Tienen razón –** exclama Rachel, llamando su atención **– No estoy de acuerdo pero míralos, ellos ya están en posición y no pienso dejar que nos ganen –** explica directa casi despectiva con los chicos** – Tomemos el control –** le propone sonriente

– **Tendrás que tener a medio planeta listo ¿puedes? –** cuestiona Uno más exigente y ella asiente

– **Puedo organizar a todo el planeta, Uno –** le sonríe McKenzie vanidosa y decidida antes de revisar su móvil

– **Detén a tu equipo, les daremos armas útiles y códigos válidos –** le explica el británico a la japonesa yendo a la menor

– **¿Eh? Nuestras balas son perfectas, Bastardo –** rebate Wally, claramente irritado y retomando su actitud agresiva

– **Son de metal ¿cierto? Además con códigos de guardias novatos que caducan en una hora ¿Cómo planeaban llegar al edificio central? –** cuestiona el joven calvo tomando el brazo herido de Cinco mirándola inquisitivo **– La única que podría pasar es Sanban – **agrega al sacar su celular y comenzar a escribir rápidamente

– **¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de seguridad tienes? –** reclama Rachel** – ¿Cómo es posible que su código la deje entrar aquí? Yo cerré la puerta –** señala molesta la entrada que ahora permanece cerrada, Tres parece reaccionar e incluso considerarlo

– **Mándalos al piso tres, lo hemos tomado –** pide Uno a la pelinegra que alista su propio móvil adaptado para comunicar sólo a los rebeldes

Jenny también parece contactar a su equipo** – ¿Y ustedes qué harán?– **cuestiona mirándolo

– **Tenemos que regresarla –** señala el británico llamando a McKenzie, veloz la rubia se acerca y escolta a la menor

– **¿Qué? –** se exalta Abigail **– ¿Ahora? No –** rehúsa pero la mayor le apresa por los hombros **– Yo quiero ayudarles, tú lo sabes Nigel –** lo llama pero él niega

– **Debes volver a tu mundo, ahora – **afirma Uno saliendo al frente mientras Rachel la empuja por delante de ella

– **Espera no estás siendo muy estricto –** lo llama Kuki para detenerlos

– **Esto será una revuelta y no puedo asegurar el bienestar de la máquina para mañana – **Uno es serio y la misma Tres parece dudar

Sin embargo Abigail niega incrédula **– No, no me iré hasta que ganemos –** recalca firme jalando su brazo deteniéndose al ver que se lastima y sangra más

– **No –** responde el británico parando frente la puerta del ascensor, mirándola fijamente

– **Ella es parte fundamental del plan –** interviene Tres reacia a ceder** – ¿Por qué crees que hemos venido por ella? –** agrega intentando convencerlo pero el joven y su rubia compañera los miran incrédulos

– **Ella sabe dónde está la fuente –** asegura Jenny avanzando a la salida

– **¿Y? yo también además ya viste los planos ¿no? Abajo tienen todo arreglado, los dispositivos tienen toda la información ¿Entonces? – ** Uno es demasiado directo con ellos, casi rudo

– **Espera ¿Quién mierdas te puso al mando? ¿Tres en serio vas a seguirlo? –** grita Wally harto de ser ignorado **– Sólo acabemos con ellos, aquí y ahora, somos más –** agrega amenazante sin lograr intimidar a los militares

– **No Wally, esta es una alianza ¿verdad? –** la asiática busca confirmarlo con ambos

– **¿Alianza? No niña, estamos tomando el control de su suicidio sin sentido – **exclama Rachel burlista, vigilando que se abran las puertas

– **¿Qué? – **se alteran la pecosa y el australiano

– **Basta, ahora no es tiempo de estas discusiones Father sigue en el edificio, esto es urgente, dijeron que querían hacerlo ¿cierto? Entonces ¿vamos a perder el tiempo aquí? –** cuestiona Uno considerando la herida de la menor **– Volverás a tu mundo –** recalca llevándola al ascensor

– **No, espera, debo ayudarles, quiero ayudarles – **insiste ella pero los mayores niegan

– **Sera peligroso –** asegura el británico abriendo las puertas del elevador, quedando inmóvil al ver quien permanece dentro

– **Me pareció inusual que tengas tantas visitas, Nigel –** exclama fríamente el corpulento hombre que en una clase de sombra espesa se mueve saliendo del elevador, su crispado cabello castaño obscuro y su tupido bigote son lo único que Abigail puede reconocer del padre de Uno, Montgomery "Monty" Uno, antes número Zero

El joven calvo empuja tras de sí a la morena** – Lo siento "Oldman" ¿te despertamos? Estamos planeando una fiesta –** sonríe arrogante encarando al mayor mientras pasa sus dedos sobre su pulsera negra, las puertas del ascensor se cierran rápida y sonoramente asombrando al cincuentón que voltea a ver como una placa blindada cae frente ellas bloqueando la posibilidad de salir

Rachel toma a Cinco corriendo al departamento **– Rápido – **grita llamando a los otros tres que intentan confrontar al obscuro hombre, que poco a poco ennegrece el cuarto

– **Vayan –** ordena Uno, interponiéndose entre los chicos y el enemigo

– **¿Una fiesta? ¿Sobre qué? –** cuestiona el mayor sin interés en los demás

– **¿Qué más? Un cumpleaños – **sonríe el joven calvo

– **SOLO EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI PADRE IMPORTA, MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE – **estalla en ira el oscuro adulto, extendiendo desde sí una densa sombra que se lanza a atrapar al joven pero tras Uno un par de cegadoras luces se encienden, desvaneciendo las sombras e imposibilitando al mayor ver más allá de su adversario

Wally mira de reojo asombrándose con la espalda sobre- iluminada del británico – Esperen ¿vamos a huir? ¿No pelearemos?– cuestiona a su líder, corriendo tras ella para ir a la alcoba del otro, la chica para dudando

– **¿Quieren quedar ciegos? –** los interrumpe Rachel abriendo el amplio armario **– Vamos, él sabe lo que hace –** apresura al grupo yendo al fondo, golpea un bloque del muro y este se abre ofreciendo varias armas desde su interior

La luz en la entrada se intensifica alarmando a los menores sin embargo la rubia toma varias pasándolas a los chicos, sus formas largas y toscas asemejan a las de algún videojuego futurista, su carcasa negra ranurada con algunos blancos botones que resaltan consternan a Cinco en especial por lo pesada que es y esa textura parecida al metal, en cambio el resto parecen aceptarlas rápidamente checando sus gatillos** – Perfecto, acabemos a ese viejo – **sonríe emocionado Wally ajustándose la correa alrededor, cuál mochila

– **No, iremos al tercer piso –** ordena Jenny, mandona y estridente mientras con disgusto Rachel abre el pasadizo en el suelo

– **Muévete niña –** ordena la irritada rubia antes de lanzarse por el cuadrado hueco, demasiado negro y tétrico ante toda la luz que viene de la entrada

Cinco envuelve su brazo herido y desconfiando por lo de hace poco se lanza dentro, apenas cayendo de pie en el estrecho y oscuro pasillo, en donde le cuesta trabajo distinguir a Rachel avanzando frente ella, el grupo de chicos entra aunque más parece que Wally ha sido lanzado dentro por la pecosa chica del final **– Esto no es una trampa ¿verdad? – **cuestiona el australiano con recelo

– **No importa que conteste ¿cierto? –** sonríe McKenzie casi como burla pero tras ellos suena el impacto de la entrada cerrándose **– Esa es la única manera de salir y ahora está sellada –** toda la seriedad y tensión regresan a su voz y actitud, acelerando por el pasillo mientras Cinco se cuestiona si estuvo bien dejar solo a Uno contra Zero.

Notas: ¿Alguien ha llegado hasta aquí? (*^.^*)

Si es así espero que esto mejore, gracias por leer (=｀ω'=)


	23. Almond Chocolat

Encarando a su padre se mantiene firme y decidido Nigel Uno, insistiendo en detenerlo mientras Rachel y los chicos de la resistencia salen, por los pasadizos que él mismo creó

No obstante el cincuentón de prominente calvicie y tupido bigote castaño oscuro apenas entre cierra los ojos ante la intensa luz de los reflectores tras su adversario, su hijo

Pero las pequeñas y densas sombras que rodean al mayor no logran estirarse más allá de él **– ¿Qué pasa "Oldman"? ¿Te sientes bien? – **pregunta el veinteañero inclinándose un poco como si necesitara hacerlo para ver su cara, su tono altivo y soberbio resuena por el cuarto irritando al adulto, sin embargo repentinamente suena un pequeño bip desde el brazalete negro del joven, indicando que el pasadizo del fondo se ha cerrado

– **¿Crees que unas luces pueden detenerme? –** se burla el mayor con los ojos cerrados, la luz apenas lo deja ver pero mantiene su erguida postura

Uno se endereza **– Será divertido averiguarlo, Father –** responde sonriente, entrando en guardia

– **Por supuesto, creo que nunca tuvimos tiempo padre-hijo –** exclama el sombrío adulto esparciendo de sí una avalancha de afilados y largos pinchos obscuros, destrozando lo que sea que impactan, Uno los esquiva velozmente brincando hacia atrás, cuidando no tocarlos, la estancia en cambio es destrozada a tal punto que su cocina se puede ver tras el desintegrado muro, aunque el mayor no parece alterado incluso luce apático **– Hagamos esto rápido, niño, no quiero despertar a papi –** reitera el villano moviendo sus sombras alrededor de él, como gruesos tentáculos que rompen las cosas a su paso, aumentando los escombros y generando más sombras con ellos

– **¿Crees que me importa? Ya te lo dije esta es una fiesta, pon el volumen a tope, de todos modos iré a despertarlo –** afirma el joven lanzándole algo desde la distancia, un tentáculo lo intercepta pero es quemado y desintegrado al instante, Father repliega al resto casi con dolor **– ¿Qué pasa Zero? –** grita Uno activando ambos guantes, estos se recubren de una luz blanca demasiado brillante mientras corre hacia el mayor

El adulto se cubre con sus tentáculos pero la protección es impactada y desintegrada** – ¿Qué? –** exclama Father asombrado pero pronto retoma su seriedad **– Niño idiota, las sombras se intensifican ante la luz –** amenaza al rodearlo con sus gruesas extremidades de tinieblas, tan densas que parecen absorber la luz

– **Lo sé –** exclama el menor atrapando a la larga forma que intenta envolverlo **– Pero también son más pequeñas –** afirma apretándola con ambas manos

La única expresión de Monty es de dolor y conteniendo su grito lanza violentamente al chico contra el cristal de la ventana, apuntando el resto de tentáculos para atravesarlo, Uno gira en el aire evitando a cada uno de los filosos apéndices, impulsándose en uno para salir del camino del resto, deshaciéndolo a la vez

– **Veamos qué tan fuerte te haces – **sonríe el joven británico al caer con una rodilla al piso encendiendo cientos de luces blancas desde el techo, intensas y deslumbrantes, Montgomery retrocede cubriéndose el rostro, afectado por la potente luminosidad que desaparece sus múltiples tentáculos solo dejando al resistente hombre con un ligero manto que apenas lo cubre

– **Creé estas lámparas sólo para ti, no podía hacer menos por nuestro gran Zero ¿cierto? –** se jacta el menor, respira algo agitado y avanza lentamente, buscando algo en su bolsillo interno** – ¿Qué dices? –** pide encendiendo más luces en la desmoronada estancia **– ¿Soy muy brillante para ti? –** sonríe Uno poniéndose sus lentes negros recargando los guantes, el leve zumbido llena la habitación

No obstante tambaleante y descubriéndose el rostro el mayor se endereza **– Todo lo contrario, niño, yo siempre creí que eras más listo que esto –** reclama mirándolo con los ojos rojos de ira** – Pero eres solo un mocoso malcriado –** grita desatando una ráfaga de sombras tan potente que alcanza a quebrar los protectores de las lámparas en el techo y los costados

Empuja al joven calvo y este se mantiene en pie con dificultad mientras los fragmentos del cristal vuelan arrastrados por la corriente, él también debe esquivarlos y corre agachándose o brincando los escombros que salen a estrellarse contra los reforzados muros, usa una pared para saltar ágilmente con una pirueta, evitando a la vez a los finos tentáculos que serpentean buscando destrozar más lámparas

En el techo las pocas linternas que siguen enteras parpadear, Uno evade los movedizos ataques corriendo por el destrozado cuarto aunque el sombrío villano enfila los punzantes tentáculos a sus piernas, veloz uno tras otro se lanzan a perforarle en cambio el joven se apoya en el blanco muro, logrando correr unos pasos en el evitando incluso que toquen su sombra e impulsándose en la pared salta pasando por sobre su enemigo, al mismo tiempo toma un par de bulbos descubiertos, cayendo tras el villano presiona con ambas piezas su espalda, como dos espadas sobre el lomo de un toro, el denso humo que surge del mayor junto con el fuerte sonido chirriante que produce el contacto de las luminosas piezas, o incluso el doloroso grito que retumba por el cuarto tambalean la decisión del joven, haciéndolo retroceder en guardia mientras las sombras del cincuentón tiemblan desestabilizadas ante el ataque

– **Uno –** gruñe el villano volteando a verlo, amenazante, encorvado por el daño recibido y agrupando sus nebulosas tinieblas busca encarar al joven** – Tú no puedes hacerme esto – **grita irritado enderezándose con los ojos rojos e intensos, fijos y penetrantes **– YO soy el mejor hijo de Grandfather, el único y magnífico Montgomery "Father" Uno – **exclama prepotente reuniendo toda la oscuridad del cuarto jalando incluso las sombras de los diminutos espacios entre el piso y techo, de tal manera que crece al menos en apariencia volviéndose una aterradora calavera de profundas cuencas donde lo único distinguible son sus rojos ojos

– **Yo soy tu padre –** grita con una ráfaga de densas sombras que corroen todo lo que tocan al avanzar velozmente, el piso permanece intacto sin embargo el techo es afectado por la ola, desmoronándose

– **¿Y qué? –** le reta Uno cortandolas con ambas lamparillas, que usa hábilmente como espadas, temerario

El irascible enemigo cambia sus sombras a enormes cañones y apuntando al joven calvo dispara gruesas bolas negras, las primeras son fáciles de esquivar para el británico por lo que el villano dispara continuamente, dejando apenas algunos segundos entre uno y otro pero lo verdaderamente terrible de estas es que absorben o carcomen lo que tocan, no obstante Uno sonríe casi emocionado y con los ojos ocultos bajo los lentes desconcierta a su padre, que irritado y harto de su actitud altanera dispara varias balas de cañón de diferentes tamaños, las más pequeñas surcan rápidamente hacia el chico logrando adherirse una en su hombro, él usa rápidamente una lamparilla para separarla bateándola contra Father, que ríe viendo sus esfuerzos en cortar y reducir a los más grandes proyectiles

El uniforme del veinteañero también se comienza a corroer sin embargo es solo su hombro, justo donde aquella lo daño, la única parte que se descubre exhibiendo su vulnerabilidad, los constantes ataques del mayor van a las lámparas y aunque sabe que el chico lo ha notado ahora mismo está demasiado inmerso en defenderse por lo que aprovechando su desconcierto corre a él **– Creí que eras mejor que esto –** grita colérico, abalanzándose contra Uno **– Que eras digno de ser llamado "**_**The Grandchild**_**" –** insiste al golpearlo en la cara, derrapándolo en el piso

– **"**_**The Grand Son**_**" – **furioso lo patea dominándolo contra el piso, atrapa sus manos lanzando lejos las dañadas lamparillas del chico mientras lucha para absorber su voluntariosa sombra, agitado lo golpea lleno de frustración mientras el joven calvo intenta sacárselo de encima antes que el mayor una sus sombras o desintegre su traje pero Father impacta un puñetazo contra su costado, sin poder contenerse el menor grita adolorido por las heridas de esta tarde **– Oh, tuviste un día agitado ¿cierto? –** Se mofa Monty presionando bruscamente

– **Le pregunte a Ben donde estuviste todas esas horas y no supo decirme, ese inútil ¿Por esto desapareciste tanto? –** insiste golpeando ese punto una y otra vez, Uno apenas puede contener su voz apretando los dientes e intentando detenerlo** – Qué vergüenza – **exclama Father al enderezarse sobre el mermado chico pateándolo** – Tú no puedes ser mi hijo –** murmura pisando su pecho dificultándole respirar, irritado ante la decepción mira casi asqueado al joven de lentes obscuros y regodeándose en su sufrimiento se inclina para quitárselos sin embargo Uno sujeta su hombro reactivando su guante

– **Me rompes el corazón, Anciano –** susurra tirándolo de lado bruscamente **– Pero esto te va doler más a ti –** exclama girándose sobre él y encendiendo las luces del suelo, Montgomery Uno queda totalmente pegado al piso, sobre ellas, forcejeando entre temeroso o asombrado sintiendo como se debilita

– **Espera, no –** grita Father con todas sus fuerzas mientras lucha desesperado, sintiendo como se desvanece sobre las potentes luces blancas, que disipan todas sus sombras, sin embargo Uno lo aferra contra el luminoso piso sin cambiar su expresión y con los ojos cubiertos por los lentes obscuros lo presiona bajo él, inconmovible, aumentando la potencia de la luz **– ¡No puedes matar a tu padre! – **Grita Montgomery aterrorizado de sentirse a sí mismo desaparecer ante la fría expresión de su hijo

– **¡Nigel! –** ruega horrorizado sin embargo la luz aumenta intensamente siendo una inmensa blancura lo último que ve, dejándose caer de espaldas.

Uno respira agitado, temblando levemente al sacarse los lentes y limpiar sus ojos llorosos

– **Así que tu plan funcionó –** comenta levemente desde la alcoba su visitante.


	24. Moka Truffles

Corriendo por los oscuros pasadizos Cinco sigue a la tensa Rachel, e incluso cuando lo único que ilumina son linternas de las armas puede notar el nerviosismo en su rostro, mientras bajan las escaleras

– **Sigan desde aquí –** la rubia se detiene, esperando que la alcancen** – La puerta da al ascensor, solo bajen al tercer piso –** señala abriendo la compuerta oculta en el muro **– Solo explícale a Chad– **le ordena a la menor antes de empezar a volver

– **Hey ¿Crees que te iras tan fácil? –** la detiene Wally, bloqueando el pasillo tras él a la vez que Jenny la mira amenazante

– **A un lado –** gruñe la impaciente rubia

– **Dijiste que estaba sellada ¿Cómo volverás? – **le recuerda Cinco sin embargo Rachel ya le apunta al aguerrido rubio, sorpresivamente rápido

– **Incluso si vuelves ahora solo le estorbaras –** comenta Kuki al salir del pasadizo

– **Espera ¿y si es una trampa? –** grita Wally corriendo tras ella, olvidando que la rubia le apuntaba, pero Rachel misma lo deja ir mirando irritada a la asiática

– **No importa, no hay trampa que nos pueda contener –** sonríe Tres animando al chico

Jenny ve la cara de la rubia notando el claro conflicto que tiene pero pasa de ella saliendo tras los otros dos **– Vamos –** le indica a la menor, tomándola del brazo y llevándola afuera, en cambio Abigail sigue mirando a la preocupada rubia, que solo mira arriba

– **Bien, por aquí –** señala Tres el ascensor saliendo primero, su pulsera de negra resina sintética contiene el dispositivo de identificación como ciudadano, además que es el emisor–receptor de los códigos que les permite, no solo acceder a su casa y sitios públicos también en las torres, por haber trabajado ahí

Las puertas del ascensor se abren al instante sorprendiendo a los chicos, Wally se derrapa para sobrepasar a Tres apuntando directamente a quien sale sin embargo tan pronto se abre su arma es jalada de sus manos tan rápido que termina en el piso atónito y confundido mirando al mal encarado castaño que sale con el arma del menor, el revoltoso rubio brinca contra el soldado mientras Kuki le apunta y le da al australiano espacio para pelear

Jenny cubre a Abigail retrocediendo pero los pasos de un grupo viniendo a ellos desde otro pasillo las alarman, de tal forma que deja a Wally con Tres para voltearse enfocando su mira al pasillo, por donde varios soldados de ligeros protectores las distinguen **– Hey –** grita el de enfrente corriendo a ellas pero el resto se alistan a disparar desde ahí

Cinco no se lo piensa dos veces dispara a cada soldado decidida a detenerlos y evitando lastimarlos gravemente, tal vez aún es ingenua pero podrían ser cualquiera de sus conocidos, en cambio Jenny es más salvaje y dispara las extrañas detonaciones de energía al techo desbaratando los acabados bloqueando el paso con los restos y haciéndolos retroceder

Wally toma el brazo del soldado castaño cuando este intenta golpearlo, lo afirma con la derecha sobre sí y tomándole la nuca le pasa la pierna sobre la cadera, aprisionando, el soldado no sabe qué hacer y cayendo al frente por el peso del australiano le facilita la llave de lucha, el rubio termina de aprisionar la cabeza del enemigo pasándole por encima la otra pierna, se aferra a su brazo al caer y afirma al soldado totalmente retenido bajo él, ejerciendo presión con ambas piernas sobre este logra desmayarlo pero apenas si puede sonreír cuando más soldados vienen del otro lado

– **Al piso tres –** los llama la asiática, sintiéndose acorralados el australiano y Jenny se apresuran a seguirla, Cinco va de ultimo pero tan rápido entran todos al elevador y las puertas comienzan a cerrarse un arma se interpone desde afuera, o mejor dicho su cañón, aterrados ven las puertas abrirse y apuntan las extrañas armas esperando ver al enemigo

Sin embargo es Rachel quien entra forzando las puertas y entregándole el arma al revoltoso rubio** – No la dejes solo por ahí –** lo regaña al meterse, claramente fastidiada de tener que seguir con ellos, algo que ninguno menciona cuando se cierran las puertas

– **Aún hay soldados dentro, armados ¿no habían tomado el lugar? – **cuestiona Wally molesto

McKenzie no responde, se da la vuelta mirando a las puertas y preparando su arma **– ¿Qué tienes miedo? –** se mofa atenta al contador de pisos

– **Claro que no –** aseguran al unísono los chicos, decididos o retadores parecen hacerla sonreír mientras bajan los pisos que faltan.

Esa momentánea calma les permite a la resistencia revisar las armas y a Rachel su móvil, que parece centrar toda su atención a este, tal vez revisando el plan o los avances Abigail no lo sabe porque la rubia les da la espalda

– **Estos, no usan munición ¿cierto? – **cuestiona Jenny suavemente llamando la atención de la mayor, que al voltear rápidamente sorprendiendola un poco **– Dispara rayos o algo así ¿no? –** intenta explicar incómodamente ante la confundida mayor, siendo claro que Rachel no pasa de su desconcierto o pasmo** – ¿Cómo se carga? –** exige la pelinegra de corto cabello, alzando la voz fuerte y estruendosamente

Molesta e irritantemente para la rubia, y los demás **– Con la corriente, aquí –** le señala McKenzie con desagrado, retirando una placa saca un pequeño cable de la parte trasera

– **¿What? ¿Y cuánto tarda? – **se queja la apiñonada con esa notoria exigencia en la voz, siendo ruidosa para el grupo

– **Hay baterías abajo así que no grites –** pide Rachel bastante irritada, apartándose un poco de Jennifer

– **¿Realmente pueden matar a alguien? Son solo impulsos de luz ¿cierto? Las he revisado y no parecen tener gran potencia, cualquiera que sea impactado con una sola sufrirá algún tipo de electrochoque ¿o no? –** pregunta Tres tras recordar los disparos de Cinco y Jenny

– **¿Así que quieres matar a tus excompañeros? – **cuestiona la rubia mirándola con sospecha, aunque sonríe **– ¿Y nosotros somos los asesinos? –** duda sarcástica al abrirse las puertas

– **Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero – **exclama Kuki al salir tras la rubia pero quedan sorprendidos ante un grupo de soldados que se voltean rápidamente apuntándoles tan pronto salen del ascensor, están rodeados

– **Vienen conmigo – **les indica la Rachel a sus soldados, desestimando las quejas de la asiática mientras se va al fondo, dejando a la resistencia ante los confundidos soldados, que solo los miran

– **Por ahora somos aliados –** les sonríe Kuki mostrando las armas que la rubia les dió, sin embargo incrédulos chicos se distancian un poco de ellos, sin dejar de mirarlos** – ¿Tendrán un botiquín? –** insiste la pelinegra llamando a la menor para señalarles su herida, ellos ni siquiera lucen interesados es como si los vigilaran más por cautela que interés

– **¿Ya han llegado todos? – **cuestiona una gruesa voz llamando la atención del grupo, a Abigail le resulta conocida como si ya la hubiera oído hoy, el fornido soldado usa uno de esos protectores con la parte de los ojos cristalina, y es un poco más bajo que el alto oficial rubio que llega tras él

– **Si, ellos son los cabecillas –** aclara Chad usando uno de esos comunes uniformes sin rango, es él quien trae el botiquín y se lo entrega con indiferencia a la asiática

– **Uno nos pidió venir aquí –** Tres lo toma despreocupadamente, buscando vendas y medicamento para curar a la menor mientras Wally permanece detrás, a la defensiva **– Pero no planeo esperarlo, lo siento ya hicimos escándalo arriba y debemos apresurarnos –** explica con seriedad a la vez que Jenny escolta a Abigail, claramente tensa

– **Nosotros también tenemos prisa, pero no confundas la imprudencia con valor – **asevera Dickson

– **Hablas como un viejo – **se burla Wally buscando a su grupo, los jóvenes infiltrados parecen reconocer sus voces, viniendo rápidamente y al distinguirlos corren a ellos, la leve y escueta curación que le pone la asiática sorprende a Cinco, ya que al parecer esta Kuki no tiene mucha experiencia, así que con una sonrisa se encarga de su herida mientras los bulliciosos chicos de la resistencia se reúnen con sus líderes

– **Iremos por los nuestros en la segunda torre, están prisioneros y no voy a dejarlos ahí – **explica la asiática reorganizando a su equipo, mirándolos nota que les han dado también de esas armas negras y los infames brazaletes

– **Nueve ya está ahí –** interviene el fornido chico de cejas negras, deteniendola **– Si van ahora solo le estorbaran –** su tono autoritario cala en los chicos de la resistencia que atentos a su líder esperan nerviosos

– **Yo no estorbo, llegó y ganó – **sonríe Tres desestimando las negativas del pelinegro, dándole la espalda y reuniendo a su equipo

– **Así se habla –** sonríe Rachel viniendo del fondo con un uniforme más genérico, dejando su notorio uniforme de alto rango, ajusta sus guantes mientras llega a ellos **– Dale un grupo, ella es muy terca, solo lo entenderá cuando este ahí –** le comenta a su novio y este que asiente levemente

– **¡4 vayan! –** grita Dickson autoritario, cuadrando a los militares, un par de soldados salen al frente y tras ellos sus grupos se organizan siendo al menos 20 animados chicos por grupo

Tres no parece muy convencida pero acepta ir con ellos **– Quédate aquí –** le pide a Jenny **– Cuídala –** pide señalando a la morena

– **¿Qué? –** cuestiona Abigail pero los tres grupos salen a las escaleras

– **Los ascensores están vigilados –** grita 44B corriendo frente su escuadrón con los subversivos de último

Tres y Cuatro van sin caretas lo que hace sonreír a Rachel **– Esos idiotas, olvidaron las baterías extra –** musita claramente divertida

– **44 lleva extra –** aclara el estricto pelinegro

– **¿Cuál? –** cuestiona la rubia

– **¿Cómo voy a distinguirlos? –** responde él malhumorado chico volteándose a su propio escuadrón **– Justo ahora ninguno de nosotros es reconocible – **asevera señalando al grupo, y como sus uniformes tampoco traen la banda amarilla con el símbolo de Grandfather

– **Iremos arriba, deben haber muchos tipos del instituto escondidos y alarmados por no saber qué pasa –** comenta el pelinegro con su equipo tras él

– **Nosotros limpiaremos los primeros pisos –** sonríe Rachel antes de ponerse el ligero protector, con su propio grupo listo y provocadores, apoyandola

– **No queremos bajas – **pide Chad haciéndola reír mientras su escuadrón van a las escaleras del costado.


	25. Cinnamon Rolls

El escándalo del escuadrón de McKenzie al bajar es algo desconcertante para Abigail pero la tranquilidad de los chicos presentes le da seguridad

– **Nosotras debemos ir al diez –** exclama Jenny, tomando algunas de esas gruesas baterías de las cajas de munición, guardandolas dentro de su traje

– **¿A la máquina? –** cuestiona Chad extrañado, aunque el soldado pelinegro también presta atención

– **Si, regresarla es SU prioridad –** responde la apiñonada, con resignación

– **Iré con ustedes –** asiente el rubio decidido, sorprendiendo al resto de soldados

– **No necesito escoltas Dickson –** se rehúsa Jennifer al ir por Abigail, que casi termina su vendaje e incluso verifica que tanto puede mover el brazo **– No dañare ninguna de sus preciosas máquinas– **agrega la pecosa, brusca

– E**so ya lo sé pero hay enemigos arriba **– Chad intenta detener a la apiñonada pero solo consigue irritarla más

– **No somos unas niñas, no te preocupes tampoco mataremos a tus queridos amigos –** asevera la pecosa en voz alta y estruendosa, Cinco reconoce esa ferocidad de la pelirroja sin embargo el rubio parece irritarse o algo así, el pelinegro ríe sorpresivamente rompiendo la tensión entre ambos

– **¿Qué es tan gracioso?–** cuestiona Jenny más molesta

– **Que discuten como niños –** ríe el pelinegro, por el protector lo único identificable de él son sus gruesas cejas negras y esa jovial mirada que le da a la chica, irritándola

– **¿Cómo te atreves? – **se queja la apiñonada pero él no insiste y avanza guiando a su equipo **– Hey– **le exige la joven yendo tras ellos

Abigail duda en seguirlos pero Chad llega a su lado **– Vamos o nos dejarán –** musita, indicando al a su escuadrón que vayan abajo, la morena y él se dirigen arriba mientras los jóvenes soldados parten como apoyo al grupo de Rachel

Algunos se quedan cuidando las municiones y eso llama la atención de la chica **– Tienen comunicaciones ¿cierto? ¿Seguras? –** le pregunta Cinco mientras suben las escaleras, mientras el equipo del pelinegro se separa de piso en piso dejando algunos chicos revisándolos

– **Si pero no preparamos algo con los rebeldes –** susurra Chad o al menos eso cree la menor, es difícil saberlo por el protector facial **– Lo lamento, tampoco tengo uno para ti, aunque seguro esa chica (Jenny) podrá comunicarse con su equipo y conociendo la fama de Sanban pronto conseguirá uno – **explica al pasar el piso ocho adelantándose a la chica **– Iré por Uno –** le avisa al pelinegro

– **Tu equipo también está subiendo, parece que abajo no hay tantos ciudadanos como creímos – **le comenta el soldado pero el rubio ya ha sobrepasado al grupo por al menos dos pisos, tras él la pequeña risa de la pecosa se oye

– **Vamos Cinco, solo son dos pisos –** Jennifer insiste a la morena guiñandole un ojo al verla, confundida Abigail asiente apresurándose a alcanzarla

– **Tal vez deba ir con ustedes –** comenta el pelinegro dividiendo otra vez a su grupo, algunos chicos corren al piso actual y él las mira atento dejando en misterio si sonríe pues su protector cubre su boca, la apiñonada de verdes ojos solo lo mira desconfiada **– Para abrirles la puerta –** exclama el chico mostrando su identificador (brazalete negro) haciéndola sonreír al fin

– **No hace falta –** presume la alegre chica el suyo** – Mis códigos aun sirven–** agrega con cierto orgullo tomando la mano de la morena al salir corriendo escalera arriba, dejando al pelinegro claramente confundido

Es extraño pero para Abigail por un momento esa platica le sonó familiar y mirando atrás puede ver al chico tratando de retomar su postura seria ante su equipo mientras la cálida sonrisa de Fanny aparece **– ¿Lo conoces? – **pregunta Cinco al tomarle el ritmo

– **¿Qué? No –** responde Jenny rápidamente **– Solo que… fue divertido… como lucía –** ríe tras breves pausas, esa risa es tan de Fanny para la menor y aun así inusual.

Al llegar al piso diez lo primero que ven son las enormes y blindadas puertas que sellan al nivel entero, estando a la derecha de las escaleras parecen ser la única entrada al piso o tal vez su ruta de escape ya que el uso de estas escaleras no parece común

Fanny avanza al frente y algo tensa pasa su identificador por el lector, abriendo rápidamente la entrada, el sonido de los pistones hidráulicos desconcierta a la menor en cambio la pecosa entra apuntando con la linterna del arma encendida

El pequeño espacio que se encuentra del otro lado es casi una intersección de cuatro caminos, en la que cada lateral dirige a una puerta blanca, sin letreros o señales pero lo más llamativo es la compuerta blindada frente ellas, bloqueando su avance, enorme y de reflejante superficie parece demasiado gruesa o reforzada, sin embargo la primera puerta se cierra tras ellas y Abigail solo ve confundida ese "lugar" llamandole la atencion el par de escritorios, simplistas y blancos, cada uno cerca de su respectiva puerta lateral, como si fueran su recepción

– **Diablos –** musita Fanny mirando la enorme entrada mientras va con dudas al lector **– Esta es nueva, no estaba aquí el año pasado –** susurra casi para sí, Abigail se acerca intrigada cuando la puerta de la izquierda se abre alarmándolas y ambas apuntan expectantes** – ¿Quién es? – **exige la pecosa con esa estruendosa actitud, para Cinco la pregunta no tiene sentido, ellas son las intrusas y solo alarma al enemigo por lo que agachándose apunta intentando cubrirse con uno de los escritorios

– **Soy yo –** contestan levemente** – Lo siento ¿las asuste? – **la grave voz es muy tenue para distinguirla

– **Sal lentamente y con cuidado –** ordena Fanny determinada, aguzando la mirada, su rostro se vuelve demasiado serio para el gusto de Abigail, sin avanzar la pecosa alumbra con la lámpara del arma frente ella, sin embargo la leve silueta apenas si se mueve

El murmullo de pasos aproximándose alista más a la mayor, que como Cinco ve el rápido reflejo de luz, Fanny dispara al instante en cambio la figura corre al otro lado **– Maldito –** murmura la apiñonada consciente de que no le ha dado, las luces se prenden desconcertando a Cinco pero Fanny no baja la guardia al salir corriendo en busca del fugitivo

– **Espera – **pide el intruso repentinamente deteniéndola **– Soy yo, Hoagie, lo siento ¿las asuste? – **se disculpa al salir lentamente con las manos arriba, su rostro pálido junto con el leve temblor en su voz confirman su susto de ser casi freído por la otra **– Jen ¿Qué hacen aquí? –** le cuestiona el robusto castaño mientras la apiñonada baja el arma

– **¿Qué haces tú aquí? –** pregunta ella, molesta

– **Bueno…oí que – **él intenta responder

– **Escucha, no me importa que creas que haces –** Jennifer lo interrumpe tan brusca como siempre – **El operativo de Tres es muy serio y no deberías estar aquí –** lo regaña irritada agudizando pesadamente su voz

– **Sí, ya sé pero vine para regresar a Abby – **responde Hoagie tranquilo en lo que Cinco se endereza

– **Yo puedo encender la máquina –** sonríe acercándose rápidamente a la morena, la mayor los mira un segundo antes de ir a sentarse en el otro escritorio

– **No creo que puedas –** Jen señala la puerta interna

– **Oh, cierto –** murmura él mirándola

– **No importa, volveré después –** asegura Cinco, desconcertando a ambos** – Voy a quedarme –** agrega y él sonríe

– **¿Sigues con eso? –** Jenny la mira incrédula

– **¿En serio? – **pregunta Hoagie alegre

– **Sí, quiero quedarme y ayudarlos –** sonríe Cinco incluso dejándolo tomar sus manos

– **Genial, entonces vamos, tengo un pequeño refugio donde estaremos protegidos en lo que **_**estos**_** terminan su guerra –** la emoción del chico es clara pero el modo despectivo de lo último desconcierta a la morena

– **Ah, de hecho ¿Por qué no te quedas con Jen y yo voy por Uno? –** sonríe Cinco soltándose para ir a la salida

– **¿Por Uno? –** pregunta el castaño con un tono áspero casi sombrío

– **Sí, Tres hizo una especie de acuerdo, tregua no sé y estamos ayudándolos –** responde la apiñonada con extrema tranquilidad, pretendiendo pasar de la reacción del chico

– _**Esa Sanban**_**, lo que sea por ganar ¿cierto? –** farfulla él incomodando a las chicas

– **¡Hey! –** le reclaman ambas **– No hables así – **se queja Abigail, alejándose más de él **– ¿Puedes abrir la compuerta? –** le pregunta a la chica pecosa, aunque esta permanece atenta al robusto castaño, que cabizbajo respira sonoramente

– **Tal vez deba ir contigo –** musita Jenny, incómoda y levantándose suavemente

– **No esperen –** las llama el robusto castaño volteando tan rápido que las sorprende, su tensa sonrisa junto con el extraño reflejo en sus lentes, que impide verle los ojos, las escalofrío **– Debemos cuidar la maquina ¿cierto? –** insiste y ninguna sabe si deben asentir, en lugar de eso retroceden casi instintivamente

– **Jen, dame un arma, tú puedes ir por Uno ¿verdad? Cuidare el lugar con Abby – **explica al ver la incertidumbre en ambas

– **No, no te daré un arma –** la estricta voz de la pelinegra resuena por el cuarto** – Lo siento Hoagie pero no creo que debas tener una –** explica más cordial, aunque él no parece prestarle atención

– **Abby dame tu arma –** le pide Hoagie con una extraña sonrisa

– **Para nada –** responde ella afirmándola más, no quiere retroceder sin embargo siente la fuerte necesidad de hacerlo

La tensa atmósfera se refleja en el rostro de las chicas mientras Hoagie guarda un extraño silencio, al avanzar – Bromeas ¿cierto Abby? – cuestiona al fin, con incredulidad

Pero la mayor es más decidida – No te lo tomes así, Hoagie – cuando el fuerte zumbido de los pistones hidráulicos al abrirse la entrada la interrumpen, los tres retroceden atentos – Cúbrete– le pide al chico, que niega al ir junto a la menor

Nerviosa Abigail no sabe dónde vigilar e insegura se gira ante el castaño señalándole que se detenga, un soldado de ligero protector entra deteniéndose de golpe al verse en la mira de ambas aunque su atención se enfoca rápidamente en Hoagie – ¿Qué haces aquí traidor? – pregunta irritado, siendo su voz tan clara que al fin ambas chicas pueden reconocerlo

– **¿Creí que estabas arriba? –** interviene la apiñonada intentando llamar su atención pero el otro no cede

– **Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. te estoy hablando – **insiste el alto soldado, avanzando agresivo

– **Vine a ayudar –** responde Hoagie extrañamente sumiso, al punto de sujetar sus lentes nerviosos

– **¿A ayudar? – **el tono casi burlista del otro es reafirmado cuando al sacarse el protector facial lo mira sonriendo sarcástico, en cambio el robusto castaño mira a los lados incómodo y evitando al rubio

– **Espera, este no es momento de que peleen –** interviene Cinco, enfadada, tal vez son contrarios pero este chico también es Hoagie** – ¿Puedes abrir esa puerta? –** le cuestiona al alto rubio que parece tomar conciencia del momento o la situación

– **Sí, de hecho he vuelto por eso –** responde Chad, pasando del cohibido castaño

– **Ábrela entonces –** grita la irritada chica apiñonada señalando la reforzada puerta metálica

– **No mientras "este" siga aquí, de hecho será mejor que me quede –** explica el rubio dejando su protector en el escritorio junto a Abigail, claramente interponiéndose ante el robusto castaño, que lo mira fijamente **– Esperaremos a Uno –** concluye Chad al sentarse sobre la mesa

– **Yo no pienso quedarme aquí mientras los demás pelean – **dice Cinco yendo a la entrada, ya que la compuerta sigue abierta **– Tu y Hoagie pueden cuidar este piso ¿cierto? –** le pregunta al rubio **– Ven Jenny, nosotras iremos a la siguiente torre, conociendo a Uno ya va para allá –** propone a la mayor que confundida va a ella

– **No, no puedes –** grita Hoagie corriendo a detenerla, la sorpresa de los chicos lo cohíbe** – Es peligroso –** agrega al cortarle el paso cambiando su tono** – Será mejor que ellos vayan, el edificio está rodeado ¿cierto? No corres peligro aquí –** intenta explicar pero su nervioso tono no convence a ninguno

– **No, ya te lo dije, voy a ayudarlos –** sonríe Cinco animadamente, intentando calmarlo mientras avanza afuera

– **Claro, entonces iré contigo, ellos pueden cuidar aquí –** sonríe el chico tomando velozmente su mano al salir corriendo con ella

– **¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? –** alcanza a decir Cinco antes de que él corra a una de las puertas blancas** – Espera –** trata de resistirse pero él es más fuerte y la jala bruscamente, la compuerta se abre e insegura le apunta pero sin poder apretar los gatillos es llevada dentro

Chad y Jenny tratan de seguirlos o detenerlos pero la presencia de la menor obstaculiza un tiro limpio **– Espera Hoagie –** grita la apiñonada cuando la compuerta se cierra tras la menor, mientras Jenny intenta inútilmente detenerlos** – Hoagie – **grita golpeando la puerta

– **Cálmate –** le reclama Chad, llegando tras ella con su móvil en la mano

– **¡Oh! es cierto –** recuerda la chica buscando el suyo más calmada.


	26. Cookies and Cream

Salir de la tercera torre fue fácil, la mayoría del sitio está tomado, pero tras correr ocultos entre los setos que separan los jardines a la siguiente torre Tres nota su desventaja, su equipo se compone de 29 chicos incluyéndose a ella y Cuatro sin embargo ellos se quitaron los protectores en el piso de Nigel así que no los traen, sus rostros están expuestos

El chico que va al frente los detiene tras una gran arboleda haciendo señas incomprensibles para ella y su equipo, aunque el resto asiente** – Yo iré al frente – **susurra ella avanzando cuidadosa de no sobresalir del escondite

– **¿Qué? No – **susurran ambos chicos a la vez **– Dividiremos tu grupo en dos, irán unos con mi hermano por detrás y otros iremos al frente, Nueve ya está adentro –** asegura el joven soldado, sabiendo que son hermanos y por la sincronía mostrada es claro para la chica que son gemelos o algo así

– **¿Nueve? –** cuestiona Wally, acercándose despreocupado

– **Sí, el revolucionario Nueve ¿no sabes nada? A liderado por años las revueltas en Europa y Sudamérica, ya sabes ¿no? en las colonias libres que ni Grandfather sabe donde están –** la actitud segura y confiada del chico sorprende al grupo de Tres

– **Espera ¿hay varias colonias libres? –** pregunta el revoltoso rubio, incrédulo

– **Sí, algunas pero son secreto, Grandfather no quiere que los ciudadanos sepan que hay lugares así –** le explica el otro líder de grupo, más cercano

– **¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? –** interviene Tres cuestionando al que tiene enfrente

– **¿Eh? Delimitar el área y no dejar salir a nadie –** responde 44 extrañado

– **Bien y tienen comunicaciones ¿cierto? –** la asiática parece pasar rápido a otro tema por lo que desconcertado el joven asiente** – ¿En qué línea? –** insiste ella al buscar su teléfono tecleando rápidamente, el Smartphone de antigua generación parece alterado en especial porque la carcasa apenas cierra, ambos tenientes se voltean a ver y aunque traen esas caretas parecen entenderse al instante

– **Es el de emergencia pero supongo que esto lo es –** comenta el de la izquierda buscando entre su ropa para sacar un pequeño dispositivo rojo **– Es un radio teléfono satelital, está completamente aislado de las líneas de Grandfather, aunque solo tengo este –** 44 le entrega el pequeño radio a Tres, que sonriente le conecta sus manos libres revisando sus funciones

– **Genial – **susurra animada **– Estoy transmitiendo –** indica a su grupo mientras ellos lo verifican, los soldados murmuran alarmados **– No se preocupen, estos están codificados – **aclara señalando sus propios comunicadores **– Oh y ¿tienen cómo distinguirse? –** retoma la asiática su interrogatorio mirándolos atenta

– **No –** responde 44A confundido

– **Sí –** señala 44B su brazo, los soldados señalan que ya no traen la banda amarilla de Grandfather, la chica mira a su grupo sonriendo y ellos sacan de sus mangas listones arcoíris atándolos rápidamente en sus brazos

– **Mi misión es sacar a mis amigos e ir a derrotar a Father, no les estorbamos –** sonríe Tres al salir del escondite guiando a su equipo, el grupo corre silencioso y veloz por el florido jardín de la segunda torre, sobrepasando rápidamente los escalones de la entrada aunque se sorprenden que los guardias les dejan pasar

– **Están arriba, rápido –** un hombre les ordena subir, que en lugar del ligero protector negro trae un casco blanco de inusual forma

– **Sí –** sonríe Tres al pasar yendo a las escaleras, Cuatro cubre su rostro con la mano al saludar militarmente

Y el hombre se cuadra sonriente mirándolos subir **– Vaya, que lindas cintas traen –** musita divertido, volviendo su atención a la entrada viendo al siguiente grupo venir

Subiendo las escaleras el grupo va en busca de las celdas, según la información reunida por Jenny están en el tercer piso, para ser llevados rápidamente ante el tribunal del cuarto piso, los pasillos parecen vacíos y silenciosos incluso cuando pasan el segundo piso sin embargo a Tres no le importa que sea una trampa corre al frente preocupada por sus compañeros, si ya han sido juzgados serán enviados a la prisión en la luna y entonces será imposible salvarlos

Entonces conforme van subiendo llega a ellos cada vez más fuerte un alegre murmullo **– ¿Otra vez esa estúpida canción? – **se queja Wally de inmediato, niega disgustado de oír el melodioso y animado canto

En el siguiente nivel los escandalosos chicos cantan el jingle de los monos arcoíris, la canción de aquel viejo comercial que Tres vio en las grabaciones dejadas por los KND y se volvió rápidamente en su favorita – Son ellos – sonríe tarareándola emocionada pues solo ellos la conocen, de eso está segura, corre emocionada entrando al piso encontrándose con el amplio pasillo y algunas oficinas cerradas, ese nivel es casi una comisaría con pequeñas celdas temporales donde el grupo de chicos permanecen encerrados, bulliciosos la animan a que abra las rejas pero ella les sonríe señalando que retrocedan, rápidos lo hacen y ella dispara el pulso eléctrico en la cerradura, que apenas chispea con el disparo

Pero Wally llega veloz pateando la afectada chapa **– Es más efectivo –** le comenta sonriente mientras los chicos salen

– **Wow ¿Dónde sacaron esos uniformes? –** cuestiona extrañado el delgado chico pecoso mirando asombrado al revoltoso rubio

– **Lucen horrible –** bromea otro con exagerado disgusto, los jóvenes se reorganizan repartiéndose los listones de colores mientras Tres busca a su alrededor esperando encontrar armas, Cuatro se aproxima al resto de las celdas que vacías parecen haber sido abiertas hace poco

– **Iremos a la tercera torre, donde está Grandfather –** comenta la valiente pelinegra soltando su cabello y comenzando a salir del área sin embargo en la entrada un grupo de soldados les cierran el paso** – Genial –** sonríe la asiática afirmando su arma, ellos también se alistan aunque pronto la chica nota que no traen sus insignias** – Esperen–** les pide enseñando su cinta arcoíris

– **¿Sanban? –** cuestiona una grave voz, es un alto y fornido soldado llegando tras los otros, replegando su formación al pasar frente ellos, Wally le apunta pero ella lo detiene señalándole su brazo y la falta del rango o emblema

– **Nueve ¿verdad? –** le sonríe animada esperando que él se descubra o algo

– **Es su líder –** exclama el fornido soldado volteando atrás, claramente hablando con los suyos, su uniforme negro no se diferencia del resto, solo resalta de sobremanera su protector facial que cubre totalmente su rostro, negro y curvo resulta extraño en especial por ser completamente liso, reflejante, por otro lado el traje se ajusta a su atlético cuerpo con unas correas extra, que a la vez parecen afirmarle un par de pequeñas mochilitas oscuras, su altura que es casi la misma de Uno aunque su tono de voz es animado a diferencia del serio y estricto chico calvo, avanzando a ellos la asiática puede ver su propio reflejo en el protector del otro, increíblemente aun con su forma curva no hay ni un poco de distorsión en la imagen **– ¿Viniste por ellos? – **la cuestiona divertido y Kuki casi siente su sonrisa** – Bien, entonces váyanse – **les señala la salida, volviendo por donde vino

– **¿Tú que harás? –** sonríe Tres con seguridad, sintiendo una clase de confianza **– Ven con nosotros a la torre de Grandfather – **es muy seria al invitarlo a unirse llamando la atención de Wally, que va a ellos de inmediato, aunque el rebelde parece mirarla

– **No, resguardar las comunicaciones es la misión de mi equipo, además el consejo sigue aquí –** responde menos relajado sin llegar a ser frío

– **¿En serio eres el revolucionario Nueve? –** el revoltoso rubio se aproxima analizando su apariencia e incluso intenta deducir su carácter o algo más

– **Sí ¿Cuatro verdad? – **el tono cortante de Nueve fastidia a Beetles

– **No te atrevas a llamarme así – **gruñe el australiano, irritado, en cambio el otro permanece inmóvil

– **Dicen que eres fuerte, si estas contra Grandfather tienes que venir a la torre principal –** interviene Tres tomando de los hombros a Wally, para calmarlo e intentar convencer al mayor, incluso con la oposición del rubio

– **No, no cambiaré el plan ahora –** responde Nueve alejándose de vuelta a las escaleras, su equipo lo sigue y tras ellos Tres con un confundido Wally detrás, los jóvenes de la resistencia los siguen tan confundidos como el rubio **– Voy retener a Father aquí, solo yo puedo ganarle –** asevera el enmascarado, aferrándose a su arma mientras corre escaleras arriba

– **¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? – **Tres esquiva y sobrepasa rápidamente a los sorprendidos soldados para alcanzarlo, ellos apenas reaccionan mirándola subir tras su líder **– Él está en la tercera torre, en el piso de Uno – **le explica corriendo para alcanzarlo, sin embargo él se queda quieto frente la entrada del cuarto piso, mirando fijamente dentro

En cambio Tres no para y sigue subiendo hasta llegar a su lado **– Escucha, nosotros lo vimos, está allá, tuvimos que… –** de repente pará, al notar que alguien permanece en la oscuridad del cuarto piso, puede sentir su mirada fija sobre ambos, extendiendo la mano frente el grupo de soldados intenta señalarles que paren no obstante ellos continúan subiendo ruidosos, e ignorándola

– **Que escándalo hacen – **dice en voz profunda y despreocupada del desconocido entre las sombras, tiene un dejo de tedio al hablarles, sin salir de la oscuridad **– Pasaba una gran noche hasta que llegaron –** agrega y por el sonido de sus pasos no se está acercando, Nueve permanece en silencio señalándole a su equipo que sigan en cambio Tres se mantiene a su lado, esperando por Wally o su equipo

– **Van arriba ¿eh? –** pregunta el desconocido casi bostezando mientras los soldados pasan tras los dos líderes rebeldes, subiendo** – Hasta creen – **el enemigo sale tan rápido contra ellos que Tres apenas lo nota cuando pasa frente ella sin embargo Nueve lo atajó reteniendo su brazo y permitiendo que su equipo suba, el otro forcejea e intentando sacárselo de encima le da un codazo, justo en las costillas pero el rebelde lo hace retroceder con una patada

El enemigo no cae muy lejos, mirándolos fijamente y en guardia incluso estando apoyando en el piso, agazapado justo donde cayó, casi como un tigre listo a atacar, de voluminoso cabello castaño oscuro, ligeramente musculoso y amenazante se mantiene sonriendo ante ellos el vanidoso hombre, su uniforme negro es de alto rango militar pero medio abrochado deja entrever su remera, de intenso color rojo** – ¿Steve?–** pregunta Tres llamando su atención y siendo la primera que lo reconoce

El resto de revolucionarios acelera el paso adelantándose, en cambio la pelinegra lo mira fijamente aun con dudas, lo vio hace años en uno de esos eventos políticos obligatorios pero realmente nunca trato con él, solo lo conoce por los posters y periódicos oficiales sin embargo en este momento luce relajadamente desaliñado, completamente contrario del look rígido y tenso de los carteles oficiales

– **Soy EL GENERAL 100 para ti, PERRA – **grita el amenazante lanzándose contra la chica, ella dispara rápidamente e intenta esquivarlo pero 100 zigzaguea demasiado veloz casi ridiculizándola al brincar sobre ella, pateándola antes de caer, pero con tal fuerza que Tres derrapa un par de metros por el piso, Wally dispara a la cabeza de Steve pero él lo evade por poco, logrando ver su arreglado cabello dañado en el costado **– ¿Qué cojones? – **se exalta volteando solo para ser tacleado por el australiano, que aun poniendo toda su fuerza no logra tirarlo, aprieta firmemente su cintura lo suficiente para que la asiática le dispare pero son sorprendidos cuando aún entre los disparos Steve levanta al rubio dándose vuelta y usándolo de escudo

Nueve corre a ellos mientras el revoltoso rubio forcejea y es impactado por un pulso eléctrico antes que Kuki pueda parar, Steve lo tira rudamente a un lado **– Malditos imbéciles –** se burla sacudiendo sus mangas, como si el rubio las hubiera ensuciado, Tres dispara ya sin titubeos no obstante no solo parece fallar también él pasa descaradamente de ella, confundida busca levantarse mientras él acomoda su peinado centrando su atención en el soldado **– Entonces ¿Quién diablos se supone que eres? – **sonriente cuestiona a Nueve, que a leve distancia de ellos parece esperar que 100 baje su guardia, el alto y oscuro soldado sigue ocultando su rostro bajo el reluciente protector mientras el alto oficial de Grandfather lo mira atento, retomando su actitud relajada y con el copete arreglado retrocede de nuevo, volviendo a las sombras mientras la resistencia sube resonando sus pasos

– **Nueve –** contesta el enmascarado con cierta seguridad en su voz **– ¿No me reconoces o prefieres olvidar nuestro encuentro en Alemania? –** agrega más engreído, seguro de haberle dado una buena pasada aquella vez que saco a varios desertores de su área, sin que Steve pudiera detenerlo

El castaño obscuro lo mira con incredulidad casi sarcástica **– Ja, seguro – **ríe mordaz, removiendo un poco incómodo sus guantes, Tres ha conseguido levantarse mientras Wally apenas se acuclilla en un intento de ponerse de pie, el disparo rozó su hombro, muy poco pero aun tiembla por la eléctrica sensación **– Vamos, tú y yo sabemos bien de qué va esto –** ríe el castaño obscuro masajeando su cuello **– Déjalo ya, Uno–** agrega con un tono de hartazgo y soberbia

La sorpresa de los chicos es clara, en especial del enmascarado quien se vuelve el centro de atención de los jóvenes rebeldes, que parecen llegar justo para oírlo, el revolucionario ríe cortamente considerándolo alguna clase de estrategia en cambio 100 parece muy seguro **– Vamos –** exige Steve, desinteresado de los demás **– ¿Realmente creíste que podías engañar a tu hermano mayor? –** él sigue al filo de la sombras sonriendo divertido

– **¿Su hermano mayor? ¿Tú? Imposible, Uno es hijo único –** reclama Tres incrédula, ya ha llegado al lado del rubio, que solo espera estar listo para atacar de nuevo

– **Cállate, No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de secretos de la familia Uno, Perra –** la agresividad de Steve hacia la chica harta a Wally que sin pensarlo se levanta corriendo, disparando con toda la potencia del arma

– **¡No la llames así! – **grita mientras pulsa continuamente sus gatillos, el castaño obscuro ríe esquivandolos primero ligeramente sin moverse de su lugar burlándose altivo del chico

– **Maldita sea –** se irrita el australiano perdiendo la calma, frena descargando una ráfaga con el apoyo de su "resistencia" que tan picados como él intentan cubrir más terreno, Steve no para de burlarse y saltando va veloz contra Nueve, el furioso australiano lo sigue sin parar de pulsar, sin pensar en el rebelde o sus compañeros, demasiado concentrado en dañar al irritante castaño oscuro

Los rebeldes retroceden intentando cubrirse cuando el rubio está muy cerca de darles **– Cuidado –** grita Tres empujando el cañón del arma haciéndolo perder el balance, los chicos se agachan evitando los tiros sueltos en cambio Steve insiste en golpear a Nueve

Aunque parece complicarse pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el otro ya que no solo es un poco alto también está más trabajado, además el revolucionario sabe usar su peso al pelear **– ¿Conseguiste el cargo por Papá? Steve –** lo hostiga el enmascarado dando una voltereta con patada que el General apenas logra bloquear con el brazo, cuando otra lo hace soltarlo

– **No me jodas, Uno –** sonríe 100 con forzado aburrimiento, manteniendo la guardia alta y un ágil juego de piernas

– **¿En serio? ¿Insistirás con eso? – **Nueve da un pequeño giro al caer para levantarse en guardia

– **Imbécil –** ríe el castaño oscuro buscando patearlo, desinteresado de que los rebeldes intenten apuntarle** – Eres muy obvio, desde que pediste armar ese equipo táctico solo para atrapar al "**_**El anarquista Nueve**_**" lo supe –** insiste al hacerlo retroceder entre cruzando jabs y ganchos **– "**_**Es muy hábil y astuto para nuestros soldados**_**" dijiste, como si alguien se lo fuera a creer –** la actitud burlista de 100 no lo distrae de atacar a Nueve **– Imposible que Tú hables así de alguien, como si fuera peligroso –** Steve desestima la forma de hablar de Uno, luce no solo divertido también parece querer cabrearlo

– **Claro que ni Padre se lo creería, él también lo sabe –** el castaño obscuro no para de hablar, aun cuando los confundidos chicos de la resistencia intentan rodearlos mientras disparan, Tres y Wally aprovechan para ir a la entrada del piso buscando retenerle en este sin embargo los de su equipo no logran organizarse entorpeciéndose entre ellos **– ¿De verdad creíste que pueden ganarnos? ¿Con esta estúpida revolución?–** Steve nota que aunque intentan dañarlo algunos evitan afectar a Nueve, y este tampoco puede atacar en serio vigilando no cruzarse entre los disparos, alegremente usa de escudo al enmascarado atacando con constantes Jabs logrando colar algunos cuando el otro evita los disparos y con su rápido juego de pies se cuela otro poco, presionando al revolucionario atrás

– **No tiene sentido, Uno, ustedes van a perder y serás descubierto – **Steve sonríe con intensa emoción **– Pero no te preocupes hermanito, porque van a perder aquí –** sus azules ojos miran expectantes a Nueve, que retrocede evitando los golpes pero justo un disparo roza eléctricamente al revolucionario siendo notoria la dolorosa sacudida, 100 aprovecha para impactarle un duro gancho en el costado aunque el enmascarado atrapa su brazo y al instante le golpea el hombro, con un potente golpe de su palma, los chicos les dan espacio al punto de reorganizarse bloqueando la salida** – Ese golpe es muy tuyo – **sonríe el mayor ,sujetándose el hombro dañado, sin mucha molestia al contrario luce divertido, extrañamente emocionado

– **Lo siento pero te equivocas –** responde Nueve, desinteresado mientras destensa un poco su cuerpo, sin parecer afectado por el último golpe o el impacto eléctrico, el desdén en su voz es claro aunque su actitud cambia un poco al punto de llevarse la mano a la máscara como si olvidara que la trae **– Pero me alegra saber que Nigel entiende mi potencial e incluso habla de mí con su familia – **la sonrisa se cuela alegremente entre sus palabras, desconcertando a Steve que lo mira casi contrariado, pero su expresión cambia cuando el atrevido chico enmascarado remueve ligeramente su guante, para mostrarle no solo los dos brazaletes negros, sus identificadores, sino también dejando visible su oscuro tono de piel.


	27. Root Beer

Nueve muestra su morena piel solo unos segundos pero para sus observadores es bien clara su intención, Steve aprieta los dientes entre frustrado e incrédulo **– No –** musita impactado, soltando su hombro y pálido apenas niega pero su mirada cambia de un brillo jovial a una frialdad amenazante, serio se acomoda el cabello **– Vale, bien, veamos si es cierto, Bastardo –** exclama girando su propio identificador, todas las lámparas del piso se encienden revelando tras él a un grupo de agresivos soldados, luciendo rojos uniformes militares con metálicos y lustrosos protectores negros, que asimilan armaduras

Ellos miran agresivos mientras una curva pieza negra tapa su boca, luciendo feroces, encapuchados y listos para atacar **– ¿Ninjas? –** duda Tres impactada, pues esa apariencia solo la ha visto en viejos libros

– **Si, exacto, son mi equipo personal, Los Ninjas Adolescentes –** sonríe orgulloso Steve **– Yo mismo los entrene – **agrega amenazante pero el grupo de rebeldes no puede aguantar más estallando en risas

– **¿En serio? –** se burla Wally escandaloso

– **¿Ninjas Adolescentes? No puedo, no puedo –** intenta controlarse Tres riendo fuerte y alto mientras la cara de Steve se pone roja

– **¿Tú los entrenaste personalmente? –** cuestiona Nueve, con mucho más autocontrol

– **Sí –** musita el castaño obscuro en forzada calma **– Nigel salió de aquí, de mi guardia personal– **sonríe recuperando su arrogancia

– **Ya, entonces ahora mismo ¿tú eres el más fuerte de ellos? ¿Cierto? –** la extrema tranquilidad del enmascarado contrasta con las risas del grupo de rebeldes e irrita al mayor

– **¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el más fuerte de los nietos de Grandfather, el único con su propio escuadrón – **responde Steve alebrestado en su soberbia

Nueve corre hacia él y veloz le da una patada con giro tan tajante que el general apenas si puede levantarse, mareado sin entender cómo o cuando se endereza rápidamente antes que el siguiente golpe lo toque, la batalla se desata con los rebeldes corriendo contra los ninjas mientras algunos resguardan la salida otros luchan con los corpulentos enemigos, que con todo siguen siendo menores, Tres apunta al frente pero rápido se nota rodeada por varias chicas, sus diversas estaturas no la sorprenden al contrario le emociona un poco

En cambio Cuatro se enfrenta a un par de toscos tipos musculosos que con sus simplonas risas al esquivarlo le irritan **– Vaya pulguita de agua –** se burla uno al presionar su mano contra la cabeza del rubio, siendo más altos que él lo presionan atrás como si fuera un niño

Sin embargo el australiano toma su mano apretándola irritado **– Joder, hablas como un anciano –** se queja disparándole en toda la cara, las chispas quedan vibrando en la armadura del mastodonte mientras él aprovecha para brincarle encima dándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula al otro, el enorme adolescente cae confundido solo para recibir un disparo eléctrico

Wally no tiene tiempo de relajarse apenas logrando esquivar algo que pasa muy rápido junto su rostro, la leve quemadura de fricción que deja incluso cuando no lo tocó le llama la atención lo suficiente como para buscar el origen, pero sin darle tiempo un segundo proyectil se aproxima a su ojo tan rápido que casi lo golpea por suerte levanta su cañón como escudo, el objeto se estrella en la gruesa carcasa pero no permanece incrustado se retrae jalándola un poco, interesado sigue al furtivo atacante disparando y noqueando a los ninjas en su camino, cazando al chico que va a las escaleras

Por otro lado frente Tres solo quedan cuatro chicas del variado grupo que intentaron detenerla, les sonríe amistosa mirándolas expectante, realmente no tiene tiempo que perder pero tampoco quiere gastar carga, la corpulenta adolescente de gruesa voz se lanza a los golpes aunque no parece tener técnica y eso hace reír a la pelinegra que en gráciles volteretas se le escapa, las demás corren lanzando dagas que ni se acercan a la asiática, en cambio ella golpea en la nuca a una mientras patea a otra, chocándola contra el muro de tal manera que cae inconsciente, tras Tres la enorme y malhumorada adolescente se alza lista a golpearla pero desinteresada la pelinegra apunta atrás disparándole certeramente un pulso eléctrico que la tumba al instante

Sin embargo la atención de la veinteañera está en una pequeña adolescente, que frente ella solo mira como su compañera cae inconsciente tras la mayor, la bajita y delgada chica la mira, sus oscuros y finos ojos lucen burlistas pero lo que incita la sospecha en Sanban es lo familiares que se le hacen **– No son muy amigos ¿verdad? –** pregunta Tres mirándola directo a los ojos, inconfundibles para ella, el escándalo del resto de peleas no las distrae y sabe perfectamente que la menor puede oírla** – ¿Qué pasa Mushi? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – **bromea sin perder de vista a sus reclutas, disparando para sacarles de encima a los molestos ninjas cuando ve que están en aprietos

– **¿Qué sí qué? Vamos… ¿Es enserio? Hablas como una abuela ¿Por qué no solo vienes para que te derrote? –** se burla la menor quitándose la capucha de esa grafiteada chamarra, que claramente es de un chico y no suya, tras ese raro protector facial lo único visible de su rostro son sus ojos pues ella también usa ese casco negro de placas metálicas con pequeños cuernos rojos, sin embargo para la mayor luce más graciosa que intimidante, Tres ríe despreocupada ante la irritada menor **– ¿Pelearas o qué? –** exige Mushi poniéndose en guardia

– **¿Por qué? – **duda Tres,sorprendida y recobrando algo de seriedad

– **¿Qué? ¿No viniste a vencernos y tomar la torre? – **cuestiona la ninja confundida

– **Para nada y de hecho tampoco quiero pelear con mi hermana, dime ¿Por qué estás aquí? –** la mayor se acerca amistosamente pero la chica no lo toma así

– **¿Por qué? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –** exaltada Mushi actúa intempestiva, dando golpes al avanzar pero Tres solo retrocede evitándola, sin comprender **– ¿No es obvio? Quiero una mejor posición social, ser élite –** la menor intenta lastimarla lanzando patadas a varias alturas, aunque la rebelde evita los ataques sin responder o contenerla, la indignada menor mira furiosa a su hermana

– **¿Élite? –** confundida e incrédula Kuki espera alguna mejor explicación, pero su hermana harta de que se retrase la pelea ataca directamente a las piernas de la mayor, ella le evita con grandes vueltas de carro y demás movimientos parecidos por lo que Mushi insiste usando la gruesa protección de sus pantorrillas en cambio la veinteañera cambia y ya no la esquiva, al contrario la rodea apresando firmemente su mano, inmovilizándola al acercarla **– ¿Ser élite? ¿O tener buena posición social es tan importante para ti? –** reclama encarándola

– **Claro, ¿Crees que todos somos tan idiotas como tú? ¿Qué desperdiciaríamos la oportunidad de vivir cómoda y lujosamente? Teníamos la más grandiosa oportunidad de pertenecer a la familia imperial ¿Y qué hacen papá y tú? Negarse ¡VAYA GENIOS! –** recrimina imparable la adolescente con mirada llena de lágrimas y frustración **– Podríamos haber ido a fiestas y bailes además podría ir a los caros viajes a las colonias en Europa ¿No lo entiendes? Jamás iré a ninguno de esos sitios lujosos o a las islas privadas estando con ese idiota de Sandy –** fastidiada Mushi la empuja

Kuki no puede hablar de lo impactada que está, totalmente incrédula, la ninja aprovecha y sacude su brazo libre alistando dos filosas dagas que arroja contra su hermana, pero Tres se cubre con su arma desviándolas al piso** – Mushi, no puedes hablar en serio –** musita aún dentro de su incredulidad, soltando al fin a la chica** – ¿No te das cuenta que Papá hizo lo correcto? ¿Crees que él quería vernos casadas con alguien que no amamos? ¿Atadas al capricho de un desconocido? –** no toma interés en el ataque, ahora solo le importa hacerle entender a su hermanita su error

– **¿Ah?... ¿Eres idiota? Papá se casó con mamá por el mismo sistema y ambos decían que se amaban, eran felices juntos ¿No eran tú y Uno amigos y todo? Entonces ¿Porque estaba mal? –** Mushi rechaza esa idea, lanzando más dagas

Aunque ninguna llega a la pelinegra, que sería solo las aparta usando el cañón del arma** – Sí, Nigel y yo somos amigos pero no quiero casarme con él,y mucho menos tener hijos–** Tres niega decidida, no lo hace sin desagrado o asco es más como una clase de vergüenza o pena que la induce a aclararlo, no obstante la menor no cambia de actitud

– **Claro, ya lo sé, es fácil para ti, huir y dejar tus responsabilidades mientras mamá y yo tenemos que enfrentar los problemas que ustedes dejaron – **en un agresivo ataque de golpes la ninja corre rodeándola lanzando patadas y objetos filosos, Kuki apenas se escuda tras el arma sin ganas de usarla contra su hermanita **– ¿Cómo crees que es ser hija de un traidor? ¿ O de la ex coordinadora de desarrollo? o ¿Qué mamá fuera degradada de su posición y ahora solo sea una asistente del asistente de un estúpido juez? – **frustrada impacta algunos golpes en la mayor, forzándola a replegarse mientras busca acorralarla, descargando su furia en ella, Tres en cambio busca comprenderla **– ¡Ah! Pero a ti que más te da, ustedes se la pasan jugando a "La resistencia", corriendo por ahí causándonos más problemas, en especial porque todos te han visto con ese tipo, ya sabes ese imbécil enano – **colándole ese golpe la menor la hace trastabillar a Kuki

– **¿Cómo? – **pregunta Tres en automático

– **¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué tan tonta puedes ser? Primero dejas botado al futuro gobernante y ¿Por ese estúpido chaparro sin gracia? –** irritada Mushi se burla desestimando al australiano y la expresión de Kuki cambia rápidamente, algo que la menor no toma a consideración entre sus constantes burlas

– **Es suficiente –** Tres llega a ella tan rápido que la ninja solo ve su puño cuando es muy tarde

– **¿Qué diablos te pasa? –** se queja Mushi, reaccionando al daño recibido en el rostro **– Soy tu hermana –** le reclama la alterada adolescente pero Tres ya ha tomado su hombro y jalándola golpea contundente su nuca dejándola caer inconsciente al instante

– **Lo siento –** musita apartándose mirando a su alrededor molesta y tras contar a los enemigos, exhala pesadamente **– Al piso –** ordena potentemente, disparando a todos los enemigos sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, los rebeldes se tiran al piso al instante reconociendo su voz y lo destructiva que puede llegar a ser, los ninjas en cambio solo caen ante la ráfaga de la asiática, que entre sus constantes disparos tumba a cada uno incluso atrapando a los que tratan de brincar

Steve sujeta al revolucionario y retrocediendo lo usa de escudo, cubriéndose en sus espaldas afirmandolo por su brazo y cuello, el rebelde en cambio se deja llevar siendo impactado por un pulso eléctrico, él toca al castaño obscuro compartiendo parte de la descarga, la corriente sacude a ambos y el General lo suelta cayendo sobre su rodilla sintiendo el fuerte escozor atravesar su cuerpo, un leve zumbido resuena y pronto capta que proviene del enmascarado, más específicamente de su traje, el militar intenta zafarse jalando su brazo y golpeando al que lo retiene pero Nueve lo sujeta fuertemente

Tres reúne a su equipo revisando a quienes están heridos **– Perdona, solo aléjate lo suficiente –** le pide al enmascarado buscando enfocar a 100

– **Fuera –** exige el revolucionario metiéndole un puñetazo en el rostro al castaño oscuro evitando que se levante sin embargo Steve se apoya sobre su espalda usando ambos pies para golpear y apartar al enmascarado, resuelto completa la vuelta levantándose en un segundo corriendo contra él para taclearlo, impacta duramente su cabeza en el tórax de Nueve, el moreno se mantiene en pie aunque es empujado algunos centímetros sin embargo en vez de luchar usa ese tiempo para abrir los pequeños maletines a sus costados

– **Apártate –** le ordena Tres al castaño obscuro pero él usa como escudo a Nueve mientras lo sigue golpeando entre puñetazos y rodillazos a la cintura, donde alcanza a retenerlo

– **Dijiste que ibas contra Grandfather… ¿cierto?… solo VE –** insiste el revolucionario, manteniéndose de pie ante los ataques del mayor, mientras mete cada mano en uno de los maletines de sus costados, de una forma tan poco natural que Tres retrocede extrañada, el resto de la resistencia mira a ambos confundidos **– Ve –** recalca él sacando sus manos ahora cubiertas de otro grueso par de guantes, lucen pesados e incluso tiene unas piezas extrañas sobre los nudillos

– **De acuerdo –** la asiática acepta alejándose con su equipo pero Steve patea a su captor contra ella, rápidamente llega frente los rebeldes pateándolos fulminante sin embargo el enmascarado apoya la mano en el piso evitando chocar con la chica e impulsándose veloz contra 100 lanzando un puñetazo

El militar lo bloquea con el brazo y al instante la patada del rebelde lo impacta en las costillas** – Muévanse –** exige el enmascarado reteniendo al mayor, una segunda patada en su pecho hace a Steve alejarse **– Vayan, Yo iré por Uno –** asegura, esforzándose para contener al otro que se exalta de sobremanera al oírlo

– **Nunca, tú no tocaras a mi hermano –** grita empujándolo potentemente hasta estrellarlo en el muro** – No te dejaré salir –** amenaza golpeándolo constantemente

Tres manda a su equipo abajo **– Beetles está arriba –** señala una chica adelantándose

100 suelta al moreno para ir a detenerlos pero su mano es atrapada por el rebelde **– No quería gastar mi carga contigo –** exclama Nueve halando rudamente al castaño obscuro, lanzándolo contra el piso tan rápido y fuerte que Steve no logra controlar la caída, el enmascarado choca sus puños activando los guantes que se encienden luminosos y sin darle tiempo a alguno de reaccionar corre a Steve golpeando su rostro

Con el pesado puñetazo 100 cae dolorosamente aunque en su confusión toma el brazo de su agresor **– No… dañaras… a… Uno –** musita intentando levantarse

– **No te preocupes, somos muy amigos –** la confianza y alegría del revolucionario se cuelan claramente en su voz, asombrando al mayor de tal modo que apenas si puede pensarlo cuando el guante de Nueve sujeta su rostro, Tres mira o trata de ver sobre esa intensa luz proveniente del enmascarado, el fulgurante destello atrapa a Steve que aterrado solo ve su reflejo en el negro protector facial del enemigo antes de ceder.


	28. Coconut Slice

Cuatro ha seguido al ninja hasta el siguiente piso, a oscuras sólo oye el ruidito que hacen los proyectiles que el adolescente lanza, aún no sabe lo que son pero puede esquivarlos no solo por el molesto sonido que hacen, también por la trayectoria que siguen, ha notado que solo pueden ir recto y también que regresan con la misma rapidez con la que atacan, corre recibiendo ataques desde diferentes direcciones al punto que incluso considera que sean varios ninjas, pero al disparar los pulsos eléctricos logra iluminar temporalmente el lugar, viendo al chico moverse de sitio un par de veces

Debe admitir que el enemigo es hábil, corriendo en silencio mientras lanza ataques rápidos y casi certeros dificultando enfocar la molesta arma, hoy es la primera vez que la usa y aún no tiene mucha practica con ella además está el hecho de tener que "recargar", no está seguro si tiene o no suficiente batería para continuar pero se alista al oírlos venir, el fastidioso zumbido le ayuda a rastrear al objeto, así que dispara un par de veces para iluminar con los pulsos siendo capaz de distinguirlos antes que lo toquen, da un salto atrás viéndolos regresar antes que la luz desaparezca y queden de nuevo ocultos en la obscuridad

Wally planea su siguiente movimiento sintiéndose incómodo de luchar en las sombras, ya que incluso cuando Tres ha intentado enseñarle él no logra acostumbrarse, para él pelear en la obscuridad como ventaja es cobarde y no está dispuesto a hacerlo, decidido corre de un lado a otro ruidosamente perseguido por los veloces objetos, midiendo qué tan lejos pueden llegar antes de volver pero incluso cuando puede calcular la posición del otro no logra darle al disparar, ya trato de disparar al suelo y al techo intentando atraparlo pero no tiene sentido porque aunque los daña no logra ni atraparlo entre los restos, ahora corre en los angostos pasillos intentando entorpecer al ninja mientras lo busca entre los constantes disparos que hace, recorriendo el piso ha decidido no entrar a ninguna de las muchas oficinas y en lugar de eso entramparlo con los muebles, brincando en ellos para impulsarse pero el ninja parece seguirlo de lejos, lo cual fastidia al rubio al punto dar vuelta por el pasillo para volver al frente

Ve el piso y algunas cosas alrededor gracias a los botones e iluminados contornos del arma, que tanto lo ayudan a distinguir como también lo hacen un blanco fácil, pero no le importa, sostiene esa arma cerca de si no solo para ver también para asegurarse de que el enemigo venga a él, oye y siente el calor del generador eléctrico manteniéndose expectante al siguiente ataque sin poder accionar algún código, los soldados les dieron algunos pero no ha logrado probarlos, sin embargo la repentina tranquilidad le permite intentarlo y acercando lentamente su mano está por tocar su identificador cuando otro zumbido lo alarma, cubriéndose de nuevo con el arma consigue detenerlo sintiendo su retroceder por el impacto

Aunque el golpe es fuerte él logra girarla notando una pequeña pieza en la carcasa que comienza a girar sonando a la par un veloz rotar, repentinamente siente el tirón del arma del ninja al ser jalado de donde se incrusto pero el rubio mira asombrado su arma y como del cañón de esta ahora sale una brillante punta de densa energía que ilumina más el sitio, encandilado por el sorprendente cambio revisa el resto de la carcasa buscando algún daño o incluso alguna fuga aunque el pequeño y blanquecino mecanismo que gira llama su atención ya que marca en el centro "_P.I.N_" con letras rojas

Los proyectiles se acercan ruidosos y entonces él se gira esquivándolos en cuanto son visibles e instintivamente usa el arma para alejarlos y si bien la punta pasa tras ellos puede sentir la tensión de algo interfiriendo en ella, el traqueteo de dos objetos cayendo lo hace voltear al piso viendo claramente al fin lo que el enemigo usa como arma **– ¿Yo-yos? – **grita molesto al ver los dos pequeños juguetes de desgastado metal

– **Sí, y tú acabas de arruinarme un par – **gruñe el ninja, pero su queja queda muy debajo del fuerte zumbido de los yo-yos recién lanzados

El australiano se echa el arma al hombro fastidiado de seguir perdiendo el tiempo **– ¿Es en serio? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? –** se queja esquivándolos tan rápido como pasan cerca de su rostro, sabiendo lo que son e identificando su patrón de ataque ni siquiera necesita verlos para pararlos, atrapa sus cuerdas con su brazo y enrollándolas sobre el mismo las tensa tan rápido y fuerte que jala al ninja, intentando detenerlo el chico lanza más yoyos con la otra mano pero el veinteañero atrapa fácilmente las líneas agarrando un buen tramo de los cables para jalar ambos

El enemigo se resiste hasta que el rubio los tensa al máximo sacando incluso pequeñas chispas en los metálicos guantes del ninja **– Eres muy fuerte –** comenta el adolescente entre dientes, tal vez buscando desconcentrar al rubio pero cae en cuanto el australiano avanza, soltando los cables solo un instante para que el chico caiga y jalándolos de nuevo al ir a él

Todo pasa tan rápido que el enemigo no comprende hasta que Wally le acierta tremendo patadón en el rostro **– No tienes ni idea – **gruñe dándole el puñetazo final dejando al ninja inconsciente antes de que pueda huir, e incluso usa la cintas de los juguetes para atarlo, exhala pesadamente mirando el piso vacío y desinteresado en seguir subiendo decide volver con Tres, ya que el plan es ir juntos a la torre principal, baja con fuertes pasos viendo la repentina sobre-iluminación de abajo y a los atónitos reclutas tras Kuki mirando asombrados mientras ella protege sus ojos cubriéndose con el brazo

Wally salta tomando el arma apuntándole a lo que sea que haya enfrente, no obstante el resplandor cesa dejándole ver al resto de ninjas derrotados en el piso y a Nueve dejando caer al inconsciente "_General 100_" en el piso, el enmascarado respira agitado al ponerse en pie, temblando levemente mientras mira al enemigo vencido

Tres traga saliva y parece que retrocederá pero no lo hace **– ¿Estás bien? –** pregunta la asiática sin moverse de su sitio

– **¿Siguen aquí? –** cuestiona el revolucionario con temblorosa voz intentando recuperar su entusiasmo, volteando a mirarlos

– **¿Qué pasó? –** el australiano mira a ambos confundido, relajando un poco su guardia

– **¿Qué le hiciste? –** insiste Sanban en indagar, en silencio él se acerca, hay varios metros entre ambos y solo se escuchan sus suaves pasos por lo que la incómoda sensación de la asiática aumenta

– **No importa –** contesta el enmascarado, al fin, mientras activa algo en su identificador en uno de los dos que usa

Su corta respuesta y la cercanía la intrigan más, en especial cuando al verlo solo puede ver su reflejo en ese reluciente protector **– ¿Vendrás con nosotros? –** insiste Tres, aun con todo no parece cambiar de opinión, incluso mientras oyen los fuertes pasos de los soldados venir desde los pisos superiores

– **No, si lo que dices es cierto entonces mi prioridad ahora es Uno –** desinteresado de la llegada del grupo Nueve solo señala al castaño oscuro en el piso, al buscar su arma, los soldados sin insignia van rápidamente por Steve, revisando que se encuentre bien

– **Ok, entonces luego nos vemos –** sonríe Kuki algo incómoda, alejándose

– **Espera, no irán por el frente ¿cierto? –** cuestiona el revolucionario llevando su arma al hombro

– **¿Por qué no? –** interviene Wally, entre agresivo y extrañado deteniéndose frente Tres, entre ambos

– **¿En serio? Está lleno de cámaras y serán blanco fácil, vayan por los pasajes de mantenimiento, piso cero, si Grandfather quiere huir irá ahí –** el mayor suena más tranquilo, recuperando seguridad** – Vamos, les diré por dónde – **agrega con cierto ánimo

– **No, gracias –** refuta el rubio

Y Nueve ríe sorprendiendo a los soldados tras él **– Le enseñaste bien –** felicita a la pelinegra mientras corre escaleras abajo

Tres voltea hacia el rubio que sigue medio molesto y confundido **– Wow, Eso luce peligroso ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – **le pregunta llamando su atención

Wally sonríe orgulloso y seguro al avanzar frente ella **– Es genial ¿verdad? –** empezando a bajar las escaleras, casi como si tampoco quisiera perder de vista al enmascarado

– **Sí ¿Es una función extra? ¿Cómo la activaste? –** Kuki va tras él más interesada

– **No sé –** el revoltoso rubio sonríe extrañamente satisfecho con esa respuesta

– **¿Me la cambias? –** la asiática le ofrece su arma menos dañada

Él se detiene mirándola algo ruborizado y sonriendo tímidamente desvía su mirada **– No –** responde antes de correr escaleras abajo

– **¡Ah! Tramposo –** ríe Tres al seguirlo.

Respirando agitada Abigail apenas le sigue el paso al desesperado castaño, que angustiado la jala corriendo entre los organizados y blancos escritorios informáticos, agobiada ella dispara al piso logrando que pare **– Abby –** musita asustado pero ella cae de rodillas, mareada, sujeta su cabeza con todo y el arma ya que él aún no la suelta

– **Diablos –** murmura sacudiendo su cabeza, sin haber tomado la pastilla tal vez aún sufre los efectos secundarios

– **Lo siento –** se disculpa el chico, intentando tomar su hombro sin soltar su mano

– **No –** ella lo aparta con todo y el arma en la mano, sin embargo Hoagie sujeta el cañón, asombrada Abigail lo mira incrédula

– **Es pesada, solo déjala –** pide él suavemente sin jalarla, solo sosteniéndola, confundida por la situación la suelta, dejándosela, aún perpleja e insegura **– No deberías estar aquí –** lamenta Hoagie poniendo de lado el arma para ofrecerse sutilmente a cargarla, su brazo la acerca intentando abrazarla o algo así pero ella niega suavemente apoyándose un poco en ese inusual piso, tan parecido al de Uno, aunque él insiste ofreciéndole su hombro para que se apoye

– **¿Por qué corriste? –** cuestiona Cinco respirando suavemente, buscando normalizar su respiración

– **Discúlpame pero necesitamos salir de aquí –** insiste él tomándola del brazo, su mano la afirma fuertemente tanto que ella siente la áspera tela del guante, aunque asombrada por la rara sensación se cuestiona si él ya lo traía antes, siendo esta la primera vez lo nota

– **No, espera ¿A dónde? –** la confundida trata de resistirse pero él rodea gradualmente su cintura pasando el brazo de la menor sobre sus hombros para caminar **– ¿Por qué huyes? –** insiste, mirando nerviosamente atrás

– **No huimos, te quiero proteger, eso es todo – **susurra él mientras caminan a otra área del laboratorio, los ordenados escritorios con delgados computadores y el surtido de libros técnicos llenan los cuartos por donde pasan, cada compuerta es cerrada con extrema atención tras cruzarla

Este Hoagie parece muy presto en eso generando más incertidumbre en Cinco, ella lamenta haberle dejado su arma que ahora ha quedado varios cuartos atrás y aunque podría luchar no se siente en condiciones de hacerlo, su brazo sigue herido y ella mareada **– Entonces ¿no viniste a ayudar a Kuki y los demás? –** pregunta en un tono suave e inocente

Él sonríe incómodo avanzando por el pasillo dirigiéndose al ascensor **– Abby, crees que soy un cobarde ¿cierto? Pero yo quiero cuidarte, ellos tienen balas ¿Sabes? pero a Sanban no le importa, es muy hábil, tiene entrenamiento militar después de todo –** explica apenado ante la mirada de la chica

– **No, entiendo pero yo también tengo entrenamiento – **sonríe la morena soltándose de él, manteniéndose por sí misma

– **Ah, Claro –** musita Hoagie siguiéndola

– **Estaremos bien, solo confía en mí –** afirma Cinco yendo al elevador, tal vez no está totalmente bien pero sigue queriendo ayudar a sus amigos, además puede tomar la pastilla mientras suben porque aún recuerda traerla consigo, revisa sus bolsillos mientras ve de reojo como el robusto castaño asiente cabizbajo

– **No puedo Abby – **murmura temblorosamente Hoagie, a su lado **– No quiero perderte de nuevo –** se lamenta de una forma tan inusual y sombría que la escalofría totalmente, rápida e instintivamente se voltea pero él ya está ahí, tras ella, es más alto que ella y con la luz a su espalda no puede ver su rostro sin embargo la sensación es tan terrible y abrumadora que retrocede, temerosa.


	29. Peaches with cream

Abigail está acorralada frente las puertas del elevador, a unos pasos pero Hoagie avanza e intenta retenerla, trata de sujetarla aunque ella retrocede atónita, evitandolo y buscando rodearlo **– No te preocupes Abby –** insiste él, sin embargo su desesperada expresión da mala espina

– **Cálmate –** susurra Cinco para ambos, alejándolo despacio

– **Solo vamos a casa –** pide el robusto castaño, insistiendo en cerrarle el paso, luce agitado al estirarse e intentar atraparla pero Cinco lo evita con una burla de baloncesto, pasando por su lado para volver al otro pasillo, Hoagie se voltea confundido tratando de tomarle el brazo aunque apenas la roza con las puntas del guante, un pequeño cosquilleo la recorre justo desde ese toque, y alarmada confirma que ese guante es peligroso, decidida se aleja en un derrapando para regresar al cuarto anterior, la puerta se abre y ve a la agitada apiñonada de pelo negro venir corriendo a ella

Jennifer apunta veloz al chico, sobrepasando a Cinco que apenas puede voltear sin embargo Hoagie toma rápidamente el cañón del arma, serio y decidido lo levanta bruscamente sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, Cinco no tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando el chirriante sonido eléctrico llena la habitación y atraviesa a la otra, el pulso aun zumba mientras Chad llega del fondo mirando a la apiñonada caer al piso **– Hoagie–** susurra Abigail aterrada e inmóvil, intentando reconocerlo

En cambio el rubio corre a jalarla tras él, a la vez que ágilmente patea al chico evitando que la agarre, aunque el robusto castaño no cae logra distanciarlo de ambas chicas **– Hey ¿estás bien? – **le pregunta Dickson a la pelinegra, evitándola de un brinco y dejándola tras de sí, separando más al robusto castaño, este avienta el arma de Jenny y corre volviendo al ascensor

El rubio lo sigue pero Cinco se hinca para ayudar a la semiconsciente joven, que tan pronto la siente se endereza alarmada **– Hoagie –** exclama apartándola asustada

– **Se ha ido – **susurra Cinco manteniéndose cerca y buscando ayudarla, por el contrario y sin prestar atención la apiñonada se levanta trastabillando, toma su arma saliendo tras los chicos, Cinco la sigue insegura y preocupada por _Hoagie_

Chad ha alcanzado al robusto castaño, cerca de la última compuerta parece listo a derribarlo, sin embargo mantiene su eléctrica arma a su espalda, Cinco no comprende hasta que se aproxima más y lo ve todo, Jenny se apoya en su arma para no caer, medio inclinada ante el rubio se interpone escudando a Hoagie **– Déjalo ir –** pide la apiñonada, suena agotada, respirando agitada e incluso luce algo mermada no obstante sus verdes ojos están fijos en el rubio, mirándolo fiera y decididamente

– **No –** responde el alto rubio, inflexible aun cuando nota a la menor llegar, su mirada está fija en el robusto castaño y la forma en que mantiene ambas manos a sus costados, como si estuviera acorralado, intentando apoyarse del muro tras él o algo así, sin embargo hay algo en esa pose y en el "científico" que aún le parece peligroso

– **Basta, Paren –** pide Cinco, tratando de calmarlos pero las luces se apagan repentinamente, confundiéndolos

Hoagie corre y tropieza o mejor dicho choca con Jenny, ambos caen estorbándose uno al otro para pararse, pero la pecosa ni siquiera puede quejarse cuando un fuerte golpe resuena en las puertas del ascensor, el piso cimbra y al segundo impacto se abren, el sitio está a oscuras y ninguno de ellos ve que pasa, excepto Cinco, que gracias a su entrenamiento logra definir las siluetas de los chicos, así como la del intruso frente el elevador, sus firmes pasos resuenan mientras avanza a ellos, pesado e imponente** – ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? –** cuestiona tranquilo, llegando al lado de Jenny para ayudarla

– **Maldita sea ¿Porque tardaste tanto? –** lo regaña la apiñonada intentando sonar molesta aunque su temblorosa voz aliviada se cuela al final, Chad retrocede escudando a Cinco y el pasillo tras ella **– ¿Aun sirve tu arma? – **le cuestiona Uno, tomando la mano de Jen

– **No, y de hecho los circuitos están fundidos –** responde Hoagie, en la oscuridad, no pueden ver su cara pero claramente su tono es jactancioso, una burla que los tensa

– **¿Tú lo hiciste? –** pregunta el joven de lentes obscuros al robusto castaño, Cinco puede distinguirlos pero no sabe que tanto lo hace el británico, igual existe la posibilidad de que solo lo sepa por su voz, eso explicaría sus preguntas

– **¿Qué? ¿Creíste que eran invulnerables? –** se ríe Hoagie, la amargura de esa risa escalofrío a Cinco, que sabiendo el sitio de los otros se aproxima suavemente evitando hacer mucho ruido en cambio Chad enciende la lámpara del arma para distinguirla, el castaño sale corriendo a ella siendo tacleado rudamente por Uno que lo tira al piso alejándolo **– Para, Hoagie, piensa un poco –** exclama el británico sujetándolo

Pero con una patada el robusto castaño lo empuja **– Imbécil –** grita Hoagie tomándole el hombro, sonríe afirmándolo con su guante, activándolo sin dudar

– **Fuiste un idiota colándote aquí –** el joven calvo atrapa su mano y lo aparta rápidamente chocándolo contra la pared

– **¿Colándome? –** grita Hoagie sacudiendo su brazo para liberarse **– Eres un imbécil Uno, mis códigos aun funcionan –** las alarmas suenan y pequeñas luces de emergencia se encienden por los pasillos mientras del techo unas válvulas salen, dispersando ligera espuma blanca** – Tu seguridad es un asco –** grita corriendo al ascensor

– **Eres tú el idiota –** Chad le bloquea el paso forzándolo a retroceder

Un brillo rojo ilumina el piso llamando la atención del científico, nervioso mira su mano notando a su identificador brillar intensamente en rojo** – Era una trampa –** susurra Hoagie dándose cuenta de ha sido Uno quien lo ha activado, furioso lo mira o al menos eso cree Cinco, ya que permanece fijo en él, agresivo y amenazante sólo distinguible en esa penumbra por el aterrador reflejo de sus lentes

Las pequeñas luces de emergencia delinean el piso pero le dan un extraño reflejo tenebroso o agresivo a los lentes de ambos, Uno avanza firme, con el rostro demasiado serio **– Tienes que estar muy fuera de ti para recién pensarlo – **contesta frío casi indiferente, al detener el sistema contra incendios

Cinco se acerca a Jenny (Fanny) evitando los cúmulos de espuma en el piso pero la preocupada apiñonada sigue con la mirada en Hoagie, que trata de encarar al rubio** – Déjalo, no puede seguir huyendo –** exclama el británico y Chad se aleja inconforme, manteniéndose cauteloso

– **No necesito tu protección, Uno –** grita el frustrado castaño apuntándole con su brazo enguantado, una fuerte ráfaga los agita, violenta, repentina y completamente imparable

Aterrada ve a Nigel caer violentamente de espaldas, grita o cree gritar pues no logra oír su voz y de hecho solo un zumbido continuo suena en su cabeza, la vertiginosa sensación la hace trastabillar y completamente mareada busca darle sentido a algo, sin embargo dificultosamente mira a su difuso alrededor

Confundida le cuesta sentir incluso sus movimientos, Fanny también está en el piso cuando ella cae sobre sus propias manos, el mero acto reflejo evita que caiga sobre la mayor, un poco al frente de ellas está Chad, que apenas logra estar en pie intentando sujetarse del muro, Cinco se sienta en el piso aturdida sin poder asimilar que pasa ya que a duras penas tiene equilibrio o diferencia las direcciones

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo Hoagie retiene contra el piso a Nigel, claramente el castaño está menos afectado e insiste en atacar al caído, desesperado le da continuos puñetazos** – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las mataste? –** grita histérico una y otra vez sin prestar atención al resto

Poco a poco ese escándalo llega a la morena sobrepasando al fin el abrumador zumbido, aunque le cuesta entender entre tantos gritos, con la mente e ideas difusas busca el origen del escándalo que cada vez oye más, al punto de poder entenderlo e incluso recupera la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, voltea a su alrededor viendo al castaño demasiado alterado, golpeando salvajemente algo bajo él, temblorosa ante la escena busca a Nigel mirando a los lados, no entiende nada y por más que lo intenta su mente no logra idea, mientras se levanta desorientada y mira atrás buscando ver al frente trata de darle sentido a lo que sucede, sin embargo mientras busca al mayor logra reaccionar y volteando horrorizada entiende todo de golpe, deseando correr a detenerlo solo cae entumecida pero lo ve llorar

Hoagie está llorando, desesperanzado golpea al chico calvo cada vez con menos fuerza, entre lágrimas detiene su ataque, bajo él su antiguo y mejor amigo respira levemente tomando su mano, suavemente **– Lo juro, Hoagie, no lo hice –** murmura Uno apenas audible, sorprendiendo a ambos (2 y 5)

– **Mientes, por tu culpa Fanny está muerta y Tú mataste a Abby -** grita Hoagie jalando su brazo e intentando golpearlo pero Uno se endereza bruscamente, capturándolo contra el muro y arrancando velozmente el guante mecánico en pedazos, que lanza al arrinconarlo **– Yo la vi esa noche, Abby huía de ti, no quería casarse contigo… y esa noche… Tu… la mataste – **con ahogada voz el castaño para de luchar mientras las incesantes lágrimas llenan su rostro

Cinco aún sigue en el piso y a varios metros de ellos, solo ve la lastimada espalda de Uno pero puede oír todo, incrédula oye las acusaciones, aunque también escucha su dolor e intenta levantarse **– Ella tuvo un accidente –** Uno lo susurra y aun así su voz se quiebra, dolido de impotencia resonando sofocante en la menor, desgastada por su propio pesar** – Sí, ese día peleamos. Cree la llevó a una de las estúpidas fiestas clandestinas de sus amigos, quería relajarla… no lo sé pero tomó demasiado y regresando del "**_**PUNTO**_**" perdió el control del auto en la curva, yo… no estuve ahí… estaba buscándola fuera, toda la noche… tú lo sabes –** asevera Nigel afligido, la frustración y desesperanza llenan su entrecortada voz, sus lágrimas caen bajo los lentes siendo su turbado rostro el de un culpable, pero no el de quien cometió una atrocidad sino de aquel que no pudo evitarla

Hoagie golpea su hombro incrédulo negando entre lágrimas e incluso llega a golpear su cabeza en el pecho del otro** – No, no es cierto… fuiste tú, Cree conducía… las vi irse… yo… las vi irse… debí ir con ellas… debí ir –**

**E**l leve siseo apenas audible para la morena es terriblemente duro para Uno, sabe que solo quiere culpar a alguien y tal vez si fuera otra situación él cargaría con ese peso, pero esto es más complejo que sólo aceptar la culpa** – Fue un accidente, Hoagie, no es culpa de nadie, lo sabes ¿verdad?... yo nunca la heriría… nunca los heriría –** murmura abrazando al agotado castaño

– **Debí ir con ellas –** solloza tembloroso.


	30. Brownie

Medio sentada en el piso solo puede mirándolos, no está segura cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero tal vez no es mucho, Abigail sigue confundida por el raro ataque y por lo visto el resto también, de pie y con la espalda al muro Chad respira con dificultad, Hoagie llora levemente mientras Jenny se levanta lentamente, aún afectada **– ¿Puedes acompañarlo a un área segura? – **le pide Uno, soltando al chico para alejarse lentamente

Preocupada Cinco sigue cada acción de los mayores** – Sí, claro –** Jenny es estruendosa al ir a ellos, tal vez es otro efecto del ataque pero a Cinco le parece que su voz es más chocante que antes

– **Déjame solo Jen, no iré a ningún sitio –** se queja el robusto castaño permaneciendo en el piso

– **Vamos –** exhala Uno, dejándole al ir por Chad

– **¿Qué fue eso? –** pregunta el rubio ayudándose del británico para apartarse del muro

– Es un pulso ultrasónico, bueno, eso era – explica sin mucho detalle el joven calvo, tranquilo y casi despreocupado, podría ser que es para calmarlos, todavía no hay completa iluminación, solo las pequeñas luces de emergencia y sus voces son lo único de donde la menor puede sacar emociones, sin embargo casi siente que él intenta relajar el ambiente, en especial para ella, porque sigue inmóvil y preocupada

– **Espera ¿no tiene más? –** insiste el rubio, cauteloso ante el castaño

– **No –** exhala el científico con cansancio, y es claro para Abigail que esta mirandola, puede sentirlo al ver el leve reflejo de sus lentes, temerosa intentó retroceder pero el británico está cerca a ella, ofreciéndole su mano, que ella toma sonriente **– ¿Qué diablos haces? –** reclama Hoagie levantándose impulsivo al verlos, ella es ayudada por el mayor a ponerse de pie pero el otro no lo ve así

– **Nada – **responde el joven de lentes obscuros revisando también la herida de la menor **– La llevaremos abajo, ahí hay cápsulas –**

– **¿Cómo? ¿No la regresaras? –** sorprendidos Chad y Jenny preguntan a la vez, enfadados al notarlo

– **No puedo, cortaron la energía en toda la torre, supongo que en la segunda también – **Uno suena pensativo pero reaccionando voltea levemente hacia la menor** – Lo siento, tendrás que esperar otro poco – **le sonríe, ella puede notarlo aunque suena cansado y... triste, casi afligido... no lo sabe, quisiera ver su rostro pero la luces son muy tenues

– **Espera ¿No la cortaste tú? –** insiste Jenny, pasando de su mal trago

– **No, debió ser Grandfather, supongo que ya noto la derrota de Monty –** el repentino tono jactancioso del británico los sorprende y tensa a los mayores, sin embargo para Abigail hay algo más en esa voz, algo más que solo la alegría y presunción de la victoria, hay algo en Nigel...

– **Pero hay un generador aquí ¿no? –** cuestiona levemente la apiñonada, casi insegura o dócil, sacando a Abigail de sus pensamientos, asombrada de oírla así de pasiva, Hoagie mismo voltea desconcertado

– **Sí, pero solo es para los sistemas de emergencia, no tiene potencia para activar el portal –** el joven calvo intenta explicarle

– **¿Qué clase de idiota diseñó el edificio? ¿No ponen sistemas de emergencia decentes? Esto está completamente oscuro –** le interrumpe Jenny, alebrestada y tempestuosa reclama indignada señalando el camino mientras el robusto castaño exhala con hartazgo y desagrado algo que la KND nota

– **Los sistemas de emergencia no son para quienes trabajan aquí –** concluye el británico, esa respuesta escalofría a las chicas que incómodas lo miran o eso intentan, sobre esas diminutas luces

– **¿Entonces bajaremos por Rachel? –** interviene Chad, reclamando la atención del chico calvo y revisando sus comunicaciones, aunque ellas también reaccionan

– **Sí, iremos por los pasadizos –** Uno avanza llevando a Abigail, la guía suavemente frente él

– **Aléjate de ella –** reclama agresivamente Hoagie, Jenny trata de tomarlo del hombro para que pare pero él pasa de la chica – Ya me oíste – exige irritado empujando a la apiñonada e intentando apartar al otro

Pero el británico solo se voltea suavemente **– ¿De quién? –** su tono desafiante tensa más el ambiente, Chad afirma su arma y la morena no sabe a quién vigilar **– ¿Abby? –** insiste Uno soltándola **– Ella no es Abby –** continúa, desconcertando al científico

– **Ella es… – **nervioso, tenso o incluso perturbado, Hoagie solo la mira

– **No, no lo es, esta chica no es Abby –** Nigel es serio, demasiado, al punto que incluso ella se incomoda** – Nunca será Abby –** recalca, su voz es una extraña mezcla entre dolor y satisfacción, que la turba de sobremanera, tiembla confundida en esa ruda sensación, deseando contradecirlo, negarse, demostrarle que se equivoca y… y… pero... **– Ella no es la chica que conocimos, no es la chica que cuido de ti – **él insiste imparable, la brusquedad con la que lo dice enfada a Abigail, lo sabe, lo entiende, quiere darle la razón y sin embargo... es el robusto castaño quien niega irritado, sin mirarlos** – Ella nunca será Abby – **esa frase le duele a la menor, una punzada en el pecho, en el alma, pero no solo porque ella lo es, ella es Abby y aun así no lo es, es verdad y aun asi lo que la destroza es la firmeza tajante con la que Uno lo recalca, lo recalca más para sí que para el otro… y aun así

Chad la separa suavemente de ambos, protegiéndola y de inmediato Abigail vuelve a ser consciente de dónde está e instintivamente mira a Jenny, no sabe por qué solo lo hace, sin embargo la pecosa está ahí cabizbaja mientras oye a Nigel y evita mirar a Hoagie **– Podría serlo, si lo intenta –** murmura el último, aferrándose a esa imaginaria esperanza, tensa e incrédula se siente casi herida al oírlo

– **No –** replica Abigail decidida, sorprendiendo a la atónita Fanny y el lloroso Hoagie

– **¿Por qué?–** el robusto castaño no parece entenderlo, y ella comprende porque no puede seguir siendo indecisa

– **Quiero volver a mi mundo, con mi familia y amigos – **responde Cinco sujetando su gorra roja mirándolo con firmeza, puede que no logre ver su rostro pero su voz es clara, firme y fuerte como es Cinco, la apiñonada sonríe tranquila aunque sigue atenta a él

– **Al fin –** exhala Chad, aliviado y al llevar a la menor con él, el británico mira a su amigo al seguirlos, porque aun con todo él lo considera su amigo

– **Ven –** le sonríe levemente Jenny, siguiendo al grupo y aunque Hoagie parece seguir en shock, igual asiente

– **Pueden esperarnos en el primer piso –** comenta Uno, la apiñonada pecosa asiente de inmediato consultando con la mirada al robusto castaño que evita verla, ofendida ella lo evita exhalando molesta

– **Ahí está… – **susurra Chad con cierta diversión, la morena y Nigel entienden enseguida mientras Jenny pretende no hacerlo

Hoagie en cambio presta atención **– ¿Quién? –** pregunta intentando avanzar frente la malhumorada pelinegra

– **Hey –** le llama ella reteniéndolo atrás

Eso lo irrita y mirando al rubio con su móvil en la mano cree entender **– ¿La asesina de Fanny? – **cuestiona exaltado, atento a la reacción del joven calvo **– Ella es parte de esto ¿cierto? –** le insiste Hoagie a su aliada

– **Si, realmente estamos siguiendo el plan de "**_**ellos**_**"–** la apiñonada responde con clara insatisfacción, eso llama la atención de Abigail pues ese _ellos _suena a que se deslinda del grupo, sembrando en ella la duda de que tanto está implicada y que tan sincera es con él, con Hoagie

– **¿Qué? ¿Sanban acepto? ¿Aun con lo que sabe? – **reclama Hoagie incrédulo, deteniéndose al llegar a las escaleras

Chad insta a Cinco a bajar pero ella se detiene al lado del británico, este mira al alterado científico, o eso parece **– Sí, solo cálmate – **Jenny va a él, aunque suena casi con hartazgo

– **Escucha… –**

– **No, cállate Uno, no me importan tus mentiras ¿La engañaste? claro ¿Cómo no? siempre usas a todos a tu alrededor, desde esa asesina hasta esa marioneta ¿cierto? –** lo último va dirigido a Chad, tensando al británico y a todos de hecho

– **Basta, Hoagie –** lo regaña Uno con voz grave y estricta, es entre orden o petición, Abigail no lo sabe pero retumba en ellos dejando al otro conmocionado **– Vamos – **ordena a Chad pasando del robusto castaño, el rubio asiente sonriendo y yendo al frente, Abigail lo sigue e intentaría ver al otro de no ser porque el británico viene detrás, Jennifer lo sigue y es claro que es ella quien vigila al último

– **Para ti es fácil ¿cierto? Fingir que eres amable y todo –** se queja al fin el castaño notando que lo dejan atrás **– Apuesto que a Abby también la has engañado ¿verdad? ¿Sabe qué dejaste que "**_**esa**_**" matara a tu amiga? ¿Lo sabes? –** grita molesto y frustrado al punto de la desesperación mientras ellos bajan, la morena pará atenta al británico e incluso a la chica pecosa (Fanny) pero ninguno de los dos responde

– **Fanny era la única que me entendía, la única que se reía de mis chistes, me cuidaba y me quería… y Tú solo dejaste que la mataran –** saturado en sus emociones Hoagie se deja caer tembloroso en el escalón **– Era la chica más dulce y tierna que pudieras conocer – **murmura entre lágrimas, con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, sentado en el escalón ocultando su rostro en ellos

El solo verlo sacude a Abigail, quiere volver pero la mirada de Fanny se impone **– Pero Abby es mejor ¿no? ¿No la buscaste a ella en lugar de la pelirroja? –** la dura recriminación suena cruel e insensible pero la cara de la chica no es de burla incluso ese tono insensible contradice a su temblorosa mirada

– **Basta –** pide el joven calvo, en leve susurro, en cambio la apiñonada niega sobrepasándolo

– **Yo no puedo cuidarlo, Uno –** confiesa con desánimo, desgastada y abatida baja llevando a la menor con ella

– **Te equivocas –** reclama Hoagie irritado, Abigail se detiene volteando abruptamente al igual que Jennifer** – La busque –** él se levanta limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, Chad alista su arma, expectante pero el chico solo remueve levemente sus lentes **– Pero ella era ÚNICA, todas las chicas que vi eran… simples o bruscas, como cualquier otra persona pero no eran Mi Fanny – **recalca convencido, mirando a la apiñonada molesto, decidido y casi aferrado, su rostro sigue rojo de rabia al bajar, sin embargo cambia al ver la mirada de la morena, fija en él **– Lo siento Abby – **apenado intenta disculparse dudando en tocarla, ella misma se mantiene alejada, con precaución **– Tú… bueno –** titubea avergonzado temiendo incomodarla **– Abby también era muy dulce, amable y cariñosa, fue la única que me acompañó cuando Fanny...– **exhala conteniendo su dolor, traga respirando levemente **– Cuando lo necesitaba –** murmura apretando los dientes mirando a Uno

Un par de escalones arriba, serio y con sus lentes oscuros luce casi insensible a su dolor y el robusto castaño no puede más** – Tú y su padre me ignoraron, como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos sido pareja, como si su familia no me conociera, aun cuando pase media vida en su casa ¿Por qué? Sé que no podíamos hacer un funeral ni nada pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odia su padre? ¿No debería odiarte a ti? –** grita alterado, sus emociones cambian constantemente y llorando furioso siente ahogarse en sus recuerdos pero impulsivo va a Uno, agresivo lo encara apretando los puños deseando golpearlo aunque para temeroso, consciente de la menor, atónita Abigail los mira casi temerosa en cambio el británico sigue inmóvil, en silencio

– **Huyeron ¿no lo sabes? Se escondieron por meses y de no ser por Uno todos habrían muerto –** interviene Jenny claramente incómoda de decirlo, su tono es un levemente más bajo que el normal e incluso luce avergonzada o tal vez culpable, Abigail no logra descifrarlo sin embargo la mayor avanza adelantándose a Chad, sin aclarar más

– **Mentira, no te creo, tú qué sabes –** refuta Hoagie negando incrédulo, aunque sigue atento al chico que consideraba su amigo

– **Lo lamento… –** murmura Abigail culpable, reaccionando al oírse** – Perdón, lo siento –** rectifica con vergüenza bajando rápidamente, Chad insiste en acompañarla pero mira levemente atrás

Sin acercarse o tocarlo Uno permanece junto el volátil castaño **– No es verdad – **dice al fin **– Los Fullbright huyeron por su cuenta, yo… solo no lo reporte –** suena apagado, casi como si le costara admitirlo, como si esa pausa fuera por culpa o dolor, Hoagie considera cada posibilidad **– A ti tampoco –** susurra cortamente, incómodo de que el otro lo sepa, incluso trata de retirarse pero el angustiado castaño lo detiene

– **¿Eso es todo? ¿Crees que eso cambia algo? –** insiste Hoagie **– Solo matas a mi prometida y te robas a mi novia ¿así sin más? – **exige sujetando tan fuerte su brazo que tiembla, tiene miedo, sí, pero también asco e ira, siente todo ese odio y desolación de los últimos años, tomándolo rudamente lo empuja contra el muro

– **¿Novia? –** se extraña Uno, sin resistirse

– **Sabias que me gustaba, lo sabias y aun así fuiste tras ella –** el castaño grita todo, su angustia y cólera retumban por los pasillos, no le importa ser oído solo quiere golpearlo, deshacerse de todo ese dolor, hacer que el otro sufra tanto como él pero, pero solo aprieta fuertemente su manga, la gruesa tela de la que lo sujeta, con miedo

Chad y Cinco paran al oírlo e incluso voltean preocupados, en cambio Jenny corre escaleras abajo **– Hoagie, ustedes no eran novios –** susurra el británico **– Ella me lo dijo, solo eran amigos –** insiste sujetando la mano del robusto castaño, no es amenazante solo desea detenerlo, hacerlo reaccionar pero el joven niega desesperado

– **No, sí pero… yo… no lo entiendes… solo me quedaba ella –** Hoagie titubea ahogándose en todos los recuerdos con Fanny, con Abigail e incluso con Nigel **– Todos me creen un "**_**Fenómeno**_**" siempre lo han hecho, por ser un "**_**genio"**_** y tener que entrar en el **_**instituto**_** desde los 4 – **llora cabizbajo, aprieta la tela nervioso, conteniéndose asustado, él no quiere herirlo, no realmente ¿Cómo podría? **– Tú… estabas ahí, fuiste mi primer amigo, el primero que me trató bien, que jugó conmigo antes que conociéramos a Fanny, era nuestra amiga, desde niños… –** se lamenta notando los suaves bordes del guante sobre él **– Pero ni siquiera fuiste al funeral que le organice ¿Por qué? Me ignoraste, Tú, mi único amigo… creí que al menos tú –** reclama harto de seguir esperando compasión de él, lo empuja y se suelta bruscamente, apartándose **– Solo Abby fue, solo me quedaba ella –** musita bajando disgustado, Uno se queda ahí, solo e inmóvil en las sombras

Cinco ha decidido continuar aunque constantemente voltea atrás pero Chad la vigila y sigue tan preocupado como ella, sobre todo cuando los fuertes pasos de alguien bajando los alarman, nerviosos voltean, el rubio incluso apunta con su arma pero es Hoagie, alcanzándolos **– Lo siento, te asuste –** se disculpa sobrecogido ante el arma

Sus mejillas rosadas y ojos irritados por el llanto llaman la atención de la morena sin embargo niega suavemente **– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? Podemos parar si quieres –** pregunta, intentando ser amable pero algo preocupada al verlo emparejarse a su lado

– **No, gracias, ya estoy mejor, gracias –** musita el robusto castaño avergonzado **– Lo siento, sé que no son la misma persona, ahora estoy seguro – **comenta entre recordatorio y disculpa, se ha desahogado un poco y puede ver claramente esas sutiles diferencias no solo en la apariencia, más que nada en la actitud desgarbada de la chica frente él, no es Abby, su amiga, y mucho menos es aquella chica con quien debatió teorías hasta altas horas de la noche, confundiendo en su soledad esa confianza con algo más, sin embargo aprecia la dulce atención de esta chica que con todo no parece guardarle rencor

– **No te preocupes –** responde ella** – Solo tómalo con calma –** sonríe natural al verlo más relajado, tras ellos Chad vigila a ambos manteniéndose atento al pasillo

– **¿Y Jen? –** pregunta el robusto castaño mirando al frente

– **Se adelantó –** Cinco apenas contesta, está más interesada en ver atrás, esperando nerviosamente, igual que el rubio

– **Ah, qué bien –** sonríe Hoagie con tranquilidad, suena relajando e incluso destensa los hombros

Abigail lo nota, su tono y todo, e intrigada pregunta impulsiva **– ¿Qué no te agrada? Es linda ¿no crees? –** talvez es demasiado repentina porque ambos chicos se tensan, sorprendidos

– **¿Linda? ¿Es en serio? Ella solo sabe gritar, es molesta y escandalosa, órdenes y órdenes es lo único que sabe decir –** Hoagie responde rápido, quejándose con desagrado

– **¿Eh? Yo creo que le agradas, ya sabes, trató de ayudarte y todo –** se disculpa Abigail apenada por su imprudencia, no obstante suena la leve reacción de Chad corta y casi como una risa

– **No, te equivocas, ella solo mira a Uno ¿no lo notaste? – **el robusto castaño suena seguro y no solo parece decirlo para molestar al rubio **– Solo a él le hace caso – **recalca volteando a verla** – ¿Por qué, en tu mundo ella es linda? –** cuestiona pasando del otro tema

– **¿Eh? No, no lo sé, sí creo que sí, a su manera –** sonríe Cinco embrollada **– ¿Tu no la viste en mi mundo? – **reacciona de inmediato pues de alguna forma entendió que él podía ver entre los mundos

– **No, verás el oscilador no funciona así, de hecho necesitaría media maquinaria de arriba para ver más allá de un punto similar al que nos situamos, requiere calibración y calcular las variables en el momento, yo solo no podría –** el científico parece esforzarse para ponerlo en palabras simples

– **¿Qué? Y entonces ¿Cómo diablos la trajiste tú solo? –** reclama Chad, sinceramente intrigado, ella lo apoya teniendo la misma duda

– **Bueno, la verdad mi maquina solo replica la onda así que use los datos reunidos por Uno, verás él ha revisado cientos de universos antes, solo use sus datos –** Hoagie luce incómodo casi molesto de pensarlo, aunque viendo a la chica recapacita** – No te preocupes, regresarte será fácil, lo haré en serio –** le sonríe tímidamente y ella asiente

– **Sí –** sonríe Abigail confiando en él, bueno en todos, sabe que Uno también quiere regresarla a su mundo pero le anima ver a este Hoagie más de acuerdo con la idea.


	31. Smoothie

Chad mira atrás consternado pues ellos siguen bajando al primer piso y Nigel aún no viene **– Hey –** llama Jenny desde abajo, es casi un susurro pero el silencio y los vacíos pasillos lo hacen sonar demasiado **– Aquí no hay nadie – **agrega más suave, asomándose a las escaleras

– **¿Cómo? –** pregunta repentinamente Uno viniendo del fondo

– **Joder – **exclama asustado el rubio mirándolo venir

– **No hay ni un soldado aquí –** contesta la apiñonada, ignorando el sobresalto del rubio, esperando a que bajen

– **Que extraño, la señal de Rachel sigue aquí –** explica el joven calvo

Pero la mayor le señale levemente su boca** – Susurra, en las escaleras todo resuena – **murmura muy bajo aunque todos la oyen

Rápidamente Abigail la mira impactada por lo que eso significa, la pelinegra de difusas pecas le mantiene la mirada claramente disgustada, su ceja se alza desafiante y acusatoria **– Lo siento – **susurra la menor, el robusto castaño observa a ambas

– **No logro contactar a nadie, no parece haber soldados abajo – **Chad se aproxima a Uno mientras salen de las escaleras, sin reparar en la morena o el científico

Al frente del edificio, en la recepción, las puertas principales están completamente abiertas dejando entrar a la brisa nocturna **– Es media ciudad –** murmura Uno activando su identificador, ellos lo siguen sin comprender aunque se detienen cuando él lo indica **– ¿Oyeron eso?–** pregunta señalandoles el pasillo lateral

Cinco no se lo piensa rápidamente avanza con Chad siguiéndola, el crujido viene desde afuera y ellos deben correr para no ser alcanzados por lo que sea que viene, Hoagie corre al lado de la morena nervioso volteando atrás de vez en cuando **– Diablos ¿Qué es eso? –** grita aterrado al ver una oscura figura ir a ellos

– **No los veas, solo vayan al fondo –** ordena Uno deteniéndose, Chad también para y dispara atrás **– Sigan – **mandan ambos

Jenny toma la mano de Abigail llevándola por otro pasillo, girando a la derecha **– Espera él dijo… –** la morena intenta corregirla aunque la mayor corre decidida

Hoagie viene detrás corriendo cerca de ellas** – Jen ¿tienes un identificador extra? – **pregunta agitado pero la chica niega en silencio, su arma ilumina levemente el camino con sus botones y bordes aclarando el final del pasillo un par de enormes puertas metálicas, que a la menor le parecen casi conocidas o familiares pero realmente no importa, solo puede seguirla al igual que Hoagie, aunque él voltea atrás nervioso e inseguro de entrar, la apiñonada abre cuidadosamente y asomándose dentro apunta con cautela, sin percibir algún peligro les señala que la sigan

Abigail se asombra tan solo al entrar, incrédula ve las largas hileras de mesas metálicas, perfectamente alineadas con sus bancos "¿El comedor?" duda, el silencio y la leve luz colándose por los ventanales le da un aspecto lúgubre, es enorme y sabe dios cuántas personas quepan ahí dentro pero la idea le perturba, suponiendo que todos sean soldados, sin embargo trata de no pensar en eso mientras cruzan la cocina, viendo sus contorsionados reflejos en las superficies cromadas, con el aséptico aroma de limpiadores y la sensación húmeda solo la escalofrian más, este sitio es realmente tétrico, de golpe la puertas se abren haciéndolos agacharse, la mayor apunta veloz pero son Uno y Chad quienes entran respirando agitados, cerrando tras ellos

El chico de lentes obscuros hace unas señas incomprensibles para la menor, puede ver cómo se mueve su brazalete negro apenas cubierto por el guante pero no logra descifrarlos, en cambio Jen parece entender enseguida **– La entrada al piso cero está en la cocina –** le susurra Hoagie y de inmediato suena un fuerte crujido desde el frente del comedor, pasando de la hilera de mesas

Uno corre hacia ellos, con el rubio detrás – Lo siento – se disculpa el castaño desatando el imparable crujir, las mesas del frente se alzan bruscamente con el sonido del rápido devenir de pisadas, ruidosas caen lejos pero ellos no se paran a ver que pasa, corren al fondo de la cocina en cambio el británico se detiene frente la barra de buffet, arrebatando el arma del rubio y mandándolo con los chicos, entonces Cinco toma un par de botellas de la barra y esquivando a Dickson va junto el veinteañero

Justo cuando las dos monstruosas sombras se abalanzan sobre ellos, evitando velozmente los pulsos eléctricos del mayor pero Cinco aprieta ambas botellas, luciendo su destreza con los condimentos, gritando la figura retrocede cubierta de mostaza mientras la otra cae batida en cátsup, la menor les tira ambas botellas vacías dejándolas en el suelo sin que reaccionen, sonriente y satisfecha voltea hacia los mayores, que permanecen atónitos** – ¿Solo con mostaza? –** duda Uno alzando sus cejas incrédulo

– **Estilo KND –** sonríe Cinco sobrepasándolo

– **En serio no se parecen – **comenta Hoagie mirándola ir cerca Jenny, no hay desilusión o molestia en su voz es más que nada asombro, el rubio también lo está y mirando levemente atrás se adelanta

Pasando por las diferentes secciones de la cocina hasta que al fondo cerca de los refrigeradores se hinca, ellos esperan rodeándolo mientras él con su identificador y celular busca desbloquear la compuerta oculta del piso, tan pronto como esta se abre el rubio baja indicándoles en silencio que esperen, Uno deja su puesto en la retaguardia avanzando cuidadoso dentro del pasadizo, baja los primeros escalones hasta que su cabeza es cubierta por el piso y solo ven su brazo asomarse para indicarles que entren, inseguros lo siguen con Jenny al frente y Hoagie al final solo iluminados por el arma de la apiñonada

Tras el robusto castaño la compuerta se cierra de inmediato, asustándolos pero las leves luces se encienden permitiéndoles ver el interior, entonces ven a Rachel murmurándole algo a Chad **– No se preocupen aquí es seguro, está sellado contra sonidos –** comenta Uno a voz normal

– **¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –** cuestiona Rachel molesta reconociendo a Hoagie, que disgustado evita mirarla, Jenny en cambio la mira irritada y desafiante **– ¿Tu? ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Quieres que te mate?–** reclama la rubia **– Pensé que esa mocosa ya estaba fuera ¿Por qué traes traidores y desconocidos aquí? – **regaña a Uno señalándolos y apartándose

– **Ella es del equipo de Sanban ¿no recuerdas? antes no te molesto que viniera –** el británico intenta comprender

Pero Chad la retiene cariñoso bajo su brazo** – Eso fue antes – **grita la rubia desviando la mirada, no molesta sino temerosa, luce agitada instando al joven calvo a acercarse pero ella reacciona nerviosa **– Tu no lo viste, esa cosa era… dios… esa cosa era… enorme, era… – ** demasiado alterada se lleva las manos al rostro intentando controlarse

– **No exageres, los vimos afuera – **se queja Hoagie con desagrado

Ella lo mira temblorosa y agitada pero irascible **– ¿Que no exagere? ¡Esa cosa se llevó a todo mi escuadrón! –** grita separándose del rubio para encarar al robusto castaño pero Uno se interpone, deteniéndola

– **¿Cómo? –** cuestiona el británico, serio o interesado, Abigail no lo sabe pero el tono suave de Nigel parece calmar a la rubia, al punto que sin importarle que su "prometido" este detrás se abraza del joven calvo apoyándose en él, suspirando en su pecho, ella mira al rubio, él luce tranquilo ante el contacto de ambos aunque la repentina y leve mofa de Hoagie la sorprende, mirando atrás nota primero a Jenny, descansando en el muro y evitando verlos aprieta su arma, fuerte y tensamente, fingiendo calma, pero Cinco lo sabe, lo nota en sus intensos ojos verdes, no lo entiende pero al verlos ella misma se siente agobiada

– **¿Cómo pasó? –** Uno trata de mirar a la rubia a los ojos pero ella niega, arropándose en el pectoral del chico que insiste, Cinco no puede ver su rostro pues casi les da la espalda pero ve a la rubia dudar, incluso mira un poco a Chad claramente insegura **– ¿Cómo? –** piden ambos, suavemente

McKenzie duda o parece pensarlo, en silencio mientras muerde ligeramente su labio, con miedo o nerviosismo **– Yo… estaba cerca de la entrada, vigilando –** comienza susurrando, casi solo para Uno **– Cuando note que no se veía nada afuera… pedí que encendieran las luces pero ya estaban prendidas, todo indicaba que estaban prendidas y… de repente comenzó a colarse bajo la puerta – **pálida y crispada se aferra al chico

– **Solo voltee un instante… lo juro... pero… ya llenaba todo el cuarto, era enorme y por más que le dispare no le afectaba… y… vi sus ojos, yo… joder, me miró… y…–** angustiada oculta el rostro en el pecho de Nigel al recordarlo** – Se… se los tragó, a todo mi escuadrón –** el leve murmullo escalofrío a Abigail, el túnel apenas iluminado también se siente repentinamente más frío y vacío, dejando un desagradable sabor de humedad en la boca

Cinco no puede dudar, el terror con el que la rubia lo ha contado es real, sus voz y mirada lo confirman, Rachel llora sin explicar más y tiembla de tal forma que Uno trata de apaciguarla acariciando su cabeza, extrañamente perturbada ella voltea a mirarlo, por primera vez desde que entraron en el pasadizo** – Era la sombra de Grandfather –** musita él serio y directo, dejándolos sorprendidos, atónitos e incluso la rubia queda desconcertada sin embargo Abigail ni siquiera puede oírlo, lo mira impactada, su rostro está lleno de rasguños y magullones, puede ver las marcas de esta tarde bajo las aún sangrantes heridas recientes pero justo ahora e incluso con esa poca luz lo que más le llama la atención son esos nostálgicos lentes obscuros, tan similares y diferentes que le producen una inquietante y agradable sensación, asustada lagrimea

– **¿Estás bien? –** le pregunta Jenny, sacándola de su asombro

– **Sí, lo siento –** responde avergonzada de distraerlos, notando que Uno también la mira

– **¿Cómo que su sombra? –** Rachel lo jala del hombro, reclamado su atención rápidamente **– Esa maldita cosa no era… estaba viva, yo la vi – **grita más irritada pero él no luce sorprendido

– **Es su sombra y aunque te parezca imposible puede que siga moviéndose arriba – **recalca el joven calvo, sujetando suavemente su mano, la que lo afirma, apartandola

– **¿Eh? los que vimos arriba eran pequeños –** Hoagie interviene pasando de ella, analizando el supuesto peligro

– **¿Qué? –** voltea Rachel molesta

– **Esos eran Hígado y Cebolla –** responde el británico, regresandole su arma a Chad

– **¿Qué? Imposible, ellos son muy gentiles, nunca dañarían a nadie –** insiste el robusto castaño

– **¿Son tus amigos? –** pregunta Chad revisando su arma

– **Sí ¿Por qué? –** reclama el robusto castaño, molesto

– **Nada, solo concuerdan contigo – **sonríe el rubio, irritándolo más

– **Fueron consumidos por las sombras –** interviene Uno, Chad desvía la mirada avergonzado mientras Hoagie se aleja molesto **– Iremos a la torre principal, puedes esperarnos aquí es un sitio seguro–** le pide el británico a la rubia, que sorprendida mira a su novio

– **¿Qué? No – **se rehúsa McKenzie **– Espera ¿ella irá? –** cuestiona señalando a Abigail con disgusto aunque el otro ya avanza

– **Sí, para ella es más seguro así – **responde el joven calvo, con tono desinteresado, el grupo parece seguirlo conforme, animando a la morena que sale un poco de su preocupación

– **¿Qué? ¿Ellos también? Es peligroso enseñarles todos nuestros secretos al enemigo ¿no crees? –** insiste la rubia sobrepasándolos bruscamente, mirando agresiva al par de la resistencia

– **No, Rachel, compartimos los secretos del enemigo con nuestros aliados –** responde Uno trotando y tomando más ritmo

– **¿Tienes armas para ellos? Yo no pienso protegerlos –** se queja la rubia tras él coordinándose con Chad, que también parece considerarlo

– **No hace falta yo sí puedo cuidarlos –** afirma Jenny con un tono burlista, que tensa a la mayor

– **¿Cómo? Repítemelo –** la amenaza Rachel deteniéndose y volteando, una risa resuena al frente sorprendiéndolas

– **Rachel como siempre haciendo amigos – **ríe escandalosamente deteniéndolos, Uno para suavemente y el resto se alista poniéndose en guardia

Metros adelante y viniendo del pasillo contiguo sale un alto soldado, atlético y de reflejante protector facial **– ¿Nueve? –** se queja la incrédula rubia, apenas bajando su arma mientras ellos van donde él se ha detenido

– **Claro ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –** bromea el revolucionario cambiando su actitud tan pronto se acercan, para Cinco la curva careta es rara, tiene un extraño efecto reflejante y es completamente diferente a la que traía antes sin embargo reconoce esa voz **– ¿Qué diablos te paso Uno? –** pregunta el enmascarado con notoria preocupación, yendo hacia el joven calvo

– **Nada, solo me encontré a Monty –** por un segundo parece que el británico sonreirá pero no

– **Ah… claro, yo, ya lo tengo y… –**

– **Gracias –** Uno interrumpe al enmascarado, le sonríe al pasar a su lado, insistiendo en continuar avanzando

Pero inesperadamente el revolucionario le toma del rostro **– Traigo medicamentos –** dice suavemente **– No me gusta verte tan herido – **le susurra sorprendiendo a Abigail

– **Ok – **sonríe el británico atrapando sus manos, las del rebelde, aun sobre su rostro **– Pero ellas están más dañadas –** las aparta, sin soltarlo solo indicando a Cinco y Jenny

– **¡Oh! Claro, perdona –** se disculpa el enmascarado, soltándose y buscando algo en los bolsillos delanteros de su traje

– **No lo necesito –** gruñe la apiñonada tratando de avanzar pero él le entrega una píldora

– **Por favor –** pide con un tono jovial y atento, que la pecosa parece aceptar, intrigada por esa reacción Cinco se acerca **– La tuya – **bromea el revolucionario entregándole otra píldora a la menor, pequeña y blanca parece un dulce sin embargo ella lo toma insegura

– **Esta vez tómala, será peligroso arriba –** regaña el británico con seriedad, tal vez para los demás solo sea un comentario pero ella se molesta un poco, siendo consciente que no ha tomado las otras así que se la mete en la boca claramente, casi retadora **– ¿Cómo está tu herida? –** cuestiona él tensándola, de mala gana Cinco se toma el medicamento dejándose en manos de él, no es que no confié solo detesta la idea de tomarse algo desconocido

– **Gracias –** exhala el británico claramente más relajado, la menor asiente confundida por cómo ha sonado y como se ha sentido

– **¿Qué te pasó en los ojos? –** le insiste Nueve al joven calvo e incluso intenta quitarle los lentes obscuros

– **Nada –** interviene Rachel, deteniéndolo

– **No traen protectores ¿Por qué? – **cuestiona el enmascarado al grupo el rebelde, desinteresado de ser retenido por la rubia

– **¿Y tu equipo? –** interviene Chad mientras Uno se aparta para avanzar al frente, el pasillo por donde el enmascarado ha venido está vacío y también el camino delante de ellos

– **En la segunda torre, "El Steve" trato de sorprendernos –**

La forma burlesca en que lo dice harta a Rachel **– Tal vez esta con el enemigo pero debes respetarlo ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Lo que ha hecho? –** exclama soltando bruscamente su mano adelantándose, el chico ríe al parecer mirando a Uno, Abigail lo sabe

Y por lo visto Chad también lo nota **– Aparte de tu arma traes ¿algo más? –** cuestiona

– **No –** la corta respuesta del rebelde tensa el ambiente **– Puedo cuidar a la pequeña ¿cierto? – **consulta con el joven calvo pero la última niega

– **Yo lo haré, y de hecho también vigilare a Hoagie –** afirma Jenny, el robusto castaño parece molestarse aunque asiente desganado, considerando a la menor

– **¿Qué? Esa cosa no sirve ¿cierto? Solo está activa la carcasa –** refuta Nueve

– **Si quieres puedes acompañarlos –** responde el británico al fin

– **Hey –** reclama la apiñonada haciendo reír a Rachel

– **Él tiene razón, solo será hasta conseguir nuevas –** agrega Uno intentando calmarla

– "**La resistencia" trae extras, de los que cayeron arriba –** el enmascarado avanza emparejándose con el joven de lentes obscuros

– **¿"La resistencia"? oh, Sanban y sus niños idiotas ¿cierto? – **claramente Rachel busca molestar a Jenny, pero la chica se voltea suspirando con hartazgo

– **¿Los viste? – **indaga el joven calvo reanudando el avance del grupo

– **Sí, arriba… pero aún los veo muy novatos –** el revolucionario suena serio al decirlo, llamando la atención de Cinco

– **¿Y tu equipo? –** le cuestiona la rubia

– **Se adelantaron con ellos, son demasiado imprudentes ¿Dónde está el tuyo? –** Nueve reduce la velocidad para hablar con ella

– **Grandfather nos atacó, su sombra –** McKenzie responde renuente e incómoda con solo decirlo

– **¿Su sombra? – **el mayor es suave, tal vez considerado al dudar

– **Si ¿no vieron nada allá? ¿Tienes algún reporte? –** serio y con tono oficial Uno parece retomar su fría actitud

– **No, pero supongo que sí atacara no tendrían tiempo de reportarlo –** el revolucionario en cambio es más relajado** – No lo reportaste ¿cierto? – **eso va para Rachel, que parece recordarlo

– **¿Eh? No, de hecho apenas si pude escapar – **responde apenada

– **¿Cómo? – **insiste él

– **Le disparé, obvio, y salí corriendo, este es el sitio más seguro de las torres –** responde ella acelerando el paso, pero no logra alejarse

– **¿Le disparaste? ¿Con estas armas? –** señala Nueve, claramente es más alto y fornido que ella, no la presiona con eso pero tampoco le es difícil mantenerse cerca **– Imposible, para que su sombra llegué hasta aquí y te ataque tiene que ser muy densa, excesivamente densa, estas apenas la rasguñarían –** insiste mirándola

Jen, Hoagie y Cinco vienen detrás pero a la rubia no le importa solo ve su reflejo ligeramente distorsionado en el protector del rebelde **– Disparé con todo y corrí mientras aún comía ¿Quieres llamarme cobarde? Puedes hacerlo pero no te engañes, si vieras esa cosa también saldrías corriendo –** responde con frustración e incluso culpa, eso sorprende al robusto castaño pues estaba seguro que a ella no le importaría dejar a medio mundo morir por salvarse, el corto silencio de Nueve parece calmarla mientras intenta alcanzar a Uno

– **¿Disparaste con todo? Entonces, ya no te queda carga ¿cierto? –** el comentario del revolucionario la hace detenerse

– **¿Estas interrogándome, imbécil? ¿Quién mierdas te crees? ¿Sabes con quien hablas? Eres solo un jodido rebelde ¿Entiendes? –** altanera y arrogante Rachel lo empuja deteniendo al grupo, ya que incluso Uno pará mirando atrás

El rebelde para y exala pesadamente **– ¿Qué crees que eres tú ahora? ¿O Sigues considerándote parte del ejército? ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? – **la cuestiona entre serio y burlista

La rubia parece reaccionar mirando a Chad y luego al británico **– Estamos siguiendo a Nigel, esto es un golpe de estado, no es lo mismo –** responde medio irritada

Pero Nueve ríe **– Vamos ¿Es enserio? Escucha, eres o una traidora o una rebelde –** le aclara, algo brusco** – Incluso si esto acaba bien podríamos ser juzgados, en especial tú, asesina ¿O crees que tus números se borraran? –** él es cínico, encarándola mientras la rubia lo mira con disgusto

– **Todo se borrara –** exclama Uno, interfiriendo

– **¿Eh? Uno… –** el rebelde suena extrañado, alejándose de la rubia

– **Nadie recordará a Grandfather, todo lo que lo representaba desaparecerá – **afirma el británico avanzando, Rachel lo mira inmóvil pero Chad sonríe siguiéndolo, Jenny también parece estar de acuerdo apurando a Cinco a ir y aunque Hoagie no piensa igual de momento los sigue, sobrepasando a la rubia

– **Vendrás ¿verdad traidora? –** ríe Nueve al alejarse para escoltar a su grupo.


	32. Grape Juice

El "_nivel cero"_ era más un túnel, que amplio e iluminado se parecía más a cualquiera de los pasillos de mantenimiento de la escuela o del hospital, donde el padre de Abigail trabaja, ella miró al grupo, viniendo con Hoagie y Jenny eran los penúltimos pero pronto llegó del final Nueve, dejando a Rachel atrás, sin embargo nadie se detuvo ni siquiera Chad, que parece notarlo mientras sigue a Uno, que va al frente

– **Si no tiene carga ¿Por qué la sigues llevando? –** pregunta el revolucionario a la apiñonada, Cinco cae en cuenta pero no le preocupa mucho más que su propia falta de armas, su equipo está en su mochila y no tiene caso buscarse en los bolsillos pues este no es su pantalón

– **Sirve para bloquear al enemigo – **contesta sin más la pelinegra de difusas pecas, sorprendiendo a la menor, incrédula de su tranquilidad

– **Ah, claro –** ríe el enmascarado, el sonido es reconfortante para Cinco, aun cuando no es el mismo chico de su mundo le tranquiliza oírlo, en especial por lo que le dijo a McKenzie hace un par de minutos –** Es raro que tú estés aquí ¿Viniste a ayudar?– **él cambia su atención rápidamente al robusto castaño

Que incómodo intenta apretar el paso **– ¿Sigo yo? ¿A qué vienen estos interrogatorios? ¿Estás tratando de separarnos? – **cuestiona Hoagie con desagrado, sin verlo

– **¿Eh? Entonces ¿Si te consideras parte del equipo? –** bromea Nueve, sorprendiendo al chico

– **Solo vengo para proteger a Abby –** responde toscamente al fin, volteándose, su mirada se encuentra con la morena, que sonríe levemente, sabe que ahora mismo el chico también está desarmado y por lo visto no es muy bueno en combate pero aun así insiste en querer protegerla y eso la anima, pero también le recuerda que no debe depender de ellos, a diferencia del chico ella es muy buena en combate, estrategia y agilidad así que se enfoca en eso, le sonríe al chico animandose a sí misma, Hoagie le sonríe relajando su actitud al ir cerca de ella, mientras el revolucionario mantiene su ritmo y atención en los tres

– **A un lado –** los interrumpe Rachel avanzando decidida entre ambos, pasándolos para llegar junto a Uno y Chad, sorpresivamente Nueve también acelera pero la razón queda clara al ver el final del túnel y las escaleras a la salida, el grupo para al frente estas mientras Cinco observa a los mayores, esperando el plan intrigada en cambio Jenny solo mira arriba, donde está la compuerta

– **Alguien cerró las puertas por fuera –** murmura Uno revisando los datos desde su celular, los identificadores de los chicos brillan excepto el de Hoagie, que irritado exhaló pesadamente** – Escuchen –** pide el británico **– Chad y Nueve al frente, los chicos al medio, Rachel y yo al final ¿entendido? tienen trece segundos – **la orden es concisa y los militares se alistan veloces sin dar oportunidad a la morena o al científico de negarse, Rachel va atrás con él en lo que los mayores llegan al frente

– **¿Listos? –** pregunta Dickson al salir corriendo en cuanto se abre la compuerta, Jenny toma la mano de Cinco, que a su vez toma al castaño intentando pasar lo más cerca de los primeros, evitando obstaculizar a los últimos

Sin embargo la compuerta se corre tajante, obligando a Rachel a empujar al robusto castaño para poder salir, pero Uno la carga sacándola antes que se selle la entrada** – Maldito gordo **– grita la rubia antes que el británico la baje cubriendo su boca, ella lo mira disgustada pero luego ve lo oscuro que está todo, el cuarto parece vacío así que avanzan cuidadosos de mantener ese escalofriante silencio

Nueve señala el camino yendo al frente del grupo, a Cinco esa cocina le parece idéntica a la del otro edificio sin embargo no hay señas de que los rebeldes hayan pasado por ahí, el enmascarado llega a la puerta de entrada analizandola de inmediato mientras Chad avanza frente ellos, cauteloso, Uno va a las mesas mirando por encima como si buscara a alguien – Está abierta– susurra el revolucionario apenas audible al salir, desde atrás Rachel se acerca a Cinco pero el joven calvo la detiene señalándole que permanezca tras él a la vez que envía a Chad al final de la fila, por ahora los únicos con armas funcionales son Nueve, él y Uno por lo que acepta, aun si tiene que cuidar del molesto castaño

Avergonzado Hoagie mira a Jenny intentar protegerlo incluso cuando es el culpable de inutilizar su arma, acomoda sus gafas replegándose a su lado sorprendiéndola, en esa leve iluminación apenas si distingue sus ojos aunque él siempre le ha evitado la mirada, como al resto de las personas que considera molestas o irritantes, quiere disculparse, en serio quiere pero inseguro de cómo hacerlo duda hasta que ella levanta la mano frente a él callándolo, sin mirarlo, la apiñonada está atenta al frente, él busca que mira encontrándose a Nueve señalando algo en el piso, ellos siguen tras la puerta por lo que aun cuando se asoma sobre el refilón de la puerta sólo puede ver la punta de una bota, salen rápido sin importarles hacer ruido no obstante paran impactados al ver a varios rebeldes y soldados derrotados en el piso

– **Cuídala –** Uno empuja a Cinco contra Chad, corriendo al principio del corredor

Pero ella no lo acepta yendo tras él **– Espera –** el rubio intenta detenerla pero debe seguirla, Hoagie está por ir cuando Jenny le avienta un arma de los caídos mientras toma otra levantándose veloz para avanzar

El castaño no noto cuando se agacho a verlas pero ahora eso no le interesa **– ¿Están muertos? – **pregunta afirmando el arma al correr a su lado

– **No, aún no, pero están muy sombríos ¿No sé si me entiendes? –** susurra ella desconcertándolo pero los tiros suenan desde la entrada, alarmándolos, Rachel empuja a Hoagie para pasar, corre incluso con lo difícil que es evitar a los soldados en el suelo

– **No –** grita Chad en cuanto los ve, señalando que esperen, Jenny avanza sin importarle pasando cerca Rachel, que apoyada al muro parece ocultarse, todo está oscuro pero los fuertes sonidos de pelea son reconocibles, tres fuertes azotes se escuchan y por cómo sonaron fueron personas, soldados, la pecosa apenas distingue sus manos por la luz del arma pero puede oír los pasos de varios Ciudadanos moverse por la recepción de la torre principal, seguramente confundidos

Chad retiene a la menor ocultándola entre él y el muro mientras pone su iluminada arma a su espalda, con una seguridad que asombra a la teñida pelinegra, sin embargo Cinco logra percibir un poco de la pelea, Uno toma a un soldado por el cuello llevándolo bruscamente contra el otro, lanzándolo sobre él, por los movimientos del enemigo es claro que ellos pueden ver pero es el británico quien parece pelear algo desorientado, un soldado le apunta y casi como instinto él se gira tomando el arma antes que la active, usándola como guía para patearlo en el estómago, sujeta su solapa y empujándolo ante él lo estrella contra otro noqueando a ambos, los deja caer volteando con el arma en las manos enganchando a la de un enemigo barriéndole veloz para patearle su rostro con todo y casco, lanza ambas armas por el piso distrayendo a los otros mientras corre al ascensor

Las puertas se abren y los soldados voltean apuntando pero ya es tarde Uno ha saltado sobre ellos llegando frente las puertas principales noqueando al guardia líder para apuntarles con su arma, la de Uno, e impactarles un contundente tiro a cada uno, los enemigos caen y las luces del ascensor se encienden, él apunta expectante pues hace unos segundos estaban apagadas **– Lo siento ¿los asuste? –** suena la dulce y juvenil voz de Tres por el altavoz del aparato **– Vamos, suban rápido, estamos en el quinto piso – **agrega algo más apresurada

– **Es la base de la fuerza de defensa ¿cierto? –** pregunta Rachel al joven calvo, que revisa su móvil

– **Que importa, todos están ahí –** comenta Jenny pidiéndole a la morena que entre

– **¿El ascensor, en serio? ¿Qué asegura que es ella? –** cuestiona Nueve viniendo del pasillo con varias armas al hombro

– **No importa, este lugar no tiene escaleras, la única forma de subir es por este o el de atrás –** explica Uno

– **Rápido, tengo el sistema pinchado pero no es estable –** insiste la asiática

– **Vayamos por atrás, solos –** propone Rachel, ignorando la molestia que causa en los de la resistencia

– **Tardaremos más, la mejor opción es esa –** señala el británico yendo primero

Cinco avanza confiada pero Nueve la intercepta dándole un arma, asombrada lo mira sin embargo él se sigue** – Si hay uno atrás, deberíamos asegurarlo ¿no? puedo ir con "Blondie" –** el tono entre broma y burla del enmascarado llama la atención del grupo

– **Es inaccesible desde abajo –** musita Uno organizando al grupo, sigue respirando acelerado y Cinco puede sentir un aroma a sangre, muy tenue pero está ahí

– **¿Te dispararon? –** le pregunta Abigail al llegar a su lado, inspeccionándolo con la mirada, Jenny voltea rápidamente rectificando en cuanto lo nota

– **No, ellos no –** sonríe el británico mirando al frente, la morena recuerda esta tarde y no sabe qué contestar "¿Siempre fue así de insegura?" se cuestiona tomando valor

– **Aunque estuvieras roto te seguirías haciendo el héroe ¿no? –** sarna Hoagie, entrando de último frente el joven calvo

– **Hey, eso es mucho –** se molesta Cinco mirándolo fijamente, el robusto castaño reacciona desviando la mirada a un lado pero las puertas se cierran, tras él

– **No voy a disculparme –** murmura buscando de reojo a Jenny, que entre él y Cinco sonríe disimuladamente, dejándolo asombrado ante esa reacción

– **Claro, no tienes porqué disculparte, es cierto – **sonríe el de lentes obscuros avanzando, la morena y el castaño lo miran extrañados, en especial el científico que queda justo frente él

– **Serás blanco fácil ahí –** ríe Nueve al ver el rostro del robusto chico, que al notarse frente la entrada se repliega junto Jen

– **Al salir Chad y Rachel a los lados, Nueve a Cinco, Jen y Dos atrás – **ordena el joven calvo

– **No me llames así –** reclama Hoagie irritado pero Jen lo detiene

– **Ya estoy mejor, iré al frente –** asegura ella

– **Yo también, mi brazo no duele tanto –** exclama Cinco insistente, no es mentira realmente su herida duele cada vez menos

– **Está lleno de ellos –** susurra el británico antes que las puertas se abran

– **Diablos –** exclama Hoagie retrocediendo, tras las puertas esperan una multitud de soldados, que les apuntan, de inmediato los rubios salen veloces, con el impetuoso Uno al frente, él avanza disparando salvajemente de tal manera que tumba a las primeras líneas en un parpadeo brincando sobre ellos y golpeando a otros con el dorso de su arma antes de caer entre la tropa

Chad se agacha disparando a los soldados que se agolpan del lado derecho impidiendo no solo que disparen además cubre a los chicos en el ascensor, Rachel sin embargo se mantiene al margen mientras el joven calvo destroza la formación del enemigo – ¿No harás nada? – cuestiona Jenny saliendo con los demás

– No, él lo maneja bien – responde la rubia apenas mirándolos

La apiñonada pasa de ella impactando a cualquier soldado a su alcance, Cinco corre esquivando a su escolta pero no llega lejos pues la primera puerta tras Chad se abre y ella apunta, Nueve corre a cubrirla del enemigo al frente pero son pocos los que quedan en pie

Uno patea a la vez que esquiva, impacta uno tras otro a los soldados, arrancando los cascos avanza usándolos en ambas manos para estrellarlos contra de otros, ante Cinco está un chico nervioso e inmóvil, encañonado por la menor, en su brazo un listón de colores se anuda como moño** – Es aliado –** le llama Jenny dejando al resto de enemigos para Chad y Nueve corriendo hacia a la morena

– **Sí –** musita el temeroso chico mientras baja su arma, Cinco solo retrocede sin dejar de apuntarle

– **No le dispares –** grita Tres, su voz viene desde el enorme escritorio pegado al muro, al fondo del cuarto y justo frente el ascensor era rodeado por los soldados, los múltiples impactos de disparos parecen no haberlo atravesado, ya que además de enorme también es muy grueso, siendo un excelente escudo, Uno suelta a un desmayado soldado viendo a la asiática de su escondite tras el mueble

Aquel nivel parece alguna clase de recepción o algo así, pues ese escritorio es lo único en ese espacioso piso aunque hay algunas puertas blancas que la menor asume irán a otros cuartos, Wally también sale de su temporal trinchera con el resto de la resistencia o mejor dicho los que quedan, seis o siete chicos que los miran asombrados **– Wow –** exclama el incrédulo rubio impactado ante los derrotados soldados, aunque cambia su actitud al ver al joven calvo** – ¿Fuiste tú? –** pregunta brusco y el mayor solo alza la ceja intrigado

– **Se tomaron su tiempo ¿cierto? –** bromea Tres sonriendo al ir a ellos, el revoltoso rubio la sigue y Cinco también va evitando a los caídos

– **Creo que llegamos a tiempo –** sonríe Nueve relajando su actitud al darle una ojeada a los menores

– **Justo estábamos por ganar –** reclama el australiano, al de lentes obscuros

– **¿Cómo entraste al sistema? –** pregunta Uno a la asiática, demasiado serio y pasando del chico, Nueve va riendo y aligerando el ambiente de nuevo

– **Fue fácil – **responde Sanban sonriente, reuniendo a su equipo a la vez que identifica a los recién llegados** – Pero el ascensor solo nos trajo aquí, puede bajar pero no sube más – **explica rápidamente esperando que tanto Jenny como Hoagie se junten a su grupo

– **Las cámaras ¿tú las estás controlando? –** pregunta Nueve sin perder de vista a la morena, que lo nota y se aproxima tras él, cerca Uno

– **Sí, hasta el piso 14, desde ahí están en negro, no creo que estén conectadas –** Tres parece notar la corta tensión en el británico

– **¿Solo ellos quedan de tu equipo? –** insiste el revolucionario, Chad abre cada puerta revisando bien los cuartos

A diferencia de Rachel que mira amenazante a los reclutas de Sanban **– No queda ninguno de Nueve ¿Cierto? Cayeron en los primeros pisos ¿me equivoco? –** cuestiona

– **También hemos dejado heridos abajo –** contesta Tres, cortante con la mayor** – Los rebeldes fueron primero, abriéndonos paso –** aclara para el enmascarado, y este mira a Uno

– **¿Dejaron heridos? ¿Abajo? ¿Eran tus soldados los de abajo? –** duda el joven de lentes obscuros, casi nervioso, Cinco lo siente así

– **¿Qué? ah, no –** capta Tres en seguida** – Esos si eran soldados de Grandfather ¿Por qué crees que envié el ascensor? Mi equipo está en el piso tres, la enfermería –** aclara rápidamente

– **Este edificio no tiene enfermería –** musita Nueve

– **¿Qué? No, aquí está, lo dicen los planos –** la pelinegra niega el error mostrándoles su teléfono** – Vez, dice enfermería –** asegura

– **Esos no son nuestros planos –** replica el joven calvo, Chad vuelve de inmediato y Cinco afirma su arma

– **Es una trampa –** grita Wally yendo al ascensor, el británico logra atrapar su brazo, deteniéndolo pero el revoltoso rubio se gira apuntándole

– **Es una trampa desde que entramos –** exclama Uno firmemente al soltarlo, el australiano lo mira desconcertado.


	33. Butter toffe

El joven australiano se aparta rápidamente del mayor sin dejar de apuntarle, sigue mirándolo confundido, no parece molesto o agresivo es más como un nerviosismo o sorpresa **– Hagamos esto, subiremos al piso 16, ustedes irán al ascensor trasero, saldrán por las tropas rebeldes de los primeros edificios, iremos en la misma formación –** Uno es rápido y conciso pero Cinco niega

– **Será mejor si solo un pequeño grupo sale, nos comunicaremos con el resto, entre más mejor ¿cierto? –** propone sonriente pero él rechaza la idea reabriendo las puertas del ascensor

– **Mi equipo está entrenado para enfrentarlo, ellos son solo novatos, aunque sean más solo estorbaran–** exclama Nueve tras ella

– **¿Es en serio? nos dejarán fuera ¿ahora? No, nunca –** Tres va a ellos, junto su equipo **– El plan sigue en pie y no seremos solo recaderos –**

– **Nada confirma que las comunicaciones están saliendo, necesitamos a alguien afuera –** interviene Uno, Jenny mira sutilmente a Hoagie pero él se molesta al notarlo

– **Bien, de acuerdo, mandaré a un par pero yo vine expresamente a enfrentarlo –** insiste Kuki fortaleciendo la confianza de su equipo

– **Oh, cuánto valor –** sonríe Rachel **– Pero esto no es solo jugar a las escondidillas, ve por tu guardería y lárguense –** agrega irritada

– **Y una mierda, no seguimos órdenes –** reclama Wally **– Además ¿son idiotas? Kuki ya les dijo que esa cosa no sirve, imbéciles –** se burla mirando a la rubia irritarse

– **Escúchame idiota, a mí no me importa si te lanzan del veinteavo piso solo no te quiero estorbándome sabandija – **lo amenaza exaltada **– Si esa maldita cosa nos atrapa será su culpa –** grita entrando al ascensor molesta

– **¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasa? –** cuestiona Tres confundida

– **Grandfather, está moviendo su sombra por ahí –** responde Nueve a su lado

– **¿Su sombra? Es absurdo –** se burla un chico de la resistencia

– **¿Cómo? ¿Qué mierdas puedes saber tú? –** exclama McKenzie haciendo al adolescente retroceder amedrentado

– **Espera ¿Qué? ¿Eso los atacó? ¿Dónde? –** duda Tres, Cuatro la mira y al ver su seriedad parece considerarlo

– **Abajo en la torre tres, se llevó todo un escuadrón ¿verdad Rachel? –** explica Nueve **– Solo ella escapó –** con esa careta protectora su rostro es un misterio pero su voz suena sería, en cambio la rubia permanece en la esquina del elevador con los brazos cruzados

– **¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo porque ella lo dice nosotros debemos creerles? –** Cuatro retoma su incredulidad sonriente mirando a Tres, pero ella mantiene su atención en el joven calvo

– **Estoy seguro que está aquí –** suelta Uno con tono firme casi orgulloso **– ¿Ustedes cerraron la entrada? –** cuestiona, aunque parece saber la respuesta

– **No ¿Cómo podríamos? –** se queja el revoltoso rubio, irritado con su actitud, el mayor sonríe ante su respuesta sorprendiendo y confundiéndolo de nuevo

– **Pudo haberlo hecho cualquier otro soldado – **se queja Hoagie aún afuera del ascensor

– **Ni siquiera los comandantes o generales saben de esos pasadizos, él no les daría la oportunidad de huir, además puedo sentirlo… sigue aquí –** responde el británico muy serio, entrando en el cubículo

– **¿De verdad lo crees? He vigilado todas las cámaras, también las grabaciones de los minutos antes de que llegáramos pero no lo he visto, pudo haber salido antes o puede que ni siquiera esté en el edificio ¿Para qué hacer sistemas de escape si no los vas a usar? – **Tres no luce nerviosa o asustada al decirlo, solo parece tener una duda o sobre analizar la posibilidad

– **Él sigue aquí, estoy seguro –** murmura el británico mirando la pantalla de su móvil y luego arriba

– **Vamos, "**_**puedo sentirlo**_**" ¿Es eso una prueba? Creo que deberíamos ir solos, afuera hay ventanales ¿cierto? –** Cuatro luce decidido pero su equipo duda

– **No lo entiendes, no puede salir del edificio, ni subir más allá del piso 16 –** sonríe el chico de lentes obscuros

– **¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda es esa? La torre tiene 50 pisos y no se va del 16 ¿Eres idiota? ¿Quién te va a creer eso? –** grita Wally exaltado y harto de la actitud engreída del otro, que ni siquiera los mira, demasiado interesado en el techo del ascensor

– **Ahí es donde está la fuente –** suelta con desagrado Hoagie, sorprendiendo a los chicos

– **¿Tú sabías eso? –** Tres

– **¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? –** gruñe Wally

– **No lo entiendo, la fuente estaba en el sótano de la escuela, no incluso más abajo –** Cinco intenta recordar cuántos pisos bajaron aquella vez

– **¿Eh? ¿Por qué en el 16 y no en otro piso más arriba? ¿Qué diablos hay en los demás pisos? – **el australiano insiste en cuestionárselo al absorto británico

– **Es la máxima altura antes que el agua pierda sus propiedades –** pero es el castaño quien responde

– **¿Eh? –** duda el revoltoso rubio

– **Después de ese piso solo es agua común, el resto son laboratorios –** aclara el británico, sin mirarlo

– **¡Hey! Sí lo entendí ¿sabes? ¿Laboratorios? ¿No es tu torre la de los laboratorios? –** el australiano es todo gritos y preguntas

– **Si y no, es… complejo –** musita el mayor, demasiado concentrado en su celular, repentinamente se abre la compuerta de mantenimiento del ascensor, sorprendiéndolos **– Voilá –** sonríe acercándose para mirar arriba **– Luce despejado –** les anuncia algo animado pero ellos siguen extrañados

– **Espera ¿Quieres?… ¿Que subamos por los cables internos? – **pregunta Hoagie, incrédulo

– **Sí, es más rápido y directo, no lo sabrá, desconecte las cámaras, micrófonos y sensores del elevador, en los túneles no hay así que si no hacemos ruido llegaremos en total sorpresa – **la emoción de Uno se cuela en su voz, intenso y sonriente luce demasiado interesado en llegar furtivamente, Nueve ríe entrando al elevador mirando arriba

– **Si ya está desconectada la seguridad ¿Por qué no solo vamos dentro? –** cuestiona Cinco al entrar

El británico parece sorprenderse **– Bueno… claro que podrías pero esto es más… sorpresivo –** intenta explicarles, Tres sonríe entrando en el elevador y empujándolo dentro

– **El 16 ¿verdad? –** pregunta Kuki y aunque Uno sigue liado asiente **– Hagamos ruido –** le sonríe ella a Wally, el australiano sonríe emocionado junto con el grupo de adolescentes (su equipo), Uno luce sorprendido pero Chad parece de acuerdo al llegar a su lado, Cinco se acomoda la gorra con cierta satisfacción mientras el ascensor es activado.

Por suerte el grupo cabe fácilmente dándoles espacio para organizarse, Nueve sigue al lado de Rachel que cerca de Chad se mantienen a la derecha de Uno y apartados de la resistencia, del otro lado Cinco, Hoagie y Fanny, atrás Tres con su grupo

El joven calvo sigue trabajando desde su celular **– Actualizare los datos, díganme si no los reciben –** les anuncia al grupo

– **Las comunicaciones no son seguras, tú lo dijiste –** cuestiona Cinco sujetando su arma con dificultad, son más pesadas de lo que parecen y con la correa del bolso estorbándo es complicado agarrarla como los demás

– **Sí, ya lo considere –** responde el británico, sin mirarla, ella ve la pantalla intentando comprender pero no entiende nada entre tantos códigos numéricos, desalentada mira arriba viendo al ascensor moverse constante y se encuentra a la rubia con la mirada fija sobre ella, mirándola de una forma que escalofría a la menor, extrañada se la mantiene casi retadora, aunque es el rebelde quien rápidamente nota ese "enfrentamiento"

– **Toma –** interrumpe Nueve a la rubia ofreciéndole un arma

– **Aun tengo carga – **responde Rachel con indiferencia e insistiendo en rivalizar con la KND, apenas si levanta su arma para enseñarle la iluminada barra del costado

– **¡Oh! ¡Así se sabe! –** gritan sorprendidos de Tres y Wally llamando la atención del resto

– **¿No lo sabían? –** Hoagie luce sorprendido, en especial porque el chico rubio aun trae el arma encendida en modo P.I.N

– **No –** ríe Tres ayudando a su equipo a revisar las barras del arma

– **¿No explicaste nada? –** le cuestiona el castaño a Uno pero el joven apenas si presta atención

– **De hecho fue nuestro error –** responde Chad con rapidez y firmeza, no obstante el científico no queda convencido

– **No necesito tu entrenamiento, soy genial peleando y no hay arma que no pueda usar ¿Oíste? –** el revoltoso rubio sonríe burlista, alardea un poco ante su grupo buscando encarar al joven calvo

– **Ya veo –** sonríe el británico

– **¿Te burlas de mí? –** reclama el australiano de inmediato

– **No, al contrario, cuento contigo –** el corto instante en que el Uno lo mira lo hace guardar silencio, pero no incomodo sorpresivamente

– **¿Necesitan carga? –** interviene Nueve, llamando la atención de la resistencia

– **Traemos repuestos –** sonríe Tres y una de sus adolescentes le enseña la bolsa llena de baterías, para Cinco lucen como la de cualquier laptop pero recordando el impacto del arma deben contener más carga

El británico parece haber terminado de escribir volteando hacia Chad en alguna clase de consulta, Nueve avanza sutilmente atento a ellos, Cinco no puede asegurarlo por su protector pero le da esa impresión **– Pronto pasaremos él piso 10 –** musita el revolucionario, atento a la abertura en el techo ya que el contador está apagado

– **El diez ¿eh? – **Uno lo mira casi sin mover su cabeza, el sutil movimiento es como si intercambiaran miradas, aunque la menor lo considera imposible, ya que ambos cubren sus ojos e incluso ella no puede presentir qué clase de mirada trae el joven calvo **– Vale –** musita el británico apenas audible, acercándose al enmascarado

Sanban y Wally se interesan sin embargo incluso para la morena, que está a su lado, le es difícil escuchar, ellos se aproximan intrigados pero él voltea al instante** – ¿Cuántos puedes enviar abajo? –** le pregunta el joven calvo a la líder de la resistencia

– **Seis, bastan ¿cierto? –** responde Tres, sorprendiendo a los menores, ahora mismo su equipo no son más que esos seis sin contarla a ella y Wally por supuesto, ella luce segura y con sus ojos llenos de decisión convence a los chicos, que esperan ansiosos sus instrucciones al igual que ella

– **Claro, bajen en el piso catorce –** ordena Uno dándole su rojo móvil a la pelinegra que confundida lo toma** – Repártelos adecuadamente –** ordena a Chad, alistándose a salir por la compuerta del techo

– **Sí, ¿Qué? ¿Iras solo? –** lo detiene el alto rubio

– **Si, no tenemos tiempo, él sabe que me acerco –** la indiferencia que muestra el chico en su rostro tensa al mayor

– **Espera, estás más pálido que hace unos minutos –** refuta Dickson intentando detenerlo, Cinco no está muy segura a ella su tono le parece el usual ¿Cómo podría notarlo entre los raspones y golpes que lo marcan?

– **Yo iré, es importante ¿no? – **la repentina participación de Rachel extraña a todos sin embargo el británico niega **– ¿Qué? Tú me conoces soy mucho más rápida y ágil que cualquiera de los que están aquí –** reclama ella, incluso cuando la mofa de Jenny suena

– **No se trata de eso –** asegura Uno sin dar más explicaciones, asiente apartando la mano de Dickson, el alto rubio duda en soltarlo pero lo hace para contener a Cinco tras él, molesta ella trata de resistirse

– **Es cierto, aún no te los doy –** exclama Nueve acercándose frente ellos mientras desabrocha las mochilas que trae a los costados, las que guardan esos peligrosos guantes, Abigail y el resto permanecen atentos, sin embargo Kuki retrocede un poco, aun temerosa del efecto que presenció y eso sin duda asombra e inquieta a Wally

– **No, consérvalos… ven si hace falta –** le pide Uno casi en un susurro

– **¿Cómo si hace falta? ¿Iras solo contra "el abuelo"? ¿No te das cuenta que eso es lo que él quiere? –** le cuestiona la morena soltándose del rubio** – En tu plan, el que ví, todos iríamos, en equipo –** insiste en enfrentarlo, él la mira tranquilo aunque eso acaba de alterarla "¿Qué significa esa actitud?"

– **¿En serio intentaras esa idiotez? No ves que no tiene sentido, si la sombra de Grandfather sigue ahí afuera te verá en un segundo y todo esto no tendrá sentido, vamos Nigel, esta es nuestra oportunidad –** Jenny luce verdaderamente preocupada al detenerlo, suena afligida al llamarlo por su nombre de una forma cercana que ninguno le habían oído

Del otro lado Chad asiente con claro desagrado de apoyarla pero igual de decidido mientras Rachel se mantiene atrás, pensativa **– Deja de arriesgarte solo, confía en nosotros –** pide en un susurro la apiñonada pecosa mirándolo llorosa, Hoagie retrocede al punto de que casi choca con uno de la resistencia

– **Lo hago –** sonríe Uno levemente **– En verdad lo hago pero esto es peligroso, debo ir solo –** verlo tenso y determinado al punto de parecer aferrado inquieta a la menor

– **No, tú no eres así Número Uno, somos un equipo y aunque te preocupe la seguridad de todos, siempre peleamos juntos – **Cinco logra asirlo de una manga

– **No, ustedes no son mi equipo, tú debes volver a tu mundo y el equipo que iría arriba conmigo en el plan eran un grupo de soldados altamente entrenados, lo siento pero es así –** él se suelta de ella, apartando a ambas chicas

– **Vete al diablo, nosotros hemos llegado más lejos que tus soldados, no nos trates como a niños –** reclama Wally

– **Exacto, ya me viste en acción, conoces mis capacidades –** asegura la morena pero él niega

– **Es Grandfather, no puedes vencerlo con cátsup y mostaza –**

– **Zero lo hizo, el de mi mundo y dos veces –** Cinco se jacta un poco tras la desestimación del KND

– **Escucha, tienes que entender que el Grandfather de tu mundo y este no tienen comparación, son completamente distintos–** el tono serio casi sombrío de Uno confunde a los menores** – Sean cautelosos – **pide dándoles la espalda

– **¡Ah! Se me olvidaba –** se acerca Nueve llamando la atención del británico, al sacar del interior de su chaqueta una de esas cornudas caretas protectoras, desgastada y con un cuerno achatado, se la entrega a su dueño parándose frente él casi confidencial **– Es muy resistente, gracias –** dice el revolucionario algo alegre mientras saca el frasquito de medicamentos, levanta levemente su protector facial y Uno reacciona pidiendo al resto que retrocedan para evitar que vean su rostro, el rebelde se lanza unas pastillas a la boca y toma a Nigel de la nuca velozmente, besándolo intensa y profundamente

– **Hey – **gritan los rubios tras unos segundos pero Nueve no les da tiempo de reaccionar, acomoda su protector tan pronto suelta a Uno y rápidamente sube a la compuerta del techo

– **Yo me ocupo –** grita brincando al siguiente piso **– A ver quién llega primero –** ríe el rebelde, explota la compuerta y entra antes que el ascensor pase por ese piso, impactado el británico mira la compuerta del techo reaccionando para buscar entre sus ropas

– **Ese… –** musita Chad irritado, Nigel voltea mirándolo avergonzado

– **Será mejor ir en grupo –** recalca Rachel llamando la atención del británico y mirándolo más que molesta

– **No te queda de otra ¿verdad? –** sonríe Kuki próxima a él

– **No es así –** Uno intenta responderle pero la evita, extrañamente tímido

– **¿Se llevó algo importante? –** Cinco lo acorrala frente ella y la pelinegra, ambas lo miran divertidas por su reacción, inusualmente nervioso evita mirar a ambas

– **No –** musita Nigel intentando ponerse el protector pero Rachel lo evita, sujetando la careta

– **Te lo pondrás ¿Ahora? –** cuestiona agresiva

– **¿Para qué haces eso? Todos ya te vimos el rostro – **se extraña Wally aproximándose burlista, tal vez intentando provocarlo, Cinco no lo sabe bien solo vigila el rostro del joven calvo

– **Ya lo sé, no lo hago por eso –** responde Uno recobrando un poco su calma y guardando la careta sonriendo sutilmente

– **Atentos, es el siguiente piso –** anuncia Chad preparado ante las puertas

El británico verifica la carga de su arma avanzando serio, Hoagie y Jenny van detrás pero Cinco sigue a su lado, mirándolo intensamente, pues dejando de lado lo ruborizado que está hay algo extraño con su piel, de alguna forma luce diferente de hace unos minutos.

Notas: OMG! Me encantan los Butter Toffe, en especial los de Yoghurt griego ¿Quién está conmigo? (o･ω･o)


	34. Crêpe Suzette

Se abren las puertas y el primero en salir es Chad, Cinco corre junto Uno intentando mantener el paso pero pará entre asombrada y… confundida, este piso no se parece en nada a los demás, mira a su alrededor impresionada de ver lo vacío del sitio, sin un solo mueble o pasillos, parece ser un solo cuarto que se extiende hasta los ventanales que dan afuera, todavía es de noche aunque desde ahí solo puede ver el obscuro cielo **– ¿Estás bien?–** pregunta Jenny a su lado haciéndola reaccionar, porque Uno y Tres ya van muy adelante **– Aún no te curas ¿cierto? –**

Esa pregunta le recuerda su herida, la que Rachel le hizo, casi la había olvidado, no le ha dolido todo este rato pero tal vez es la adrenalina o algo más, sin embargo dudando se siente tentada a quitarse el vendaje y verificarla, pero no lo hace **– Estoy bien, es que… este sitio es enorme –** sonríe avanzando de nuevo, concentrándose

– **Lo sé, en el resto de pisos no se nota porque están divididos en varias oficinas –** comenta la apiñonada, escoltandola, y la morena cae en cuenta que es cierto, este edificio ocupa el mismo espacio que su vieja primaria, sorprendida por eso mira a ambos lados divisando levemente a las otras dos torres, estando dentro nadie notaría lo enormes que son y supone que tal vez por eso hay un caos en las comunicaciones

La resistencia avanza frente ellas, algo agotados y nerviosos, ella misma lo está tras correr varios metros y no ver alguna puerta o señal de que está avanzando, pronto nota que aun cuando son varios chicos corriendo no resuenan sus pisadas o generan algún eco en el vacío cuarto, aunque no tiene tiempo de consultarlo con el resto, muy al frente justo donde está la pared y los ventanales se distingue algo al fin, una amplia escalera curva de blanco granito, que además parece ser la única forma de subir, a sus costados los enormes ventanales dan a la ciudad y eso alienta a los adolescentes de la resistencia a correr a ellos

El grupo parece dividirse en cuanto Dickson llega a la escalera, los disidentes asombrados admiran la vista mientras el alto rubio los mira inusualmente apurado, exhalando pesadamente, por otro lado Tres y Uno van al ventanal opuesto, a la izquierda de la escalinata, siendo este el que queda bajo y tras la pretenciosa escalera, Cinco va a ellos con un fuerte e inquietante interés, que va más allá de la espectacular panorámica **– Increíble –** exclama la asiática mirando el cristal, la vista es realmente asombrosa, ella está a unos pasos atrás pero puede ver parte de la ciudad, las pequeñas luces resplandecen entre la oscuridad dándole un aspecto fantástico

Uno está justo ante el ventanal, frente Kuki y por unos instantes parece muy absorto en la vista, hasta que voltea hacia la pelinegra, con el rostro calmado y tranquilo casi sonriente le extiende la mano, a Sanban, en clara señal de petición, ella sonríe pasando su oscuro cabello negro tras su oído, caminando a él, Cinco está atónita y liada

Wally corre a ellos viendo, impactado cuando la sonriente Kuki le toma la mano, al británico **– Kuki –** musita apenas audible para Cinco, la más cercana, ambos ven como se acercan, tomados de la mano, aun lejanos pero ese sutil roce de sus dedos les hace un hueco en el estómago

– **¿Qué? – **pregunta la pelinegra, volteando y dejando el teléfono de Nigel en mano de su dueño, pasando su largo cabello tras el hombro

– **Nada –** responde el revoltoso rubio, esquivándole la mirada, medio molesto y avergonzado

Tres en cambio sonríe casi divertida yendo a él** – ¿Cómo? Vamos dímelo ¿Qué me ibas a decir? –** ríe intentando verle el rostro pero su revuelto cabello rubio cubre sus ojos, oportunamente

Cinco se relaja un poco y sonríe viéndolos antes de voltear a Uno descubriendo que él también lo hace, aunque es solo un instante pues le saca la delgada película plástica a la carcasa roja a su celular pegándolo a la ventana **– Atrás –** ordena el británico haciendo retroceder a las chicas varios metros

Wally mira al frente **– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – **cuestiona pasando de su vergüenza al enojo rápidamente pero el retumbante estallido los sorprende, el cristal cruje fracturándose sin embargo no hay fuego ni chispas, solo un poco de humo – ¿Qué…? – logra articular en su shock

– **Explosivo plástico –** responde Uno yendo al vidrio

– **¿Hiciste que Kuki lo llevara? ¿Estás loco? Eso es peligroso –** reclama Wally a gritos pero el británico le da un fuerte puñetazo al quebrado ventanal, no obstante no cae, ni siquiera se separa

– **Espera otro poco –** le llama Chad desde las escaleras y el joven asiente levemente

– **No era peligroso, no estalla sin recibir la señal –** comenta Uno para el revoltoso rubio, que incrédulo y agresivo solo lo amenaza con un ademán

– **Dejemos de perder el tiempo – **se queja el australiano volteando a ver a su cabecilla

– **Solo otro poco –** le pide Kuki con esa sonrisa de antes, emocionada y expectante, él retrocede mirando el cristal con un forzado desgano, la resistencia va a ellos mientras Hoagie y Jenny descansan en los primeros escalones

Uno respira profundo destensa el brazo e impacta de nuevo un potente puñetazo en el vidrio, el crujido es escalofriante, chirría aterradoramente agudo creando una grieta que atraviesa el cristal desde la base hasta el techo, partiéndolo verticalmente a la mitad, el estruendo y sacudida del impacto es tal que los chicos quedan sacudidos unos segundos, Cinco mira asombrada la ramificada grieta del ventanal, notando que el británico no se separa del punto de impacto, al parecer su puño de Uno está atascado en la abolladura que el golpe causó, pero él usa su otra mano para meterla entre las fragmentos y arrancar el ventanal a cachos, atónitos los menores ven como tras el cristal no está el exterior del edificio sino un enorme túnel en la pared de concreto

– **Tendrán que ser rápidos –** les advierte Tres cuando el británico arranca el último pedazo de la pantalla lanzándolo al piso, Chad mira arriba atento por si algún grupo de soldados baja mientras los chicos de la resistencia son alineados en la orilla de la abertura

– **Una vez que el ascensor venga deben brincar, porque no se va a detener aquí – **el joven calvo verifica cada identificador de los chicos

– **¿Tenemos que saltar mientras se mueve? –** pregunta una aterrada chica, la pequeña adolescente luce nerviosa

– **SÍ, será emocionante –** ríe Uno entusiasmado, la mayoría de sus moretones se han desvanecido y los arañazos están cerrando, luce mucho mejor y con esa amplia sonrisa es casi encantador, la adolescente lo mira entre asombrada e incrédula pero él saca otro teléfono de carcasa roja **– Cuando lleguen al piso cero, vayan a la segunda torre, con "Diez", díganle que desalojen las torres –** , que entrega a la chica **– Vuela la compuerta si es necesario –** la anima apartándose de ellos, sonriendo confiado, lleno de seguridad, casi retador o insinuante, los chicos no lo saben pero quedan deslumbrados **– Aquí viene – **exclama alertándolos

Tres avanza preocupada por su equipo – Vamos – grita Uno, cuando el cubículo está acercándose a la abertura en la pared, los menores dudan retrocediendo tal vez para tomar impulso

– **Ya –** grita Kuki corriendo a ellos junto con Wally pateándolos dentro rápidamente, antes que el elevador pase de piso, el grito se va con el ascensor y ellos retoman su avance** – Gracias–** le sonríe la pelinegra al rubio mientras van a las escaleras

– **¿Esa cosa es segura? Iba un poco rápido ¿no? –** le pregunta el australiano a Uno, que aún revisa algo en su celular

– **Sí, supongo –** responde él escuetamente

– **¿Qué? ¿No se estrellarán o sí? ¿Frenará a tiempo cierto? – **insiste Wally deteniéndose bruscamente mirando al joven calvo, que no para de escribir en su móvil

– Uno – lo llama Jenny, tan preocupada como los líderes de la resistencia

– **Estoy tratando de estabilizarlo, solo la probaron un par de veces cuando era niño, esta ruta de escape nunca ha sido usada, es normal que se no esté calibrado – **el británico luce muy tranquilo sin embargo Hoagie se levanta disgustado a tomar el móvil de sus manos, Uno no parece molesto solo sorprendido

– **Bajaste la guardia –** ríe Chad desde las escaleras

– **¿Cómo puedes tardarte tanto en algo tan simple? –** se queja el robusto castaño escribiendo los códigos, el británico no se detiene y algo sonriente avanza a las escaleras, Kuki y Wally van junto el científico para ver lo que hace dado que siguen preocupados **– ¿Qué son todos estos puntos rojos en el mapa? – **pregunta Hoagie mirando la pantalla del dispositivo

– **Los enemigos –** responde Uno corriendo escaleras arriba junto con Chad, Cinco toma firmemente su arma al seguirlos con Jen, Tres y Cuatro detrás, en cambio el científico se queda atrás sorprendido y escalofriado al ver la cantidad de enemigos en las torres

Rachel por su parte parece esperarlo **– ¿En serio solo vienes para proteger a la niña? O ¿Estás planeando algo? –** le cuestiona en una actitud que él no llega a descifrar

– **Yo no soy como tú –** responde Hoagie rebasándola al subir la escalera viendo al resto

– **Ya veremos –** ríe McKenzie corriendo escaleras arriba.

Chad patea la doble puerta roja apuntando a su alrededor, haciendo demasiado ruido para el británico, esté niega entrando tras él y frente la morena, Cinco mira el cuarto titubeando, han subido haciendo mucho ruido y con todo lo del ascensor desperdiciaron tiempo así que ¿Por qué no hay ningún soldado o equipo de choque contra su invasión? Al pasar observa toda la sala, parece amplia pero es difícil calcularlo con la poca iluminación que tiene, luce como cualquier aula de computación con los múltiples monitores encendidos y siendo lo único que alumbra el lugar, sin embargo lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que sus usuarios siguen ahí, trabajando entre la obscuridad

Sin prestarles atención los técnicos miran fijamente sus pantallas sin importarles que pasen a su lado, el único sonido en la habitación es del constante tecleo de su escritura por lo que Cinco mira a ambos lados notando el piso lleno de estos "¿Zombis?" se cuestiona mientras avanzan, en el techo no hay lámparas y los muros que en el piso anterior eran ventanales aquí solo son enormes pantallas que están apagadas

Intrigada le apunta con la lámpara de su arma a uno de esos tipos, en su desgastado rostro, pero este no voltea o siquiera mueve sus ojos, sus dedos en cambio aumentan la velocidad de tecleado resonando fuertemente, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, aterrandola, Sí, ya había visto a esa clase de avejentados "zombis" sin embargo encuentra a estos terriblemente tétricos, su reseca piel grisácea y su canoso cabello no son tan horripilantes como esos ojos negros de enrojecidas pupilas, lucen cansados y desgastados pero no paran de escribir

Chad señala al frente y ellos deben atravesar el delgado pasillo entre los escritorios, la morena sigue impactada y nerviosa busca a Fanny o Kuki tras ella **– Shh –** señala la apiñonada entrando cuidadosa

– **ZOMBIES –** gritan Kuki y Wally a sus espaldas haciendo voltear a los nombrados en un terrible sonido **– ¿Eh? –** exclaman ambos en diferentes emociones, el revoltoso rubio avanza apuntándoles alegre pero los enemigos se levantan al unísono, es difícil saber si los miran ya que las pantallas no alcanzan a iluminarlos pero Cinco duda de querer ver su expresión completa

– **¡Diablos! – **grita Hoagie asustado y los grisáceos contrarios se suben de un brinco a los escritorios, encorvados listos a atacar

– **No –** musita Uno, casi molesto **– Corran –** ordena señalando al frente

Chad avanza disparandoles a los que se interponen, limpiando el camino, Cinco esquiva o ataca a todos los que se acercan, no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a Zombis así que no debería tener miedo ¿verdad? ¿Entonces porque tiembla? Estos son completamente diferentes a los que enfrentaron de niños y la sola idea de su proximidad le aterra **– No pienso huir – **grita Wally extendiéndole la mano a Tres, que le pasa su arma al chico, quedando desarmada y sorprendiendo al resto

– **Vamos –** exclama Kuki pateando a algunos, avanzando

– **No los toques – **advierte el británico regresando, frente la morena, le toma del hombro avanzándola rápidamente corriendo hacia la asiática

Tres avanza de espaldas pero el revoltoso rubio toma ambas armas corriendo entre los escritorios y golpeando a los zombis con ellas usándolas como extensiones de sus brazos, patea a un zombi disparándole e impulsándose hacia adelante **– ¿Qué tal eso? –** le presume Wally al mayor de lentes obscuros

– **No pierdan tiempo y energía, estos son solo –**

– **Esclavos –** interrumpe al británico otra densa voz, un sombrío hombre de pie frente las escaleras les cierra el paso al próximo piso

Cinco frena, reconocería esa silueta donde sea **– Padre –** musita Uno asombrado, confundida mira a ambos

– **Wally –** lo llama la asiática y de inmediato él le lanza su arma que ella atrapa ágil

– **No, espera – **pide el joven calvo sin embargo Tres se sube a los escritorios, corriendo mientras le dispara al hombre y a cualquier zombi que se interponga a su blanco

Uno se adelanta y empuja a Cinco hacia Chad, tan rápido que ella apenas nota cuando el rubio la sujeta, Rachel sobrepasa a Hoagie solo esquivando a los enemigos mientras Sanban intenta apuntarle al adulto, patea a un par de zombis sacándolos de su camino y disparándole al mayor en el rostro, sin embargo Uno ataja el disparo con su guante arrebatándole el arma tan bruscamente que ella cae al piso **– Bastardo –** grita Wally corriendo a ellos sin importarles el resto de enemigos

– **Eres un traidor, lo sabía, es una trampa **– exaltado no ve a Jenny alcanzarlo, ella sujeta su arma y lo patea en el estómago, lanzado varios metros atrás el australiano arrastra varios de los escritorios consigo, los "soldados" se han detenido y Cinco podría asegurar que es por la presencia de ese hombre, Benedicto Uno, en su mundo es Father pero aquí aún no sabe cómo se hace llamar, aunque sin duda está con su padre

– **Cálmate, no quiero que esto empeore –** pide la apiñonada al rebelde, que se remueve entre los escritorios rotos y los cables de las computadoras

– **Pues acabas de cagarla –** el revoltoso rubio sonríe amenazante arrancandolos

– **¡Basta! Dañaras el procedimiento – **grita Benedicto, alarmado

– **De eso se trata, idiota –** se levanta Tres violentamente, encontrando a Uno entre ambos

– **No tenemos tiempo para eso – **insiste él, bloqueando a la asiática

– **¿Qué diablos haces Uno? –** reclama el castaño oscuro, Benedicto

– **Vamos arriba, acabaremos con Grandfather –** asegura el británico decidido, sin perder de vista a la pelinegra **– Apártate, padre –** pide, manteniéndose entre ambos, firme ante Sanban

– **No, Papá me ordenó que cuidara su procesamiento de datos y ustedes están estorbando –** rehúsa Benedicto con frustración, sus lentes tienen ese brillo amarillo que Cinco conoce sin embargo su voz es más amarga, cargada de resentimiento o impotencia, no lo sabe pero suena casi... desesperado** – No seguirán –** grita, alzando rusca y repentinamente sus enormes flamas, cerrandoles el paso y sin intención de seguir oyéndolos lanza grandes bolas de fuego

Tres retrocede atónita **– ¿Cómo carajos? – **grita Wally saliendo a ayudarla, Fanny ni siquiera intenta detenerlo, sorprendida ve las llamas alzarse cual barrera, impidiendoles el paso incluso a la salida, los zombis en cambio se agrupan entre pequeños gruñidos de miedo.


	35. Jawbreakers

Las bolas de fuego vuelan por todo el enorme nivel y los más jóvenes entre incrédulos e impactados intentan esquivarlas, estas flamas son mucho más grandes y voraces que cualquier otra que Cinco haya visto antes, poco a poco queman o derriten los muebles de la habitación, rodeándoles

– **Mierda –** se queja Chad dudando en soltar a la menor o protegerla,ella aprovecha para forcejear con él intentando zafarse cuando ve el cañón de un arma, apuntándoles

– **Suéltala –** musita Hoagie ordenándole al mayor

– **Si disparas ahora también la dañaras, idiota –** responde el rubio pero el robusto castaño sonríe burlista, incrédulo

– **Esta en mi rostro –** aclara Cinco suavemente, haciéndolo redirigirla

Uno ni se mueve, sigue frente el adulto incluso cuando las flamas rozan su rostro **– No tengo tiempo de esto –** grita avanzando agresivo, lanzando puñetazos que Benedicto apenas logra esquivar **– ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ÉL ESTÁ ARRIBA, ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD –** estalla su atronadora voz, potente, seguro y aterrador, Cinco siente miedo al oírlo por lo que apenas si puede reaccionar cuando Chad la aparta, dejándola con Hoagie

– **NO, TÚ NO ENTIENDES, NO PUEDES GANARLE –** el castaño obscuro duplica las imponentes llamas por los pasillos **– Si los detengo aquí, tal vez Papá te perdone –** las grandes flamas rodean a Uno cuando Benedicto lanza constantes bolas de fuego al resto

– **Tenemos que apagarlo –** señala Cinco a Hoagie, esperando que encuentre como

– **Los sistemas contra incendios están apagados y no puedo acceder –** responde él buscando alguna solución en el móvil de Nigel

Ella lo ve y sonríe **– Piensa rápido –** dice al tomarlo

– **Siempre lo hago – **responde él mirándola extrañado pero pronto lo entiende

Benedicto lanza fuertes llamas contra el resto haciéndolos retroceder **– Ninguno saldrá de aquí – **amenaza intentando envolverlos en el fuego, Chad usa los pulsos eléctricos de su arma para romper y desviar los ataques del mayor mientras Jenny corre entre las flamas buscando una apertura en su ataque

– **Para –** lo llama el británico luchando contra los gruesos aros de fuego, que lo contienen

– **No quedará ni uno de ellos, nadie sabrá que participaste en esta estupidez –** exclama el castaño obscuro desesperado

– **No –** grita Uno saliendo de entre las llamaradas con el traje derritiéndose

– **No, basta –** aterrado Benedicto intenta detenerlo sin embargo el chico continúa interponiendo las manos desnudas contra los aros** – Para, maldita sea –** grita el adulto casi histérico distrayéndose de su ataque a los otros

– **Comete esto viejo, aunque es muy ex-plo-si-vo – **exclama Hoagie lanzando el celular contra el cuarentón, Benedicto no logra reaccionar sin embargo es Uno quien lo tira al piso, el estallido lanza a todos varios metros atrás volcando los escritorios y soplando las llamas

– **Mierda, pudieron avisar –** se queja Wally levantándose tras proteger a Tres

– **Eso fue increíble – **exhala ella agitada, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rosadas, él se levanta rápidamente evitando mirarla, demasiado sonrojado y nervioso

– **¿Intentaban matarnos? –** gruñe Jenny levantándose con dificultad, lanzando un escritorio tras el robusto castaño, Hoagie retrocede asustado pero protegiendo a Cinco, que sonríe, tanto por el detalle como por la cara que el chico hace "¿Alguna vez hizo esa cara?" se cuestiona con tristeza sacudiendo la cabeza para calmarse a sí misma, entonces ve a Rachel apoyada en un muro

McKenzie mira al frente, casi indiferente "¿Seguía aquí?" duda la morena, no recuerda haberla visto en el ataque y eso le causa sospecha, busca a donde mira mientras el resto se limpia, Chad tampoco está a la vista así que tal vez esté ahí pero no puede ni gritar, toda ella tiembla al hallar lo que la rubia mira **– Nigel –** grita Fanny corriendo a verlo

Los escombros en la derecha se cimbran con Chad saliendo tambaleante y agitado buscando a los lados, yendo a Jenny con dificultad **– No lo toques –** exhala jadeante, Wally sonríe y Kuki le da un codazo corriendo a ver la situación

Encimado al lloroso castaño oscuro Uno intenta recuperar el aliento **– Estoy… bien…– **musita agitado, tanto su cuello como uniforme presentan quemaduras y rasguños pero es difícil saber si son por la explosión o el ataque de Benedicto

– **Wally – **pide Tres mordiendo su labio llamando la atención del revoltoso rubio, que duda en apartar al mayor

– **No lo mates –** pide el británico, levantando el brazo frente el arma de la pelinegra

– **El mato a mi padre –** exclama Sanban esforzándose en mantener la calma

– **¿Eh? no, yo nunca… –** murmura el vencido adulto, alterandola más

– **No… él solo firmo los papeles… porque yo… no podía hacerlo –** la voz del británico tiembla, roncamente pero es serio

El revoltoso rubio mira a ambos sin comprender qué pasa pero Kuki está pálida, desconcertada y temerosa de oír la respuesta pero no puede contener la pregunta** – ¿Tú lo mataste? –** su voz es casi un susurro, lo mira devastada e incrédula aferrándose a su arma o tal vez deteniéndose a sí misma

– **Yo lo envié a las minas lunares –** responde Nigel con ese tono doloso y culpable que Cinco conoce bien** – Creí que Grandfather no lo encontraría ahí… pero… decidieron destruirlas con todo y los prisioneros –** la pesada declaración parece calar en todos

Tres niega llorosa e incrédula, enajenada, como si tuviera que repasar todo para darle sentido, por otro lado él sigue manteniendo al adulto tras de sí, protegiéndolo** – Sí, Yo lo mate –** dice Uno levantándose ante la impactada asiática

Wally le apunta, Abigail y Fanny tratan de intervenir pero es Kuki quien lo detiene **– Eres un idiota –** exhala pesadamente, dándole espacio y a sí misma** – No te creo – **lo mira a los ojos, sin vacilar, sin dejarlo responder **– ¿Por qué siempre te culpas de todo? ¿Tanto te gusta cargar la responsabilidad de otros? –** cuestiona yendo a las escaleras, mirando levemente arriba **– Es imposible que tú lo hicieras, estas mintiendo –** sonríe dolida **–Te conozco muy bien –**

– "**Ellos" volaron la estación ¿cierto? ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo tú? entonces teníamos 10 años ¿verdad? –** su mirada es triste, llorosa pero comprensiva ante el atónito británico, ellos mismos están impactados y confundidos **– Recuerdo ese día, cuando dieron la noticia, la mina de la luna explotó derrumbándose completamente, no creí que fuera gran cosa… hasta que vi tu rostro, estabas pálido e incluso te levantaste de tu asiento asustado, ¿Tanto le gustan los malvaviscos? pensé, que idiota –** la chica parece recriminárselo a sí misma sin embargo su rostro luce decidido, furiosamente decidido **– Él está allá ¿vamos a perder más tiempo? –** la asiática comienza a subir las escaleras con el revoltoso rubio detrás

Jenny duda pero Cinco y Hoagie la siguen** – Vamos –** Chad acaricia el brazo del británico, casi preguntando, la joven apiñonada se adelanta subiendo demasiado enérgica, tanto que la KND se cuestiona si le durara esa potencia ante tantos escalones

– **¿No hay una forma de detenerte? –** cuestiona Benedicto tomando la mano del joven calvo, antes que se vaya

– **Nunca has podido –** le sonríe el británico en un intento de tranquilizarlo, no obstante obtiene el efecto contrario

– **Mocoso malcriado –** gruñe Benedicto molesto, levantándose para ver cómo se van y el sitio destruido por él

– **¿Eso es todo lo que harás? – **pregunta Rachel bruscamente al ir a él

– **¿De qué hablas? – **se queja Hoagie, desde las escaleras, siendo el primero en detenerse y prestar atención

– **¿Solo vas a sentarte y llorar porque Nigel, el niño que criaste desde pequeño se va? ¿No piensas hacer nada más? –** insiste Rachel sería, abrumadoramente seria al avanzar a Benedicto **– Grandfather tiene razón, eres patético – **dispara impactándole en pleno pecho

– **Padre – **musita Uno mirándolo tambalearse

– **Así se hace, Sanban – **le presume la rubia a la asiática, justo cuando le apunta

– **Grandfather –** gruñe Nigel disparando contra McKenzie, un impulso extremadamente blanco, muy diferente al que ellos usan

– **Sí y no, ya sabes ¿Cierto? – **ríe la mayor esquivando el ataque en un impresionante vuelta atrás, cayendo asombrosamente bien sobre los escombros **– Se es muy ligero sin sombra –** sonríe al fin, apuntándoles

– **Querrás decir **_**sin voluntad**_** –** dispara el británico con una mano, activando su identificador con la otra pero la rubia vuelve a esquivar las continuas pulsaciones y viendo que su arma se ha bloqueado la lanza contra él, arrojando una daga al generador

Una flama cruza barriendo la afilada pieza metálica dejando al arma caer al piso, frente Benedicto **– Repíteme eso –** se enciende el adulto alzando el arma, que se activa sola, y la rubia se pone en guardia

– **Las veces que quieras, PATÉTICO –** sonríe Rachel corriendo a él mientras Uno trata de apuntarle

– **Vamos – **ordena Tres avanzando con su equipo

– **Zero no dudaría – **grita Benedicto lanzándole el arma, deshaciéndose de ella para atacar a la rubia, Uno reacciona atrapándola e impactando una electro-pulsación en el hombro de la chica, Rachel cae mientras ellos suben corriendo las escaleras, en cambio el castaño oscuro se prepara al verla levantarse.

Suben las blancas escaleras corriendo medio organizados, Uno no voltea atrás pero ciertamente luce tenso, Cinco va algo atrás preocupada, no por Rachel, no por "Father" o Nigel sino por ella, por primera vez mientras sube esos brillantes escalones se pregunta si volverá, no duda de la victoria, no es eso…

– **¿Y tus guantes? –** pregunta Chad repentinamente llamando la atención del británico

– **¡Ah! Los guarde –** responde el joven calvo, levemente sorprendido y abriendo su dañada chaqueta para sacarlos

– **Deberías quitarte esa chamarra, está muy derretida –** sugiere Jenny, claramente molesta ante el daño recibido, pero el joven sonríe a medias, intrigándolos

– **Estos son los importantes, el resto no interesa – **explica el británico colocándose los guantes mientras lleva ambas armas a los costados, el rubio luce molesto al oírlo y Cinco no comprende

– **Tú también lo eres, estúpido –** gruñe la apiñonada desviando la mirada

–**Nah, si es necesario lo usare de escudo –** interviene sorpresivamente Wally, desconcertando a los mayores

– **Seguro –** ríen al unísono Sanban, el australiano y Uno, relajados y animados alientan a Cinco, riendo alegre, incluso Hoagie se toma un respiro negando cerca Jen, la entrada al siguiente piso comienza a verse, resaltando amplia, blanca y demasiado iluminada

Más relajados y decididos suben los últimos escalones con firmeza, Wally entra primero y de inmediato se pone en guardia apuntándole a la multitud de soldados perfectamente formados, en lo que parece ser una antesala **– Espera –** pide Uno mirándolos fijamente e interponiendo el brazo

– **Son de los nuestros –** Tres está impactada y se adelanta un poco al revoltoso rubio, no es una pregunta pero ellos se sienten impulsados a verificarlo, mirándolos no parecen muy diferentes a cualquier soldado que ha intentado detenerlos, traen esos protectores de visor claro y sus uniformes negros con la insignia amarilla de Grandfather sin embargo son sus ojos, lo que escalofría a los chicos, pues pueden reconocerlos

– **Vaya me has sorprendido, Nigel Uno –** exclaman los soldados al unísono, con una gruesa y avejentada voz **– No creí que tardaras tanto –** dicen irritando a Tres

– **Grandfather –** gruñe furiosa de ver a sus amigos usados como altoparlantes

– **Siempre esperé cosas grandes de ti, pero me decepcionas... trayendo a todos estos niños a nuestra reunión –** la ronca voz retadora y burlista no parece calar en la indiferencia del joven calvo

Que en actitud desinteresada avanza con las armas a los costados, sin intención de atacar a los chicos **– Vamos ¿A qué viene esta recepción tan corriente? ¿Eres tan viejo que se te han olvidado tus modales? No seas tímido ahora – **responde Uno, atento a los soldados

– **Vaya, vaya, hoy estás muy altanero –** ríe el villano claramente irritado **– Ya que lo quieres, tendré que avergonzarte frente a todos **_**tus amiguitos**_** – **resuena la ronca voz enviando a todos los soldados controlados en una estampida contra el joven

Cinco avanza apuntando pero Fanny la detiene **– No –** susurra indicando a Tres, que frente la morena aprieta su arma mirando con impotencia cómo sus amigos son controlados por el villano

– **A un lado –** ordena la asiática a Uno, que solo había estado esquivandolos

– **No tiene caso –** responde él, pero sin darle más tiempo ella comienza a disparar una ráfaga de pulsos eléctricos que impactan a los chicos, y aunque caen uno tras otro se vuelven a levantar

Wally se alista tras ella no obstante el británico les indica que retrocedan, corriendo hacia la multitud llama su atención, colándose en su formación se deja rodear y los aparta del grupo, que solo pueden ver como los controlados chicos se abalanzan sobre él, son tantos que pronto queda oculto y superado por ellos sin embargo ni siquiera logran disparar cuando su voz suena** – CORRAN AHORA –** grita imponente

Ellos dudan incrédulos, ante el invulnerable muro blanco que les cierra el paso, pero asombrados ven a los soldados separarse del joven calvo e ir a ellos, casi en pánico apuntan aunque la tropa pasa entre su formación, corriendo desesperadamente escaleras abajo, no pasan de su asombro cuando el muro cruje separándose ante ellos, pasmados ven como dos enormes puertas se parten de él volviéndose doradas conforme se dividen, altas y abiertas en par dejan salir densas sombras que recorren desde las paredes hasta el piso **– Ahora –** ordena Uno corriendo a ellas, rápido, audaz y sin dejarse atrapar

Chad gira el activador de su arma hasta "_F.L.U.X_", disparando a su alrededor, dejando a los soldados pasar pero deteniendo el avance de la obscuridad con los brillantes pulsos de luz, que permanecen encendidos donde impactan

Cinco y los demás disparan frente ellos, abriéndose paso mientras el rubio delinea la entrada con las potentes luces, desde el piso hasta el techo,y verificando que todos los soldados han salido entonces dispara un pulso al aire, justo al centro de la entrada,, cerrando el paso cuando la resplandeciente defensa se crea interconectando todos los pulsos en una red geométrica

Las sombras se retraen intentando arrastrarlos dentro, el británico se deja llevar disparando al frente extendiendo su mano hacia atrás, casi surfeando, Cinco la toma asombrándose de ser retenida por él, a la par Chad y Fanny atrapan a Hoagie afirmándose también del joven calvo, tomados de ambos hombros disparan a los costados para evitar ser tragados, Tres es lanzada contra ellos y logrando sujetarse de la menor atrapa a Wally, él se aferra a ella cuando la ola los jala dentro del cuarto cerrando las puertas tras ellos

Cinco dispara a toda potencia haciendo la primera abertura en la envolvente sombra que sin apretarlos apenas los contiene, entre los imparables pulsos eléctricos se revienta bruscamente dejándolos caer ante la gigantesca fuente, los chicos se enderezan manteniendo su formación, Tres retrocede mirando el grandioso conjunto de estatuas, los altos leones de mármol rodean el amplio estanque al centro del salón, mientras resuenan los gorgoteos del agua, que brota de los jarrones sujetados por doncellas de granate incrustadas en gruesos pilares blancos **– Que anticuado – **se queja Wally al ver y apuntarle a un león

– **Oh Nigel creí que tendrías mejores amistades –** se lamenta la avejentada voz, desestimándolos y haciendo eco por el cuarto

– **No somos amigos – **objeta el rubio de inmediato, y el resto busca el origen de esta

– **Ya veo –** una esfera negra sale brusca y velozmente del piso, impactando al revoltoso rubio, alzándose hasta estrellarlo en el techo

– Wally – grita Tres asustada aunque él parece contener a la oscuridad usando el arma como escudo, siendo presionado contra el plafón

Esferas comienzan a salir del piso y techo lanzándose salvajemente contra los chicos **– Vamos ¿Así es como me piensas vencer? –** dice Uno evitándolas ágilmente, burlándose de la lentitud de sus ataques, las esferas apenas si pueden acercarsele, en cambio Cinco les dispara haciendo que estallen mientras intenta mantenerse cerca del grupo** – Sabes que soy mejor que esto ¿cierto? –** sonríe el británico destrozando tres sombras a la vez

– **Oh my child, esto es solo otro juego para mí –** ríe Grandfather o al menos a la menor le parece su voz

– **Bueno entonces ven a jugar – ** exclama el joven calvo disparándole a los leones, destrozándolos

– **No –** grita el viejo, iracundo, saliendo desde el techo como una espesa sombra diabólica, que escurre hacia ellos

Wally revienta la esfera negra cayendo dolorosamente cerca de Tres, aterrado Hoagie corre atrás disparando a la enorme figura, las oscuras garras intentan rodear al británico que al instante dispara atravesándolas con los afilados pinchos de luz, Grandfather grita adolorido, condensandose entre los constantes ataques de los chicos** – Basta –** exige lanzando púas negras

Los jóvenes las esquivan excepto Uno, que corriendo entre ellas dispara contra el villano, la negra forma se desvanece rápidamente dejándolos alerta, Tres saca algo de su traje que Cinco no alcanza a ver porque Cuatro y Jenny la resguardan vigilando las esferas negras

– **Esto es divertido pero no tengo toda la noche –** lo presiona Uno

– **Qué niño más impaciente –** ríe el viejo, reformándose frente la fuente pero las temblorosas sombras son demasiado grandes para ser quien Cinco conoce

– **MI Tiempo corre –** responde el joven corriendo a atacarlo

– **Oh, Nigel, el tiempo no es algo que me importe – **exclama el viejo burlándose de la impaciencia del chico, intentando atraparlo

– **¿Seguro abuelo? –** la asiática lanza las coloridas granadas, sonriente al jugar los seguros en la mano pero una inmensa sombra atraviesa el pilar rápidamente, enviandolas contra ellos, Cinco, Chad y Hoagie disparan varios "FLUX" continuos desviándolas lo suficiente para que se impacten contra el muro más cercano, volándolo en pedazos

Aventados por la expansión Wally, Kuki y Jen apenas si pueden cubrirse de los escombros, los chicos también son barridos unos metros, quedando ante la enorme sombra, que repentinamente se solidifica como un gigantesco león negro, frente el hueco de la pared gruñe atronadoramente, sacudiendo a los jóvenes, que miran a la imponente bestia tratando de sobreponerse , pero de pronto abre sus dorados ojos dejándolos helados cuando cada esfera negra en el cuarto es un ojo

– **¡Ah! – **exclama con sorpresa el anciano solidificándose al fin, su forma en una alta y corpulenta silueta que poco a poco toma mayor densidad o consistencia **– Si es la pequeña Sanban ¿Ya encontraron el cadáver de tu padre? –** sonríe el oscuro hombre

Uno le dispara descubriendo no solo que puede cambiar lugar con las esferas que llenan el cuarto, también que estas son inmunes a sus pulsos de luz, Tres sin embargo ataca furiosa cada punto donde él aparece, corriendo por el cuarto frenética, dificultándole al resto apuntarle o incluso disparar **– Kuki –** gritan el británico y el australiano intentando llegar a ella, aunque es Wally quien cae al piso impactado por un pincho eléctrico

– **Termine rápido y vine a ayudarles –** sonríe Rachel desde la entrada yendo por la asiática, Kuki corre por el chico rubio sin considerarla, siendo Uno quien atajó a la agresiva rubia mientras Grandfather ríe estruendosamente.


	36. Bubble Gum

Aún es de noche y la helada briza de la madrugada se mete imparable por el enorme hueco en el muro, pero Cinco no tiene tiempo de sentir frío, frente ella se alza la oscura bestia de amenazantes ojos dorados, que ruge ensordecedoramente sacudiendo su espesa melena **– Retrocedan –** ordena Chad disparando contra al animal para distraerlo

Aunque ella corre hacia Tres, que sostiene al herido Wally, él intenta levantarse pero todo su cuerpo sigue temblando por el fragmento luminoso atascado en su espalda, Rachel va a dispararles de nuevo cuando interpone su arma para bloquear la patada de Uno, la fuerza del impacto barre a la rubia frente el cañón del británico, él dispara al instante, sin darle tiempo de huir pero una esfera negra se cruza escudando a la chica al mismo tiempo que otra se aproxima por detrás del chico, intercambiándose por Grandfather

Uno se gira mientras dispara con la otra arma, puede que no lo hiera pero aun sirve para sorprenderlo y empujarlo un par de metros **– A los ojos –** ordena a los demás mientras va tras Rachel, que insiste en dañar a Kuki

– **¿Qué pasa Nigel? Dijiste que eras mejor que esto –** se burla Grandfather intercambiando lugar con las esferas, en su camino e intentando atraparlo

Cinco busca la función que Chad usa mientras Hoagie ayuda a Tres, tratando de ocultar al revoltoso rubio tras una de las extrañas mesas de granito en el cuarto, la rubia cambia de dirección yendo por la morena que sin importarle nada dispara los "_Flux_" al pecho de la mayor, logrando activarlos sobre ella** – Ah, Nigel… – **grita McKenzie adolorida, intentando arrancar el pincho clavado en ella

– **Rachel –** la llama Uno, acercándose a ella sin apuntarle

– **No –** gritan Chad y Fanny, pero el rubio es golpeado por la garra del inmenso animal, siendo lanzado unos metros mientras Grandfather aprovecha para llegar a espaldas de su nieto, introduciendo su sombrío brazo en él, atravesándole el pecho

– **Suéltalo – **exige Fanny disparando una ráfaga a toda potencia, pero aunque impactan el villano no luce afectado en cambio el cuerpo del chico se va tornando negro, incluso los bordes de su traje comienzan a perderse en esa intensa oscuridad

Uno tiembla incontrolablemente y apenas sujetando su arma logra apuntarle al anciano, disparando rápidamente contra su ojos, el horroroso ser de sombras grita de dolor y su ojo derecho le sangra abundantemente escurriendo por su rostro, sin embargo al joven calvo también, Cinco lo nota pero Fanny apunta su ataque directamente a los ojos del villano que aún retiene al chico **– Espera –** le pide la morena pero Rachel se le abalanza, intentando arrebatarle el arma

– **¿Cómo crees que se siente esto? – **le pregunta la rubia, acercando la iluminada pieza aún incrustada en su pecho, la menor se aferra a su arma y pateándola en el estómago consigue apartarla, liberándose

Del otro lado Chad trata de levantarse cuando la pesada garra del león cae sobre su espalda, hundiéndolo contra el piso, aún sujeta su arma no obstante esta es retenida por la otra garra del animal** – No vas a huir, traidor –** gruñe la bestia presionando más el arma, al notarlo la apiñonada se gira sin dejar de disparar, impactando varios tiros a los ojos del "animal", Grandfather grita a la vez que el león y las esferas empiezan a rebotar más frenéticas por el cuarto, la sombra que retenía a Uno desaparece pero el chico aun sangra bajo los lentes

Cinco intenta ir a ayudarlo aun cuando Rachel le dispara, la rubia la sigue avanzando incluso entre el ataque de las esferas, despreocupada, en cambio la KND debe esquivar a las sombras junto con los disparos, Fanny la ve y apenas evitando los rebotes dispara un flux en el rostro de la rubia, que momentáneamente paralizada cae de rodillas soltando las armas** – Rápido –** pide corriendo por el británico, él sigue hincado en el piso mientras la menor va por el arma de la rubia, evitando ser tocada por las dementes esferas que rebotan cada vez con más velocidad

– **Siempre creí que eras muy ambicioso –** murmura Grandfather, su ronca voz suena por todo el cuarto, helándoles la sangre **– Nigel Uno –** llama el viejo con una tosca voz ahogada

– **Sabía que eras capaz de liderar todo un ejército PERO NO CONTRA MÍ –** grita la descomunal forma saliendo violentamente de la fuente, salpicando con el agua el cuarto, la morena apenas evita ser tocada sin embargo la oleada empapa a Chad

Fanny usa un flux para vaporizar el agua, retrocediendo bruscamente con el chico calvo **– Lo siento –** le murmura dejándolo apoyarse en ella

– **Estoy bien – **susurra él aunque la sangre sigue fluyendo bajo los lentes

– **¡Oh! Cierto, te estás curando rápido – **se burla la gigantesca sombra demoníaca, cubriendo la fuente** – Tomaron nano máquinas ¿cierto? De las que reintegran el tejido interno ¿verdad?– **cuestiona, extendiendo su garra** – ¿Cómo se sentirá si las hago funcionar al revés? –** ríe girando su garra lentamente como si fuera mecánica

Las manos de Uno tiemblan sujetando su arma mientras Fanny cae intentando apoyarse de su cañón,Cinco los mira apuntándole al villano y efusiva dispara a los ojos pero cada vez que lo hace una esfera se interpone, lo peor es que ella sigue usando el _flux_ de su arma así que cada que impacta una esfera esta se fija a la anterior, de tal forma que por más que corra solo está creando una barrera para él

El joven británico apunta con forzada dificultad al frente, donde está Grandfather** – Mírate, Nigel Uno, diminuto, dependiendo de mis medicamentos para no morir – **ríe la tosca forma de múltiples cuernos, totalmente enfocado en disfrutar ver al chico esforzarse en apuntarle

Toda la defensa del villano está en Cinco, así que cuando un disparo impacta completamente en su ojo y desde el arma del británico apenas si logra reaccionar, retrocediendo y sujetándose la herida **– Imposible –** gruñe adolorido

– **Yo no tome tus maquinas –** exclama Uno, levantándose de lo más tranquilo

– **Yo te vi, ella estaba ahí –** gruñe el león

– **Lo siento, esas no eran tus medicinas –** responde la apiñonada disparando varios flux a sus patas, aprovechando que ha liberado a Chad, a la par el de lentes obscuros va corriendo hacia la fuente

– **No –** grita Grandfather intentando atraparlo, aunque en su boca caen las coloridas granadas de la cabecilla de la resistencia, la pequeña niña de coletas retrocede sonriente, dejando al mayor confundido e impactado, trata de sacarlas pero ni siquiera el león puede moverse, las esferas libres van a él dejándose absorber rápidamente, como si él buscara hincharse aún más

Uno en cambio activa sus guantes vaporizando el agua alrededor del pequeño y mareado niño rubio, sacándolo entre sus brazos cuando la explosión vuela algunos pilares en pedazos, Jennifer se escabulle ágilmente para ocultarse tras la mesa de granito encontrando al robusto científico en su forma de diez años **– Había olvidado que eras gordito –** sonríe acariciando el redondo y sonrosado rostro del niño

– **¿Eh? Jen, tú y yo no nos conocíamos de niños –** aclara Hoagie confundido

Ella recapacita y se voltea buscando al revoltoso rubio **– Te vi en las noticias –** contesta con indiferencia pasando del tema **– ¿Y Wally? –** le pregunta al pequeño castaño

Cinco se ha ocultado tras la barrera de esferas que afortunadamente ayudó a crear, agradeciendo que soportaran sin embargo aguarda sin poder ver fuera de la misma, sujeta su arma notando que casi no le queda carga mientras que la ganada a Rachel está casi completa "¿Dónde la encontró?" se cuestiona intentando pensarlo pero un desagradable quejido la alarma **– Malditos mocosos –** gruñe el anciano roncamente desde el centro del cuarto

La menor alista su arma saliendo veloz pero se detiene de golpe al ver la espesa oscuridad que cubre la fuente, pastosa se mueve lentamente sobre el piso completamente negra sin un solo reflejo como si también se tragara la luz, Cinco mira los restos de los pilares y el techo, destrozados muy por encima de la fuente **– ¿Qué pasa vejete? ¿Te sientes mal? –** se burla pretencioso el pequeño rubio, que ella reconoce al instante, llevando el arma al hombro casi como una bazuca apunta al frente recogiendo las mangas de su jersey naranja

– **No –** gritan Tres y Uno cuando el niño dispara contra el líquido, cada pincho crea una burbuja de la condensada substancia que estalla salpicando, el pequeño retrocede evitando que lo toquen pero la pegajosa masa empieza a burbujear aumentando su velocidad de avance mientras salpica

Entonces desde el otro lado de la fuente e impulsandose en el muro brinca hasta el techo y apenas tocándolo se lanza por sobre el enemigo, sobrepasandolo para atrapar al pequeño rubio, barriéndose en el piso varios metros lejos del fango negro **– Wow –** grita el australiano impresionado, mirando desde el muro al techo como intentando comprender cómo Uno lo hizo

– **Wally – **lo regaña asustada la niña de negras coletas corriendo a ellos, ambos la miran sorprendidos

– **¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? –** preguntan casi al unísono, Wally es soltado por el mayor, que observa el área intrigado

– **Solo lo rodee –** señala Kuki con obviedad, aunque la sombra se extiende rápido todavía queda mucho espacio libre en el amplio piso, de hecho el pequeño Chad viene corriendo con dificultades, Cinco también va a ellos esperando poder crear una estrategia juntos en lo que el enemigo reacciona

Uno se levanta atento al mal encarado rubio que llega mucho más agitado que los mayores, para la morena debe tener entr máximo 7 si es que este Chad era muy bajito, sin embargo lo más llamativo del chico es que conserve el uniforme incluso este luce reducido, recordándolo cuando ellos fueron afectados su ropa también cambió

El joven calvo intenta tomar el arma de las manos del ex oficial pero este se aferra **– Aún puedo luchar – **insiste serio el pequeño Dickson, el corto silencio entre ambos interesa a los otros chicos pero el rubio mantiene la mirada en el británico, fijamente, eso hace sonreír al mayor

– Cuento contigo – responde Uno serio, volteando a lo que queda de la fuente

Las escandalosas risas de Grandfather llenan la habitación **– ¿En serio ese es tu mejor hombre? –** se burla dividiendo su extendida y viscosa superficie en varios charcos **– Bueno, tampoco se puede decir gran cosa de tu ejército –** agrega entre carcajadas mientras de las lagunas brotan soldados armados, sin cascos lucen completamente sombríos y avejentados con una mirada vacía, como los ojos de un pez muerto

– **Imposible –** murmura Tres asombrada con la cantidad de "chicos" que llenan el lugar

– **Ese no es mi ejército – **susurra Uno casi desinteresado, aunque igual parece examinarlos con la mirada

– **No, no es posible, Kate estaba en la segunda torre, ella se quedó ahí —** grita la pequeña asiática de coletas distinguiendo a cada uno de sus amigos

– **Se los dije, Grandfather es invencible –** exclama Rachel desde el fondo, arrancándose las brillantes piezas metálicas, lanzándolas al piso mientras se levanta

– **Su carga se terminó –** murmura el pequeño Chad

– **Diablos –** se queja Cinco alistando el arma de la rubia sin embargo Uno se mantiene atento al villano que se alza como una delgada figura de intensos ojos amarillos y puntiagudos cuernos sobre la fuente

– **He ido personalmente a reclutar a tus soldados –** sonríe el viejo enviandolos a atacar, sus ojos cambian y con mirada demente corren hacia ellos, furiosos, los pequeños líderes de la resistencia miran a ambos lados pues Rachel también va a ellos esquivando los disparos de la morena, asustados dudan a donde disparar haciendo reír al anciano

– **¿Qué pasa Nigel Uno? ¿Estás muy aterrado de herir a tu equipo? – **se mofa el viejo mirando como Chad dispara desesperado, pues no pueden detenerlos **– ¿No lo entiendes? Estás solo, sólo son un grupo de estúpidos niños, nadie vendrá a ayudarlos – **se jacta trayendo más soldados, del villano e inclusive algunos desconocidos

– **¿Eh? –** se detiene Tres dejando al niño australiano cuidarle la espalda **– ¿Ellos no lograron salir? –** alarmada ve a los seis chicos que mandaron por el ascensor

– **Ya entiendes ¿cierto? Yo estoy sobre la ciudad, YO estoy sobre cada uno, YO SOY EL MUNDO – **grita Grandfather hinchado de orgullo, extendiendo los brazos, lleno de soberbia, le apunta al joven de lentes obscuros que sin titubear corre a él afirmando ambas armas y activando sus guantes y botas, estas se iluminan por toda la suela mientras avanza, sobre los soldados, disparando continuamente los Flux y quemándoles cuando los pisa

A su adversario no parece importarle e incluso absorbe los disparos riendo, aun cuando le dan en los ojos ríe, el joven salta a pocos metros de él disparando justo contra su sien, al instante las piezas son absorbidas completamente sin embargo Uno suelta sus armas **– Que idiota **– se burla el viejo al intentar atajarlo con su garra pero es quemado dolorosamente cuando Fanny se impulsa en esta para recuperar las armas

No tiene tiempo de detenerla en ese momento el potente puñetazo de Uno lo hace tambalearse, se siente desgarrado por el ardiente guante de luz del joven que se aferra a él para no caer **– Niñato estúpido –** gruñe Grandfather, atrapándolo con su brazo separándole de si **– Eres solo un pobre idiota –** lo alza bruscamente **– Tu padre ya intentó esto hace años –** se mofa de su ingenuidad atravesándolo con su garra **– Tu sombra es mía –** sentencia con satisfacción sin embargo pronto se nota inmóvil

– **Te equivocas, **_**abuelo,**_** este no es el **_**Flux **_**de mi padre, es mi ****Ion Flux**** –** sonríe Uno entonces Fanny, Chad y Cinco activan sus armas al unísono interconectando todos las piezas luminiscentes, en una red de la cual Rachel apenas logra escapar.


	37. Chamoyada

La red de corriente lumínica iónica se extiende atrapando al oscuro tirano, sus soldados también son retenidos, sin embargo Rachel se ha librado por poco y mirando frente ella reconoce a la pequeña Sanban, asombrada de ver cómo los soldados no pueden luchar en el intrincado tejido de luces, Grandfather mismo no se logra mover aunque el joven calvo respira agitado, claramente aguantando el dolor de estar atravesado, la rubia nota como aprieta el puño comenzando a moverse y desesperada corre sobre los soldados igual que él y la otra hicieron, sin embargo para ella es doloroso porque puede sentir el flujo de energía atravesarla, además la mocosa le dispara con asombrosa puntería

Cinco ve a la rubia ir a por Uno y le dispara constantemente pero la chica es muy rápida huyendo de los tiros, que con solo impactar en algo sólido se interconectan con el resto aumentando la red de líneas luminosas

Chad gira rápidamente su interruptor al "PIN" disparándole varios pinchos a la aliada del villano intentando al menos entorpecerla en cambio ella logra llegar al brazo del abuelo, justo el que atraviesa a Uno, y colgándose de este se impulsa para subir hasta el joven calvo, buscando desactivar su guante, los disparos de los menores cesan medio nerviosos de esa cercanía, la morena se alista pero Jenny la detiene **– Sin las botas te absorberá al instante – **le indica sería

Rachel jalonea el guante, de pie en el brazo del villano pero el joven logra agarrarla de la pierna – Basta – grita ella sintiendo el flujo eléctrico atravesarla

– Maldita sea, Rachel – se queja Uno apartándose levemente permitiendo a Tres impactar en el pecho de la rubia, aunque ella se mantiene agarrada del guante

– **No… pará –** McKenzie lo golpea duramente en el pecho, con el puño, repitiéndolo una y otra vez **– Grandfather la traerá–** insiste a punto de golpearlo en el rostro, pero no lo hace, contiene su puño llorosa, temblando y con una mirada temerosa, al punto que incluso sus claros ojos tienen un brillo cálido, humano **– Traerá a Fanny de vuelta –** exhala pesadamente al impactarle el recio golpe en el rostro, resonando por el cuarto como un grito que llega a los menores, Hoagie presta atención e incluso se asoma sobre la mesa de granito

– **Fanny está muerta –** susurra Uno descorazonado, sujetando su mano **– Grandfather no puede revivir a nadie – **recalca un poco más cruel, ella lo mira negando y Cinco no puede evitar ver a Jenny, pálida y llorosa muerde su labio inferior conteniendo desesperada su voz

– **No me vengas con eso ahora, Tú la mataste – **grita Hoagie, rojo de ira, apuntándoles totalmente alterado con el arma de la pecosa en su mano

– **Es mentira –** repite la rubia una y otra vez, imparable, hartándolo

– **CÁLLATE, TÚ LA MATASTE –** el gordito castaño aprieta los gatillos, completamente fuera de sí mientras ella golpea a Uno, que aún la sujeta

– **¿Crees que no sé si he matado a alguien? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Ella estaba viva, estaba viva cuando tú llegaste, estaba viva cuando te la llevaste contigo y SÉ QUE TÚ LA AYUDASTE A DESAPARECER – **Rachel suena rota, desesperada, recriminándole todo a Nigel

– **Murió –** susurra él, con ese tono grave y culpable sin embargo la jala en su incomprensión, dándole un fuerte puñetazo con el guante luminoso en el estómago, la rubia cae atrás apenas sujetándose del "cuerpo" inmóvil de Grandfather **– No importa lo que creas, fuiste tú quien la destrozó y no va a revivir –** el rostro serio del británico y la frialdad de su voz tensan a Cinco, que busca a Fanny pero la apiñonada corre hacia Hoagie, que llora sin poder activar la descargada arma

– **¡QUERÍA ABANDONARME! –** grita Rachel ahogada en su frustración y desesperanza, hundiéndose en el brazo de Grandfather

– **Pero está viva – **asegura el villano, usándola como medio antes de ser absorbida por la oscuridad y salir en el hombro de la gran e inmóvil figura** – Lo está, puedo sentirla – **sonríe "_Rachel_" corriendo sobre el villano hacia Nigel, de pronto la sombría forma explota **– ¿Qué? –** emite cayendo entre la red de luces, el villano y ella gritan roncamente de dolor al tocarla, ya que Grandfather sigue conectado a ella

Uno en cambio cae al piso y antes que la sombra se desintegre la golpea duramente, separando un gran trozo que se estrella tras la fuente, el británico avanza cuidadosamente entre las luces evitando la dañada fuente, e hincándose parece tomar un respiro** – Ni… gel… –** llama entrecortadamente la rubia, esforzándose para mantenerse despierta entre la corriente

– **No, Uno –** interviene Tres intentando avanzar pero él igual desactiva únicamente las líneas que la retienen, la rubia cae al piso medio consciente e intentando respirar

– **Estoy harto –** musita una chillona voz infantil **– ESTOY HARTO, NO ME IMPORTA NADA – **grita sobresaltándolos, ya que mirándose entre ellos la voz es completamente desconocida sin embargo el gigantesco león logra zafarse de las disminuyentes luces

– **Diablos –** grita Hoagie intentando activar el segundo generador del arma de Jen

– **Se acabó la batería –** asevera la apiñonada buscando protegerlo con las armas de Uno, pero la bestia va contra el británico o eso parece, porque de último minuto lo brinca y es el joven calvo quien corre para atajarlo, derribándolo en una tacleada

El animal se disuelve bajo él, incluso cuando sus guantes no lo han tocado** – Yo también estoy harto – **amenaza el chico de lentes obscuros, serio y cruel mirando fijamente al pequeño niño que se oculta tras la fuente

El niño pelirrojo intenso de claros ojos azules mira furioso al joven calvo, su pequeña camisa blanca, pantalón corto café obscuro e incluso el desgastado saco gris no le suenan a ninguno pero Uno sabe bien quién es, sin darles tiempo para reaccionar el niño corre hacia el joven calvo **– No pienso jugar más –** amenaza brincando a él mientras la espesa sombra lo rodea

Pero el mayor es más rápido y de una patada lo barre por el piso **– No me gusta pelear con ventajas pero no puedo esperar a que crezcas –** murmura, ciertamente luce incómodo tratando de atacarlo mientras Cinco y Chad rodean cuidadosamente la red de luces aún encendida

– **¿Ventajas? –** ríe el pequeño pelirrojo con irritación, levantándose rápidamente **– ¿Qué ventajas pueden tener? Solo son unos estúpidos niños –** corre tratando de rodear la fuente sin embargo Cuatro y Tres vienen de ese lado

– **Tú también lo eres, idiota ¿no te has visto? – **se burla el pequeño rubio apuntándole aunque no consigue darle pues el enemigo brinca rápido, burlándolos

– **Imbéciles ¿creen que por ser más grandes son más fuertes? O ¿Más hábiles? –** ríe pasando sobre ellos** – Yo más fuerte que ustedes – **se jacta tocando el cañón del arma del australiano mientras este le apunta

– **Lánzala –** ordena Uno y el revoltoso rubio lo hace sin pensarlo, el arma ni siquiera empieza a girar en el aire cuando una daga la impacta, el generador hace corto circuito explotando con todo y el pelirrojo, Wally se agazapa al piso protegiendo a la pequeña Kuki en cambio el británico corre entre el humo para impactarle una patada al pelirrojo, lanzándolo contra las redes luminosas, sin embargo Rachel logra atraparlo antes de que caiga, la rubia parece ir contra él y atrapar al niño no interrumpe su ataque

En cambio Fanny le dispara derribándolos de tal manera que ambos caen detrás del joven calvo y frente Tres, pero el niño es más hábil y se gira a ellos intentando generar sus sombras en la mano, Cinco le dispara sin dudar obligándolo a retroceder entonces el británico avanza usando su guante como escudo, atrapando los disparos de luz, el villano y la rubia parecen acorralados cuando una potente explosión vuela las puertas del ascensor, el piso se cimbra y las compuertas salen volando por los aires, peligrosamente ya que los ventanales están al frente, pero caen ruidosamente derrapando por el piso. llevándose varias esferas y estrellándose con el bar

Hoagie intenta cubrirse en la mesa pero la pelinegra de pecas lo carga corriendo hacia el resto y con ambas armas de Uno al hombro, el joven calvo activa desde su guante la red de luces y esta se contrae lentamente, aprovechando el polvo y la confusión Grandfather se hunde en el piso desapareciendo como una sombra, Chad tose apuntando al frente sobrepasando al dúo de la resistencia **– Se fue –** grita alarmado, moviendo la mano frente si para disipar el polvo

– **¿Qué? –** exclama Jen soltando abruptamente a Hoagie, un disparo suena alarmándolos y en guardia miran a su alrededor atentos, no obstante un segundo disparo se va hacia el hueco en la fachada jalando consigo parte de la polvacera

– **No –** musita Tres notando que es cierto, el pequeño pelirrojo no está y lo que es peor todas las sombras que Uno retenía han desaparecido con su red, solo quedan los soldados inconscientes

– **Lastima, llegue segundo –** exhala Nueve entrando por el hueco del ascensor** – Parece que se divirtieron –** comenta con cierta alegría entrando despreocupadamente

– **Maldita sea Nueve –** se exalta Jenny exasperada** – ¿De qué maldito lado estas? Por tu culpa el viejo escapó –** le reclama irritada, lastimando los oídos de todos

– **¿Eh? –** duda el enmascarado mirando alrededor o al menos eso parece

– **Rachel tampoco está –** comenta Chad mirando al británico, su tono es de preocupación aunque luce más molesto

– **Cálmense, no tuve opción, la puerta no se abría –** explica el revolucionario yendo a ellos

– **Vete al diablo, imbécil ¿Cómo se supone que lo acabemos si no está? –** insiste la corta pelinegra avanzando

– **No importa, explotaremos la fuente –** responde Uno desactivando sus guantes, por un segundo a Cinco le pareció diferente su voz pero nadie más repara en eso

– **Ya no tengo granadas –** interviene Kuki, buscándose en su traje

Pero Nueve va a ellos **– No importa, ya está todo listo –** su ligero tono emocionado confunde a los chicos

– **Esperen ¿Destruirán está o el origen? – **cuestiona Cinco

– **Todas –** responde Uno **– Será mejor que salgan, sepultare todo el edificio –** ordena serio, sacando algo de su traje al ir a la fuente

– **No, espera, ¿destruirás todo? ¿Incluso los laboratorios de Grandfather? –** el pequeño Hoagie, d tal vez, avanza nervioso pero Nueve lo ataja

– **Arriba no hay nada útil –** dice el rebelde, serio **– Y créeme, tampoco lo quieres ver –** agrega excesivamente sombrío, deteniéndose frente el pequeño castaño** – Vamos a salir – **señala el hueco del ascensor, suavizando su tono casi dulzón al decirlo, molestando al científico

– **Soy un adulto ¿sabes? –** se defiende el gordito castaño antes de alejarse mirando al británico

– **No puede ser enserio –** se extraña Cinco, sin embargo el mayor activa algo lanzándolo veloz contra la fuente

– **Que bien se siente tener 13 años de nuevo –** exclama Rachel saliendo rápidamente del centro de la fuente atrapando el objeto, sale tan rápido que Cinco apenas distingue cuando cambia de una delgada sombra a la niña rubia que corre hacia Nigel, con el dispositivo en mano

– **Rachel –** la llama Chad intentando hacerla reaccionar pero un disparo la lanza varios metros lejos del joven calvo

– **Eres muy chica para él –** asevera Nueve con un tono divertido **– O debería decir muy viejo ¿Cierto Grandfather? –** cuestiona burlista asombrando a los chicos yendo por la menor, "_ella_" se levanta temblorosa usando el móvil para cubrirse pero el enmascarado dispara un potente pulso volándolo en partes **– Yo no seré tan gentil como Nigel –** le amenaza al llegar asestándole una patada, "_Rachel_" logra cubrirse el rostro al derrapar por el piso y con agilidad se levanta entrando en guardia lista a pelear, Nueve le dispara continuamente corriendo hacia "_ella_", la chica recibe los tiros despreocupada frenándolo con una patada alta, una y otra vez intenta derribarlo en cambio él la desvía colándose en su ataque y acertándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tan fuerte que la alza del suelo unos centímetros antes de caer al piso

Frente a la fuente Uno sigue con su plan, saca otro par de móviles activándolos rápido mientras Chad los dirige a la salida **– Vamos –** exige el estricto rubio, sin ser seguido por ninguno

– **Muévanse –** les ordena el británico arrojando los dispositivos a la fuente

– **No –** grita la ronca voz del anciano saliendo desde Rachel como una densa sombra, atrapando los móviles sin embargo el estallido es inmediato, destrozando su garra de obscuridad, las poderosas explosiones de luz blanca e intensa desestabilizan la protección del villano **– Maldito –** grita intentando mantener su sombría forma al caer en las delgadas aguas de la fuente, Uno entra evaporando el poco líquido cuando lo pisa** – Maldito –** grita Grandfather en su forma infantil sacudiendo las aguas intentando salpicarlo

Él enciende sus guantes **– No cae agua ¿ya lo notaste? –** le pregunta, con incredulidad el niño mira a todos lados, los pequeños charcos son evaporados conforme el joven de lentes obscuros se acerca sin embargo el menor no retrocede

– **Todo en este mundo tiene sombra y todas las sombras son mías –** grita el villano, potente y atronador pero su gruesa y grave voz es la del adulto, jalando todas las sombras de la habitación desde los muebles, rincones e incluso se cuelan desde el hueco que da a la ciudad

Rachel se ha puesto en pie e insiste en enfrentar al revolucionario sin embargo al ver a la oscuridad apoderarse del lugar tiembla **– Nigel –** musita preocupada sin notar al enmascarado llegar a su lado, se gira para golpearlo pero él sujeta su brazo tomándole la frente con la otra mano, sus guantes brillan al afirmarla

– **No va ni a extrañarte –** le susurra Nueve encarándola y activando sus guantes, aterrada Rachel intenta luchar viendo su reflejo en el casco antes que la intensa luz lo llene todo

El intenso resplandor llama la atención de los chicos **– ¿Qué demonios? –** pregunta Wally tan asombrado como Cinco y Fanny, Chad no puede mirar e incómodo se gira angustiado hacia Uno, que permanece atento a Grandfather, completamente inmóvil lo ve juntar las sombras dentro suyo

– **Diablos –** reacciona Tres disparándole al pequeño pelirrojo pero su disparo es atrapado por el guante del joven calvo, el leve zumbido que la prenda produce al sobre iluminarse se pierde bajo las risas de villano

– **Lo sabía, Lo sabía, pesa más en ti la duda de que tan poderoso soy ¿cierto? Nigel Uno, ambos tenemos la misma ambición…pero solo uno puede cumplirla –**.


	38. Cupcakes

En el centro de la fuente, rodeado de sus destrozados leones blancos y sin oportunidad de escapar esta Grandfather, completamente cubierto en tinieblas riendo emocionado **– Lo sabía, lo sabía, pesa más en ti la duda de que tan poderoso soy ¿cierto? Nigel Uno, ambos tenemos la misma ambición… pero solo uno puede cumplirla –** grita extendiendo sus garras para atrapar al joven de lentes obscuros

Sin embargo el británico no huye va a su encuentro, atrapando la garra desde su muñeca, el luminoso guante logra retenerlo **– Entonces ¿estás listo? –** cuestiona Uno con seriedad, haciendo carcajear al mayor

– **No he vivido 150 años por nada –** amenaza el viejo alzando su puño contra él, para Cinco las cuentas no salen sin embargo este no es momento de distracciones, ya que el villano logró impactarle el puñetazo al chico o eso parece ya que aunque lo hace retroceder varios metros Uno sigue de pie, sujetando el brazo de Grandfather

Chad dispara a la cabeza de la oscura figura entonces Cinco nota como el joven calvo se esfuerza por inmovilizarlo, así que apoya al niño rubio, el pequeño que hasta hace pocos segundos era muy chico para su arma ahora la sostiene firmemente decidido disparándole al anciano **– Dickson –** reclama Grandfather forzando el agarre del británico **– Maldito traidor, al menos tú deberías ser fiel a quien te salvó la vida –** masculla tirando de sí, tratando de volverse de nuevo esa masa espesa

– **Ese no fuiste tú –** responde fieramente el niño rubio, reactivando en la memoria de Cinco a ese chico que vio hace años, aquel líder supremo que admiraban

– **Crío ingrato –** gruñe el mayor buscando agrandarse pero los constantes disparos del grupo parecen no solo debilitarlo también reducen su tamaño, desesperado se separa de las sombras saliendo como un joven no mayor de 20, un disparo en el hombro lo tira bruscamente siendo seguido por Nueve, el joven pelirrojo de chaleco negro intenta huir

Aunque Wally dispara varios pinchos luminosos, bloqueando el paso **– ¿No dijiste que solo éramos unos niños? ¿Cuándo has visto a un adulto huir de niños? –** se mofa el preadolescente de alborotado cabello rubio corriendo a él

La grotesca forma que forcejea con Uno quiere proteger al adulto reduciendo bruscamente su tamaño hasta ser tan delgada como su dueño, ocurre todo tan rápido que los chicos no pueden apuntarle y riendo se zafa del joven calvo yendo directo a Grandfather, el adulto brinca al techo aprovechando la sorpresa de los chicos, tratando de fugarse por arriba pero Nueve dispara siguiéndolo con la vista, el tirano corre sobre el techo solo adherido a él por su sombra, Uno brinca al muro y se impulsa alcanzándolo rápidamente, entonces el villano cada vez más viejo sonríe lanzándose sobre él, sujetándolo **– Aún me quedan sus sombras – **ríe tirando de ellas, aferrándose al joven

Escépticos ve como sus sombras se jalan notoriamente, como si tras ellos un enorme foco se moviera frenético estirándolas violentamente, la terrible sensación sacude a Cinco, que intentando sujetarse de su arma siente algo desgarrarse dentro de ella, jalandola sanguinariamente como si la separarán en partes, todo su cuerpo se escalofría angustiosamente sin poder dejar de temblar, pero no es la única, todos lo sienten, incluso Chad, que parece estar cerca de su verdadera edad cae al piso desesperado por retener su sombra **– Lo sé –** contesta Uno, desactivando sus guantes y reteniendo el rostro del cincuentón

– **¿Qué? No, basta –** gruñe el mayor mirando como caen, quedando bajo el chico, desesperado espera detener la caída extendiendo brazos desde su sombra, pero delgados y débiles apenas logran asirse del techo desapareciendo rápidamente dejándolos caer toscamente **– No –** grita avejentándose en sus iracundos intentos de retener su sombra, el joven se torna completamente negro asombrando a los chicos, que aún agitados tratan de entender qué pasa cuando los filosos cuernos negros de las sombras crecen en la frente de Uno

– **Nigel –** lo llaman aterrados

Repentinamente las doradas puertas de la entrada se abren y sorprendidos e indefensos ven entrar al serio joven de uniforme negro y castaño cabello obscuro **– Nigel Uno –** grita ensordecedor llamando la atención del joven calvo, sus cuernos se reducen y sus dorados ojos enfocan al soldado de alebrestado peinado

El viejo sonríe al ver su insignia en el brazo de aquel audaz joven, que avanza a ellos apuntando con una de las largas armas negras del británico **– Steve, mátalos –** grita Grandfather emocionado, exigiendo a su sombra un último esfuerzo **– La niña primero – **señala está a Cinco

– **Eso se acabó viejo –** sonríe el chico colocándose unos asombrosos lentes negros, disparando la poderosa descarga de luz iónica a la oscuridad

El impacto sacude completamente al anciano **– Niños ingratos –** vocifera maltrecho, hinchándose de cólera y resistiéndose a su captor logra empujarlo **– Ella es importante ¿cierto? ¡Sí, sí ya lo veo! Es idéntica a esa mocosa –** ríe corriendo hacia Cinco, en forma de un gigantesco alacrán negro, tétrico y viscoso, que deja residuos de si tras él

Steve dispara continuamente pero no logra detenerlo aun cuando impacta cada tiro, Fanny, Hoagie y Chad también lo intentan, buscando interponerse en su camino no obstante corre a ellos totalmente desquiciado, salpicando el denso cuajo que lo recubre arrojándolos violentamente fuera de su camino, Tres dispara frente él pero de un coletazo la avienta recubierta de la pesada substancia **– Ya te maté una vez –** afirma Grandfather sonriente, llegando ante Cinco y siendo demasiado veloz para esquivarlo la atrapa entre sus mandíbulas yendo directo al hueco que da a la ciudad

– **¡Hey vejete! –** lo llama Cuatro brincando a él, la morena y el rubio disparan a toda potencia despedazando al "animal" sin embargo no pará, aún salpicado por el piso, el pedazo que retiene a Cinco va solo en cuatro rasgadas patas, escurriendo o desbaratándose al avanzar, el revoltoso rubio le cae encima pero lo atraviesa terminando en el piso batido de la substancia oscura, sin poder levantarse, Uno ha corrido tras ellos intentando sujetar a la bestia y Nueve se lanza contra las tenazas que aprietan a la menor, esperando poder sujetarla antes que lleguen al precipicio sin embargo es al viejo a quien atrapa pues se separa del cuajo, aventándolo con chica por el hueco

Cinco apenas reacciona viendo la fachada del edificio e instintivamente extiende la mano tratando de afirmarse de lo que sea, siendo la mano de Nigel Uno quien la sujeta apenas afirmándose de la orilla del piso** – Eres mío – **abre sus dorados ojos el cuajo tratando de devorar al chico en su desconcentración

Pero una fuerte mano afirma al joven calvo **– Chad –** sonríe Uno

Sin embargo el otro joven lo mira contrariado **– No me tientes a soltarte **– musita Steve, levantándolos con esfuerzo

– **Malditos –** grita el cuajo buscando rodearlos pero no puede moverse

Nueve sujeta firmemente a su dueño, aprisionando su frente con el iluminado guante **– Tal vez duela –** se jacta activándolo

Chad corre para ayudar al castaño obscuro a subirlos **– Llegue primero –** ríe el ex general sorprendiendo al rubio, que sujeta la otra mano de Cinco jalándola arriba

– **¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora? –** sonríe Dickson desinteresado de los retos bromistas del mayor, la morena se levanta impresionada por el resplandor que rodea a Nueve

Uno la sobrepasa, yendo a él** – Wow –** exclama el revolucionario separándose rápidamente del anciano

– **¿Qué? –** pregunta el británico acercándose intrigado

– **Creo que era cierto lo de los 150 años –** el enmascarado señala con seriedad al piso, los restos secos y desbaratados del anciano se disuelven rápidamente frente ellos

– **Tal vez es mejor así –** musita el joven calvo, mirando en su brazo la diminuta sombra desaparecer cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminan el cielo

– **¿Realmente derribaras la torre? –** pregunta Jenny intentando ir pero Hoagie la detiene, y ella lo mira confundida

– **La fuente sigue aquí –** exclama Tres levantándose para ir por Wally, que aún se sacude la masa negra

– **¿Qué carajos es esto? –** gruñe el australiano, molesto y apartando los pedazos

– **Sombras –** sonríe Steve

– **¿No eras su aliado? –** se extraña el revoltoso rubio de verlo ahí, con ellos, tan tranquilo de ver "a su querido abuelo" derrotado

– **¿Qué?... No, siempre he estado del lado de Nigel y Nueve, somos amigos desde niños – **sonríe el mayor, con cierta burla de la perplejidad del chico

Pero la pre adolescente japonesa y australiano miran al revolucionario, que sólo les pide silencio antes de volverse al británico **– ¿Las regresaras?–** cuestiona suavemente con un tono pasivo y dulce, que parece hacer reaccionar al joven calvo

Uno deja de ver el punto donde Grandfather desapareció y mirando a los chicos sonríe extendiendo el brazo ante ellos** – Vamos –** susurra intrigando a los chicos, las sombras se liberan por el cuarto e incluso el cuajo que retenía a Wally se dispersa en varias siluetas que salen por el hueco a la ciudad, son tantas y tan rápidas que agitan una fuerte corriente al irse

El sol comienza a salir tras las montañas que rodean la ciudad, una vista hermosa y esperanzadora para Cinco, que mira con satisfacción al joven de lentes obscuros sin embargo él exhala agotado mirando su sombra** – Ve… Monty debe extrañarte –** susurra preocupado, señalando la tercera torre camino que la reacia sombra sigue

– **¿Era la de tu padre? –** pregunta Abigail, atenta a su reacción

– **Sí –** asiente él algo avergonzado

– **Con razón actuabas raro –** exclaman Chad y Nueve al unísono, incómodos al notarlo

– **¿Qué haremos con él? –** pregunta Tres preocupada llamando la atención del revoltoso rubio

– **Nada – **la respuesta del británico los deja impactados **– Él no recuerda nada, ahora es solo mi padre y otro civil más – **asegura yendo a la salida

– **¿Qué? Cómo si alguien te fuera a creer que pudiste borrar sus recuerdos –** exclama Wally intentando confrontarlo al pararse frente él y el mayor sonríe levemente al enseñarle su guante

– **Esa es un arma muy poderosa –** la inquietud de Tres es clara, cimbrando en su compañero, Fanny se acerca a ellos con Hoagie aunque el joven castaño no parece entender que pasa

– **Tú la conoces bien ¿cierto? Es una versión miniatura de la cámara de destitución del KND –** explica a grandes rasgos el joven calvo dejándose rodear por los chicos

– **Imposible, solo son rumores, ni siquiera encontré los planos – **refuta la asiática incrédula extendiéndole la mano, claramente pide ver el guante y eso interesa a Nueve

– **Claro que no, los planos aún los tenía su creador –** Nigel le entrega la prenda a la atónita Kuki, parece tener ya los quince pues crece aceleradamente

– **Espera ¿Zero aun los guardaba? ¿Creí que Grandfather le había…? –** Jenny se detiene dudando si debe preguntarlo pues los chicos lucen confundidos

– **Oculto cientos de archivos en el sistema de emergencia, para resguardar los datos, nos costó mucho hallarlo –** explica Nueve llegando a su lado mientras Chad va por Rachel, checando su pulso ya que sigue inconsciente **– Estará bien –** asegura el enmascarado, instando al británico a salir** – Si vamos a explotarlo debemos salir pronto – **

– **Tengo algo más importante ahora –** sonríe Uno volteando a ver a la morena, a espaldas de él

Abigail sostiene su descargada arma mirándolo insegura **– Lo suyo es más urgente ¿cierto? –** pregunta entregando el aparato e intentando alejarse sin embargo el chico calno la toma del brazo** – Quiero verlo caer –** sonríe ella con cierta seguridad

Él se detiene mirándola casi intrigado pero las doradas puertas se mueven alertándolos, todos apuntan veloces cuando un soldado de visor transparente se asoma **– ¿Quién ganó?–** ríe abriendo la puerta

– **Diablos – **suspira Nueve, bajando su arma mientras el pelinegro se acerca

– **Que lastima, esperaba que al menos tú murieras –** bromea el chico mirando alrededor

– **Si muero solo me pondré otra máscara –** responde el enmascarado con tranquilidad

– **Creí que habías caído –** interviene Chad, mientras el grupo se relaja comenzando a salir

– **No, casi pero me salvó un amigo del General –** responde el soldado sacándose el protector facial sonriéndole a Uno

– **¿General? –** duda el británico

– **Sí ¿O es Comandante? o ¿prefieres Dictador? – **le insiste el joven en broma, su rostro cuadrado de rasgos europeos y negro cabello de esponjado copete llaman la atención de Abigail

– **Patton… tú eres Patton Drilovsky ¿Cierto? –** pregunta ella interrumpiendo los juegos del chico.


	39. Cappuccino

Cinco avanza segura, tal vez el rostro del pelinegro es algo diferente, porque claramente es mayor y ha dejado atrás los redondeados rasgos infantiles pero definitivamente tiene que ser él **– ¿Eh? ¿Patton? –** duda el joven soldado extrañado, tal vez está fuera de lugar pero ella lo mira emocionada y algo reconfortada de ver a los chicos reunidos, de cierta forma

– **No, lo siento, Drilovsky sí pero me llamo Jared, a mi madre le gustaba más… – **el joven parece pensarlo ante la atónita morena que lo mira expectante **– Aunque… sí, mi padre quería llamarme Patton, ahora que lo dices… –** él sonríe como si recordara algunas cosas **– Estaría bien ¿cierto? Llamarme Patton –** parece decidir sonriéndole a la apiñonada pecosa

– **A mí qué me preguntas –** se molesta ella avanzando para salir

– **Bueno porque aún no se tu nombre –** le sigue él con atención

– **Jennifer Hale –** responde Hoagie asombrando a ambos

– **No le digas mi nombre a un extraño –** se queja Jenny estridente

– **Ya, Jen ¿verdad? –** le coquetea el pelinegro, asombrada ella lo mira incrédula

– **No –** responde la sonriente pecosa al seguir avanzando

– **¿Y? entonces ¿General o Dictador? –** retoma el tema Tres, cuestionando al británico

– **Ninguno –** musita Uno tranquilamente, apenas mirándola antes de avanzar para salir

– **¿En serio? –** duda ella tomando a Wally de la mano, el revoltoso rubio sonríe afirmándose de ella y manteniéndose pendiente del joven calvo

– **Sí, verás para las personas no habría diferencia si soy yo o mi abuelo, sentirían que siguen viviendo en una dictadura, deben escoger a quien los gobierne –** asevera Uno intentando ayudar a Chad con Rachel

– **Pensé que era un golpe de estado, el que gana toma el control ¿cierto? –** murmura la rubia, al parecer recobrando la conciencia

– **¿Quieres gobernar? –** le cuestiona el sonriente joven calvo, tensando al resto que miran a la adormilada rubia

Ella se apoya en Chad apenas mirando a Uno** – No, quiero descansar ¿sabes? Cuidar un campo fuera de la ciudad –** musita levemente

– **El viejo campo de fresas estaría bien –** le sonríe Nigel

– **Espera no puedes solo destrozar el mundo e irte así –** exclama el australiano, enfadado al encararlo

– **Exacto – **lo apoya Nueve, abrazando al británico por sobre los hombros **– Tú sabes cómo funciona todo, y tirar a la cabeza no siempre hace al cuerpo caer – **la emoción del mayor es clara en su voz** – No te preocupes, no estarás solo –** ríe avanzando con él a las escaleras

– **¿No iremos en el ascensor? –** pregunta Chad aún llevando a la rubia

– **Lo siento, pero no responde, usemos el otro ¿bien? –** el joven calvo pará, esperando la respuesta del rubio

– **Ah… pero mi equipo ¿Estará bien dejarlos aquí? –** duda Tres preocupada y mirando a sus desmayados amigos

– **Sí, mi escuadrón viene hacia aquí –** responde Drilovsky, esperándolos en los primeros escalones** – Están equipados, no te preocupes – **le sonríe despreocupado

– **¿Qué? ¿Tu equipo está bien? – **se extraña Wally

– **Sí, nuestros científicos son unos genios ¿Cierto Presidente? – ** insiste el pelinegro, bromeando con los jóvenes al frente

– **Ok ¿Qué cargo quieres? –** responde al fin Uno haciendo reír al soldado y al revolucionario, sobrepasando sus risas se escuchan las fuertes pisadas de un grupo subir las escaleras

La resistencia entra en guardia pero los ex oficiales sonríen viendo al grueso grupo de animados soldados que suben **– Señor, estamos tomando los edificios de gobierno – **saluda el joven a Uno, al igual que el resto, pero la mayoría suben sin detenerse** – ¿A qué hora dará el anuncio? Las cámaras están listas –** insiste el soldado demasiado sonriente

El británico luce extrañamente indeciso, **– ¿Y bien? –** lo afirma Nueve, pero él voltea hacia Chad que atónito intenta sonreír

– **Primero saquen a los heridos, eso es más urgente, oficialmente la familia Uno sigue al mando –** ordena el joven calvo con firmeza, volteando hacia el soldado, que lo mira confundido

– **Exacto –** ríe Steve corriendo para adelantarse** – Pero las reglas serán diferentes –** agrega bajando primero

El soldado parece entender y asiente emocionado yendo arriba **– Dejénoslo a nosotros, señor –** responde dirigiendo a su grupo

– **Revisare mi puesto –** informa Steve yendo escaleras abajo rápidamente

– **¡Hey! ¿Eso estará bien? –** cuestiona Kuki acercándose al chico de lentes obscuros

– **Evitará el caos algunas semanas –** responde él sin separarse del enmascarado

– **¿Tú qué harás? – **le pregunta Nueve a la asiática

– **¿Cómo? –** duda ella

– **Sí, ya terminamos con Grandfather y Father…tú ¿estarás con nosotros o…? – **el revolucionario parece interesado aunque continúa su camino con el otro

– **Yo… creo que los vigilaremos de cerca –** sonríe la pelinegra tras una leve indecisión

Wally asiente mirando a la morena **– Para empezar quiero saber qué harás con ella –** la incredulidad del chico es obvia y retador mira fijamente al joven calvo** – No me creo que puedas regresarla a su mundo –** recalca casi burlista

– **Bueno, si quieres venir hazlo –** contesta el mayor algo indiferente esperando por Abigail

– **Sí, vamos –** se anima Tres tomando veloz la mano de la chica **– Quiero conocerte un poco más –** confiesa amistosamente a la menor, jalando un poco al revoltoso rubio que no se suelta de la pelinegra por muy incómodo que sea, en especial estando frente Uno

La morena asiente guardándose sus inseguridades, entonces ve el nivel de abajo a oscuras, extrañamente todos guardan silencio atentos al británico, él continúa bajando hasta entrar **– Vamos –** exclama con seriedad mirando la salida al piso 14, el lugar está más destrozado que cuando pasaron la primera vez, no hay ni un zombi pero considerando la pelea con Grandfather muchos de ellos deben estar arriba, avanzan en silencio aunque él se detiene y voltea rápidamente corriendo entre los escritorios volteados

– **¿Qué? –** pregunta Nueve sin poder retenerlo, apenas mirándolo removerlos

– **Hey extraño –** sonríe el británico al hombre que apenas mantiene la conciencia entre los escombros

– **¿Cómo? –** murmura el adulto medio confuso

– **Tu sombra es muy ruidosa –** bromea Uno

– **No pude dañarla –** musita Benedicto apenado pero el joven lo ayuda a salir

– **Lo sé –** susurra tomando su mano para sacarlo **– Gracias – **asevera evitando que caiga, el mayor lo mira asombrado casi incrédulo hasta que nota al resto de chicos con la desmayada rubia

– **Ya veo –** sonríe más tranquilo

– **Ven, podrás descansar en el laboratorio – **lo invita el joven calvo sin embargo Benedicto niega

– **Iré a casa –** responde acomodando su cabello

– **Ah… lo siento, creo que destruí tu apartamento –** comenta Uno algo avergonzado exaltando al mayor

– **¿Qué? –** grita Benedicto buscando su móvil, Chad avanza al siguiente piso mientras Nueve permanece atento a la plática, demasiado interesado

– **Veras, pelee con… mi padre… en mi apartamento y seguro el tuyo término dañado, hizo un verdadero escándalo – **le sonríe al fin Nigel

La ceja del castaño oscuro brinca mientras frunce el ceño mirándolo, aprieta los puños para al fin exhalar resignado** – Descansaré aquí–** musita poniendo derecho un escritorio para sentarse

– **Ok, pero no tardes–** contesta Uno avanzando al siguiente piso, el cansado cuarentón asiente sonriente mirando a los chicos seguir, pero Cinco puede sentir su fija mirada en ella así que para mirándolo, sus miradas se encuentran y es solo unos segundos sin embargo el mayor se voltea rápidamente evitándola, dejando en ella una inquietud

Corre para alcanzar al resto e inquieta sobrepasa a Hoagie y Jen **– Carrera –** grita corriendo escaleras abajo, esquivando a Kuki y Wally, pasa directamente frente Chad, Nueve y Uno sintiéndose alegre pero agitada a la vez

– **Te voy a ganar –** la reta el enmascarado llevando al británico consigo, el rubio sonríe acelerando aunque sigue cargando a Rachel por eso los menores lo adelantan rápidamente, bajando emocionados sin embargo él sabe bien que no le importa llegar primero y de todos modos Uno los hará esperarlo.

Bajando velozmente llega de nuevo al piso 14, distinguiendo pronto las puertas del ascensor que ahora está custodiado, los soldados la miran extrañados y dispuestos a apuntarle, aunque al notar tras ella a su General saludan nerviosos dudando si deben detenerla, ya que el revolucionario viene detrás, sin embargo las puertas se abren ante ella, Abigail corre hacia el vacío cubículo, entrando de golpe metiendo su brazo para no chocar con la pared, apoyada al muro voltea para ver cuál de los dos chicos gana pero asustada ve al veinteañero casi chocar con ella, frenando con ambos brazos sobre el muro él evita el impacto **– Gane –** sonríe agitado, dejándola acorralada frente si

– **No, fui yo –** sonríe Abigail entre sus brazos, Uno aún se apoya en el muro con un brazo a cada costado de la menor, agitada ella pasa su trenza al frente jugando con su ensortijado cabello

– **No, yo abrí las puertas, sin mi seguirías afuera –** murmura Nigel, muy cercano casi inclinándose a ella

– **Nadie dijo que la meta fuera entrar – **le sonríe Abby alzándose un poco en sus puntas mirándolo atenta, sus lentes casi traslucen sus ojos y ella está muy interesada en volver a verlos

Sin embargo Nueve llega derrapando y estrellándose con Uno se toma de él para no caer **– Segundo lugar –** ríe afirmándose del joven por sobre los hombros, colgándose de lado obligándolo a apartarse de la menor para no tirarla

– **No, eres tercero – **dice Nigel, ambos caen al piso riendo, el enmascarado no suelta al británico de tal manera que termina algo encimado a él

– **Si, eres el tercero –** le sonríe la morena relajada de oírlos reír

– **Consigan un cuarto –** se queja Wally llegando antes que Tres, la asiática ríe a sus espaldas abrazando cariñosamente al revoltoso rubio, al entrar

– **Ya tenemos – **insinúa el revolucionario señalando dónde están, soltando al fin al otro que sonríe al oírlo, intentando levantarse **– Si no te gusta toma las escaleras –** agrega más bromista, desatando carcajadas de la pelinegra

La cara de Wally no tiene precio es entre shock y bochorno de oírlo, se voltea mirando al británico, que sin un atisbo de vergüenza sonríe acomodando su ropa **– No eres como creía –** musita el rubio, asombrándose de decirlo en voz alta, el joven calvo claramente lo mira confundido y el australiano no sabe a dónde ver

– **¿Ya se conocían? –** se extraña Nueve, acostándose desinhibido

– **Sí –** responden Tres y Uno aunque Wally niega **– Lo vio hoy, en la tarde y supongo que se hizo la idea de que es muy serio – **ríe la asiática

– **¡Ah! ¿Ustedes son los roba chicas? –** bromea el enmascarado en referencia a Cinco y su encuentro, sonriente Kuki está por aclararlo

– **No, de hecho… nos vimos por primera vez en el base de reclutamiento en Sídney, hace 5 años, antes que la destruyeran, el cuarto candidato en la lista aunque sus calificaciones eran las mejores –** explica Uno, claramente mirando al joven australiano, y mirándolo bien ya parece estar en su edad correcta

– **Si eran las mejores ¿Por qué no me aceptaron? –** reclama el revoltoso rubio, enfadado

– **Obvio, no pasaste una prueba – **supone Nueve

– **Vete al diablo, yo fui puesto a prueba por ESTÉ –** señala Wally al británico** – Él mismo me hizo el examen y me corrió –** le reclama, es un tono casi de frustración y recelo

– **Lo sé, no servías para mi ejército –** responde el joven calvo, tan calmo y seguro como siempre

– **¿Qué? Yo gané todas las pruebas, excepto la tuya y aun así aceptaste al resto ¿porque no servía? –** insiste el australiano, manteniéndose fuera Tres los mira confundida

Aunque Uno le sonríe al irritado chico **– Eras rebelde y deseabas infiltrarte, fue muy claro, no parabas de mirarme y querías unirte demasiado, eras muy obvio –** asevera convencido

– **¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –** musita Wally, liado

– **Al final no me equivoque ¿cierto? –** le sonríe el joven de lentes oscuros a la asiática y al conflictivo rubio, suena demasiado satisfecho y Abby le encanta oírlo, pues se siente igual

Kuki abraza por la espalda al rubio, que se voltea avergonzado **– Claro que te equivocaste –** murmura el ruborizado australiano

– **Por dios –** grita Jenny viendo al rebelde demasiado cómodo en el piso, los soldados ríen al verlo

Pero Drilovsky entra bruscamente dispuesto a pisarlo **– Compórtate, ahora eres un oficial – **le comenta tensando a los soldados

– **¿De qué hablas? –** cuestiona el enmascarado levantándose rápidamente** – Yo no voy a ser oficial, eso no me interesa, quiero una vida tranquila y simple – **asegura dejando entrar al resto, Uno sonríe y asiente antes de asomarse afuera para ver si viene Chad

– **¿Que esperan? vayan y ayuden a Dickson con la capitana McKenzie, por dios –** ordena la apiñonada tan estruendosa que los soldados corren de inmediato, el británico la mira sorprendido aunque ella le evita la mirada entrando al lado de la morena

Hoagie llega un poco más agotado **– Ocho –** exhala fatigado sentándose a la orilla de la entrada, evitando que las puertas cierren, esperando por el último

– **¿Tú que harás Pennywhistle? –** pregunta el pelinegro empujando al rincón a Nueve

– **¿Qué? – **duda el robusto castaño

– **¿Qué harás ahora que no eres un fugitivo? –** insiste Drilovsky

– **¿Qué lo era? –** duda el científico mirando a Uno **– Yo nunca hui, ni era perseguido, sigo viviendo en mi departamento –**

El pelinegro no lo puede creer **– ¿Qué? ¿Trabajabas para la resistencia y seguías viviendo en la zona elite? –** se sorprende o reclama

– **De hecho esos informes nunca llegaron a Father –** responde Uno sonriendo al ver llegar a Chad, increíblemente el chico aún carga a la rubia

– **¿Ninguno? –** se exalta el pelinegro

– **No, ni los de la resistencia, Hoagie o las fiestas clandestinas – **responde el joven calvo buscando ayudar al mayor con su carga pero el alto rubio niega

– **Espera ¿Sabías de nuestra bases desde el principio? –** Tres es instantánea al preguntar

– **¿Tienes infiltrados? –** Wally luce más asombrado que molesto sin embargo ambos pronto miran a Jennifer, ella los mira apenada e incómoda

– **Sí, la verdad no fue muy inteligente ocultarse en las viejas bases del KND, en especial cuando su ex líder supremo trabajaba para Grandfather, Zero conocía cada base, él las encontró y creo, aunque su personalidad KND fue borrada él aún conocía esas cosas, tienen suerte que a ninguno de los dos les importaba como para ocultarlas o vigilar que pasaba en su base de datos –** responde Uno cerrando las puertas del ascensor, los chicos no están ofendidos al contrario parecen pensativos

– **Nigel encontró todo cuando aún era niño, conoce las bases tan bien como si hubiera vivido en ellas –** agrega Nueve con cierto orgullo

– **De hecho lo hicimos de niños –** sonríe Chad impactándolo, o al menos eso parece porque el enmascarado permanece _mirándolo_

– **Bien, ya lo decidí –** asegura Abigail enérgica, intrigando a los demás** – Me quedaré aquí –**.


	40. Honey pay

El grito de sorpresa es tan fuerte que incluso sale del ascensor alarmando a los soldados de fuera **– Señor ¿están bien? – **preguntan nerviosos por el comunicador

– **Si, no corremos peligro –** responde Drilovsky siendo el más rápido en reaccionar

– **Está todo bien –** confirma Nueve a su equipo, aunque un misterio su reacción

– **No sucede nada, es solo… no importa siguán con sus órdenes –** ordena Chad a su grupo, con clara dificultad y mirando a la menor, confundido

– **No, no puedes ¿estás bromeando? –** pregunta Uno, ignorando a sus subordinados que siguen alarmados al comunicador

– **No. Lo haré, voy a quedarme –** asegura Abigail

– **Sí –** se emocionan Hoagie y Kuki

– **Genial, ya puedo volver a casa, puedes venir si quieres –** le sonríe la asiática con apoyo de Wally

– **Tienes buenas técnicas, serías gran instructora – **la anima el revoltoso rubio ambos avanzan apartando a Uno, que alterado intenta retomar el control pero Chad le toma el hombro, suavemente

El joven calvo lo mira, exhalando levemente recobra la tranquilidad** – Basta – **pide llamando levemente la atención del grupo** – No hay forma en que deje que lo hagas – **insiste interponiendo el brazo ante los integrantes de la resistencia

– **Hey –** exige el robusto castaño

– **Sí, no seas terco – **insiste Wally intentando alejarlo

Sin embargo el británico es serio e intransigente en oponerse **– No lo entiendes, es peligroso –** asegura, con ese tono firme y decidido

– **Dices que es peligroso pero Chad ha estado aquí por años ¿cierto? Debe haber alguna una forma –** exige atrevidamente la menor, dejando confundidos a los jóvenes

– **No es lo mismo –** niega el rubio sin dar mayor explicación, algo nervioso al sentirse observado

– **¿Cómo no? –** refuta Abigail rápidamente, sin intimidarse

– **Eso no importa, tu familia está en tu mundo y tú sí puedes volver ¿Por qué no lo harías? –** recalca el británico sobre exaltándose, inusualmente

– **Espera, tal vez su mundo es peligroso para ella –** interviene Tres cuando el ascensor se detiene

– **No es nada de eso – **asegura el joven calvo, dejando que la pelinegra se acerque a la menor

Kuki parece tratar de calmarla o algo así pero tan pronto las puertas se abren toma la mano de Abigail **– Wally –** llama al salir corriendo

Aunque apenas si logran dar unos pasos fuera cuando se notan rodeados por un grueso grupo de niños que les apuntan fieramente **– Whoa, tranquilos –** musita el australiano mirándolos entre molesto y asombrado, pero los niños no retroceden

– **No pasa ni una hora ¿y ya nos traicionas? –** cuestiona Nueve viniendo tras Uno que serio y firme avanza a ellos

– **¿Son traidores, Señor? –** pregunta un pequeño niño con el casco 404

– **Imposible, yo te conozco, eres el líder supremo de KND –** Abigail lo señala asombrada, tal vez debería ser difícil de reconocer porque los niños usan trajes rojos con cascos y guantes blancos, pero para ella es fácil de reconocer porque está igual a como lo vio hace unos días, sin embargo esos niños se recuerdan mucho a los agentes de destitución aunque estos lucen mucho más agresivos, si eso es posible

– **No se preocupen, él solo bromea –** Uno los manda a dispersarse y ellos aceptan, con cierta desconfianza a la resistencia **– Lo siento Abigail pero te equivocas, tú no conoces a ese niño, aunque sí, él será el nuevo líder supremo del KND –** asegura llegando ante la morena indicándole la salida principal

Los soldados pelinegros sobrepasan a Kuki y Wally casi forzandolos a seguirlos **– Creí que aquí no había chicos del barrio –** duda la asiática siendo guiada a la salida, inconforme

– **Ahora habrá – **sonríe un pequeño niño pelirrojo claro **– Ellos son la primera generación después de siglos –** al parecer los esperaba en el camino rumbo a la salida

El pequeño usa bata de laboratorio y su actitud es muy relajada, además que con sus frenos y notorias pecas es inconfundible para Abigail **– Número 74.239 –** se sorprende junto con Uno** – ¿Lo conoces?–** se preguntan uno al otro **– Si, él es un galáctico –** responde ella notando que tal vez la ha regado

– **¿Galáctico? –** duda el joven calvo mirando al niño **– No, él es uno de los científicos cautivos por Grandfather –** asegura, ella lo ve con dudas pero decide guardar silencio ante las posibilidades

– **Nueve nos liberó hace unas horas –** asevera el pequeño, acompañándolos en su camino a la tercera torre, desinteresado de la versión de la chica

Los amplios jardines entre los edificios aún están húmedos del roció matinal y los rayos del sol apenas los tocan, tal vez hace frío no obstante a Abigail le preocupa más entender qué pasa** – Creí que tú eras o serías el líder del KND o algo así, si existiera –** duda Cinco cuestionando al británico, es raro pensarlo así ahora pero todo este tiempo lo considero la cabeza de este lío

Tres también parece pensarlo mientras Wally vigila a Drilovsky, molesto e incómodo de sentirse escoltado **– Solo los niños pueden ser KND ¿no es así? –** pregunta el joven calvo guiándolos

– **Bueno… sí, pero… –** la morena vacila sabiéndose un agente encubierto

– **¿Y para que los necesitamos? Si Grandfather ya no está y no habrá más tiranía ¿Para qué los quieres? tú los entrenaste ¿cierto? –** hay algo en el tono de Hoagie que es casi acusatorio, tal vez molesto de ver a los pequeños cargando armas más chicas pero casi iguales a las que ellos usaron hoy

Expectantes el grupo lo observa a Uno detenerse y voltear a verlos **– Puede haber más adultos tiranos y yo no puedo estar en todos lados, no quiero ser como mi abuelo o mi padre, usar las sombras deseando controlar a todos o depender totalmente de mi poder… perdiéndome en él –** Suena decidido y serio pero también agobiado, al confesarles su mayor preocupación, lo hace sin titubear dándole a Abigail la impresión de que les está pidiendo su apoyo y al parecer ellos son tan conscientes de ese hecho como ella

– **Sí, Hoagie, yo los entrené porque necesito que puedan detenerme si hace falta –** Nigel dice lo último tomando de la muñeca a la menor antes de avanzar a la última torre, ella lo sigue o mejor dicho se deja llevar mirándolo incrédula, siente su cálida mano sujetarle sin embargo la nota lejana

El robusto castaño solo observa a los pequeños niños de nuevo, claramente lo han oído y en sus rostros se muestra el temor y la desesperanza que la idea les produce, pero Tres ríe llamando su atención **– Eso nunca va a pasar – **exclama al correr junto al británico, Jen también lo hace llegando cerca Abigail, abrazándola con todo y el chico

– **Nigel es demasiado cariñoso para eso –** bromea alegremente Nueve yendo al final del grupo

Wally está por negarlo cuando nota la alegría de los niños al oírlo **– Eso no importa –** grita corriendo hacia Tres** – Kuki y yo no te dejaremos intentar nada raro –** sonríe al fin abrazándola, ella devuelve alegremente el afecto mientras llegan a la puerta trasera del actual centro de investigación

– **Sí, cuento con ustedes – **Nigel sonríe ampliamente para la pareja, con un tono de voz relajado y dulce, casi cariñoso, Wally se ruboriza notándolo

Kuki acaricia la oreja del australiano **– Tal vez nos casemos este año –** musita afectuosa y él también sobre reacciona a la caricia de la chica

– **Genial –** ríe Nueve** – Entonces por eso les urgía tanto esta… ¿revuelta? – **se queda pensativo pero la asiática niega

– **Realmente creo que pudimos organizarla hace años –** comenta la pelinegra mientras suben las pocas escaleras a la entrada del edificio** – Debiste confiar en mí –** susurra para el joven calvo

– **¿Hace años? Ojala, apenas hoy terminamos esos guantes, tomó mucho tiempo crear las piezas – **Número 74.239 aún los acompaña, sin duda intrigado por la morena, el británico en cambio no para y va directo a los ascensores

Este edificio también está custodiado por niños, que miran extrañados a los mayores mientras pasan, siendo únicamente Nueve y Uno reconocibles para ellos, Abigail lo nota pero también se da cuenta del rumbo que están tomando **– Espera – **pide parando o eso intenta **– No voy a volver ¿no entiendes? Quiero quedarme aquí–** insiste sin poder detener su avance

– **Ah… es cierto, espérenme –** recuerda el pequeño pelirrojo de frenos corriendo a la recepción del lugar, el joven calvo no suelta a la chica y ella tampoco se separa

Pero ella continúa resistiéndose **– Es en serio, no voy a volver –** reclama, aunque su captor no parece alterarse ante sus quejas

– **Dejaré a Rachel en su cuarto –** dice Chad activando las puertas, inesperadamente e ignorando el conflicto de la menor

A la vez el niño de pecas vuelve con una mochila escolar que la morena reconoce de inmediato **– Mi mochila –** la pide de vuelta y el niño se la entrega

– **Si, lo siento… pero tenía cosas demasiado… interesantes –** ríe 74.239 algo avergonzado, ella no entiende pero tampoco está enfadada, las puertas del elevador se abren y el rubio ex oficial entra primero, llevando a Rachel

– **Cierto, necesita un cambio de ropa para volver –** comenta el joven calvo mirando a Jenny (Fanny)

– **Tal vez Rachel tenga algo –** propone el mayor, Abigail está por negarse cuando la apiñonada la empuja dentro con todo y el joven calvo, Nueve, 74.239 y Drilovsky entran enseguida, dejando a los chicos de la resistencia al último **– Piso 6 – **pide el alto rubio, medio serio

Hoagie entra desganadamente y aprieta el botón, resignado **– Dime ¿recordara algo? –** le pregunta al pequeño niño pecoso, considerando que es el "creador" del guante, el claro pelirrojo mira levemente a Nueve, como si ya supiera que fue él quien la uso sobre la rubia e increíblemente para Abigail como si también supiera porque le pregunta, aunque considerándolo mejor tal vez medio mundo sepa quién es Rachel

74.239 se aclara la garganta con demasiada seriedad **– El resultado varía según la persona, la mayoría de recuerdos son sobre escritos, es decir Sí lo recuerda, pero podría ser solo como un mal sueño ¿entiendes? No queremos torturarlos como para que sepan quienes fueron y que hicieron, reescribimos su memoria para que las mejores versiones de ellos tengan otra oportunidad ¿No estás de acuerdo?– **el pequeño mira al cabizbajo científico, casi esperando una respuesta, al igual que el resto

– **Ella dijo que Fanny no estaba muerta –** murmura Hoagie levantando al fin el rostro, para confrontar al británico

– **Lo dijo porque el viejo la convenció de eso, solo quería que la consumiera su desesperación –** responde Uno con la mirada fija en él

Abigail sigue entre el robusto castaño y Fanny, e incluso puede sentirla temblar **– ¿La vas a buscar? –** cuestiona la apiñonada de corto cabello negro y difusas pecas, su voz clara es casi indiferente mientras sujeta a la menor, afirmándose de ella como en una súplica por su silencio

– **Sí, claro, yo… necesito verla – **murmura el castaño incómodo por su actitud

– **Deberías dejarla ir, ella... si está viva tiene derecho a otra vida, una que ella decida – **insiste Jenny con una tranquilidad que abruma a la morena, los ojos de la joven están claros, sin una pizca de vacilación sin embargo su pulso se cuela fuertemente por la piel de la menor

– **Es fácil para ti decirlo, no la amabas –** responde él dándole la espalda

– **Tú tampoco –** responde la apiñonada, su voz se quiebra un poco al final, Abigail puede notarlo

– **¿Qué? –** Hoagie se voltea indignado, furioso, exigiendo una explicación

– **Ya me oíste – **le insiste la pecosa avanzando y apartando a la menor del camino **– ¿Acaso sabías que le gustaba? ¿Conocías sus sueños? No, solo te importa no estar solo, amar a alguien no es esperar que cumpla todas tus expectativas, de seguro ni siquiera sabías su color de ojos –**

– **A ti que te importa, solo eres una amargada y envidiosa que sabe que nadie la amara por esa horrenda personalidad –** refuta el robusto castaño agresivo aproximándose, encarándose fiera y amargamente, ambos se provocan mirándose a los ojos

Pero Uno se interpone entre ambos **– Basta – **pide a la chica, mirándola estricto, ella aprieta sus labios apartándose, desviando la mirada

– **Ya viste, incluso él detesta tu carácter –** ríe Hoagie, aun enfadado, queriendo hostigarla e insistiendo en que a ella le gusta el otro

– **Hey, eso es demasiado –** lo regaña Drilovsky, frenando al robusto castaño **– Ambos – **concluye buscando pararse entre ellos pero el espacio lo dificulta, este elevador es pequeño en comparación al de la torre principal, por lo que el espacio no es mucho y de alguna manera todos están demasiado pendientes de los demás

Eso sin mencionar a 74.239, que siendo más pequeño que el resto está al frente y algo apartado del grupo para evitar accidentes sin embargo él mira a los conflictivos mayores muy interesado en especial a la adolescente, que parece demasiado involucrada en el asunto, ella permanece atenta a la apiñonada pecosa intentando verla a la cara pero la joven la evita, del otro lado, Wally mira a los demás sin comprender o comentar mientras Kuki afirma fuertemente su mano, en silencio

El elevador llega al sexto piso brindándoles un poco de calma al detenerse y ellos se apartan levemente de las puertas dejando a Chad avanzar, Jenny (Fanny) lo sigue con total desinterés al robusto castaño entonces Abigail intenta ir con ellos **– Alto – **ordena Uno dispuesto a sujetarla

– **Quiero hablar con ella –** responde la menor suavemente

– **Claro, como no –** el chico de lentes obscuros sigue incrédulo pero el pelinegro interviene

– **Yo iré, si te hace sentir más seguro –** le sonríe Drilovsky

El británico alza su ceja intrigado **– De hecho eso me preocupa más – **responde algo bromista, tal vez considerando que Chad estará ahí los deja seguir **– Tardaremos un poco en ponerla en marcha, no huyas, la brecha es inestable y no estará abierta mucho tiempo –** demasiado estricto para la menor, ella asiente levemente aunque es algo que ya había considerado.

Abigail sale con el grupo dándole un leve vistazo al consternado rostro de Hoagie, las puertas del ascensor se cierran y el mismo Uno aprieta el botón al piso 10 **– ¿Seguro? Ella luce indecisa –** cuestiona Nueve

– **Lo entenderá, tomare el riesgo – **musita el británico claramente agotado

– **¿Quieres otra pastilla? –** susurra el rebelde aproximándose sonriente pero las leves risitas de Tres parecen recordarle que no van solos **– Creí que irían con ellos, ya sabes para escaparse – **les comenta a la estorbosa pareja

– **No –** responde Kuki con resignación **– Creo que es cierto, ella no pertenece aquí, solo está huyendo y… este mundo es muy complicado para una adolescente en duelo –** concluye con cierta seguridad, Hoagie permanece pasmado por sus palabras e intenta cuestionarla sin embargo parece pensárselo al verla mirarlo fijamente

– **Los próximos meses no serán fáciles – **recalca Wally abriendo el uniforme de soldado que trae puesto **– No pienso volver a usar algo así –** exclama quitándosela chaqueta, develando su ligera playera anaranjada con un símbolo japonés pintado a mano

– **¿Amor? –** cuestionan los ex oficiales, descifrando el kanji mirándolo ruborizarse

– **Sí –** responde el tempestivo chico cruzando los brazos osado, Kuki ríe abrazándolo y Nueve pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Nigel

– **¿Realmente puedes regresarla a salvo? –** los interrumpe Hoagie aún inconforme con la decisión del grupo, tal vez, 74.239 también luce interesado

– **Sí, he afinado los generadores desde la mañana y tengo las coordenadas guardadas pero debe ser hoy –** el tono del británico no da espacio a dudas

Pero el robusto castaño es aferrado **– ¿Por qué? la brecha puede recrearse con el pulsador de protones ¿no es cierto? –**

– **Sí, pero… una vez que la regrese desmantelamos el laboratorio – **afirma el joven calvo dejando atónitos a los científicos, Wally también se embrolla e intenta darle sentido a todo en su mente

– **Será más seguro así –** lo apoya el revolucionario.

En el piso 6 el grupo de Chad atraviesa el estrecho pasillo, pasando de largo las pocas puertas y caminando directamente al fondo del corredor **– ¿Estas son las habitaciones de los altos mandos? –** pregunta Drilovsky siendo el último de la fila, extrañado mira a ambos lados notando la larga separación entre las puertas

– **Sí, Rachel vive al fondo, es el cuarto más amplio –** responde el rubio activando la puerta tan pronto llegan a ella

– **Oh ¿y tú? –** cuestiona el pelinegro, haciendo platica

– **Enfrente –** Dickson señala su puerta, que justo tras ellos no presenta ninguna particularidad

– **Jenny ¿puedes acompañar a la chica para que se bañe? No queremos que vuelva así ¿cierto? Sólo preocupará a sus padres –** Jared parece sinceramente preocupado por la menor y la apiñonada asiente en silencio **– Eres un ángel –** le sonríe él, la apiñonada se voltea al instante, confundida, ruborizada y asombrosamente para la menor en silencio, Abigail atónita se deja guiar al cuarto de la rubia

Aun sonriente Drilovsky se voltea al mayor, extendiendo sus brazos para que le pase a la chica pero el otro niega** – ¿Eres celoso? Eso no lo sabía –** bromea el pelinegro

– **No es eso, solo no quiero que se altere si despierta junto un desconocido – **responde Chad acomodándola en el sillón de la sala

El lugar es sencillo, tiene sólo los muebles más básicos, sin decoraciones u objetos que sobresalgan **– Todo el apartamento de un digno oficial –** musita el pelinegro con algo de tristeza al ver el sitio plano, casi vacío

– **Sí –** responde el mayor checando el pulso de la joven, hasta hace unos minutos parecía medio despierta pero ahora duerme pesadamente

– **Estará bien, el guante no afecta su organismo, bueno… no los órganos y eso –** comenta Drilovsky paseándose por la habitación, medio atento al cuarto

– **Claro –** el rubio exhala relajado al oírlo, separándose por primera vez de la chica

– **No soy un desconocido ¿sabes? Hemos estado juntos desde la academia, ella me conoce –** asegura Drilovsky tomandoselo con calma

– **¿Sí? ¿Que pasara si despierta y no reconoce a nadie? –** cuestiona el mayor inseguro

– **Steve luce bien, incluso parece feliz olvidando –** sonríe Jared tratando de tranquilizarlo **– Estará bien, aunque algo me dice que lo que te preocupa es que te recuerde –** agrega menos condescendiente, el rubio lo mira con incredulidad, deseando poder negarlo **– Ahora ya no existe "el sistema", el resto podrá casarse libremente o divorciarse si lo quieren, ESO es más complejo ¿no? aceptar que te gusta alguien, ser rechazado o amado –** el pelinegro permanece frente la puerta al dormitorio de Rachel, mirando de reojo al callado rubio, el silencio entre ambos es corto sin embargo pesa, los leves murmullos de las chicas del otro lado de la puerta se cuelan incomprensibles aunque alegres

– **¿Tu amas a alguien? – **cuestiona Chad caminando lentamente a él, susurra casi como si fuera un tabú preguntarlo

Pero el pelinegro sonríe ampliamente mirándolo** – Sí, **_**el sistema**_** nunca me la asigno y eso es una pena, porque es perfecta para mí – **es sincero, efusivo incluso, se abre la chaqueta del uniforme descansando un poco de su tensa guardia, Dickson lo mira sin comprender su repentino cambio **– Hey –** le llama Jared **– Solo díselo "**_**Lo siento, no me casaré contigo**_**" o "**_**Te amo**_**" no lo sé ¿Cuál es la correcta?– **le pregunta algo amistoso **– Nos conocemos desde la academia Chad, siempre te he considerado un amigo pero ya hace mucho que no hablamos –** le sonríe palmeándole el brazo

– **No es tan fácil –** murmura el rubio, evitando mirarlo

– **Bueno, esa es la idea –** ríe el pelinegro.

Fanny guía a Abigail en la austera habitación de Rachel, aunque no hace falta ya que el cuarto es exageradamente simple **– Dios – **expresa la morena consternada con la inexpresividad del cuarto, ni una foto o adorno, todo el muro tiene ese tono gris medio, el único color está en el desgastado cobertor turquesa de la cama individual

– **No siempre lució así – **murmura la pecosa apiñonada yendo directamente al armario corriendo una de sus puertas, toma una de las blancas toallas de la repisa superior y se la entrega

– **¿No? ¿Tú ya estuviste aquí antes? –** pregunta la menor sinceramente confundida

– **Sí, yo solía vivir en el primer apartamento, era jefa del departamento de seguridad –** la teñida pelinegra levanta cuidadosamente las demás toallas, colando sus dedos bajo ellas y deslizándolos levemente fuera saca una pequeña instantánea, que despreocupada le pasa a la morena **– Prepararé el baño –** dice yendo a la última puerta en la habitación

Abigail asiente levemente demasiado absorta en la foto, la imagen es impresionante, no solo la habitación es irreconocible por los coloridos dibujos en los blancos muros también están Rachel y Fanny sonrientes, amistosamente abrazadas posando al frente de todo, la pecosa pelirroja es casi idéntica a la que Abigail conoce pero es esa iluminada y sonriente Rachel la que luce más increíble **– ¿En serio son ustedes? –** pregunta asombrada

– **Claro, Uno la tomó el día que nos mudamos aquí, yo decore su cuarto y ella el mío, él nunca lo informo a Father y en las revisiones no lo mencionamos, es el único lujo que podíamos darnos –** responde la apiñonada al salir, señalando que pase **– Debe tener ropa nueva por aquí – **murmura revisando uno de los cajones de hasta abajo, hincándose sin mirar a la morena

– **Creí que los soldados llevaban mejores vidas que los civiles –** susurra Abigail tomando el tema desde otro punto

– **No, todos lo creen pero solo es para reclutar –** la pelinegra le pasa un paquete de ropa sellada, nueva, y sonríe extrañamente satisfecha** – Bueno, eso era antes ¿verdad? –** comenta alegre

– **Exacto –** ríe Abigail tan esperanzada como la mayor, regresando la foto

– **¿Todavía traes eso? –** pregunta la apiñonada en referencia al vendaje de su brazo

– **Si… bueno –** duda ella, mirando las desgastadas vendas enmarañadas

– **Ya se debe haber curado –** asegura Fanny sin embargo la menor la mira incrédula

– **Imposible –** dice Abigail mirando de nuevo su curación, es posible que esos medicamentos sean muy avanzados para quitarle el dolor y permitir su movilidad pero le enterró medio filo, no podría curarse solo en unas horas

– **No, no lo es, te sorprendería lo rápido que actúan –** casi se jacta la pelinegra **– Curan lo que sea –**

La afirmación de Fanny siembra más dudas en Abigail "Si es así ¿Por qué Nigel tiene tantas cicatrices? O ¿Por qué no las usaron en ella sí reestructuran todo tan rápido? Algo así dijo el abuelo ¿no?" repasa consternada o incrédula, aun no lo sabe **– ¿En serio? ¿Deben ser difíciles de conseguir? – **suelta, llamando la atención de la pecosa

– **Sí, las de Grandfather son inalcanzables para los civiles y las del laboratorio de Nueve son muy escasas –** responde la chica, y por su tono y actitud no parece tener peros en contárselo

– **¿Nigel no las usa? ¿No le gustan o algo así? – **cuestiona la menor removiendo lentamente las gasas

– **Ese terco –** ríe Fanny, sorprendiendo a Abigail pues esa risilla nunca se la ha oído a su contraparte **– Ya te lo dije, son escasas y ese tonto prefiere dejárselas al equipo de Nueve –** explica al notar la confusión de la menor **– Aunque ellos arriesgan más el pellejo así que lo entiendo un poco –** agrega sonriendo levemente, mirando la foto

– **Claro –** asiente Abigail revisando el paquete de ropa aunque mira de reojo a la mayor, que sonriente guarda el recuerdo donde estaba **– ¿Pero qué harás con Hoagie? –** pregunta insegura, se siente algo culpable, no quiere arruinarle en ánimo pero tampoco pasa de su preocupación por el chico

– **Oh ¿no te quedaras a averiguarlo? Es por él por quien te quedas ¿no? o es ¿Uno? –** la apiñonada sonríe extremadamente divertida con la reacción de la adolescente, yendo a la cama se sienta casi despreocupada, aunque sigue vigilándola

– **¿Eh? No, sí, bueno… ¿estás de acuerdo con que me quede? –** exclama Abigail embrollada hasta con sus emociones. la mayor ríe fuerte y escandalosamente divertida, avergonzada la menor va al cuarto de baño deteniéndose en la entrada sonriendo medio apenada e indecisa de su respuesta en especial porque la otra no para de reír

– **Obvio no, pero eres una KND ¿no? Ustedes no aceptan lo que ordenan los adultos ¿verdad? –** contesta Fanny cubriendo su boca para calmarse mientras ligeramente ve afuera, Cinco la mira incrédula incluso intrigada sin embargo… ** – No, no tiene caso, este no es tu lugar, no tiene sentido forzarlo –** asevera la pecosa aun sonriente

– **¿Pero qué hay con él o Uno? – **duda la morena, apoyando su confundida cabeza en el marco de la puerta mirando triste el resto de la vacía habitación

– **Hoagie… debe superarlo ¿entiendes? Yo nunca voy a volver a ser Francine Fulbright ¿sabes? Y aunque me volviera a llamar así, yo… ya no puedo amarlo, somos dos personas muy diferentes ahora –** la delgada apiñonada no luce molesta o incomoda al decirlo es más como una clase de certeza espinosa

– **Lo siento, no alcanzo a comprenderlo del todo –** comenta Abby, acercándose levemente **– Pero Uno tiene algo que ver ¿cierto? – **se detiene justo frente la mayor inclinándose casi cómplice **– ¿En verdad te gusta? – **susurra tomando su hombro preocupada

– **Si no fuera por Chad… –** musita la chica cabizbaja reaccionando de inmediato al oírse **– NO. ¿A quién le gustaría ese libertino? –** se levanta impulsiva, riendo exageradamente de la idea, la morena se aparta veloz evitando caer atrás mirándola con dudas, sin embargo Fanny luce despejada, tranquila **– Rápido, el agua se enfría –** le indica avanzando para empujarla al cuarto de baño

– **Hey, espera ¿tú también vendrás? –** pregunta Cinco entrando con desgano

– **Claro, no quiero que huyas por la ventana –** señala la mayor divertida con sus reacciones

– **Es el sexto piso –** exclama Abigail, inconforme, pero la pecosa chica solo se carcajea.


	41. Nutella

Las turbinas del enorme generador giran fuerte y constantemente, tanto así que el grueso vidrio que les separa del laboratorio vibra demasiado, Wally mira asombrado el blanco y limpio lugar atónito ante los muchos artefactos y consolas en el cuarto, las pantallas llenas de cálculos, lecturas y barras le son completamente incomprensibles

– **Ya –** exclama Uno volviendo de uno de los cuartos contiguos al central, donde están, el niño pelirrojo claro asiente y corriendo va a una gran computadora ante el conjunto de arcos circulares, que montados sobre una gruesa plataforma metálica ocupan el centro de la habitación

Sin una sola ventana y recubierto de enormes placas de pesada apariencia, el laboratorio da la impresión de estar completamente aislado del exterior **– Es seguro ¿verdad? –** cuestiona el revoltoso rubio con cierto nerviosismo, mirando a los científicos teclear continuamente en las estaciones

– **Claro… supongo –** responde Kuki siendo la más cercana a él, mientras escribe lentamente desde el celular que el joven calvo le dio **– Rayos, estos datos son difíciles –** murmura siendo complicado el teclear y sostener el móvil al mismo tiempo

– **Dámelo, yo te los digo –** susurra Wally algo cohibido

– **Por favor –** pide ella sonriendo dulcemente al pasárselo

Pero al ver la pantalla él queda aún más confundido**– ¿Quién diablos puede leer estos malditos símbolos? –** grita exaltado, mirando la negra pantalla llena de símbolos blancos

– **Lo siento –** ríe la pelinegra divertida de ver sus pequeñas reacciones entre quejas y mohines

– **No tienes que teclearlos –** dice Uno al ir a ellos y presionar un botón en la consola, un delgado cable sale y él lo conecta al celular que sigue en manos del revoltoso rubio

La información comienza a cargarse de inmediato dejando a la asiática tan confundida como al australiano **– Ya lo sabía –** protesta Kuki haciendo reír al rubio

Mientras Hoagie trabaja en una consola al fondo, apenas mirándolos **– No arruinarás los datos ¿verdad? –** le pregunta el joven de reflejante protector facial

Es difícil para el robusto castaño saber si bromea o es serio, su tono no es muy claro **– Obvio no, Abby entrará al portal y no pienso dañarla, considera eso para tus bromas pesadas – **contesta algo a la defensiva, pero sin dejar de escribir

– **Ya, seguro… –** el otro parece pensarlo o algo así, guarda silencio al parecer mirando al resto trabajar** – Lo siento –** exclama palmeando el hombro del chico apoyándose en el mueble

Hoagie lo ve, primero asombrado pero pasa rápido a la incertidumbre **– ¿No piensas quitarte esa máscara? – **cuestiona al fin, volviendo a su labor

– **No –** es la corta respuesta de Nueve, firme y contundente, el silencio que deja incomoda un poco al científico que se apresura tecleando para alejarse de él **– Aun no puedo, a diferencia de ustedes yo sigo actuando clandestinamente, **_**esto**_** también es por su seguridad –** puede que bromee un poco al final pero parece ser sincero

– **Claro –** Pennywhistle asiente desinteresado, quiere terminar sus cálculos rápidamente más que nada, aunque lo mira de reojo sintiéndolo de repente muy… relajado **– Entonces ¿nadie conoce tu rostro? O ¿no tienes? –** sonríe por lo absurdo de la idea pero la leve risa del otro llama su atención

– **Solo una persona lo conoce –** susurra el revolucionario manteniendo la vista al frente, Hoagie lo mira intrigado aunque al verlo nota por el reflejo en su protector al resto trabajar, y por la imagen casi juraría que es Uno el centro de su atención

– **Realmente soy como el hombre elefante ¿sabes? –** ríe el mayor levantándose

– **¿Eh? ¿Quién? –** se extraña el robusto castaño

– **Diablos ¿en serio no lo conoces? Es una historia viejísima –** insiste el enmascarado con curiosidad

– **No, ni idea, la historia no es lo mío, por otro lado Grandfather solo enseñaba "su historia" –** responde el científico terminando sus cálculos, el mayor ríe despreocupado, confundiéndolo

– **Dios –** exhala Nueve **– Tendrán que hacer mucho para ponerse al corriente –** agrega alejándose **– Este lado ya está –** le anuncia alegremente al británico

– **Hey, yo debo decir eso –** reclama Hoagie pasando de lo otro

– **Vale, la llamaré –** contesta Uno mirando a 74.239 concluir con su propia consola

– **No hace falta –** llama Drilovsky por el comunicador **– ¡Ah! y cierra tu canal llevo oyéndote hace rato –** se queja disgustado

Aunque es el joven calvo quien alza la ceja sobre sus lentes obscuros **– Eres tú quien tiene pinchado mi comunicador, creí que a eso te referías con que irías con ellos, además he sido yo quien te ha oído todo el rato "**_**Señor Enamorado**_**" – **responde el británico algo bromista

La enorme compuerta de metal se abre al instante siendo el pelinegro quien entra rojo como tomate, avanzando a él **– No era necesario decir eso –** se queja Jared mirando a los presentes **– ¿Qué tal si alguien más escucha? – **insiste al revisar su móvil, tal vez desconectando el comunicador

– **Ya te lo dije, eres tú quien se coló en mi comunicador, yo oigo perfectamente a los demás equipos sin que ellos me oigan –** exhala el británico

– **¿Oíste toda nuestra plática? –** se desconcierta Abigail llegando tras Jenny, la menor avanza con el cabello limpio y recién trenzado, su roja gorra se mantiene firme en su cabeza mientras va a ellos

– **No, sólo oigo a los soldados –** responde Uno señalándole no solo el brazalete negro también la pequeña pieza implantada dentro de su lóbulo, lo presiona por detrás resaltandola bajo la piel, luce tranquilo aunque ella nota su forzada despreocupación ya que sabe la causa **– Luces muy… linda –** musita acercándose levemente

Ella duda en su lugar, avergonzada, sujetando su pequeña mochila escolar deseando poder cubrirse con ella, sin embargo la fina blusa calada de sobresalientes rosas blancas, tejidas entre hilos plateados con perlas son lo que llama más la atención del británico, puede sentirlo, sabe la razón y se siente culpable **– No la he escogido yo – **susurra apenada esquivandole la mirada, que sea verdad no la hace sentir mejor

– **Era la única casual y sin emblemas –** interviene Jenny mirándolo atenta, casi culpable y sin embargo…

– **Está bien –** sonríe Uno algo indeciso volteándose rápido a la consola principal, verificando las sincronización de los diferentes generadores** – Aunque es la favorita de Rachel–** musita al fin casi divertido

– **No creo que la vuelva a querer –** asegura Nueve yendo a la morena** – Pero… te queda algo holgada al frente –** le bromea el rebelde a la menor, ella asiente levemente aunque algo ofendida aprieta la mochila contra su pecho, pudorosa

– **Pues ese fue justo el problema, toda la ropa de Rachel es… –** sonríe la pecosa señalando lo pequeña que es la morena a comparación de ellas, el grupo parece entender e incluso bromear al respecto relajando mucho el ambiente, la menor sonríe mirándolos sobre proporcionar a la rubia

Sin embargo Chad va al joven calvo **– ¿Está todo bien? – **pregunta levemente, muy por debajo de las risas del resto, el británico lo mira y sonríe dulcemente, acercándose

– **Todo funciona perfecto –** exclama Uno para el grupo

Entonces Cinco cae en cuenta que todos están de acuerdo con que regrese a su mundo, que Chad ha cerrado las puertas y la única manera de salir de ahí es por el portal que la trajo, nerviosa va junto al Uno de este mundo, sintiéndose asustada toma su mano que para sorpresa de todos él afirma tan tembloroso como ella, Hoagie está por quejarse sin embargo no lo hace, solo ver el rostro de la chica lo hace entender **– No tengo razón para volver allá –** susurra Abigail aferrándose a Nigel** – Pídeme que me quede –** angustiada lo abraza por la cintura, temerosa Fanny lo mira

– **No puedo… –** murmura Nigel tomando su hombro, Nueve permanece inmóvil ante ellos y a unos pasos de Drilovsky, que sin entender mira a Chad, y como evita verlos

– **Por favor – **suplica ella entre lágrimas negándose a oír su propia voz o a separarse del tibio calor reconfortante del mayor, huele a Nigel, a ese agradable y reconfortante aroma en el que podría hundirse

Tres contiene a Wally cubriendo su boca con la mano mientras lo rodea cariñosamente por sobre los hombros, apoyándose en él, el confundido rubio retiene la mano de su novia como si el temor de la menor se colara en él, como si fuera el suyo o de Kuki **– Abby – **susurra muy levemente Uno, apenas audible para la morena que asombrada de oírlo de su voz y labios lo mira cesando sus lágrimas, atenta y esperanzada, Chad avanza pronto deseando retenerla pero su mano es tomada por el joven, el rubio lo mira en silencio aunque Nigel permanece hacia la chica **– Abby, por favor, protege tu mundo –** pide el británico suavemente, manteniendo cálidamente la mano de Chad entre la suya

El dulce tono de voz rebosante de cariño y afecto hace llorar más a la chica, que sintiéndose culpable intenta apartarse sin embargo él la retiene firmemente bajo su brazo **– Gracias –** exclama fuerte y claro** – Gracias por ayudarnos, por salvar mi mundo – **agrega Nigel sorprendiendo a la menor, y a todos **– Gracias –** suspira contra su sien, muy suavemente, cercano e íntimo

Abigail queda atónita apenas puede mirarlo o sonreírle **– Vamos, tus amigos y padres te esperan, deben estar aterrados – **sonríe Nigel ampliamente y sincero la lleva cariñosamente consigo ante el punto de acción del portal, no ha soltado a Chad y éste mira a la menor avergonzado, dudando si hacen lo correcto

– **Pero… –** musita Abigail confundida **– Pero Hoagie ya no está, y yo… yo… no quiero volver – **niega sin resistirse o alejarse solo permanece llorosa, evitando mirar al resto

– **Bueno, creo que nosotros pensamos algo – **interviene el pequeño pelirrojo claro que se ha mantenido al margen hasta ahora **– Si pudieras evitarlo, aun corriendo el riesgo de desaparecer ¿lo harías? –** pregunta demasiado tranquilo y sonriente como para tomarlo en serio

– **74.239 ¿estás loco? –** pregunta el británico no solo preocupado, casi nervioso suelta a la menor aturdido por la propuesta

– **¿Qué? –** Cinco no logra entenderlo incluso se siente burlada

– **Desde que llegaste Uno y yo tenemos esta idea, sería casi un experimento por así decirlo aunque… correrías bastante riesgo ¿lo harías para recuperar a tu novio? –** el niño no parece bromear ni molestarse por el regaño del mayor, se mantiene tranquilo observando a ambos

– **Solo yo correría el riesgo ¿verdad?... ¿Nadie más saldría herido? –** cuestiona ella temerosa de la posibilidad

En cambio el niño sonríe al oírla **– Si lo hacemos bien nadie saldrá herido –** asevera el pequeño, alerta al joven calvo

– **No, para nada, es muy peligroso 74.239, ni siquiera necesitamos poner esa teoría a prueba – **se rehúsa el británico

– **Vamos, ella fácilmente podría resistirlo y si tus cálculos son correctos no pasara nada malo, además este es el mejor momento de probarlo –** le sonríe el niño corriendo a la consola principal, cerca del mayor

– **¿De qué hablan? –** cuestiona Hoagie acercándose a ver qué hace el pequeño

– **Veras, es posible que el mismo portal pueda trasladar la abertura por el tiempo espacio de la dimensión, es decir, no todas las dimensiones están sincronizadas en el mismo tiempo y la mayor prueba de eso es ella –** señala el niño escribiendo apresurado en el complejo teclado **– No solo es menor que ustedes, también parece ser de unos años antes, por supuesto –** hace una pausa mirándola **– Lo siento vi varias de tus cosas – **se disculpa avergonzado, Cinco asiente levemente, insegura de exactamente cuáles aunque cree que el niño ya lo había mencionado

– **¿Y? –** duda Tres interesada

– **Si ella vino de un tiempo pasado, este portal podría regresarla aún más atrás, es uno de los riesgos –** responde el chico de lentes obscuros atento a la pantalla pero aun en desacuerdo con la idea

– **Aunque en este momento para ella sería una ventaja –** lo interrumpe el niño **– ¿Qué fecha fue? ¿A qué hora? **– interroga a la morena, que medio preocupada responde cada dato

– **Debes entender que esto no se ha probado antes, tú… serías la primera y tal vez no podríamos recuperarte, si terminas en otra fecha, atascada, perderíamos también la comunicación – **Uno luce preocupado sin embargo no parece intentar detenerla

– **Esperen, si funciona ¿no habrá dos de ella al mismo tiempo?–** Wally le pregunta al de lentes obscuros

– **Exacto ¿Qué pasará? ¿Ambas estarán al mismo tiempo o…? –** Fanny parece confundirse sola volteando a ver a la morena **– ¿Tendrá que eliminarla y ocupar su lugar? –** teme mirando al británico, todos lo miran incrédulos

– **Hay cientos de posibilidades pero si ella llega a su mundo viva y consciente las reduciría, las dos más probables serían, ****A)**** Ella llega y evita la muerte de su novio desintegrándose al instante pues el futuro de donde viene no existe y el universo arreglaría esa paradoja o ****B****) ella evita la muerte y se reintegra con su yo de ese tiempo, como si por poco tiempo el universo fuera cíclico y este cambio estuviera dentro de ese ciclo entonces ella solo se habría dividido temporalmente para reunirse tras un bucle… en el tiempo espacio –** Uno parece pensarse muy bien las palabras simplificando el concepto

– **No entiendo –** niega Drilovsky llevándose la mano a la cabeza, claramente enredado en la idea

– **Como si tomaras un rayo de luz y lo hicieras pasar por dos rendijas, dividiéndolo sus partículas pero del otro lado se reconocieran reuniéndose y volviendo a ser uno solo de nuevo, algo así – **comenta rápidamente 74.239, pasando fácilmente de él **– ¿Quieres intentarlo? –** le pregunta a la adolescente

Ella se lo cuestiona, no ha visto tantas películas para refutarlo y tampoco tan pocas para no creerlo, nerviosa mira al grupo aunque ellos lucen más perplejos **– De hecho, es el mismo riesgo si volvieras o si te quedaras, tus partículas siguen inestables y podrían explotar en cualquier momento –** comenta el pequeño pelirrojo claro cada vez menos reservado de sus ideas, los mayores lo miran impactados por la naturalidad con que lo dice

– **Gracias, eso lo aclara – **expresa Cinco algo más inquieta

– **Eso es brusco –** susurrando Uno le llama la atención al niño

– **¿Qué? Es verdad y Tú lo sabes, de no ser por los estabilizadores… – **intenta explicar 74.239 cuando el británico tapa su boca

– **De acuerdo, ya comprendieron – **el joven calvo lo insta a tomar consciencia de la situación, algo que el niño parece entender al ver a los adultos a su alrededor, completamente inmóviles, desconfiados y estupefactos, traga saliva nervioso asintiendo levemente permitiéndole al mayor soltarlo

– **¿Qué? ¿Es una clase de secreto? –** Hoagie cuestiona a ambos

– **Sí, ya te lo dije, en los laboratorios de Grandfather hay muchas cosas pero aun cuando no lo parezcan son armas, muy peligrosas –** responde Uno, serio aún al liberar al pequeño

– **Por eso vamos a destruirlo –** asevera Nueve a su lado

– **¿Qué sentido tiene destruirlo? Los científicos que los crearon siguen aquí ¿no? cualquiera podría encontrarlos y… –** Wally parece detenerse a repensarlo

– **Si es así sería mejor custodiarlos ¿no? –** supone Drilovsky

– Ya pensé en eso – responde el enmascarado, animado y levantando su mano, indicando su inusual guante

– **¿No es en serio? o ¿sí? –** Sanban mira al joven calvo pero él exhala

– **Después decidiremos, el tiempo de la abertura se acaba –** Uno redirige la atención del grupo

Cinco mira el portal, los circulares arcos se van encendiendo lentamente uno a uno, son varios, de tamaños decrecientes simulando o pareciendo un túnel profundo **– De acuerdo, estoy lista –** asevera mirando a Nigel

Él luce intrigado pero va a ella buscando algo en el interior de su chaqueta, sacando un brazalete negro **– Ten cuidado–** musita tomando gentilmente la mano derecha de la menor, para colocarlo sobre las doradas pulseras que ella usa

– **Fue un gusto conocerte –** le sonríe Abigail tomando su mano unos segundos **– Aunque seas mucho más mandón que mi amigo, si eso es posible – **agrega más burlista soltándolo

Él sonríe asintiendo **– Esa, esa es tu verdadera personalidad –** le comenta con cierta satisfacción

– **Escribe y llámanos, ok –** bromea Kuki algo emotiva

– **No te disuelvas –** musita Wally sin saber qué decir

– **Ni explotes ¿ok? –** Drilovsky parece en la misma situación sin embargo él la abraza amistoso, retrocediendo en cuanto el aparato empieza a zumbar, mira alrededor buscando una zona segura cuando del piso saltan unas gruesas rejas a modo de barricada, separando el área de actividad y donde ellos están** – Joder –** musita con el leve susto

– **No voy a preocuparme por ti, porque vas a estar bien, tú tampoco lo hagas por nosotros ¿es un trato? –** le sonríe la esbelta apiñonada de difusas pecas a la morena, tomando levemente su mano entre las suyas

– **Es un trato –** ríe Abigail mirándola antes de pasar a Hoagie

– **Lo siento – **exclama él para ambas

– **Yo también –** responden ellas sonrientes y cariñosas, Fanny les da espacio alejándose cuidadosa sin embargo pronto es ayudada por Jared

El viento se arremolina frente los activos arcos metálicos y su gruesa base se cimbra levemente **– 7 de la noche está bien ¿verdad? –** pregunta 74.239 enfrente del control central

Mientras Uno se mantiene tras él como barrera **– Esto puede jalarte, créeme – **le comenta reteniéndolo del hombro, el niño asiente nervioso

La presión del aire sube levemente y Chad activa desde su terminal la segunda barrera dejando a los soldados junto con la pareja detrás del transparente y grueso símil acrílico, mientras él permanece frente la traslúcida pared, esperando por el robusto castaño que abraza y se despide de la menor **– Cuídate, Hoagie –** le dice Abigail avanzando ante el remolino de luz acuosa que se forma en el interior del túnel, el chico se despide en silencio saliendo del área

– **¿En serio pretendían que un ejército pasara por ahí? –** le pregunta el pelinegro al científico, cuando llega hasta ellos

– **Sí –** responde Pennywhistle, disgustado con la idea

– **¿Quién lo haría? – **se queja la chica pecosa, casi con la misma actitud del otro

– **Tipos como esos –** Hoagie señala con un levemente movimiento de cabeza a los chicos que quedan al frente

Nueve se despide de la niña a distancia, con un simple ademán, en cambio Chad va a ella, el aire agita el cabello de ambos aunque a la morena no le importa y se gira hacia él, justo al lado de la barricada de metal el rubio se detiene, mirándola extrañamente dudativo **– No tengo nada gentil o cariñoso que decirte –** exhala preocupado, ella lo mira sin comprender **– Solo que… me das envidia… –** él parece pensarlo en voz alta y Abigail le da tiempo, si es que tienen, para que se organice **– No porque vuelves a tu universo, no es eso, solo… quisiera haber sido yo, quien lo impulsará a hacer lo de hoy – **explica el rubio entre resignado y triste

Ella sonríe abrazándolo **– Pues trabaja en eso, porque tienen mucho que hacer y él va a necesitarte –** lo anima alegre, Chad luce completamente confundido pero voltea a mirar al chico de lentes obscuros, que varios pasos tras ellos ayuda al pequeño pelirrojo claro a estabilizar el flujo de energía

La superficie del portal toma un tono azul marino uniforme, totalmente liso, dando la impresión de ser un ventanal al cielo nocturno, sin embargo ellos miran intensamente al tenaz británico aunque él sigue concentrado en introducir los datos junto al niño, luce alegre e incluso divertido, el viento va parando hasta que el ambiente está calmo, entonces Uno les sonríe tan seguro y animado como siempre, encantador, mientras Nueve se le acerca, pretendiendo ver la pantalla **– Lo haré –** musita el rubio, decidido

– **¿Qué? –** cuestiona ella sin estar segura de que lo oyó

– **Seré su apoyo y su… impulso – **reafirma Chad sonriéndole a la menor

Insegura de su propia emoción Abigail le sonríe, alegre de oírlo y esperando lo mejor para ambos** – Cuídalo mucho, suele ser imprudente –** le aconseja antes de volver al centro

– **¿Lista? –** preguntan los chicos

– **Sí –** responde ella, decidida y preparada para saltar

– **Ok, 7 de la noche, coordenadas listas, preparando punto de impacto – **sonríe el pequeño niño demasiado emocionado, Uno mismo lo afirma sonriente e intenso, parece querer gritar o brincar pero la firme mano de Chad toma su hombro, afirmandolo **– Ya –** 74.239 acciona el portal

Y Abigail Lincoln se lanza de espaldas **– KND RULES – **Gritan Cinco y Uno, la llorosa Tres y el confundido Cuatro, el sorprendido Dos junto 86, 60, Nueve y Chad asombrando a 74.239 que se une de último viéndola partir.


	42. Coffe Flan

Se remueve adolorida y mareada con un amargo sabor metálico en la boca, intenta levantarse apoyando su mano en el piso, pero entre sus dedos se enrolla el áspero y húmedo césped, así que se levanta repentinamente aunque pierde el equilibrio al instante cayendo en un sentón

Confundida mira a su alrededor tratando de descubrir dónde está cuando el sorpresivo ladrido de un perro la hace reaccionar, es el pomerano de los Baker, el detestable animalito que imposibilita su sueño desde hace dos meses, aterrada reacciona levantándose más decidida a seguir de pie, afirmándose del alto seto que separa ambos jardines, está en el patio de su casa, de eso no hay duda

Rápidamente busca en su mochila su teléfono sin embargo lo primero que haya es la blusa que Kuki, que la otra Kuki le presto, vieja y sesentera está llena de polvo con su sangre **– Fue real –** exclama recordándoselo, aunque con solo ver la blanca y florida blusa que trae bastaba, mira su brazo cuidadosamente sin encontrar un solo rastro de la herida ya antes mientras se duchaba vio la leve silueta de la cortada que la otra Rachel le hizo, pero ahora no hay nada, toma su celular del fondo dejando su mochila ahí y corre a la casa entrando nerviosa, lo enciende asombrándose de que aún tenga batería mientras va a la entrada, lo mira afligida esperando que se conecte a internet para actualizar su fecha y hora, llega hasta la puerta saliendo sin poder esperar más, pero se detiene de golpe

Inmóvil y atónita mira el frente de su casa, en el sendero a su puerta, completamente paralizado y sorprendido la mira fijamente un ruborizado chico **– Ho… Hola –** tartamudeó nervioso y ella lagrimea sonriente corriendo a abrazarlo, es él, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., el genio número dos, su mejor amigo y la persona que más ama en el mundo, él la abraza asombrado pero pronto busca verle el rostro, más preocupado **– ¿Estás bien? – **le pregunta buscando verla mejor

Abigail asiente feliz y llorosa arropándose en sus brazos, los perfectos brazos cálidos y amorosos que ella conoce **– Te amo –** sonríe abrazandolo firmemente

– **¿Eh? Ahh… yo, Yo te amo mucho, muchísimo Abigail, Te amo –** exclama Hoagie con un nerviosismo que la hace reír, no porque no le crea o porque luzca gracioso, es por lo dulce que encuentra su respuesta

– **Lo sé, lo sé –** murmura besándolo suavemente, oh dios no le importaría desaparecer después de ese beso

– **Creo que si estas emocionada por nuestra cita de hoy, ni siquiera me dejaste llegar a la puerta –** ríe Hoagie sonrojado, intentando calmarse en la situación

– **Sí, claro –** bromea ella tranquilizándolo **– ¿A dónde iremos? – **le pregunta revisando levemente su móvil

– **Al nuevo club "Crystal Gems" creo que así se llama, ya sabes, Maurice quería que fuéramos, ocurre algo raro ahí ¿sabes? –** el delgado castaño luce emocionado al decirlo incluso si lo último era confidencial

Pero la fecha del celular de Cinco se ha actualizado y la hora esta grande en su pantalla, ahora ella sabe exactamente qué pasará, cerca de las 8 de la noche un camión perderá el control en la encrucijada a la playa, volcándose sobre el carro de la madre de Hoagie, entonces ella despertara tres días después y él ya estará muerto **– No, quedémonos aquí, veamos una película –** Abigail le sonríe, intentando contener el terror bajo su sonrisa

– **¿Eh? No, no podemos… Maurice lo pidió –** Hoagie susurra preocupado, pero ella lo sabe, sabe lo mucho que su amigo llorará y que incluso abandonará su misión para ir al funeral

– **Vamos, no le importará, hoy no me siento para un club, quedémonos en mi casa –** le insiste dulcemente tomando cariñosa su mano, su mano, pensó que nunca la volvería a tomar, que nunca lo volvería a ver u oír pero ahí está y sólo puede aferrarse a él asustada de que sea otro sueño, otro de esos terribles sueños que la esperanzaban en el pasado, pero siente el negro brazalete vibrando en su muñeca, suave y real **– Por favor –** susurra mirándolo a los ojos

Y Hoagie lo nota, su corazón se agita mirándola preocupada, sintiendo su tibia mano afirmarlo extrañamente, la normal calidez está lejana y sabiéndose fuera de la casa solo asiente esperando paciente el momento en que ella le cuente su inquietud **– Sí, está bien pero solo veremos la película –** ríe al final buscando normalizar el ambiente

– **¿En serio? es una lástima, estoy sola en casa –** bromea Abigail relajándose un poco al oírlo

– **¿Eh? Ah… –** duda él mirando alrededor

Ella ríe llevándolo del brazo **– Claro que no tonto –** lo lleva dentro **– Llamaré a Kuki y Wally – **agrega al cerrar la puerta tras el castaño

– **¿Les darás a ellos la misión? –** duda él, extrañado

– **¿Qué?, no, solo… quiero saber… si están bien –** sonríe Abigail avergonzada

– **¿No será que solo quieres evitar que interrumpan? –** el chico pretende seguir bromeando, sabe que los vieron hace unas horas y que ella no suele preocuparse tan fácilmente pero tampoco parece querer contárselo

– **Ah ¿entonces ya te animaste? –** la morena le sigue la corriente esperando que su amiga conteste, él camina por la sala nervioso deteniéndose a mirarla, absorto la observa de tal manera que ella lo nota **– Ahora bajo, selecciona una ¿ok? –** le indica señalándole en control, antes de ir a las escaleras

– **¿Eh? –** murmura Hoagie sorprendido **– Claro –** responde ruborizado yendo al sofá

Cinco va a su habitación apresurada entrando sigilosamente, ella debe seguir ahí bañándose pues ese día Hoagie tuvo que esperar afuera bastante rato, mira su cómoda y sí, su móvil sigue ahí sin embargo la puerta al baño se abre y ella retrocede **– ¿Una de ciencia ficción está bien? –** pregunta Dos desde abajo

Al mismo tiempo que Abigail sale del baño secándose el cabello **– ¿Hoagie? –** pregunta soltando la toalla, sin tiempo de contestar pues desde atrás Cinco la sujeta tapando su boca, aterrada Abigail intenta luchar

– **¿No? ¿Una más picante? –** ríe el chico mientras la recién duchada retrocede estampando al agresor en el muro **– ¿Qué te parece "Salsa"? ¿Eh? ¿Entiendes, picante? –** insiste él desde abajo y ambas ruedan los ojos

– **Una de acción está bien –** grita Cinco haciéndolo reír

– **Hoy vas enserio ¿eh? –** se emociona el chico, estupefacta Abigail deja de pelear un segundo girándose a ver a su atacante

– **Hey, Abby –** le sonríe Cinco liberándola un poco

– **Hola, ¿hola? ¿Qué rayos? –** se oye el murmullo desde el móvil que Cinco tiró al piso, para atraparse

– **¿Kuki? – **duda Abigail

– **Sí, ¿Qué pasa Abby? ¿Estás bien? No se oye claro ¿quieres que yo te marque? –** la tenue voz de la asiática apenas es audible, en especial cuando Abigail empieza a luchar sin comprender la situación

– **No, no tengo tiempo, escucha, no vayan a la misión –** pide Cinco intentando contener a su otro yo, mientras evita gritar para que Hoagie no la oiga

– **¿Qué? ¿Este no es un…? ¿Qué? No te entiendo –** claramente Tres sabe que alguien podría estar oyendo pero por ahora Cinco no puede hacerlo de otra forma, se tira al piso con todo y la actual Abby, cayendo cerca del teléfono

– **Escucha, un camión… –** duda Cinco luchando contra sí misma, literalmente se le dificulta contenerse, ella es muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo **– Un camión de Evil Adults Inc. No trae frenos y… yo… hay un accidente camino a la playa, tengan cuidado –** exclama nerviosa dando una brusca vuelta para retener a Abigail bajo ella **– No quiero que alguien salga herido –** dice mirándose a los ojos, su yo más joven parece captar rápidamente

– **Oh ¿Entonces no irán a ese nuevo club? – **insiste Kuki preocupada por como a sonado

– **No, ya me disculpare con Maurice –** responde Abigail aun recostada en el piso mirándose a sí misma, luce nerviosa, asustada y muy triste pero es ella, lo sabe, solo verla le provoca abrazarla

– **Lo siento, podrías…llamar a todos y avisarles –** pide Cinco, llorosa y asustada de que alguno quiera tomar su lugar

– **¿Eh? Claro, yo… ¿quieres que llame a la policía? –** pregunta Tres sorprendiéndolas** – Todavía estás en casa ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que vayamos por ustedes? –** la menor suena preocupada e incluso se oye a Wally preguntar qué pasa

– **Estoy bien, Hoagie y yo estamos en casa, no te preocupes los mantendremos informados –** responde Abigail tomando el móvil

– **Oh, solos en casa ¿eh? –** ríen los menores más relajados **– Vale, luego te hablo –** exhala Kuki, asimilando un poco la situación

– **Claro, cuídate –** asiente Abigail colgando, Cinco se relaja sentándose en el piso, liberando por completo a su otro yo **– ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa? –** pregunta la morena, la menor de las dos, expectante y un poco incrédula de verse a sí misma

– **No… no sé por dónde empezar –** sonríe la mayor de las Abbys, la menor la mira incrédula aunque abruptamente retrocede asustada, Cinco se extraña sin embargo pronto siente el hormigueo recorrerle la espina dorsal, se levanta asustada buscando el brazalete negro en su muñeca pero el aparato se torna acuoso, azul y luminoso desapareciendo en pequeños brillitos centellantes

– **Diablos –** gritan asustadas e instintivamente Abigail corre a abrazarse a sí misma, Cinco la mira sintiendo sus propios brazos rodearla

– **Yo… –** intentó decir antes que su voz sea inaudible

– **Gracias –** llora la menor sin terminar de captar que pasa sin embargo mientras Cinco se desvanece frente ella, puede poco a poco entender y recordar lo que ha pasado, TODO, no es un sueño o una imaginación vívida es un recuerdo real, tan real como la fina blusa de rosas blancas que cae al piso, sabe que es de Rachel pero no de la que conoce aquí, si no de la brusca chica que ayer casi la mata, exhala sintiendo la suave tela, sonriendo relajada de volver y ser ella misma mientras mira otros pocos segundos el único objeto que no se ha reintegrado al universo, porque no es de ahí

– **¿Está todo bien? –** pregunta Hoagie demasiado leve desde el otro lado de la puerta

– **Sí, pasa –** responde ella sonriente

– **¿Estas vestida? –** bromea él, más tranquilo

– **Oye –** se queja Abigail pero nota que no, apenas trae la toalla **– Mejor espérame abajo – **murmura avergonzada

– **¿Qué? –** duda él sin haberla oído

– **Espera, ya voy –** grita la morena vistiéndose a toda prisa

– **Ah, claro –** asiente Hoagie avergonzado, aun cuando ella no puede verlo.

Abigail se pone su blusa azul, aquella que se parece tanto a la que usaba de niña, su favorita, con sus pequeños leggins negros atando su cabello en su acostumbrada trenza, mira su mano, sus dos brazaletes dorados brillan limpios y no puede evitar extrañar ese lustroso brazalete negro, solo lo uso unos minutos pero ahora siente que le falta sin embargo sacude su cabeza yendo por sus tenis blancos y su gorra roja "Tal vez deba hablarle a Cree" piensa al salir de su cuarto, entonces ve al delgado castaño esperando en el pasillo **– Perdón ¿tarde mucho? –** pregunta amable al ir a él

– **No, solo… –** Hoagie la mira y sonríe, ella luce tranquila, como siempre aunque… **– ¿Por qué te cambiaste? Te veías hermosa –** le sonríe levemente ruborizado y ella también lo hace

– **Me quedaba algo grande, no era mi estilo –** ríe Abigail tomándolo del brazo

– **¿Qué? No, te veías preciosa, parecías… una diosa… como si las rosas… brotaran de ti… –** exclama Hoagie emocionado claramente con dificultades para explicarlo** – Preciosa –** asevera demasiado rojo al notar lo que ha dicho, aunque se detiene como pensándolo, mirándola casi inseguro

Abigail se ha llevado una mano a la boca, sonríe demasiado temblorosa y fascinada, sin saber qué contestar, solo quiere abrazarlo y besarlo toda la vida, así que lo hace, le toma el rostro suavemente y lo besa muy despacio, tierna y profundamente, ambos permanecen así un largo rato, basándose en silencio solo oyendo sus latidos** – Creo que sí debí haber entrado –** ríe alegremente Hoagie al tomar un respiro

– **¿Eh? –** musita ella completamente sorprendida y ruborizada **– Para nada es gracioso – **se queja, él corre abajo riendo con la morena detrás pero la puerta se abre y la señora Lincoln entra parando de golpe al verlos

Ambos siguen agitados y sonrojados aunque paralizados la miran pescados por su repentina entrada o su propia situación, su madre los mira fijamente en silencio **– Veremos una película –** responde Abigail a la pregunta qué cree que hará

Su madre mira al chico que asiente silenciosamente avergonzado, entonces sonríe

– **Genial, les haré palomitas –** dice al dejar su bolsa e ir a la cocina, ambos ríen levemente abochornados pero Hoagie corre al sofá y Abigail se acomoda a su lado, no le importa para nada que verán solo quiere disfrutar estar con él.


	43. Parfait

La leve brisa de mar agita su cabello castaño obscuro, despeinando un poco su alto copete pero a él no le importa, sujeta sus lentes para sol mirando la reluciente y lujosa embarcación **– Es demasiado grande –** exclama alguien tras él haciéndolo sonreír emocionado, por cómo a sonado, en especial porque le encanta esa voz y su marcado acento londinense, tan nostálgico

– **Tienes que verlo de cerca –** él se jacta volteando alegre de ver que se ha tomado un tiempo para ir al muelle, sin embargo su expresión cambia notando que no está solo

– **No es tan impresionante –** exclama el revoltoso australiano, frente él, pasando rápidamente camino abajo, hacia el navío

– **Hola –** lo saluda alegre Kuki ignorando un poco el repentino mal humor del mayor

– **Realmente no me gustan los cruceros, pudiste tomar un jet llegarías más rápido –** responde Uno mirándolo tan desorientado en sus insinuaciones como siempre

– **Bueno, la idea es disfrutar el viaje –** le comenta él pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, quedando ambos ante la misma vista **– ¿Porque traes a los niños? –** le susurra al oído, tomando un leve respiro de su suave aroma

– **Estamos vigilándolo –** exclama el revoltoso rubio, volviendo al ver que iba solo **– Tengo buen oído –** se jacta irreverente ante la creciente molestia del mayor

– **No se me han despegado en semanas –** ríe Uno despreocupado de sus querellas

Kuki se hace una coleta ante el inminente viento, cubriéndose un poco para ver mejor el blanco crucero** – Quiero supervisar los cambios en el gobierno, es todo –** les sonríe a los dos** – ¿En serio te iras a una isla tú solo? – **cuestiona,acercándose

– **¿Solo? no, llevo a mis amigos, algunas chicas y equipo técnico –** responde Steve algo más animado, sin soltar al otro

– **No lo sé, ¿una isla? –** duda el joven calvo mirándolo y él sonríe emocionado

– **Sí, es el lugar perfecto para pulir mi disco, nadie nos estorbara para grabarlo… además, aquí sólo causaría problemas –** responde sincero halándolo un poco hacia sí y agradeciendo que ya no use esa máscara

– **¿Disco? ¿De música? ¿Tú tocas algo? – **cuestiona Wally molesto

– **Sí, la lira ¿creo? –** duda Kuki intentando recordar haciendo a Uno reír

Y aunque le guste mucho oírlo Steve interviene rápido **– Era el laúd pero no, también toco la guitarra eléctrica, contrabajo y otros instrumentos, de hecho yo sé cantar a diferencia de mi hermanito – **sonríe el castaño obscuro casi cobrándosela

El británico para de reír, avergonzado** – Se cantar –** se defiende** – Además, según recuerdo tu música es algo… estridente – **agrega más sonriente

– **¿Eh? Estridente, que anticuado, es rock, verdadero rock – **Steve grita lo último haciendo una seña rara con el índice y meñique, Wally no entiende pero lo intenta

– **¿Rock? ¿Cómo los Beatles? –** cuestiona la asiática y el revoltoso rubio niega sacando la lengua

– **¿Ah? ¿Esa vieja música que el abuelo detestaba? No, aunque… no, esto lo supera por mucho –** asevera alegremente** – Tienes que oírlo, cuando esté listo te enviaré una copia, no, hagamos un concierto masivo –** le afirma Steve al joven calvo tomándolo de ambos hombros cerrando emocionado la distancia, sus lentes estorban, los de ambos, pero casi siente la azul mirada del menor mientras le sonríe **– Nigel… –**

– **Según recuerdo, aun te falta practica –** interrumpe Chad casi gritando, como si por estar en el exterior no lo oyeran, el rubio viene desde las oficinas junto con Nueve que corre a ellos

– **Vamos, no seas así –** ríe el revolucionario y el castaño obscuro se separa del británico** – Yo te recuerdo… de las fiestas clandestinas al Este, allá eras un éxito –** le comenta, pero con esa reflejante careta le dificulta al mayor saber si bromea

– **Claro –** ríe Steve soltando completamente a "su hermano menor" **– Me gustaría que vinieras, Nigel –** le sonríe algo retraído

Los recién llegados lo voltean a ver sin embargo Uno mira al mar, Chad a su derecha parece ser consciente de ese hecho pero mantiene la vista en su adoptivo "hermano mayor", no es una lucha de miradas es casi como una disculpa **– Tengo mucho trabajo por ahora, con Jenny de vuelta a su país, con su familia y Jared yendo a **_**visitarla**_** para saber si está segura, no me doy abasto con la reorganización de todo –** responde el joven calvo

– **Pero eso a ti te encanta –** ríe Nueve y el británico asiente feliz

– **Sí, supongo que en el fondo necesitare la ayuda de Sanban y Beetles con sus equipos –** sonríe Uno algo emocionado y ellos asienten comprensivos

– **Vamos, llámame Kuki, como antes –** lo anima la menor desinteresada de sus antiguos conflictos

– **Wally está bien, todo el mundo me llama así, al final de cuentas Joey también es un Beetles así que te confundirías con su tropa ¿cierto? –** se queja el revoltoso rubio con exagerado desinterés

El británico duda pero voltea a ver a su hermano mayor **– Pero iré, me preocupa un poco tu seguridad, además será divertido como cuando acampábamos de niños –** le responde al fin

Steve exhala mirando su barco **– Si, exacto… a eso me refería –** suspira con resignación **– Me saludan a la rubia –** exclama alejándose

– **¿Eh? ¿Te iras ahora? –** cuestiona Uno mirándolo irse

– **Sí, ¿para qué soy el capitán del barco si no puedo decidir cuándo partir? –** le sonríe el castaño obscuro, acomodando sus lentes antes de darle la espalda

– **Bye, cuídate –** se despide Kuki esperando que Wally regrese cerca de ella

– **Creí que subiríamos –** se disgusta el australiano

– **No tengo tiempo de eso, 74.239 dijo que tenía algo genial que mostrarme, un verdadero avance –** comenta el británico volviendo al estacionamiento

– **¿Qué? ¿Creí que era Hoagie quien dirigía el centro de investigaciones? –** cuestiona la pelinegra corriendo tras él junto su novio

– **Sí, bueno, son muchos científicos y la mayoría están acostumbrados a 74.239, digamos que por ahora son codirectores pero él dirigirá el centro, en cuanto terminen su nueva sede y derribemos la torre principal de Grandfather –** responde Uno deteniéndose casi esperándolos, Nueve va al auto mientras Chad mira el mar sonriendo esperanzado

– **Tal vez podríamos pasar por algunas fresas –** propone el revoltoso rubio corriendo al auto

– **Wally, No porque te las regale debes ir diario, Rachel trabaja muy duro para cosecharlas –** lo regaña la chica logrando que se detenga

– **Ok, le ayudare en mi tiempo libre –** murmura apenado

Pero la asiática sonríe corriendo para rebasarlo** – Sí, tomémonos unos días para ayudarla – **ríe llegando primero al auto

– **Tal vez, tú y yo también podríamos tomarnos unos días libres –** le sonríe el británico al mayor pero este se inclina a besarlo suavemente

– **No, pareces más feliz haciendo lo que te gusta –** musita el alto rubio abrazándolo, el claxon suena y Nueve aparta al australiano del volante

– **Vamos, también quiero llegar rápido a casa –** ríe Nigel tomando la mano de Chad.

Notas: Al final de cuentas no le cambie gran cosa ( ◡‿◡ *) solo la distribución del texto. Gracias por leer (*¯ ³¯*)


	44. Tiny Sugar Flakes - Epilogo

¡OMG! Alphabetical me escribió un "epílogo" y tal vez a muchos no les guste pero a mí me encantó y ya no puedo dejarlo afuera, no después de haberlo leído, así que… lo pase a mi estilo porque… lo siento, no puedo dejarles el original pero es así:

Epílogo o algo así

La fuerte tormenta sacude la ciudad, la lluvia llena el cielo y golpea los pesados cristales de la torre principal pero a nadie adentro parece preocuparle, para ellos es solo otra lluvia que no puede dañarlos

La Ministro Sanban sube las blancas escaleras al piso 16 totalmente desinteresada de la fiesta que deja atrás, pasa por el centro de recolección de datos llamando con una seña al jefe del instituto de investigación, el Doctor Pennywhistle asiente dejando el resto del trabajo a su hermano y asistente yendo a acompañarla** – Que fastidio –** murmura molesto el joven castaño mirando la lluvia afuera

Ambos van a la oficina de mando general donde el Secretario Dickson y el reconocido táctico Nueve, los supremos comandantes de las fuerzas de guerra los esperan **– Buenas noches –** les saluda Beetles, sonriente y afable tras salir del ascensor, el Coronel del escuadrón de bombarderos parece venir de arriba, con un bonche de papeles listos a firmar

– **Son muy ruidosos abajo –** musita la hermosa pelirroja de rizado cabello, Capitana de la fuerza élite de inteligencia, Fanny Fulbright, al acomodarse más en el sofá donde parece llevar un buen rato esperando

– **Bueno, hoy hace un año, seguro Steve quiere celebrarlo – **ríe la hermosa rubia en el sillón contrario, luciendo mucho el pronunciado escote de su vestido, este es demasiado sugerente para su rango de Coronel en la Academia de las fuerzas aéreas, pero ahora no importa si unos llevan sus uniformes militares u otros su ropa casual, ellos conocen su importancia y más que nada qué los reúne ahí

Subiendo tosca y rudamente las escaleras entra algo agitado **– ¿Llegue de último? –** pregunta el Teniente Coronel Drilovsky, tomando un respiro

– **No, aún falta Steve –** sonríe el chico pecoso y pelirrojo claro saliendo del piso, primero como una difusa sombra que gradualmente se torna un cuerpo sólido

– **Da igual, empecemos sin él – **se oye retumbante y profundo por todo el cuarto cuando las doradas puertas se separan del blanco muro **– ¿Qué universo sigue? –** pregunta el gran líder supremo multi-universal, Nigel Uno.

Notas: Bueno… eso es todo, dejen sus dudas, quejas y comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*) espero que les haya gustado (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
